Rebellious
by coolpeson
Summary: Superman excepts Superboy from the beginning everything is going great until Superboy's new power's start to develop and they get out of control. Lex Luthor manipulates him to go rouge and he starts to attack the people he loves. Author's note inside. Rated M for violence and sex.
1. Independence day

**Author's note READ IT! IT IS IMPORTANT! **

**_No_ Megan and Conner. _No_ Superman and Superboy hate. _Yes_ Lois, no Lois and Clark relationship will develop later on the story? _No_ Rocket/Raquel. _Yes_ Zatanna/Robin _Yes_ Spitfire both way later. Superboy was 16 weeks old that equals 3 months plus the 4 extra months equals _7 months old_. Superboy will develop his powers later on the story including the ones that are only in the comic.**

**…Washington D.C Cadmus July 5**

The roof falls down on top of them as the whole building collapses around them. Aqualad and Superboy shield Robin and Kid Flash. Superboy breaks out first of the rubble. They're all all right, apart from minor bruises and torn clothes. Blockbuster is out.

"We…did it." Aqualad says panting.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asks smiling slightly panting as well. He high fives Kid Flash and they both grunt in pain grabbing there chest.

"See, the moon." Kid Flash says to Superboy. As he looks at it, Superman appears, and with him the entire Justice League. "OH and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" he says standing next to Superboy.

With the entire League before them, Superboy steps forward pulls up his torn white shirt showing his S shield. It startles Superman

"Is **that** what I think it is?" Batman asks standing behind Superman.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Kid Flash mumbles to them.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy blurts out.

The Justice League look at each other shocked.

"Start talking." Batman says to them.

**…**

While half the League carries off Blockbuster, the sidekicks wait for a verdict.

"He needs a home." Wonderwoman say to Superman.

"I know." Superman says to him.

"Will you take him home with you?" Martian Manhunter asks him.

"No." Superman says quickly. They both look at him. "I can't. Diana think you could take him to paradise island."

"Kal-" Diana starts.

"Please" Superman begs a little. "I just need to talk to my parents first, and my apartment is one room only." He pauses. "I'll visit, I just need time."

"Fine." Diana says. "Just for a month."

"Or two." Superman says to her.

Martian Manhunter touches Superman's shoulder Superman turns around and sees Superboy looking over at them. Superman walks over to him.

"So um you're going to be staying with Wonderwoman for a little while just until I figure a permanent place for you." Superman says to him.

"With you?" Superboy asks him.

"Yeah my place is too small of two people." Superman says to him. "I'll visit and we can train."

"Really?" Superboy smiles at him.

"Yes." Superman smiles back.

"Cadmus will be investigated all 52 levels." Batman says walking up to them with Flash and Aquaman behind him. "But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." Flash says interrupting Batman.

"End results aside we are not happy." Batman says to them. "You hacked Justice League system disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry but we will." Aqualad says.

"Aqualad stand down." Aquaman says to him.

"I apologize my King, but no." Aqualad says politely. "We did good work here tonight the work you trained us to do together on our own we forged something powerful important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall the three of you-" Flash starts.

"The four of us." Kid Flash corrects/interrupts. "And it's not."

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all?" Robin says stepping forward.

"Why let them tell you what to do?" Superboy asks them. "It's simple get on board or get out of the way." He says to the League.

"Give me **three days**." Batman says to them.

"Three days isn't so long." Kid flash says shrugging.

"Will you be coming with us?" Robin asks Superboy.

"No, he's coming with me." Wonderwoman says to them. "If that's ok with you." She adds.

"Where do you live?" Superboy asks her.

"Paradise Island, it's a place where Amazons live." Wonderwoman says to him. "No man is allowed in, but I'm sure we can make an exception." She says to him.

Superboy looks over at them. "So-"

"Don't worry we'll save you a seat." Robin says to him.

"Thank you." Superboy says to him. "All of you."

"Come on." Superman says as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't fly." Superboy says hesitantly.

"That's ok, I couldn't fly at first either." Superman says to him he takes out his hand and he takes his hand and they fly off.

**4 months later …Paradise Island **

Kon swings his sword and a woman with red hair covered mostly by a helmet in a ponytail black tank top and brown pants with sandals attacks him with a sword. Kon was wearing sandals, blue pants no shirt and a helmet. Swinging their swords at each other she cuts his shoulder and he cuts her leg then kicks her in the stomach she swings her sword at him he jumps behind her swings he leg beneath her she falls and points his sword at her neck. She looks up at him.

"Give up Artemis?" Kon asks her smirking.

"Yes, I yield." Artemis says to him smirking.

He turns around taking off his helmet and runs up to Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana look at him.

"Why the long faces ladies?" Kon asks them smiling. "I **finally** beat Artemis, we should be celebrating!" he says happy.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usually Kon-El." Diana says to him. "Ever since you've been brought here you have excelled at the physical side of fighting but you obviously lack restraint."

"I've been working on it." Kon says to her. "That's why I need to go out and seen what else is out there and train with you know humans."

"Do you believe he's ready mother?" Diana asks her.

"Yes, mortals are delicate creatures he will learn restrain from them." Queen Hippolyta says to her.

"Very well I'll call Kal-El." Diana says to them.

"YES! Finally!" Kon pumps his fists happy. Diana and Hippolyta look at him. "I mean-" he bows. "Thank you for your wisdom and encouragement." He says to them he walks away and laughs then running off. "Wolf!" he yells out and a white wolf comes running out of a tree. "You should have seen me." Wolf licks his master's face. "I kicked Artemis's butt and we'll be leaving soon I can't wait to see Robin, Wally and Kaldur."

**…Later that day**

"Come on Wolf faster!" Kon says running along Wolf in a mountain and jumps from the cliff to another cliff and so does Wolf landing perfectly and continues to run when they both stop and look up at the sky seeing a plane and a blue red blur Kon smiles "They're here!" he says and flies off the cliff.

"Kal, Bruce you got here fast." Diana says to them.

"Yeah well we have some bad news, we talk on the way here and-"

"Kal! Bruce!" Kon yells out as he lands perfectly on the ground and runs up to them smiling.

"Hey looks like you've got the hang of your flying." Kal says smiling and Kon hugs him.

"Completely, you should see me use my heat vision **and** superspeed." Kon adds as Kal hugs him back.

"Good to see you Kon."

"You too Kal." Kon pulls away smiling.

"Hello Kon-El." Batman says to him.

Kon hugs him. "Good to see you too Bats." He says to him hugs him back a little then lets him go. "So when are we leaving?" he asks him.

Batman looks at Kal. "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"You're not taking him are you?" Diana asks him.

"I'm sorry Kon-El." Kal-El says to him.

"What?" Kon asks them. "Why?" he says looking at them angry.

"I can't take care of you Kon." Kal says to him.

"But you promised that when I finished my training I'd be able to leave."

"I know but Metropolis has been taking on a lot of resent attacks and I can't take care of you."

"I don't need a babysitter Kal." Kon says angry then turns to Batman. "What about Mount Justice I can stay there." He says hopeful. "It'd be perfect."

"You're not ready to go on missions." Batman says to him.

"But I did good last time, ask Wolf."

"You almost got Kid Flash and Robin killed." Batman says to him.

"They were fine." Kon says to Batman. "Please being locked in here is the same as being locked in a pod."

"Kon I'm sorry I just need a couple of more months." Kal says putting his hand on Kon's shoulder.

Kon pushes his hand away. "Whatever." He says and walks away then flies off.

"I think that went rather well." Batman says.

"How is it possible that he's only 7 months old and he acts like a teenager?" Kal asks them.

"Genetics." Batman says, Diana chuckles.

"You're **not** funny." Kal says to him.

"Yeah, Green Lantern?" Batman says to his com. "Giant Robot?... In Metropolis?"

"Oh no not again." Kal whines.

"Superman's here yeah we're going." Batman says to Green Lantern in the com.

"Wanna come?" Kal asks Diana.

"Sure, it'll be fun." Diana says smiling.

Batman gets on his batplane and Superman and Wonderwoman fly off to Metropolis. Kon and Wolf were at the edge of Paradise Island sitting down looking out at the vast ocean and see Superman and Wonderwoman fly off and the black plane.

Kon glares angry.

**…**

"Come on Wolf we are running away." Kon says to him he was wearing blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt and his black S shirt.

"Nice night for an escape." Queen Hippolyta says to him wearing a white dress.

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path." Kon says to her.

"I know." She walks up to him. "You are destined to be a great hero." She hugs him.

"Thank you Queen Hippolyta." Kon says to her, hugging her back.

She puts her hands on his shoulder he smiles up at her and she kisses his forehead. "Goodbye, Kon-El."

**…Metropolis **

Kon takes Wolf with him and flies off to Metropolis arriving early in the morning. He lands in the park some people noticed others didn't, others just looked at the giant white dog.

"Well that got me tired." Kon says Wolf looks up at him. "Shut you, I did all the flying." Wolf stretches and so does Kon. "Ok well…where to now?" he asks Wolf and sees him laying down on his back rubbing himself with the grass like a snake. Kon looks around and sees a giant marble statue of Superman with an eagle on his right arm and looks up at it. "Whoa." He gulps in shock and then smiles up at him. "What do you think Wolf? Think I'll ever be like him?" he asks him. "Where'd you go?" he looks around sees him of running away. "HEY! Wait for me!" Kon yells out and runs after him. Wolf runs and runs and stops smells around the air and follows the smell. "Wolf? Oh I get it you're hungry." Wolf barks and runs off. "OK but then we are going to go see Kal." He runs after him. Wolf runs up to a hot dog vender.

"AH!" the man screams and lands on his butt.

"Wolf wait!" Kon yells out at him. He whines and sits down waiting patiently for his master's command. "Sorry." He helps the vender up . "We'll take ten." Kon says to him.

"That'll be 15 dollars." The man says no longer scared.

"Oh um I don't have any money." Kon says to him.

"Sorry kid. **No** money **no** food." The man says. "And put that dog on a leash you can't have dogs on the park without leashes kid."

Wolf whines. "Don't worry boy, the city is huge I'm sure we can rustle something up." Kon says to him as the walk away patting him on the head.

They end up on the lake Wolf swimming in it fishing for fish while Kon had already caught three and put them on a stick and uses his heat vision on them and grabs one then takes a bite.

"Hey kid." a homeless man says as walks up to him and sits next to him.

"Whoa dude heard of a shower?" Kon asks him pinching his nose.

"What are you talking about I showered three days ago." The man says to him. "Can I have one of your fishies?" he asks him.

"OH! Sure." Kon says smiling and picks up the fish and uses his heat vision on it and gives it to him.

"Hey, you can use heat vision?" the man asks him.

"Yeah."

"Like Superman?"

"Don't tell anyone." Kon says to him.

"No problem." The man says to him. "Are you related to Superman?" he says in a whisper.

"HEY you stop!" a police officer yells out blowing out his whistle. "You can't fish here!" he yells out and runs up to him.

"We best skedaddle." The homeless man says and runs off with the fishes.

Kon whistles and Wolf comes running out of the lake and they run off, the officer stops and pants.

"I don't hear Superman anywhere." Kon says as he tries to use his super hearing to listen for his voice. They walk around and end up in a fountain. "Maybe he doesn't even live here or maybe he's out in space." He sighs, sits on the fountain. "This sucks." Wolf whines and Kon pets him. "OH I know Happy Harbor." Wolf wags his tail happy that he's master's happy. He stands up and goes up to a person. "Excuse me, which way is Rhode Island?"

**…**

"Hi excuse me." Kon asks a girl.

"Well hello gorgeous." The girls says in a southern accent she had bleach blonde hair, in a ponytail two lines shaved across her temples, blue eyes, piercings, purple lipstick, a white top and a black plaid skirt, held up by red suspenders. She wears boots and torn stockings, and fingerless gloves that reach to her elbows.

"I'm lost, which way is Rhode Island?" he asks her.

"On um I don't know but I can tell you where my house is." She grabs his hand and pulls him.

"I don't understand." He says to her confused. "But-wow you're strong." He says shocked.

"That I am." She says to him. "I'm Tuppence."

"Kon, but listen I really have to-"

"Kon? That's a weird name."

"Where are you li'l sis?!" a boy yells out in a southern accent.

"That's my brother Tommy." Tuppence says to him. "Over here!" she yells out to him.

"Hey, I got the jewels." Tommy says as he runs up to her with a black bag also has blond hair, with one line shaved across his temples and blue eyes. He wears multiple earrings. His clothing matches his sister's: he wears a white sleeveless shirt, black pants, boots, and red suspenders. He wears a padlock on a chain around his neck. He also has black fingerless gloves. "Who's this?" Tommy asks her.

"This is Kon, ain't he gorgeous?" she asks him.

"No." Tommy says to her. "Ditch him, let's fly."

"Hey! Stop right there!" a police officer yells out running towards them.

"Come on let's go, Tuppence." Tommy says to her pulling her hand.

"Wait." Tuppence says to him she pulls away and kisses Kon right on the lips.

As soon as she pulls away. "Did you steal those?" Kon asks pointing to the bag on Tommy's hand.

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" Tommy asks him smirking.

"Give them back." Kon says to him standing right in front of Tommy glaring.

Tommy laughs. "Make me."

Kon grabs his wrist holding the black bag Tommy tries to pull away and Kon keeps his putting pressure on it.

"Give them back." Kon says with a death glare.

"Let him go!" Tuppence yells out tries to interfere but he kicks her away sending her flying.

Tommy drops the black bag in pain and Kon punches then kicks him way sending him flying off into a building.

"Whoa kid that was awesome." The police officer says panting. "Oh wait you a good guy or bad guy?"

"Good guy, here you go." Kon says picking up the black bag and giving it to him.

"Superman fan?" the police officer says to him pointing at the shirt.

Kon looks down at his shirt. "…Yes." he says to him. "You need any help with them."

Other police cars came and ran up to Tuppence and Tommy putting collars on them.

"We got them." The officer says to him overconfident.

"Right good, um do you know where Rhode Island is?" Kon asks him.

"Um North that way." The officer points.

"Thanks." Kon says to him and whistles.

A white wolf runs up some cars and up to him. "Good news boy, I know where Rhode Island is." Wolf barks at him waging his tail.

"Nice pet." The officer says to him.

"Thanks." He says to the officers Wolf barks then licks the officer. Kon puts his arms around Wolf's backbone hugging him and flies off. "Nice meeting you! Bye!" Kon yells out.

"He can fly." He says to himself. "Of course he can fly."

**…Happy Harbor**

"Well it only took a day and a half to find the place." Kon says as he puts down Wolf he stretches. "OK well now what?" he asks him. Wolf looks at him. "What, I've only been here like twice." He walks around the cave trying to remember where the door was.

**_Recognized Superboy B-0-4_**

"Found it." Kon says smiling.

Wolf and Kon walk in looking around the place.

"I'm telling you I heard the-" Robin starts as he walks in the briefing room.

"Kon?" Kaldur asks shocked.

"Holy-crap." Wally says shocked.

"Hey guys." Kon says waving at them smiling.

"Dude what hell are you doing here?" Robin asks him walking up to him.

"How did you get here?" Kaldur asks him walking up to him as well.

"And most importantly where did you get the clothes." Wally asks him. They both hit him upside the head. "OW!" he yells out in pain.

"I ran away, I flew and I picked them out last time I was here." Kon says answering all of their questions Wolf goes up to them smelling each one.

"You ran away!" Kaldur yells out.

"You can fly?" Robin asks him.

"Guess that whole no capes, no tights was true huh?" Wally asks/says to him.

"Yeah, I am never wearing that suit again…but seriously no offence." Kon says to them.

"None taken." Wally says and grabs his arm. "Let's show you around we can introduce you to the new girls." They start walking away. Wolf stays behind still smelling them.

"We should call Batman." Kaldur says to Robin.

"I think Superman would be a better choice." Robin says to him, knowing Batman he was going to be pissed.

"Maybe Wonderwoman?"

"Black Canary?"

"Yo guys come on!" Wally yells out.

"Wolf come here boy!" Kon yells out.

Kaldur and Robin sigh then they walk away Wolf follow them then stops smells something and walks off somewhere else.

**…Kitchen**

"Wow hi I'm Zatanna." She says wearing a strap purple top and white capri pants. She says walking right up to Kon.

"Hi Zatanna I'm Kon." He says to her. Taking out his hand, shaking hands with her.

"Hey I finally got the goop out of-oh WOW." Artemis says walking in the kitchen wearing short shorts muscle shirt and a towel around her hair. "Hi." She takes off the towel and her blonde hair falls down. "What's shakin you hot piece of bacon?" she asks smirking.

"Hey!" Wally yells out angry that Artemis was flirting with him. They look at him. "This is Kon, Kon Artemis." He says thinking fast.

"Hi." Kon says to her. "Your name is Artemis that is so weird, I know another woman named Artemis."

"Good introductions are over." Wally says not wanting to show that he was jealous.

"You know another girl named Artemis?" Artemis asks him.

"Yeah, she beat me up a lot." Kon says to her.

"Don't worry I don't bite unless you want me too." Artemis says to him, Kon looks at her confused.

"We called Superman." Robin says as he walks in the kitchen.

"And Batman." Kaldur says to them as he walks over as well.

"And Wonderwoman." Robin says to them.

"And Black Canary." Kaldur says.

"Aw man, why?" Kon asks them. "They're gonna take me away."

"What?" Zatanna asks sadly and shocked standing next to him holding his hand.

"Why would they do that handsome?" Artemis asks him pushing Wally away and standing next to Kon and grabbing his hand.

"I kinda ran away." He says to them.

"You're gonna fit in great." Artemis says to him.

He smiles at her then looks around the room. "Where's Wolf?" he asks them.

"What's a wolf?" Zatanna asks.

"AAAHHH!" they hear a girl yell out.

"Oh no." they boys mumble and then run off.

They watch him run off and they lean on each other.

"He is so…" Zatanna starts not having words to finish her sentence.

"Yeah." Artemis says sighing happy.

"I saw him first." Zatanna says to her.

"Nah ah." Artemis says to her.

"Yah ha." Zatanna says to her.

Artemis looks at her and Zatanna looks at her, crossing their arms.

"You know what this means?" Artemis asks her.

"Just some friendly, completion." Zatanna says to her.

"All is fair in love and **war**." Artemis says to her.

"War." Zatanna says to her.

**…**

"Could you please just put him down?" Kon asks the green girl on her bed as she levitates Wolf in the air.

"He's a wolf." She says scared of him not wanting to put him down.

"He's my friend." Kon says to her kneeling down by her bed he's elbows on the bed hands on his chin.

"Who are you?" she asks him.

"Kon." He says to her. "That's Wolf." He says pointing up to him.

"I'm Megan." She says to him. "Are you sure he wouldn't try to kill me?" she asks him.

"No he probably just wanted to smell you. I promise he wouldn't hurt you." Kon says to her smiling.

She nods puts Wolf down gently and slowly. "I'm ok." She says to herself.

"Be nice to the pretty woman Wolf." He says to him as Wolf puts his head on the bed next to him.

"He is kinda cute." Megan says and pets his head blushing. "Where did you get him?"

"Long story." Kon says to her. "But we are both hungry."

"Dinner!" she yells out happy . "I can make you both dinner." She pauses. "What do wolves eat?" she asks him.

"Meat mostly but he can eat vegetables if he's hungry enough." Kon says to her smiling.

He gets up off his knees and she gets off the bed they walk out of the room passing Kaldur, Wally and Robin by the door.

"So what's your favorite food?" she asks him.

"I've been eating a lot of fish so no fish."

"Got it." she says giggling a little

"How does he do that?" Wally asks angry and jealous.

"Kryptonian charm." Robin says to him slightly jealous about Zatanna was flirty with him.

"Maybe they just think he's a good person." Kaldur says to him.

"Do us a favor Kaldur?" Wally asks him.

Kaldur nods.

"Don't help." Robin and Wally say to him and walk away.

**…Kitchen**

"I can help cook." Zatanna says and puts on an apron.

"Me too." Artemis says.

"You don't cook." Zatanna says to her slightly glaring.

"I'll learn." Artemis says glaring back.

"Anything I can do to help?" Kon asks them sitting on the counter's chair.

"No." The girls say at the same time.

"Ok sorry I asked." He says to them.

"You can watch tv." Artemis suggests.

"Oh I know, you can tell us the story of Wolf." Megan says to him.

"**Or** we can show you around the cave." Wally says to him wanting to take him away from the girls.

The girls glare at him.

"That could be fun." Kon says to them. "We can talk about Wolf during dinner." He says to them smiling.

"Ok." They say smiling back at him.

The boys walk off the kitchen.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Artemis asks Megan.

"What do you mean?" Megan asks her.

"We saw him first." Zatanna says to her.

"Ok I was just trying to be friendly." Megan says to her.

"Just don't think you can take him away from me." Artemis says. Zatanna glares. "Us, I meant us."

**…**

"They're a bit intense." Kon says to Kaldur, Robin, and Wally.

"So you're not interested in them?" Kaldur asks him.

Robin and Wally glare at him.

"They're nice." Kon says to them.

"But?" Kaldur asks him.

"They seem a bit strange are most girls like that here?"

"No not all." Kaldur says to him. "Most girls aren't like that."

"What are the girls like in Paradise Island?" Wally asks him changing the subject.

"The Amazons? They're a warrior race and they are extremely smart, they educated me about there culture."

"So they're a bunch of butch, geeks." Wally says to him.

"um…I don't understand." Kon says to him. "But they are very well developed."

"Nice." Wally says to him smiling.

"You have no shame." Kaldur says to him.

"Did you see them naked?" Wally asks him smiling.

"Yes, we showered together in the waterfall almost every day."

"Whoa!" Wally yells out smiling putting an arm around him. "Please tell me that Cadmus put some sort of artistic ability in your brain and you can draw me a perfect picture of that."

"I can do that." Kon says to him.

"Don't do that." Robin says to him pushing Wally away.

"Why?"

"It's called voyeurism buddy."

"Oh I didn't know that." Kon says to him slightly alarmed.

"Rule number one never listen to Wally." Robin says to him.

"HEY!" Wally yells out offended.

**…Outside**

After the tour inside the cave they went outside with Wolf playing catch with him. Robin and Kaldur laying down in the grass Wally and Kon sitting next to each other waiting for Wolf to come back with the ball.

"Are you telling me you didn't get off one bit?" Wally asks him.

"No Wally I didn't." Kon says to him annoyed.

"Kon if you're trying to say you're gay, that's cool. You can tell us." Wally says to him.

"Gay? Happy?" Kon asks him slightly confused.

"Gay means homosexual." Robin interprets.

"Oh, not that I'm aware of but I've only been alive for 7 months and 3 of those where in a pod." Kon says to him.

"Have you kissed a girl?" Wally asks him.

"Yes recently. Her name was Tuppence, her and her brother Tommy both robbed a jewelry store and I stopped them."

"Tuppence and Tommy Terror?" Robin asks shocked sitting up.

"I don't know about Terror part but they got arrested." Kon says to him looking at him.

"What did they look like?" Robin asks him.

"Blonde hair, piercings and they both had super strength and I think they could fly."

"You actually took on the Terror Twins by yourself?" Robin asks him.

"Yeah I guess."

"You're a badass Kon." Robin says, and Kon smiles at him.

"You're a badass too Rob." Kon says, Robin smiles back.

"Dinner is ready boys!" Zatanna, Artemis and Megan yell out.

The boys get up and Kon whistles Wolf comes running with the ball in his mouth.

**…**

"Anyways he couldn't fly back then and-" Wally says.

"You're talking as if it was years ago it was only like 2 months ago." Robin says to him.

"Whatever I'm telling it."

"I thought Kon was telling it." Artemis says to him.

They look at Kon who was eating nicely but still eating a lot. "Sorry I didn't notice how hunger I was until now." He says to them.

"That's ok, take your time sweetie." Zatanna says to him smiling.

"The food is fantastic." Kon says to her.

"Thanks." Zatanna, Megan and Artemis say at the same time.

Kon looks at them and smiles awkwardly and continues to eat.

"Right well who wants to see Kon in tights?" Robin asks as he pulls out his phone from his green jacket.

"Your mean." Kon says to him.

They crowd Robin as he pulls up pictures of Superboy in red tights, blue tight long sleeve shirt, yellow and red S shield and red fingerless gloves.

"Wow you have a lot of muscles." Artemis says biting her lip.

"Enough of that." Wally says taking Robin's phone and closing the pictures away and giving it back to Robin.

"Right so then what happen?" Zatanna asks them.

"Right well. We flew there on a Batplane that Robin hog the whole way." Wally continues, Robin sticks out his tongue at him. "And jumped into Northern India with parachutes and then we split up that's when the giant vultures."

"And elephants." Kaldur adds.

"And a Tiger." Robin says.

"And Wolf's old pack." Kon adds smiling.

"What they said." Wally says. "Me and Robin get kidnapped by the gorilla Monsieur Mallah."

"I hate monkeys." Kon mumbles at himself.

"That's when that started too." Robin says to them.

"The giant gorilla almost killed you guys." Kon says to him.

"The Brain almost dissected **our** brains." Wally says to them.

"That was fun." Robin says to sarcastically.

"Anyways both Kaldur and Kon both bust in the door and run in save our asses end of story."

"Kon what do you think you're doing here?" Kal asks him as he walks in kitchen.

"Eating." Kon says to him.

"Kon-El this is was not funny." Batman says as he walking the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Bruce." Kon says to him.

"You had us worried." Diana says to him.

"I'm sorry Diana." He gets up from his chair. "Your Black Canary." He says shocked.

"Yes I am."

"Oh my god." Kon walks up to her. "You're like a…living legend."

"I am?" she asks him smiling.

"Yes, you're the only human to ever be taught by an Amazon." Kon says to her excited. "Artemis told me so much you."

"Artemis?"

"Not me." Artemis says to her.

"Red head? Bad attitude? Kick ass warrior?" she asks him smirking.

"All of the above." He says to her smiling.

"So what did she tell you about me?" Black Canary asks blushing a little.

"She told me not to piss you off or else." Kon says to her.

"Oh well I'm not that bad."

"But your Black Canary you're the most amazing woman ever, it's really an honor to meet you." Kon says to her.

"Oh stop." She says pushes his shoulder smiling, blushing extremely flattered. "But keep going."

"Please don't." Diana says to him.

"Oh right you guys are still mad at me." Kon says to them.

**…Briefing room**

"He's going back to Paradise Island." Batman says to them.

"BUT-" Kon starts.

"No you are leaving **now**." Batman says to him forcefully.

He turns to Diana. "Please Diana don't sent me back." He says to her begging her.

"You blatantly disobey our direct orders." Diana says to him.

"Hippolyta agreed with me that I should come she said my destiny was here." Kon says to her.

"Don't bring my mother into this." Diana says angry. "I'm going to have very serious talk with her."

He turns to Superman who was glaring at him too angry for words then steps away and looks at them three. "Look I have already finished my training in Paradise Island being coped up and hided away from the world isn't helping me become a better hero." He pauses and looks at Superman. "I understand if you don't want me living with you in Metropolis, it is a dangerous place." He looks at Diana. "But being in an island full of Amazons warriors isn't exactly helping me develop my social skills."

Diana and Superman sigh in defeat, he was right.

"You're leaving now." Batman says to him, not having changed his mind.

"Bruce please-" Kon starts and Batman glares at him.

"No, means no."

**…Outside Mount Justice**

"I'll miss you guys." Kon says hugging them all at the same time Kaldur, Robin, and Wally.

Then pulls away.

"We'll miss you too." Robin says to him.

"It was fun." Wally says.

"Perhaps when you're ready you could come and visit later on." Kaldur says to him.

"Yeah that'd be great." Kon says.

The girls walk up to him smiling pushing away the boys.

"It was nice meeting you ladies." Kon says to them.

"You too Kon." They say at the same time.

"Yeah you girls really need to stop doing that." He says to them. "It's kinda…creepy." He says to them.

"Got it." they say at the same time, nodding smiling. "Well stop." They say at the same time again, they glare at each other. "Starting now."

Kon laughs at them. "Then again I could get used to it." he kisses Artemis on the cheek, Zatanna on the forehead and Megan on the cheek. "Dinner was great."

He waves at them and starts walking to the Batplane frowning, Wolf walking besides him head low feeling his master's sorrow. Superman and Wonderwoman both look at Batman.

"Bye." They girls say at the same time waving at him Megan blushing like crazy Artemis biting her lip and Zatanna smiling.

"Later dude!" Wally yells out.

"Hope to see you soon." Kaldur says to him.

"Later Kon!" Robin yells out.

"Wait." Batman starts and Kon looks at him. "I guess one more person on the team wouldn't be a bad idea." Kon smiles at him. "And you do need to learn to be a hero and not be hidden from the world." Kon smiles widens. "We can teach you that here."

"YES! Thank you!" Kon yells out pumping his fists. "You're the best." He says to Batman.

"YEAH!" Wally yells out happy and runs up to Kon.

"ALRIGHT!" Robin yells out happy also running up to Kon.

"YES!" The others yell out run up to them. Kon picks up Wally and Robin up and they laugh and then he picks up Batman. They laugh harder Batman sighs already regretting his decision. Wonderwoman and Superman smile at each other. Wolf howls happy that his master is now happy again.

**…**

**Yes Kon did call Batman Bruce that was _not_ a mistake.**

**Yes Kon went fanboy on Black Canary.**

**Yes the girls love Kon.**

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think I want your full unadulterated option. **


	2. First

**GoldenDragonKing-Is Kon gay or not? Only a little-what that means is **_**yes**_** he experiments. Actually I already wrote it I just need to get to that chapter in the story.**

**Rebellious2 **

…

"I know you wanted to stay here to go on mission but that also means you're going to school." Kal says in his Superman uniform.

"School?" Kon asks him.

"High School at Happy harbor." Kal says to him. "That means you need a name."

"What's wrong with Kon-El?" he asks him.

"It doesn't sound human." Kal says to him.

"Oh well um what should I name myself?" Kon asks him.

"Hey I already named you, you can name yourself." Kal says to him. "But you can keep my last name." Kon looks at him. "It's Kent."

"Kon Kent!" he says to him smiling. "Done!" Kal looks at him and shakes his head. "Yeah alright maybe I can get the guys and girls to help me."

"Good idea." He says to him.

Kal walks to the bay doors, with Kon walking alongside him. "Kon I'm sorry about not taking you with me to Metropolis."

"Yeah I've been Metropolis it's not that great."

Kal laughs a little. "Well I have to go."

"People to save, evil robots to destroy."

"Exactly." Kal says and hugs him, Kon hugs back. "I'll visit as much as I can."

Kon pulls away. "Kal I don't need a babysitter."

"Try not to grow up to fast Kon, trust me these will be the best years of your life." Kal says to him.

"Thanks Kal." He says to him. "That was very corny."

"I don't like you anymore." Kal says as he walks away.

"I'm loveable!" kon yells out to him.

"Only for the first 10 minutes." Kal says and flies off.

…

After Kal leaves he calls over the team. Artemis was busy at home with her mother and Kaldur was at Atlantis since he missed his family.

"Alright ladies and guys I've called you here because I need your help picking out a name." Kon says to them.

"It's Sunday and that's what you called us here for?" Wally asks him.

"Yes." Kon says to him. "I even made a board." He says typing on the holographic computer.

"You made a game out of it?" Robin asks him.

"Yes." Kon says smiling.

"No." Wally and Robin say at the same time.

"Come guys I need a name by tomorrow." Kon says to them.

"We'll help." Zatanna and Megan say to him.

"Great." Kon say to them. "Guys?"

"No." they say again.

Kon superspeeds to the kitchen. "I have candy." he says holding two big bags of candy.

"Deal." They say at the same time smiling.

Kon brings out the green couch from the living room putting it down on the middle of the briefing room they all sit down, Kon standing in front of the board.

"Alright I split it into four brackets." Kon says to them. "Zatanna your purple." She smiles. "Megan green." She smiles at him. "Wally your yellow and Robin your red." They nod at him already eating the candy. "Aright you guys each have 5 names to give me." Kon says to them. "Start!"

…

"Alright were down to the last four." Kon says to him. "We have Carl from Wally, Kyle from Zatanna, Conner from Megan, and Lionel from Robin." They all groan. "Alright come on guys, we're in the homestretch."

"No more candy." Wally says to him. "Sugar crash." He says tired.

"I feel like throwing up." Zatanna says leaning on back on the couch grabbing her stomach.

"I can't believe we spent all day doing this." Robin says to them. "And Batman is going to kill me for eating all of this junk food."

"Looks like you're on your on this one Kon." Megan says to him.

Kon sighs. "Alright well I guess I can figure it out on my own."

"Good luck with that." Wally says and gets up.

Zatanna gets up. "Oh wow room spinning."

"I got ya." Robin says to her and helps her stabilize.

…**Monday morning**

"Conner Kent?" Clark asks him wearing his Superman uniform.

"Yup." Conner says to him wearing jeans, shoes and his black S shirt.

"I like it." Clark says to him smiling.

"Good, cause I'm keeping it." he says getting down on his knee and scratching Wolf on his neck.

"Oh um during school try not to use your powers." Clark says to him.

"Ok."

"Promise." Clark says serous tone.

Conner gets up and looks at him. "I promise." He says to him.

"Ready for school?" Megan asks as she flies in, wearing a light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with dark blue shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. "I made our lunches." She says with brown bags. Martian Manhunter, Aqualad and Red Tornado walking behind her.

"Wow your…white." Conner says to her slightly shocked seeing her not green for the first time.

"Yeah human girl and everything."

"You look beautiful." He says to her.

She blushes red. "Thank you."

"Here, we bought this for you." Kaldur says to him as he gives him a black backpack. "It has notebooks, pencils and all of the other necessities."

"Thank you." Conner says as he grabs the backpack.

"And how do I look?" Zatanna asks him as she walks in wearing a white tank top a black vest jeans and black boots.

"Gorgeous." Conner says to her.

"Thank you." Zatanna says to him. "And you should change your shirt."

"Me?" he asks her.

"Yeah, you don't want to reveal your secret Id." Zatanna says tapping her finger on his chest.

"She's right." Clark says to him.

He puts down the backpack and takes off his shirt turning it inside out and both girls turn red.

"Will this work?" he sighs asking them.

"Works for me." Megan says to him blushing and levitates the brown bags.

"Yup, me too." Zatanna says to him smiling looking at his bare chest.

He puts on the shirt picks up his backpack and they start walking so does Wolf. "Oh sorry boy, you can't come with me." Wolf whines. "Sorry buddy." He kisses Wolf on the head. "I'll be back I promise." He walks towards Megan and Zatanna. "So what do you ladies think of the name Conner Kent?" he asks them.

"They grow up so fast." Martian Manhunter says to, Aqualad and Red Tornado.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to talk to him about the shirtless thing." Clark says.

…**Happy Harbor High School**

"Try to keep a low profile." Zatanna says to him.

"Got it." Conner says to her as they walk in the school.

"Welcome to high school." Megan says to him.

A football gets throw right at Zatanna and Conner catches it before making contact. Conner looks at the person who threw the ball and glares at him a tall and muscular African-American male with short black hair and brown eyes glaring back at him.

"Thanks." Zatanna says to him slightly shocked. "Looks like Mal is still mad about the jab I made at him and Karen not lasting past high school."

"Nice catch." Megan says to Conner.

"One of your so called friends tries to assassinate me and all you can say is 'nice catch'?" Zatanna asks Megan.

"Oh come on Zee I'm sure it was just a joke." Megan says. Zatanna walks away Megan follows her. "It was a joke." She repeats.

Conner throws the football at Mal, Mal catches it painful from accidental force Conner threw at it. Conner runs up to the girls inside the building ignoring Mal's death glare.

"Yes you did." Zatanna says to Megan angry as they walk in the hallway.

"No I didn't." Megan says to her angry as she walks beside Zatanna in the hallway.

"Ladies." Conner says to them puts his arm around them both they stop walking look at him. "Could we not fight on my first day of school?" he asks him. "Please." He begs.

They look at each other. "Fine." They say rolling their eyes.

"Thank you." Conner says and kisses each girl on their cheek and they smile at him. "Now-" he takes out a paper out of his back pocket. "Where is room 109?" he asks them.

…

"Who can tell me more about Rhelasia?" Mr. Carr asks the class. "Marvin!" he yells out.

Marvin who was almost falling asleep gets startled and looks at him. "Um well sir it's better than Va-casha." Students laugh at his little joke.

Mr. Carr sighs. "Anybody else?"

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and it was ruled by the Bokun Dynasty. Until it was divided between the great powers into North and South Rhelasia after World War II." Conner says to him in a monotone voice, everybody in class looks at him.

"Very good!" Mr. Carr says smiling. "Points for the new kid."

"But why do they fight?" Conner asks him. "They are all humans-I mean Rhelashians." He says quickly correcting himself.

"Right on both counts actually." Mr. Carr says and turns around to write on the board.

'It's no different in Mars.' Megan says to him in the mindlink, slightly startling him and looks at her sitting beside him. 'The white Martian minority are treaded as second class citizens by the green majority of coarse I'm green but that doesn't make it right.' He puts his hand over hers and she looks at him, he smiles and she smiles back.

…**Lunch time**

**Ring!**

"Come on you stupid lock." Conner mumbles to himself as everybody heads off to their class or lunch. He wanted to break open the lock in his new locker but couldn't use his powers after he promised Superman he wouldn't. "Open, open, open." He says to the locker twisting it. "Damn it!" he puts his hands on his head. "Open you stupid lock. You're a lock that you're supposed to open." He says to it. "Open."

It opens.

He looks around the hall, nobody was around, nobody saw. He puts his backpack in the locker and runs off outside to Megan and Zatanna. They were sitting on a table outside with their lunch.

"Hey did you get your locker open?" Megan asks him.

"Something totally weird happen." Conner says sitting down.

"What?" Zatanna asks him.

"I think I used telekinesis." He says in a whisper. Zatanna and Megan look at each other, then look back at Conner, skeptically. "I'm serious." He says to them. "The lock wouldn't open and then I told it to open and it did."

"Do kryptonians have telekinesis?" Megan asks him.

"Not that I'm aware of." Zatanna says to her. "Maybe you should ask you-know-who."

"Good idea." Conner says to her. "I'm gonna go and you girls tell the teachers I got sick."

Megan grabs his hand. "You can't skip school on your first day."

"Why not?" he asks her. "It's so boring and girls keep coming up to me to talk and that guy keeps looking at me." he says pointing to Mal. "It's very weird."

"That's Mal Duncan, he's probably just pissed that you caught the football." Zatanna says to him.

"Or he could have a crush on you." A girl with black hair, blue eyes, jean skirt and a yellow shirt with the words 'On a scale of 1 to 10 what is your favorite color in the alphabet?' in black. "Hi I'm Wendy."

"Wow um hi I'm um Kon." Conner stammers a little.

'Conner.' Megan says in the mindlink glaring a little and so does Zatanna.

"Conner yes my name is Conner." Conner says correcting himself.

"I know we have geometry together." Wendy says to him, smiling. "You're really smart."

"You have pretty eyes." He blurts out.

She looks at him. "You too." Wendy says smiling.

'Are they flirting?' Megan asks Zatanna in the mindlink, not connecting to Conner.

'Yeah totally, this is so not fair.' Zatanna says to her.

"I like your shirt. It's interesting." Conner says to her.

"Yeah, thanks, I like it too." Wendy says to him.

"What's up Wendy?" Megan asks her.

"Oh right I was wondering if you got your new cheerleader outfit." Wendy asks her.

"Yeah I got thanks." Megan says to her.

"Good."

"You're a cheerleader?" Conner asks her.

"Yeah it keeps me active."

"Your calf muscles are well-developed, do much dancing?" Conner asks her.

"Yeah, ballet while I was growing up." Wendy says a little surprised. "You noticed that?" she asks him.

'I may barf.' Zatanna says in her head.

'I may join you.' Megan says back to her.

"Ok well he has to go." Zatanna says as she gets up and takes Conner's hand. "To do that **thing** remember?" she asks him.

"But you said I wasn't allowed." Conner says to her.

"Yeah well, I'm sure we can make an exception." Megan says to him also getting up taking Conner's other hand. "Let's go." They pull him away.

"Bye Wendy!" Conner yells out at her.

"Bye Conner." She says to him.

"Hi Conner." Karen says as she walks up to them.

"Hi…how do you know my name?" Conner asks her.

"New kid in school? Everybody knows your name." she says to him. "I'm Karen-"

"My girlfriend." Mal says as he puts an arm around her. "He bothering you babe?" he asks her.

"We were just talking Mal."

"No need to worry, we were just leaving." Megan says to him.

"You threw the football at Zatanna this morning." Conner says to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mal says smirking.

"You could have gotten her hurt." Conner says glaring at him.

"What are you going to do about it kid?" Mal asks him glaring.

"You shouldn't hurt women, they're stronger than you think."

"What you are?" Mal asks him. "Protector of the bitches?"

"You wanna go toe to toe with me misogynist?" Conner asks angry glaring up at him ready to punch him out.

"Conner don't!" Zatanna yells out and grabs his hand.

"We have to go." Megan says and they pull Conner away. "Bye Mal! Bye Karen!" she yells out.

"Your ass better pray I don't look that word up!" Mal yells out at him. Karen looks at him. "What does misogynist mean?" he asks her. She rolls her eyes and walks away.

…

"Which part of 'keep a low profile' did you not understand?" Zatanna asks him as she and Megan drag him to the hallways inside the school.

"I'm sorry but that Neanderthal really got on my nervous." Conner says to her still angry.

"We can take care of ourselves." Megan says to him.

"I know that but he was so-" he says to them. "Ahh." He waves his hand angry and the lockers around them burst open.

"Whoa." Megan says shocked.

"Did you do that?" Zatanna asks Megan.

"Nope, he did that." Megan says to her, pointing to a very scared Conner. "Clean it before somebody sees." She says to Zatanna.

"Ok ok um umm clean the place, clean the lockers umm." Zatanna mumbles to herself thinking of a spell. "OH OK!" she yells out. "Ssem eht naelc." She says her spell 'clean the mess' and waves her hands it all vanishes.

"We should go see Clark." Conner says to them, still shocked.

"You go, Megan will cover for you." Zatanna says to him.

"How?" he asks her.

Megan looks around and shapeshifts into Conner. "How do I look?" Megan/Conner asks him.

"…Does my hair always look like that?" Conner asks her looking at her/himself.

"GO!" they yell at him.

"Ok." He says to them. "Thank you." He says to her and superspeeds away.

…**Metropolis, Daily Planet**

"You honestly don't see the **problem**, Clark?" Perry White asks him as he leans over at his desk, hair going grey, white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants and a blue tie. "You cover the Superman beat. You haven't filed a story **all** week."

"The guy isn't a 24-hour pharmacy, Chief." Clark says to him, wearing a red sweater with the words 'Smallville' in black, blue jeans and glasses. "He must not have felt like he was needed. Calling attention to Superman not being around only serves to put a big target on the people of Metropolis."

"Clark, you're a reporter. That means you report!" Perry white yells at him. "I'm an editor it's my job to see what gets published or not."

**Knock**

"WHAT!?" Perry yells out.

A black hair woman wearing tight black shirt and tight jeans with boots walks in. "Believe me Chief sorry to interrupt-" Lois Lane starts and walks in the office.

"What is it Lane?" Perry asks her.

"Your brother is in your office." Lois tells Clark.

"**My** brother?" he asks her, confused.

"Yeah he made me wish I was back in High school." Lois says smiling.

"Conner." He sighs annoyed, why was he here. "Well for once his timing is good. Bye Perry."

"This isn't over Kent!" Perry yells out to him.

Clark and Lois both walk out of his office and walk beside each other. "Didn't know you had a brother he's very hot."

"He's jailbait." Clark says to her.

She rolls her eyes and walks away to her own office and he walks into his own.

"Yeah, I'm in his office right now." Conner says feet up on the desk talking on the phone. Clark walks in. "Gatta go." he says on the phone and hangs up. "HEY Kal-rk." Conner says correcting his mistake right away. Clark glares. "This place **rocks** no wonder you didn't want to take care of me."

"Get out of my chair." He says to him angry.

"What did I do?" Conner asks him getting up.

"What did you do?" Clark asks him repeating his question. "You're skipping on your first day of school. **Why** aren't you in school?" he asks him sitting down on his chair. "And who were you talking to just now?"

"Zatanna, I didn't want her to worry and technically I am in school." Conner says to him, Clark looks at him confused. "Megan shape shifted into me."

"Why?" he asks him.

"Because I accidently used my powers." Conner says to him hesitantly.

"You what!" Clark yells out standing up. "I told you to be careful."

"I know but-"

"No Kon!" Clark yells out at him. "How hard can it be, I do it every day." he says to him.

"I couldn't control it, it just happened."

"Did anybody see you?" Clark says him.

"No Zatanna cleaned up it all up and Megan is going to get the security cameras later." Conner says to him.

"Clean up? What did you do?" Clark asks him.

"That's the thing, I think I used telekinesis." Conner says to him.

"Conner Kryptonians don't have telekinesis."

"But I **do** and the lockers busted open." Conner says to him.

"Are you sure?" Clark asks him. Conner nods. "But how?"

"I got mad and I waved my hand and they all opened." Conner says smiling. "It was kinda cool and strange."

"This doesn't make any sense." He says sitting down on his chair thinking.

Conner stood in the office looking out the window. "So…what do I do?" Conner asks him.

"I don't know, maybe you should go to-"

"You better say Mount Justice because I am not going back to Paradise Island."

Clark gets up from his chair and walks over to him. "The fortress."

"Really?" Conner asks him.

"Yes." Clark says smiling. "Do you know where it is?" he asks him.

"Yeah I know." He says smiling at him.

"Just don't touch anything when you get there the robots will take care of you." Clark says to him. "And try not to use your powers."

"Got it."

"I'm serious." He says to him.

"Ok I **promise** not to touch anything." Conner says to him smiling. "Can I take Wolf with me?"

"Conner-"

"Please." He says putting his hands together begging.

Clark rolls his eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you." Conner hugs him.

"Aw how cute." Lois says as she walks in without knocking.

"Lois, heard of knocking?" Clark asks her pulling away from Conner.

"Oh is that that thing you do when you punch someone out?" Lois asks him.

"No, good try." Clark says to her, the looks down at Conner. "Get going, I'll catch up."

"Ok." Conner says to him and walks away.

"Conner-"

"I promise!" Conner yells out annoyed. "It was nice meeting the famous Lois Lane." He says to her, smiling.

"And it was nice meeting Clark brother." Lois says to him. "How old are you?" she asks him.

"In weeks or months?" Conner asks her.

She smiles at him. "You should be a reporter." Lois says to him.

"No way, that's Clark's thing." Conner says to her.

"Exactly, get going." Clark says to him.

"Ok but-"

"Now Conner."

"He is a very difficult man to please." Lois says to Conner.

"You have no idea." Conner says to her.

"Conner-" Clark starts.

"Ok I'm going, I'm leaving, I've already left and this is only a mirage." Conner says walking way.

Lois tilts her head watching him walk off. "He does that so well."

"That's my little brother you're ogling."

"Aw, now, Smallville, you try it. I'll watch you walk away, too." Lois says to him.

"Stop it." Clark says to her.

"Go on now, walk. It can't be that bad." Lois says to him.

"Leave me alone." Clark says and walks away to Perry's office.

Lois follows him. "Hm, no. You have to do it with a little more attitude. Make me think you mean it!"

…**Wayne Enterprises **

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Bruce asks him as he sits on his chair.

"Conner visited me at work today."

"Isn't today his first day of school?"

"He used his powers Bruce." Clark says ignoring his question. "Not just any power, telekinesis."

"Telekinesis?" he asks him.

"Yeah."

Clark looks at him Bruce looks at him, they look at each other.

"What?" Bruce asks him a little annoyed.

"What do you think about it?"

"Clark I'm an expert in a lot of things Kryptonian powers is not one of them."

"What I'm I going to do?" Clark asks him.

"Where is he now?" Bruce asks him.

"The Fortress, I told him to wait for me there." Clark says pacing around the giant office.

"Are you going to run test on him?" Bruce asks him.

"Don't."

"It was just a question." Bruce says to him.

"Oh right you weren't going to say I told you so."

"Clark-"

"I know I should have done it before I just didn't want to treat him like a lab rat."

"But you didn't, it's fine but you should go."

"Go?" Clark asks him.

"Conner, in The Fortress, alone?"

"Bye." Clark says quickly and superspeeds away.

…**Fortress of Solitude**

"Kon-El? Where are you?" Kal calls out as he walks in the Fortress looking around, wearing his Superman uniform.

"Kal!"

"Kon?" he asks as he walks in the fortress then sees Kon sitting on the floor with Wolf besides him surrounded by 5 robots each with numbers on their chest. "What happen?"

"The child tried to feed the animals." Robot #3 says to him.

"The animals tried to eat the child." Robot #2 says to him.

"The Wolf peed on the floor." Robot #1 says to him.

"The child almost destroyed the Fortress." Robot #4 says to him.

"We researched how to deal with a child who causes mischief and we came up with a time out." Robot #5 says to him.

Kal laughs. Kon glares at him.

…

"So what now?" Kon asks Kal as he takes off his shirt.

"Well I'm going to scan you and see what is going on in your body." He says as he types on the computer and then starts to chuckle.

"Stop laughing!" Kon yells at him.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop it!" Kon yells taking off his pants.

"Ok, no more laughing I promise." He says trying not to laugh. "You can keep your boxers on."

He gets on the scanner, which was just a platform and stands.

"How long will it take?" Kon asks him.

"Just…about…a couple…of…" he types, Kon looks at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Done."

Kon puts on his clothes. "Can I go back to Mount Justice?" he asks him.

"Yeah, let me just finish this up." Kal says typing in the computer.

Kon sits down on the floor with Wolf and starts running his fingers in his fur and Wolf puts his head on his master's lap. Kal looks over at him and smiles.

…**Mount Justice**

"He has a new power?" Robin asks them.

Zatanna and Megan nod.

"That's so not fair." Wally whines.

"What is it?" Kaldur asks them.

"Telekinesis." Zatanna says to him.

"That's not possible." Robin says to them.

"Yeah it is because I am awesome." Kon says walking in he goes to Megan and hugs her. "Thank you so much for covering."

She hugs him back. "You're welcome."

"Hey I covered for you too." Zatanna says to him.

He lets go of Megan and hugs Zatanna. "Thank you Zatanna."

"You're welcome." Zatanna says hugging him back.

"You have homework." Megan says to him. "I left your backpack on your room."

"Again thank you." He says to her.

"So show us." Wally says to him. "Move something."

"I don't know how it works." Kon says to him.

"Are you sure it was telekinesis?" Robin asks him. "Because, Superman doesn't have telekinesis."

"Yeah?" he asks Robin then shrugs. "Guess that means I'm better than him."

…


	3. Date, Shop, Mission

**GoldenDragonKing-Couples are Artemis/KidFlash Zatanna/Robin Superboy/Wendy-****Lois/Clark **_**maybe**_

**Just to be clear this is adventure/hurt-comfort **_**not**_** a romance-couples and sex will be mentioned but it's not the center point. **

…**A week later-Mount Justice**

Kon was currently juggling a 5 knifes in the air using his new telekinesis power in the briefing room. Superman, Batman, and Black Canary looking at him.

"You've really gotten the hang of that power." Kal says to him.

"I know it's so cool." Kon says to them. "But the credit all goes to my amazing teacher." He says.

Megan blushes. "I had a good student." She says to him.

"Hey I have a Wendy Harris on the phone, for a Conner Kent." Robin says as he walks in the room with a phone hand set.

"Really?" Kon asks excited causing the knives to go off flying, everybody ducks avoiding them, the knives stabbing the rock around the cave, getting stuck on it.

"KON!" Megan yells out ducking. "Remember keep calm, your power is tied to your emotions."

"Right, right, emotions…sorry." He says to her. "Sorry." he says to everybody else goes over to Robin who gets up and gives him the phone. "Hi Wendy?...No I'm not busy, I was just thinking about calling you." He says smiling. The League looks at him, they were not done with him. Megan glares. "Oh he was just my annoying brother." Robin points at himself, Kon nods, Robin sticks out his middle finger. "…Really?" he says laughing a little. Robin being curious leans over to hear what they were talking about, Kon lets him. "A movie?" he asks, looks over at Robin who nods. "Yes, I'd love to…right now?" he looks over at Robin who nods again. "Ok, I'll meet you there." He says to her. "Bye." He says and hangs up.

"Kon's got a date." Robin teases.

"Yeah." Kon says blushing a little.

"Who's got a date?" Wally asks walking in, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Kon." Robin says.

"What? With who?" Wally asks still shocked.

"Wendy Harris." Robin says.

"Who?"

"She's a girl from school." Kon says to him.

"Really that's awesome!" Wally says a little too excited. "Is she pretty?" he asks him.

"Yes, she's beautiful and smart and athletic." Kon says to them.

"Aww." Robin and Wally tease him.

"Kon, were not done." Superman says to him.

"What do mean?" Kon asks him.

"Kon you just threw the knifes around the cave." Black Canary says to him.

He moves his left hand and they all come to him, they were fine not even a dent. "I'll go put them back in the kitchen." Kon says.

"Kon-El-"

"Gotta go, I have a date." Kon says ignoring him and leaves, knives following him.

"You know what this means?" Robin asks Wally.

"Artemis and Zatanna are free?" Wally asks him.

"YES!" they high five.

…**Movies**

Conner stood outside waiting for Wendy to show up. People passed him, some girls giggled as they see him and some guys smile at him.

"Hi." Wendy calls out as she walks over to him. "Sorry I'm late, have you been waiting long." She was wearing a green shirt with blue swirls around it, jeans and shoes.

"No big deal." Conner says to her. "You look beautiful." He says to her.

"Thanks you look…the same." Wendy says to him, he was wearing jeans, boots, and his black shirt. "Not big on variety are you?"

"It's all I have." he says to her. She looks at him a little confused. "We should go inside."

"Ok, yeah let's go."

They start walking inside the movie theater

"So what movie do you want to watch?" he asks her.

"Um I want to see The Purge mostly because I think it's interesting to see what people are capable of doing with no rules or authority." Wendy says to him as they stand in the line to get the tickets.

"Ok."

"I can pay." She says quickly.

"I thought this was a date?" he asks her a little confused.

"It is."

"Don't men usually pay?" Conner asks her, then remembers what Diana taught him. "But if you don't want me too, that's ok."

"No it's fine really." Wendy says to him. "I'd love for you to pay."

"Ok." He takes out his wallet and gets his credit card.

"You have a credit card?" she asks him, she didn't know many 16 year olds that own one.

"My…uncle gave it to me."

"Oh do you work?" she asks him.

"Yeah, kinda." He says not sure what to say, think this was a bad idea.

"I work at the bookstore in front of the school." Wendy says to him.

"I love books."

She looks at him. "Is this your first date…ever?" Wendy asks him, he was probably going to lie and say no.

"…Yes." He says hesitantly.

"Oh that makes total sense." Wendy says to him. "Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes."

"Thanks." He says and smiles at her.

"Next." The ticket lady says and they go up, Conner buys the tickets then they go to the food line to buy popcorn, candy and sodas then go to the room where the movie was being played.

…

"Oh and that creepy guy." Wendy shutters as they walk in the parking lot.

"It he was creepy." Conner says to her, walking up to his red/black motorcycle.

"This is you?" Wendy asks him.

"Yeah." He gets on. "Hop on." He says to her.

"Umm, well…"

"What's wrong?" he asks her.

"I've just never been in a motorcycle before."

"You'll love it, come on." He says to her.

"Ok." She gets behind him and puts her arms around his chest, he pulls them down to his stomach and turns on the bike.

"So where too?" he asks her.

"Um, Harland." Wendy says slightly blushing. "Do you know where that is?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I know where that is."

"What about helmets?" she asks him.

"It's fine." He says to her and they take off.

They zigzag through traffic, Wendy clutching tightly to Conner not wanting to yell. He makes a turn at Harland Street and starts go slow.

"Over there." Wendy says slightly shaking. He pulls over. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yells out angry as she gets off the bike. "You're insane you know that?!" she says to him.

"Sorry." He says to her, parking and getting off. "I didn't think I was even going that fast-"

Wendy grabs him and kisses him right on the lips, he quickly kisses her back.

"Wow." He says.

She smiles. "First kiss?" she asks him.

"No, but this was better." He says to her.

"Next time, helmet." She says to him.

"Next time?" He asks her.

"Dinner?" She asks him.

"Tomorrow?" he asks her.

"How about Saturday?"

"That would be better." He says to her.

"Walk me up." She says and pulls his hand up to the doorway.

She was about to open the door when he grabs her and kisses her on the lips, she kisses back simple kiss then pulls away.

"Ok see you at school." He says to her.

"Yeah, school." She says to him slightly dazed.

He smiles and walks back to the motorcycle, she tilts her head seeing his ass and bites her lip. He gets on and she waves at him, he waves back and he takes off.

…**Mount Justice**

**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring**

Artemis, Zatanna and Megan were sitting on the couch watching TV all three look over at Wally who was sitting by the counter next to the phone eating a sandwich.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Artemis asks him.

"I'm eating." Wally he says mouth full of sandwich.

Artemis gets up and answers the phone. "You lazy." She says to him, he shrugs. "Hello." She says to the phone, Robin walks in and sits next to Wally. "Conner? Hang on." She says to the phone. "Conner here?" she asks them.

"He went to walk Wolf about an hour ago." Robin says to her.

"He's not here right now can I take a message?" she says, she gets a pen from the counter and paper "Wendy Harris ok call you back got it." she hangs up the phone. "Ok got it, bye."

"Who's Wendy?" Artemis asks as she walks over to the fridge and puts it on the magnet frog.

"Just a girl from school." Megan says to her, not wanting to alarm her.

"Conner has a crush on her." Wally says to her.

"They had a date the other night." Robin adds.

"So what does she want with him." Artemis asks them.

Robin and Wally looks at each other. "Do a little dance." Robin says looking at Artemis.

"Make a little love." Wally says turning to her smirking.

"Basically get down tonight." Robin says smiling.

"And you guys knew? Why didn't you stop it?" Artemis says to Zatanna and Megan.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Conner asks as he walks in, Wolf behind him.

Artemis grabs the paper and crumbles it in her hand. "Nothing." She says, and walks over to the counter. Conner gets a water bottle from the fridge and opens it.

"Well actually-Ow." Wally starts then Artemis crushes his hand.

"What?" Conner asks him as he bends down to the cubby and gets Wolf's water bowl.

"Nothing." Wally says as he rubs his hand.

"So Conner I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies." Artemis asks him.

"Sure when?" he asks her, drinking the water.

"Saturday."

"Sorry I have a date." He says to her as he pours the water in Wolf's bowl and he starts drinking it. "How about Sunday?" he asks her looking at her.

Artemis turns to Wally and Robin looking at her, she sighs. "Wendy called she said to call her." she says and gives him the phone.

"Really thanks." He says and grabs the phone and calls her.

"Good girl." Wally says to her.

"Shut up." Artemis says to him.

…**Mount Justice**

Artemis, Kon, and Zatanna were in the living room watching the Jersey shore rerun. Kon was braiding Artemis long blonde hair into one down the middle.

"What's this called again?" Artemis asks.

"A braid." Kon says to her.

"I know that, what's it called?"

"It's called a French Braid Back." Zatanna says to her.

"What she said." Kon says. Artemis smiles. "I'm almost finished." He says to her.

"Good!" Wally says as he and Robin walk in.

The girls look up at them. "Why?" Zatanna asks him.

"We need to go guy shopping." Robin says to her.

"Is that like shopping for porn and condoms?" Artemis asks him.

"Yes." Wally says to her.

"Porn is degrading to women." Kon says to them.

"Who taught you that?" Robin asks him.

"Artemis?" Wally asks her, she rolls her eyes.

"Diana." Kon says to them.

"That was going to be my next guess." Wally says shrugging.

"Done." Kon says to Artemis. "Not to tight is it?" he asks her.

"Nope, it's perfect." She says touching her hair. "I love it."

"Great, girl time is over time for guy time, let's go." Wally says, Kon gets up and walks over to them.

"Sounds kinda gay." Robin says to him.

"What?" Wally asks.

"Guy time." Robin says to him.

"I agree." Artemis says.

"No it doesn't." Wally says to her. "Now let's go guys."

"Bye girls." Kon says to them.

"Bye Kon." They say to him.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Kon says to them.

"No problem." Robin says to him.

"Thought you liked spending time with them." Wally says.

"I do just not every day. They have become very…possessive." He says to them.

"Yeah guess there not over there crush on you." Robin says to him.

"What do you mean?" Kon asks him.

Robin looks over at him, he looked confused. "Never mind."

"Right so Batman gives us a card to buy you clothes and stuff for school or whatever you want." Wally says.

"This is the plan." Robin says to him. "Clothes, shoes, books-what else do you need?"

"Picture frame." Kon says.

"…Ok…what else?" Robin asks him.

"Underwear, socks, toys for Wolf and music."

"OH and we can buy you a phone." Wally says to him.

"No way, I'll get you one from Batman's things." Robin says to him. "They're a lot more secure."

"Thanks Robin." Kon says to him.

"You can call me Dick." He says to him, Kon looks at him slightly confused. "It's short for Richard."

"Oh ok, Dick." Kon says to him, smiling.

"And I'm Wally, can we go!" Wally says to them.

…**Mall**

"Here try this shirt on." Wally says to him as he gives him a blue shirt.

Conner takes off his black shirt and the women and men stop to look at him his well-defined broad shoulders, his chiseled chest, and his six-pack, he grabs the blue one and puts it on. It was only for 10 seconds but they were all daydreaming about him. Wally looks around in a slight panic thinking they might get thrown out.

"Feels a bit tight." Conner says to him, it was tight you could see his muscles as if one wrong move and it'd tear.

"Ok, well let's get you a large then." Wally says. "And don't do that again." He whispers to him.

"What?" he asks confused and tries to take off his shirt and Wally pulls it down.

"That." Wally says to him. "We're in public you can't just take off your shirt in public."

"Oh, Kal said the same thing the other day." Conner says to him. "But I don't understand we do it at the beach."

"That's different." Wally says to him. "Just don't-"

"Excuse me." A woman says to them.

"We're sorry, I'm friend is…foreign." Wally says to her.

"That's ok, do you need help?" she asks him, looking at Conner.

"We're good." Wally says to her.

"Ok well if you need **anything** I'm over the register." She says and looks at Conner up and down then walks away.

"She seemed nice." Conner says to him.

"You have a girlfriend right?" Wally asks him.

"Wendy? Yeah we made it official two days ago." Conner says smiling.

"Ok what that woman was doing was flirting with you."

"Flirting?"

"Yeah when a woman looks at your body instead of your face it means there attracted to you." Wally says to him.

"And that's bad?" Conner asks not sure if it was wrong that a woman found him attractive, he'd learn over the past couple of weeks that most women found him attractive.

"Yeah because you have a girlfriend and girlfriends don't like it when you flirt with other girls."

"I wasn't flirting…was I?"

"No but…I'm not explaining it well am I?" Wally asks.

"No flirting with other women and look less attractive." Conner says to him.

"…Yeah kinda." Wally says to him. "Anyway take off that shirt." Conner takes off his shirt, Wally looks at him and shakes his.

"Oh right sorry." Conner says to him. Wally gives him his black shirt and he puts it on.

…

Conner puts on a black leather jacket on and looks himself in the mirror outside the dressing room and twirls.

"Hey, so I think I found your size and-did I just see you _twirl_?" Wally asks him as he holds jeans in his arms.

"No." he pauses. "A little." He says quickly.

"You **really** need to stop hanging out with the girls." Wally says to him.

"I know but check out this jacket, isn't it **awesome**?" He asks him.

"Yeah it's pretty cool."

"Hey, found you an I-pod-color black, a laptop, 3 picture frame, a couple of books that I like that I thought you might like, toys for Wolf, boxers and briefs since I don't know which ones you wanted, and socks ." Dick says as he walks up to them, bags in hand. "Nice jacket." He adds as he sees Conner.

"Great we're almost done." Wally says. "Try on the pants, check if they fit then we get your shoes."

"You already picked shirts?" Dick asks them.

"Yeah." Conner walks up to Wally and he gives him the jeans and he walks back in the changing room.

"I got him one that says 'Keep Calm and Call Superman' t-shirt." Wally says smiling.

"That's awesome." Dick says chuckling.

"Done." Conner says walking out.

"Done? How are you done? You were only in there for like 5 seconds." Dick asks him confused.

"Superspeed." Conner says to him. "Can we go get the shoes, I promised Wolf I'd take him for a walk."

"And I'm hungry." Wally says.

"Let's get the shoes and then eat and go home." Dick says, they pay and leave the store.

They go to a shoe store put out shoes for him and go eat at the court then finally go home.

…**Mount Justice**

"I never want to go shopping again." Conner says to them as they arrive in through the zeta tubes, hands full of bags.

"I second that." Dicks says tired also holding bags.

"Here, here." Wally says also tired holding bags.

"Here well get your stuff in your room, and then you're on your own buddy." Dick says to him.

They take his stuff to his room and in 5 seconds flat everything was put away.

"You make me dizzy when you do that." Wally says to him.

"Do you guys want to watch tv?" Conner asks them.

"We have to go home dude." Dick says to him. "Parents get worried."

"Oh…ok." Conner says trying not to sound sad.

"Batman said we might have a mission tomorrow so we can hang out after that." Dick says to him.

"Ok." Conner says smiling.

"Alright, well good night." Dick says to him.

"Night, Kon." Wally says to him.

"Good night." Conner says to them.

…**Mount Justice**

Batman, Aqualad, Superboy, Robin and Kid Flash were all in the briefing room listening to Batman give them their mission.

"This is the Lophelia." Batman says showing them a picture of a ship. "They said that they had captured a rare species of something I'm not sure what it was he wasn't specific." He plays the message on the holographic computer.

"_Batman this is Eric you're gonna love what I caught for you today it's something you've never seen before, I'll meet you in the harbor." _

_End of massage. _

"Only they never made it to the dock." Batman says to them.

"So the mission is to get the animals?" Superboy asks him, he was still new at the whole missions.

"The people and the animals, yes and any information there might be." Batman says to him. "Try to figure out why they never made it." he looks over at Robin. "You'll be flying the bioship, Aqualad your team leader." He looks over at Superboy. "Be careful."

"Yes sir." Superboy says saluting with his left hand.

"Wrong hand **and** don't call me sir." Batman says to him.

"Yes ma'am." Superboy says saluting with his right hand then similes at him.

"Go." Batman says, with a small smirk.

…**Bioship flying over a ship in the fog **

"Lophelia, do you copy?" Aqualad says over the radio.

"Still no answer Aqualad." Kid Flash says to him.

"Take us down." Aqualad says to Robin.

"Going down." Robin says flying the bioship.

Aqualad, Superboy, Robin and Kid Flash get off the bioship and walk inside they stand at the top of stairs looking down into the dark interior of the ship. Aqualad motions for Superboy to go first. Superboy walks down the stairs.

"You see anybody?" Aqualad asks Superboy walking behind him.

Superboy looks around then blinks using infrared vision continues to look around. "No." he says to them.

"Are you sure?" Robin asks him using a flashlight looking around.

"Let's hope they're below." Kid flash says walking down behind Robin.

Robin sees something and walks forward with the flashlight he crunches down. "It's Eric." Robin says.

"Ew." Kid Flash says as he and Aqualad both look down at the dead body.

"Hey guys." Superboy says who was looking around Aqualad walks over to him. "I see six."

"They weren't just killed. They were half devoured." Superboy says looking at the bodies.

"Whatever it was, it was powerful." Kid flash says also looking around.

"Sorry Eric." Robin says to him.

He gets up flashes the light around another part of the boat. Aqualad and Superboy move through the different section first followed by Kid Flash and he follows them through. They see empty cages are all around the room.

"Whatever specimens were in these are long gone." Aqualad says looking around.

"Makes you wonder what was in these cages." Kid Flash says looking as well. "You think they could've broken their way out?" he asks.

"Looks more like something clawed or chewed its way in." Robin says looking at the cages flashing the light at them.

Superboy looks at an empty cage blinking several times switching from infrared vision to normal vision. "Guys, come check this out." He says to them.

They walk over to where Superboy is standing looking over at the empty, unharmed cage.

"There's nothing there." Kid Flash says to him.

"My infrared vision says otherwise." Superboy says to him tilting his head.

Two transparent creatures materialize in the cage so they can be fully seen. Superboy smiles at them seeing small, brown furry, round with perked up pink ears. A growling then comes from a different part of the room and draws their attention away from the creatures.

"I don't see anything." Kid flash says looking around.

"I do." Superboy says using infrared vision seeing a looking like wolf, kinda.

"Robin-"Aqualad starts.

"I got it." Robins says taking out a gas pellets, Superboy points and Robin throws it at whatever was growling.

It growls materialize falls down on the floor whining unconscious.

"Let's pack them up." Kid Flash says happy that it was over so quickly.

"I'll go look for information." Robin says and walks off.

"Superboy go with him, in case there more of these creatures." Aqualad says to him.

Superboy nods and walks off with Robin.

"You get the beast I'll get the furry ones." Kid says to him and grabs the cage then walks off to the bioship.

Aqualad sighs and grabs the beast over his shoulder then walks off to the bioshiop.

"Sorry about your friend." Superboy says to Robin, using only his infrared vision.

"Eric? I didn't actually know him that well just…I meet him a couple of times." Robin says to him.

"Right." Superboy says to him.

"Hey." Robin says then turns to him flashing the light in his face, Superboy quickly closes his eyes. "I'm not feeling bad about it ok so just drop it."

"Ok…sorry I said anything." Superboy says to him.

They continue walking around until they find a room they walk in and see a computer Robin sits and opens it up, he types.

"Ok I'm sorry if I was mean before." Robin says to Superboy.

"Then why were you?" Superboy asks him.

"Honestly?" Robin says to him, Superboy nods. "Zatanna I kinda like her but she likes you."

"I have a girlfriend." Superboy says to him.

"I know it's not your fault but-"

"She wants to see _Now you see me_ the movie." Superboy says to him, interrupting him, Robin looks up at him. "You should take her, I'm sure she'd say yes."

Robin smiles. "Thanks."

"I don't want you mad at me Robin. You're my best friend." Superboy says to him.

"Really? Cause I've thought of you as a brother." Robin says to him.

Superboy smiles at him. "This is something Kid Flash would call a chick moment right?"

"Yeah." Robin says to him then continues typing. "It's Eric's." he grabs the laptop. "Let's go."

…**Mount Justice**

Batman is sitting at table with Eric's laptop in front of him. Superboy over another table with the two creatures in what looked like an aquarium tank with both Zatanna and Megan looking over at them, Robin in the center with the holographic computer, Superman besides him moving things around.

"Now I know why Eric was so excited about these creatures. Their hyper camouflage makes invisible." Batman says as he types in the computer.

"Plus the fact that it's present in both the predator and the smaller animal." Superman says to him.

"The Nubbins." Superboy says to him.

"You gonna make us ask?" Kid Flash says as he walks over to him them on the table with chips in his hand, Aqualad behind him with a water bottle.

"Kon's name for them, scientific name Nubina Atelerix, according to Eric's log." Batman says to him.

"Do we know what triggers the camouflage?" Aqualad asks him.

"It seems to be a function of both fear and aggression." Batman says to him.

"That makes sense. Hide to avoid being stalked, and as an aid to the hunt." Aqualad says.

"So obviously it was the predator who was responsible for killing Eric and his crew." Superboy says to him walking over to him.

"Actually track wounds on each of the victims show biological evidence of both species." Superman says walking over as well.

"Come on, there's no way those adorable things could have attacked anybody." Superboy says to him.

"He's not saying that they did." Batman says to him.

"So how could they have left trace on the bodies?" Robin asks completely out of the loop.

"I'm theorizing that some of the Nubbins might've escaped and survived by feeding on the dead crew members, hence the mingling of the DNA." Batman says to him.

"Well, that's creepy." Kid flash says.

"What's creepy is that a bunch of them were eaten by that nasty-ass monster." Superboy says to him.

"All but our two little survivors, probably on their way to becoming the carnivore's next meal." Superman says to him.

"You're going to take them with you right? To the fortress?" Superboy asks to him.

"Yeah, I just need to figure out a place to put them in." Superman says to him.

"Make sure it's cold, according to Eric's log, cold temperatures depress nubbins' growth and reproduction cycles." Batman says to him. "I haven't gone thought it all but it seems to be important."

"Right, cold got it." Superman says then turns over to Superboy. "Meanwhile-"

"I can keep them in my room." Superboy says smiling.

"No, they are staying where they are." Batman says to him.

"I'm gonna go set up their new habitat." Superman says smiling. "Bye guys." He says and "Behave." He says to Superboy then flies off.

Superboy walks back to the table with the Nubbins, Megan on the side of it, Zatanna besides him.

_**Recognized Artemis B-0-7**_

"Hey guys! How was the mission?" Artemis asks as she walks in wearing civilian clothes, jeans, white tank top and brown jacket.

"Hey Artemis, come checkout my Nubbins." Superboy says to her as he leans over on the table face to face with the Nubbins.

Artemis tilts her head checking out his ass Zatanna looks over at her and glares at her.

"He means the animals they recovered on the mission." Zatanna says to her.

"Oh, I'd love to." Artemis says and walks over to them.

They quickly camouflage, disappearing in the tank.

"Hey." Superboy says looks at them, using infrared vision.

"Oh, guys, come on, there's nothing to be afraid of." Megan says to them.

"Yeah, I know she can be a bit sarcastic but she's no threat." Zatanna says to them, Artemis glares at her.

"They are the coolest things ever." Superboy says to her. The Nubbins rematerialize, and Superboy sighs happy.

"Hey...huh…I got to admit, your Nubbins are pretty amazing." Artemis says to him smiling.

"Don't you just want to squeeze them?" he asks the girls still leaning over touching the glass with his fingertips, they chipper happy.

Megan, Zatanna and Artemis both take a glance over at his ass. They nod.

"Alright, let's go." Batman says to Robin.

"What about the predator?" Robin asks him.

"I'm still running the DNA. It will take a few days before we can complete the analysis." Batman says to him. "They'll be fine here for a day."

**Mount Justice…Afternoon**

Batman and Superman are already there looking through bigger aquarium tank. Kon and Robin walk in.

"Are the Nubbins okay?" Kon asks them. "Robin says the female kept going in and out of camo mode, and then swelled up like a blimp." Kon says.

"She gave birth just after dawn." Superman says to him.

"They're all fine, all **14** of them. It took them only minutes to adapt their camouflage." Batman says.

Kon looks over at them smiling.

"Wow." Robin says shocked.

"You should take them to the fortress." Batman says to Superman.

"And the predator?" Robin asks him.

"Already took it to the fortress." Superman says and picks up the tank. "Say bye to them Kon."

"Bye, bye." Superboy says to them smiling, then Superman flies off.

"What about that one?" Robin asks him, pointing to a lonely baby Nubbin in a small aquarium tank sitting on another table.

"I'm examining it." Batman says as he walks over.

Superboy walks over and leans down on it. "Hi cutie."

…

After a couple of hours Superman comes back and joins them. Kon looking over the baby Nubbin in the aquarium tank smiling at it, Robin had his arms crossed, Batman done with his examination.

"So what do you think so far?" Superman asks.

"The juveniles are putting on weight so fast I'm projecting they'll reach maturation within a day." Batman says to him.

"That rate of metabolic growth is scary. We should find a way to discourage their mating." Superman says to him.

"Not yet. You should try to document a full reproductive cycle first." Batman says to him.

"Good idea." Superman says to him.

"I'm keeping this one as a pet, just so you know." Kon says looking over the baby Nubbin.

"In the throes of a breeding cycle, they may not be as docile as they look." Batman says to him.

"Oh, come on, I can handle a baby Nubbin, Bats." Kon says to him, putting his chin on the table the Nubbin right in his face, behind the glass. "Right, little guy, you're so cute." He says in a baby voice.

Robin and Superman smile, Batman smirks at him.

"Sorry, but you really can't keep it as a pet." Batman says to him.

"Ok…Wolf hates it anyways." Kon says a little sad.

"You can visit whenever you want." Superman says picking up the aquarium.

"Ok." He says then looks at the tank. "Bye little guy, hope your happy in your new home."

Superman flies away.

"Let's go home." Batman says to Robin.

"Can I stay here just for a little bit?" Robin asks him.

"Sure." Batman says and leaves.

"Wanna watch Tv?" Kon asks him.

"I asked Zatanna out like you suggested."

"Ok."

"She said yes."

"Good." Kon say smiling.

"I'm kinda nervous."

"Don't be you'll be fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." Robin says to him. "I'm gonna get going, I have school tomorrow."

"Me too." Kon says to him.

"Right, how are things with Wendy?"

"Good."

"Your blushing."

"Shut up." Kon says to him and walks away.

"Good night!" Robin yells out.

"Night!" Kon yells back.

…

**Based on the episode of **_**Sanctuary Nubbins**_**. **


	4. Match, Power, Experiment, Dead

**Based on **_**Young Justice Agendas **_**and **_**Schooled**_

_**No**_** Sphere in my story. I'm having SERIOUS Date issues on this chapter so just go with it ok, HEADS UP! My fight scene sucks. **

…**Mount Justice **

"Are you girls sure you don't want my help?" Kon asks them as he sits on the green couch in the living room. Wolf sitting by him.

"Dude trust me you don't want to help." Wally says as he eats the cranberries on the dish. "But man do I love Thanksgiving." He says then his hand gets smacked by a wooden spoon. "OW!" then rubs his hand.

"Those are for dinner Wally." Megan says in a pink apron.

"Yelsrap egas yramesor dna emyht." Zatanna says a spell as she drops the spices in the turkey. "There seasoned to perfection and ready for the oven." She says smiling.

Megan picks up the turkey with her telekinesis and puts it in the oven. "Wally I thought you were eating with your family." Megan says to him.

"OH YEAH! Dad'll kill me if I'm late." Wally says and shoves cranberries in his mouth and superspeeds away. "See ya!" He yells out.

"WALLY!" Megan yells out smiling.

Zatanna starts crying, rubbing them away. "It's nothing it's the onions." She says as Megan walks over to her. "These are all the things I used to cook for-" Megan hugs her. "It's my first Thanksgiving without my dad." She says.

"At least she had a dad." Kon whispers to Wolf who puts his head on his lap and Kon pets him. They both flinch when they hear an ultrasonic sound pitch. Kon covers his ears in pain, he looks over at Megan and Zatanna thinking they could here but they couldn't.

"With Superman off-world, only one thing alive with less than four legs can hear this frequency, Superboy, and that's you. Meet me in Washington, DC. East Potomac Park. Come alone. I promise, it'll be worth the trip." A voice says to him.

Kon gets up. "I'm gonna go walk Wolf." He says to them.

"Ok we'll call you when it's ready." Megan says to him.

…**Washington, DC. East Potomac Park**

Superboy was laying down on the grass looking up at the clouded sky Wolf's head on his stomach both waiting for the voice to show up. A white limo pulls up and Superboy sits up, a woman gets out and around the limo opening the door he sees Lex Luthor. He and Wolf get up from the grass and walk over to him.

"Superboy." Lex Luthor says hand stretched out. "I'm the new chairman of the board for Project Cadmus."

Wolf growls at him showing his teeth, Superboy crosses his arms. "I know who you are Luthor and I want nothing to do with your **or** Cadmus." Superboy says and starts to walk away.

"Cadmus has created a new Superclone." Luthor says, Superboy looks at him.

"And I should care about this...why?" Superboy asks him.

"Just thought you should know you had a brother out there."

"And what, **your** help me find him?" Superboy asks him skeptically.

"Well I do need to find him and so do you just a small partnership." Luthor says to him.

Superboy looks at him thinking then rolls his eyes. "Fine but just for this and Superman can't know." Luthor looks at him. "I'll probably get grounded or something."

"Understood."

"So what do you know?"

"Very little, I know it's called Project Match but I know more about you." Luthor starts. "Kryptonian DNA is notoriously difficult for human science to read."

"Aw poor little mad scientist." Superboy teases.

Luthor smirks. "When you were created the gaps in the sequence was bridge with human DNA it **was** supposed to rob you of your full Kryptonian powers yet nature has a funny way of evolving but that's just a theory."

"**I'm** part human?"

"Yes, your brother however was cloned using pure Kryptonian DNA."

"Is that all?"

"He might even be stronger than you Superboy." Luthor says to him.

"Careful Luthor I might start to think you care about me." Superboy says to him. "Let's go Wolf." He puts up his hand using his telekinesis and lifts up Wolf and they fly off. Leaving Lex Luthor slightly surprised by his new power.

…**Cadmus**

Superboy and Wolf walk into his 'old room' Project Kr and looks at the empty pod. Wolf sniffs out the walls, and Kon walks over to it using his superhearing he finds humming he rips away the shielding and reveals a door, and behind it countless experiments, locked away and frozen. In the center pod, he finds a boy that resembles him, and also wears a solar suit. Superboy thaws out the pod, and releases the so-named "Project Match".

"See and Luthor had trouble finding him." Superboy says to Wolf slightly overconfident.

Match wakes up.

"It's ok your free now." Superboy says to him smiling.

Match sees the S in his shirt and narrows his eyes angry, Superboy takes a step back and Match yells out and attacks him. They break the multiple pods and Match grabs his shirt pulling him up ready to punch him again.

"Wait! I'm on your side." Superboy yells out to him. Match looks at his S shirt and throws him, he breaks more pods and the door to his room. "Ow ok that hurt." He mumbles to himself. Match throws Wolf at him and Superboy uses his telekinesis to making him stop in midair then puts him down.

Match flies up to the room. "You are really starting to get on my last nerve." Superboy says to him looking up at him. Match flies down and punches him they flight some more. "I don't want to do this." He says to him, Match picks him up then gets punched, then punches Wolf. Superboy puts him in a head lock. "Enough! I'm trying to help you."

Match flies up hitting him on the roof of the room then brings him down then lands on his stomach, knocking him out.

…

Superboy wakes up to discover he is in his old pod and becomes so enraged, he smashes it. Spence tries to calm him, stating it was the best way to heal his injuries, but Superboy doesn't accept it. He accuses her of creating Match, and visibly frightened, she runs off. Guardian defends her; she was as shocked as he was seeing Match. He explains they are still looking for the clone. He goes off looking for Match, and the other missing genomorphs, with Dubbilex. Superboy looks over for his clothes and the computer turns on.

"So the truth wasn't that hard to find after all." Luthor says to him. "I assume you suffered no permanent damage."

"**Stop** acting like you care…it's creepy." Superboy says to him. "I know your holding something back, now tell me what it is."

"Well the missing sequences in Match's DNA have apparently left him Match unstable, insane. I'd advise you get him back on ice as soon as possible."

"Not gonna happen." Superboy says to him.

"Your call." Lex says to him, a box appears on the computer table. "Consider these a gift." Superboy picks it up. "I are called them Shields stick one on your arm and it will suppress your human DNA for about an hour. Allowing your Kryptonian powers to bloom, you will be **more** powerful than Match than Superman."

"I don't want anything from you." Superboy says to him angry.

"Keep them anyway, you never know." Luthor says and logs off.

…**Genomorph City**

Match is in chains, and telepathically being sedated by three G-Gnomes. Superboy demands that he is released, but as Dubbilex tries to reassure him, Match breaks loose and rushes Superboy. Wolf bites his arm and Match punches him, sending him flying off.

"Be calm brother." Dubbilex says to him and Match attacks him.

Superboy gets out of the rubble and Match uses heat vision hitting his chest, tearing his shirt. Match rushes him then punches him up in the air Superboy rolls in the ground, then Match punches him into a rock, breaking it. Match lands hand on Superboy's chest then Match picks him up by the neck punches him up in the air, Superboy stops himself midair and Match knocks him down.

Superboy rubs his head and gets out the box of shields and puts one on his shoulder he takes a breath and his eyes widen, he sees Match coming right at him and Superboy disappears and reappears behind him, Match stop looking slightly surprised and looks behind him, Superboy smiles at him Match punches him Superboy disappears and reappears further away. Match uses heat vision and Superboy disappears and reappears behind him. Match turns around quickly and punches Superboy and Superboy grabs his punch.

"My turn." Superboy growls at him and punches him sending him flying.

Match stops himself and flies towards Superboy, Superboy flies towards him and they clash sending each other flying back Superboy stops himself quickly and picks rocks up with his telekinesis and throws it at Match, he punches it out and uses heat vision to break a rock from the roof grabbing it and Superboy uses heat vision on it breaking it apart. They clash and clash again, Match uses heat vision on Superboy hitting his eyes. Superboy yells out in pain he grabs Match and spins him then tosses him, disappears and reappears in front of him and punches him over and over and over drawing blood.

"Superboy Enough!" Guardian yells out, Superboy stops. "He's down, you won."

…

Match is frozen again.

"It has to be this way." Guardian says to him.

…

"There was a tracker in that tin box you gave me." Superboy says to him as he walks over to Lex Luthor.

"Yes, I assure you discovered it with you x-ray vision."

"You initiated the cloning projects."

"I wanted Superman to meet his Match."

"And you used **both** of us to locate the missing Genomorph."

"A good business man has to keep track of his assets." Luthor says to him. "But none of that is what really bothers you. Half your DNA is human, have you been wondering who the donor was? Or have you just been afraid to acknowledge the obvious. Face it son, you have much more in common with me than Superman."

"That's a lie!" Superboy says quickly.

"What has he giving you? Some affection, a couple of encouraging words, that's all." Luthor says to him, Superboy looks at him glaring. "Because big boy blue lives in a world of black and white." Superboy turns around, looking away from him. "You were created by the bad guys, so there must be something wrong with you but we both know that life's not that clear cut the real world is full of grays." He pauses. "Weren't you determined to free Match at all cost? Yet ultimately you wisely agreed to my suggestion to refreeze him for the greater good of all." He looks down at his shoulder and takes the Shield off. "And though you think me a villain you still accepted my Shields." He pauses again. "We are more alike than you care to admit."

"Take them back." Superboy says as he get the tin box out of his pocket giving it to him.

"There a gift from a father to his son."

"I wouldn't need them for this." Superboy says as he grabs his tie.

"Red Sun."

Superboy looks around Wolf looking at him confused. "Well that's bad." He gets the tin box and throws it in the river. "Let's go home." He picks up Wolf with his telekinesis and flies off.

**Metropolis …**

During the morning rush hour, the road of a suspension bridge in Metropolis suddenly collapses. Cables fall on the road, causing a pileup. A car and a school bus dangle over the edge. From his office, Bruce Wayne watches. He prepares to change into his Batsuit, but decides to sit this one out when Superman arrives. The Man of Steel uses his strength and heat vision to restore the tear near one of the bridge's pillars.

"Hey Superman." Superboy says to him as he files in front of him.

"Kon what-?"

"I got the cars." Superboy says and flies up getting the school bus first and sets it down then sees the car about to fall and he _looks_ at it using telekinesis and pulls it up then down on the road, he smiles.

"Kon what are you doing here?" Superman asks him landing on the road finished with the repairs.

"Haven't seen you in a while, just wanted to you know…hang out." Superboy says to him.

"Hang out? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Well Kon we can't just hang out and you can't be out in the open like this."

"Yeah I know but-"

"Superman." Superman answers his com. "Wait Arrow slow down what's attacking?" he looks at Superboy. "No, I'm available, coordinates?" Superboy glares at him. "Acknowledged on my away." He says to his com.

"I can go with you." Superboy says to him.

"No, Kon. We can hang out later." Superman says.

"But I think we should-"

"Go home Kon-El." Superman says to him and flies off, leaving a very upset Superboy.

…**Mount Justice**

Kid Flash and Aqualad are playing holographic air hockey in the cave Robin, Zatanna and Miss Martian looking at them play. Kid Flash scores a goal and Aqualad slightly glares at Kid who was eating a banana, using only one hand to beat him, Kid Flash smiles.

"Nice one KF." Robin says to him.

"Thanks Rob." Kid Flash says to him.

_**Recognized Superboy B-0-4**_

"Hi Superboy how was Metropolis." Megan says to him but Superboy simply walks off.

"Bad?" Zatanna says.

"Totally." Robin says to her.

"Ready for training everyone?" Black Canary asks as she walks in the briefing room.

"Black Canary. Uncle J'onn!" M'gann runs up to him and hugs him.

"M'gann I was…in the neighborhood, just wanted to see how you were." J'onn says to her, hugging her back.

"I'm good, I'm learning a lot." She says to him.

Superboy walks off.

"Stick around, class is in session." Black Canary says to him he turns, crossing his arms. She walks in the center of the room and it lights up.

"What about Artemis?" kid Flash asks.

"She has a family emergency." Black Canary says to him. "Now, everybody here knows that combat is about controlling conflict." She talks off her jacket and flinches.

"What happen?" M'gann asks her.

"The job." She throws her jacket away. "Combat is about putting the battle on your terms you should always be acting never reacting." She smiles. "I'll need sparring partner."

"OH right here!" Kid Flash says raising his hand and walks up to her. "After this." He throws his banana. "Swish-I'll show you my moves." He says to her. She smirks. She punches him, he blocks, she sweeps her leg and he gets lands on his back. "Hurts so good." He moans.

"Good block." She helps him up. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Oo! Oo! He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin says teasing.

"DUDE!" Kid Flash yells out at him.

"He allowed me to dictator the terms of-"

"Seriously?" Superboy interrupts her, he looks at her. "With my powers the battle is always on my terms, I'm a living weapon. And this is a waste of my time."

"Well you know what they say, practice makes perfect." she says him.

"Well, to some of us fighting comes naturally, **others**, have to practice." Superboy says to her.

"Prove it." she says to him.

He walks up to her, Kid Flash walks back to the group and Superboy puts up his fists. They glare at each other he sends up a kick first, she blocks it she kicks him, he blocks it then kicks her twice she blocks it twice and kicks him in the stomach sending him back.

"wow." Robin says impressed.

"5 bucks on Canary." Kid Flash says.

"Your horrible." Zatanna says.

Superboy glares up at Canary.

"Ok I think that's enough." Canary says to him. He swings his fists at her she ducks down at each one and he lands on her chin. "I said enough!" she yells at him.

"Aren't you going to **teach** me?" Superboy asks her. She glares at him, he smirks. "Watch the temper."

She punches him several times, he blocks all of her hits. He puts his hand on her neck squeezing, she kicks him in the head, he lets her go leans back away doing a half backflip landing on his hands then kicks her in the stomach she falls back and lands on her back grabbing her stomach.

"That had to hurt." Kid Flash says.

Superboy flips up and lands on his feet. "Like I said waste of time." He says to her and is about to leave.

Black Canary gets up in slight pain. "Listen here Kon-El-" she starts when Batman comes on hologram.

"Batman to the Cave." Batman starts and everybody gathers around. "Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying duplicating the powers and the abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disasters as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa one guy with the powers of the entire league." Kid Flash says shocked.

"In the end it took **8** Leaguers **4** hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman says to them.

"An android? Who made it T.O. Morrow?" Robin asks his mentor.

"Good guess Robin but Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman says to his protégé.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter says to them.

"Ivo but Ivo's dead." Aqualad says shocked.

"So we all thought or hoped." Black Canary says to him.

"To make certain that this threat is permanently neutralized we are sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate Stars lab's facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken we'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion incase Ivo or anyone tries to cover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two trucks real trucks."

"Yes road trip!" Kid flash says happy.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asks him.

"You had something better to do?" Batman asks him.

"Yes I-" Superboy starts and Kaldur puts a hand on his shoulder Superboy turns to him, then turns back to Batman. "no." he groans.

"Zatanna, you're staying put."

"What?" Zatanna asks him. "Why?"

"You're powers haven't been duplicated, it'd be best if you didn't give it a chance." Batman says to her. "And Kon-El, try not to use your telekinesis."

"Got it."

"I'm serious, Kon-El." Batman says to him.

"When you say my name like that, it usually does."

"Coordinates received on our way." Aqualad says to him and they take off.

Superboy turns to Black Canary. "Sorry." He says.

"When you're ready I'll be here." Canary says to him.

…**Litchfield County**

In a field in rural Connecticut, the trucks are ready to depart, overseen by the Justice League. Superman checks in on the Team, who is wearing civilian clothing and waits in a nearby forest. He waves to Superboy a little but Superboy puts on his helmet ignoring him. As the trucks leave, The Team follow one truck, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid Flash while the rest of The Team Robin, Artemis and Superboy follow the other one. Batman puts his hand on Superman shoulder.

"We should talk." Batman says to Superman.

…**Robin, Superboy**

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right." Robin says to him, driving next to him. Superboy pays no attention. "Clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary, I can't believe I hit her like that." Superboy says to him, feeling extremely bad about it.

"I'm sure she's fine, she's used to fighting guys who are a lot stronger than her." Robin says to him, trying to make him feel better. "Same with Batman and me."

Superboy smiles at him, and nods. "Thanks."

…

"Robin! Superboy! Our truck is under attack." Aqualad says over the com.

"Kinda figured." Robin says to him over the com.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy mumbles.

"Robot monkeys!" Robin yells out and laughs. "Totally Ivo's tweak style." He switches to battle mode.

Superboy throws away his helmet and uses heat vision breaking several of them apart. Two of them fly up to him and use laser beams on his eyes he loses control over his motorcycle and crashes into Robin, Robin uses a batrope to get on the truck. Superboy gets up rubs his eyes opening them seeing blurry he closes them and uses his superhearing to listen carefully, gets up and flies.

Robin climbs on top of the truck, and takes out his Escrima sticks, and beats up a couple of the MONQIs. Superboy then lands hard on the truck making Robin lose his balance, some of the MONQIs jump on Superboy while others blow on of the truck's wheels.

Robin looks over at the passenger's window. "GET OUT!" he yells at him.

Robin takes the driver as the truck veers out of control, doing a couple of spins it lands on its back it explodes and the MONQIs take the box of the android and fly off with it. Superboy rubs his eyes and see's the MONQIs and flies after them.

"SUPERBOY!" Robin yells out.

"Aqualad to Robin we've lost our cargo did you-?" Aqualad asks him over the com.

"It's gone and so is my partner." Robin says to him over the com.

"Aqualad to Superboy radio your position we'll help you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm pursuit." Superboy says to him in the com.

"Superboy-" Aqualad starts.

"I'll be fine." Superboy says, and takes off his com crushing it.

They all flinch at the radio's feedback.

"Think he crushed his com." Robin says to them.

"**Super** now we can track him." Kid Flash says to them.

"He's out of my telepathic range." Miss Martian says to Aqualad. "This Professor Ivo if he is alive he seems to be two steps ahead of us." She pauses. "Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?" she asks him.

"Tornado always tells us to hand it ourselves and the mission can still succeed if we get recover the parts before they are reassembled." Aqualad says to them calmly.

"Oh that a great plan except for the part of us not knowing where not to look!" Kid Flash yells at him.

"Maybe we do." Robin says to them.

…**Metropolis**

Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne meet in Bibbo's Diner.

"Apple pie." Clark says to the waiter.

"The Devil's Food." Bruce says to the waiter giving him the menu.

"Something tells me that this isn't just about desert." Clark says to him. "Let me guess, Conner."

"He's been acting different." Bruce says to him.

"He's just adjusting."

"I'm sure that's it." Bruce says to him. "Have you thought about telling him about his DNA?"

"Yeah, the more I think about it the more I think we shouldn't tell him." Clark says to him, Bruce looks at him. "I mean he's just starting to have a life a **normal** life or as normal considering everything that's happening to him."

"Or maybe we **should** tell him before he figures it out himself."

"How could be possibly figure out that half his DNA is Lex Luthor?"

"In my experience secrets like these tend to come out in unexpected times." Bruce says to him. "He needs to know Clark."

"No he doesn't." Clark says to him. "It'd be a constant reminder for the rest of his life."

"Maybe or maybe he'll move on and accept it." Bruce says to him. "Trust me Clark he has to know."

"No he doesn't. End of discussion." He gets up angry. "I'll take that pie to go." He says to Bibbo and walks to the cash register.

Bruce sighs.

…**Gotham City**

The MONQIs bring the parts to a cargo train. Superboy lands on the train and tears open a hole and jumps inside. He looks around then at the man.

"Oh hello."

"You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed." Superboy says to him.

"Your one to talk, now since when does the big blue Boy Scout have a brat?"

"He doesn't."

"Yeah, if you say so." Ivo says disinterested. "Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" The MONQIs attack Superboy, he breaks them swinging his fists. Ivo sighs. "And after all the trouble I went through coming up with an acronym for monkey."

Superboy grabs two and smashes them together. He looks up at Ivo and smirks. "Your turn." He sees the android getting up. "Aw crap."

"Accessing Captain Atom." He uses an energy blast right at Superboy.

"Since Professors Ivo's magnificent monkeys don't float your boat. Maybe my amazing Amazo will better suit you or better slay you."

"Give me your best shot." Superboy says to him.

"Oh please my android has the strength of Superman what chance do you have?" Ivo says to him. Superboy rushes him and starts punching him, Amazo grabs his fist. "Oh did I hit a strike nerve? Amazo, strike a few more."

Amazo punches him up in the train and Superboy yells out.

"Access Black Canary." Amazo says and yells out a sonic scream.

Superboy covers his ears and yells out in pain, he lands on the back of the train. "No telekinesis, no telekinesis, no telekinesis." He whispers to himself while he gets up.

"Access Flash." Amazo says and runs up to him hitting Superboy several times.

Superboy slides down to the floor. "Stay calm, stay calm." He says to himself.

"Oh no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing justice to the old S shield. Are you?"

"Shut up! Just Shut UP!" Superboy yells at him, he puts up his hand and Amazo goes off flying back to the truck Ivo ducks down. "Aw crap." He says to himself.

"That was different." Ivo says shocked.

"Unable to copy power." Amazo says as he gets up and stands in front of Ivo.

"Well that's too bad." Ivo says. "Get that power, priority Alpha."

Superboy punches a hole in the train and flies off.

"Access Superman." Amazo says follows while in midair and uses heat vision, Superboy dodges over and over again then Superboy gets hit on his back then punches him into the school.

"Come on can't we just talk about his?" Superboy asks him as he lands on a window display. Amazo picks his up spins him and tosses him aside into the lockers. "Ok no talking." He says as he gets up and sees a picture of Superman with little hearts on it in the lockers door, he rolls his eyes. "That all you go?"

"Access Captain Atom." Amazo says and uses an energy beam at him ending up on the school gym.

Superboy gets up and hears clamping.

"I don't usually attend these things in person but this was too good to miss." Ivo says to Superboy.

Superboy glares at him.

"Access Superman."

"Alright Tin Can let's go." Superboy says to him.

Superboy rushes him and punches, Superboy ducks then kicks him, then punches him, then uses heat vision. Amazo punches him, then knees him in the stomach, kicks, punch, kick and punches him down.

"Yoink." Kid Flash says as he runs up and grabs Superboy.

Robin throws a batarang at him. "Martian Manhunter." Amazo disappears and it passes right through him. "Access Red tornado." He spins around air and throw it at the boys, sending them flying. "Access Captain Atom." He says as he is about to blow Kid Flash away, he runs off. "Black Canary." He screams sending Kid Flash back covering his ears. Superboy punches him, Amazo grabs his punch and punches him back. "Martian Manhunter." He grows longer arms and Robin throws two batarangs at him then jumps away and Amazo hits Superboy. "Superman." He grabs Kid Flash squeezing him. The window crashes down and a red arrow flies right at Amazo. "Martian Manhunter." Amazo disappears and the arrow goes right through him.

Red Arrow jumps down bo and arrows Kid Flash runs up to him.

"Thanks Red."

"No problem Kid."

"Access Black Canary." He says and tosses Superboy out of the way.

Robin throws Batarangs and Red Arrow shoots arrows at him.

"Captain Atom." He raises both hands up and energy blast comes out of them.

Kid grabs Robin and land besides the bleachers. Red Arrow jumps out of the way and runs behind the bleachers.

Superboy gets up and looks around Robin, Kid Flash or Red weren't paying attention he puts up his fists Amazo looks at him, Superboy disappears. "Super-" he gets punched. "Unable to copy power." He says.

"Dodge this." Superboy says smiling disappears and reappears around him punching him fast, dodging all of Amazo's punches.

"Martian Manhunter." He disappears, Superboy uses heat vision he knocks him back.

"Well aren't you full of surprises." Ivo says shocked.

Superboy looks around seeing Red, Kid and Robin looking at him he and smiles at Ivo. "Oh you have no idea." He jumps up and Ivo runs off he lands right where Ivo was at. "Come on!" he yells out.

"Is he-?" Kid flash asks.

"I think so. Red-" Robin yells out.

"Got it!" Red Arrow yells out taking getting his arrows.

"Amazo protect your master, priority Alpha." Ivo says in a panic.

Superboy jumps up and lands tries to land on Ivo, Ivo runs off.

"Captain Atom." He hits Superboy with an energy blast.

"Anybody wanna play keep away?" Robin asks.

"Sure why not?" Red says and throws two arrows at the MONQIs destroying them as they lift Ivo up and Robin kicks him away.

"Me Too, ME Too!" Kid flash yells out.

"Access Superman." He stomps on the floor and it sends Kid Flash flying.

Red arrow and Robin shoot at him arrows and batarangs.

"Martian Manhunter." Superboy jumps in front of him. "Superman." He sticks fist in his head. Superboy's fist is lodged in his head. It explodes.

"That was fun." Red arrow says.

"Remind me not to do that again." Superboy says getting up from the floor.

"Help me disassemble him." Robin says to them.

"Dude, the guy has no head." Kid Flash says holding his arm.

"Um you're bleeding." Red says to Superboy.

Superboy feels the blood on his nose and wipes the blood from his nose. "Thanks." He says to him. "We haven't officially met. I'm Superboy."

"Red Arrow."

"Is everyone alright?" Aqualad yells out as he runs in with Miss Martian.

"Better than the school's gym." Kid Flash says.

Miss Martian flies up to Superboy. "Superboy are you alright?" she says helping him up from the floor.

"Fine, feeling the aster."

"Hey how come you're here? Not that I'm not happy you saved my butt." Kid Flash says to Red Arrow.

"I was in the neighbor- OW" red Arrow starts then grabs the back of his neck.

"ow." Miss Martian says holding her side.

"Ouch." Robin says holding his neck.

"Hey." Kid Flash says as he puts his hand on his chest.

"Ah." Aqualad says hold his shoulder.

"aw crap-" red arrow moans then falls down.

They all pass out on the floor.

"Guys?" Superboy says as he looks at them on the floor. "Hey it's not funny. Get up." He says to them. He hears something. "Who's there!" he yells out.

He turns around and a bright green Taser hits his chest, piercing his skin, he yells out and quickly takes it out. He looks at it confused then a man in black comes out and get out a taser gun pointing it right at him. Superboy grabs it and pushes him away sending him flying.

"Ok time to go." Superboy says and walks over to the Team on the floor.

"Take him down." The man in black says and more soldier guys in black with green taser come out shooting at him other's had guns pointing at him. He yells out in pain and gets down on his knees screaming. "Target acquired." He says and punches Superboy knocking him out.

…

"Robin, Robin, Dick wake up." Kid Flash says over and over as he shakes Robin.

"Ah what do you want?" Robin asks annoyed.

"Superboy's gone." Aqualad says to him.

"What?" Robin asks sitting up.

"Found this." Red Arrow says giving him a small green tube.

"What do you think?" Kid Flash asks him.

"Kryptonite." Robin says.

"Told ya." Red arrow says to them.

"Now can we call Red Tornado now?" Megan says anxiously.

…

Superboy was strapped down on a bed, he was only in his boxers, surrounded by machines and medical equipment. Doctors around him, he wakes up groggy.

"What the hell are you people doing to me?" he asks them angry and dizzy.

"Just running some test." A woman says in a white coat, blonde tide to a tight ponytail, blue eyes.

"Where I'm I?"

"In a lab." She says to him.

"Why?" he asks her.

"Running test." She repeats smiling sweetly.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Superboy says to her.

"Well…" she says as she shows him a needle with green liquid. "we are about to find out."

"What's that?" he asks her.

"I'm guessing Superman didn't tell you about Kryptonite." She says to him as she gets an alcohol wipes and rubs it on his vein. "It's one of the things on this planet that can hurt you." The doctor says to him. "And Superman." She adds.

"If it can hurt me than why are you going to inject me with it?" he asks her.

She smiles at him. "This will only hurt of a little while." she says ready to inject it. "When you wake up, you will be completely invulnerable to it."

"Your nuts." Superboy say to her. "When the League finds me they are going to kick your ass."

"I don't doubt it." she says and injects him with it.

…**Watchtower**

Superman, Batman, Wonderwoman and Flash were in the Watchtower.

"He's missing? What do you mean he's missing? He went to the Start's lab in Manhattan." Superman says to them.

"The Team got hit with a tranquilizer and they took him, but they left the Amazo robot behind." Batman says to him. "It's been dismantled and in the separate Star Labs."

"Good wouldn't want it to be in the wrong hands." Superman says to him.

"Why are you saying that in a sarcastic tone?" Flash asks him.

"Sorry I don't take the kidnapping of my **only** brother in a polite way." Superman says to him.

"Ok, don't worry we'll find him." Wonderwoman says to him.

"The question is how?" Batman says typing in the computer.

"Luthor." Superman says to him.

"You can't be sure." Batman says to him.

"Why Luthor?" Flash asks. "I know he has a thing for you but does he even know about Superboy?"

"Flash is right, why would he take him." Wonderwoman asks them.

"It's a long story." Superman says to him.

"Make it short then."Wonderwoman says to him.

"…"

"Clark, Bruce." Wonderwoman says to them.

"Superboy's half DNA is Lex Luthor." Batman blurts out.

"Bruce!" Superman yells out.

"WHAT!" Flash yells out.

"We need them to know." Batman says to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wonderwoman asks them.

"You mean **us**." Flash says to her.

"Yes, us, why didn't you tell us?" Wonderwoman corrects herself.

"You know now." Batman says to her. "Now we need to find Kon-el."

…**Mount Justice**

"I dug around for some information on Lx dynamics. Lex Luthor is having them build experimental TASERs for the military." Robin says to the team. "Exactly like the once you found Red."

"Great." Red Arrow says.

"And I **may** have found where Kon is being held. About a year and a half ago, Lex Corp bought an abandoned airstrip just outside Metropolis. Now they've rebuilt the hangar. Check out the construction manifest." Robin says to them as he brings up a list on the holographic screen.

"Concrete reinforced Plexiglas in a ton of refined kryptonite." Kid Flash reads off the screen.

"Luthor built a lab?" Artemis asks them.

"Wait according to all of these records construction started around the time we let Kon out of Cadmus." Aqualad says to him.

"Not only that." Robin says and types. "The department of water and power said they turned the lights on for the first time **three** days ago." He pauses. "Then again I might be wrong." He adds. Aqualad puts a hand on his shoulder.

"If the specs are accurate, the place is built like fort Knox." Red arrow says to them, looking at the blueprints.

"Scared?" Artemis asks him.

"Excited." He says to her.

"So you're in?" Kid Flash asks him.

"I'm in." Red arrow says to them.

"Let's go."

"I'm driving." Miss Martian says to them.

…**Metropolis Lab**

Superboy was in a tank filled mixed with water and green liquid Kryptonite, his hands were tied down to the sides of the tank, mask on his mouth to keep him breathing, tubes/needles on his body, arms, legs, chest, and hips.

"Let's begin." A doctor says.

The rest of the doctor move around pressing buttons one of them looks up to look at the doctor, he nods. He press Start and the machines start pumping pure green liquid kryptonite in his body. Superboy starts to thrash in the water.

"Body temperature 108 and rising." A doctor says.

"I'm starting to regret it already." A doctor says to another one.

"If he gets out of this alive we all will." The doctor says back.

"Heart rate is 190…195."

"What happens if he doesn't survive?"

"Were all out of jobs."

"That's not exactly a bad thing."

"Heart rate 200."

"Heart rate well beyond maximum."

"Blood pressure?"

"160/180 and rising."

"Come on, come on."

Superboy was thrashing in the water his hands pulling wanting to break free he opens his eyes blood red clashing with his calm blue iris, he closes them. Then nothing, quiet, except of the heart rate monitor indicating he was dead.

"Damn."

"Guess we'll just have to start over from scratch."

"It was in excellent specimen."

An explosion knocks down the door Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Red Arrow, Miss Martian and Artemis bust in. Robin throws a smoke screen first they start fighting with the doctors who didn't put much of a fight. It was over quickly.

"That was too fast." Red Arrow says as he looks around the doctor all knocked out or had left running.

"Oh my god." Megan says as she sees the tank.

"Kon?" Aqualad says looking at the tank.

"What the hell did they do to him?" Artemis looking at the needles.

Robin throws a batarangs at the tank and the water spills out breaking it, Superboy falls out of it, he was slightly green. Aqualad and Robin run up to him and pulling the needles out of him, he was turning back to his normal coloring .

Aqualad press fingers on his neck checking for a pulse. "No pulse."

"CPR!" Megan yells out.

"Would that work?" Red arrow asks.

"We have to try it." Artemis says.

Aqualad press down on his chest 1,2,3, then Robin breaths on his mouth. They do this again and again and again and again and again. Then soldiers in black start to come out of the doors shooting, Red and Artemis start shooting at them, Miss Martian using her telekinesis on them making them fly off, Kid Flash runs up to them fighting them off.

"We have to get out of here!" Red arrow yells to them.

"Arrow's right." Aqualad says stopping panting.

"We have to keep going." Robin says panting.

"Can we do this while we aren't in a Lex Luthor lab, getting shot at?" Arrow asks them still shooting arrows at them.

Aqualad picks up Superboy and they run away. As they run off the building it explodes behind them.

"Guess Luthor didn't want anybody to know." Red says to them.

They continue CPR but nothing. Superboy didn't even take a breath.

"We should have called the League sooner." Megan says, while Artemis holds her both crying in each others arms.

Robin covering his eyes with his hand, he wanted to cry so badly, Kid Flash sitting down next to him an arm around his friend.

"Guys, we've been looking for you?" Flash asks as he runs up and appears in front of them. Then sees Superboy, he clicks his com. "I found them."

"Superboy?" Superman lands down followed by Wonderwoman, and Batman on his plane.

"Oh Hera, he was just a child." Wonderwoman says as she lands besides him.

Batman jumps off his plane as it lands and walks over looking at Superboy. "Superman…" He starts then stops himself, no matter what he says it wouldn't help.

Superman walks over to Superboy and the Team backs away.

"We should have called but we thought-we didn't-…we're sorry." Aqualad says to the League.

"We tried CPR but-" Robin says stops when his voice cracked.

"no no no no." Superman says holding Superboy. "Kon, I'm-" he stops talking and puts Superboy down.

"Kal?" Wonderwoman says confused to what he was doing.

He puts a fist up and slams it down at Superboy's chest. The force of it knocking everyone who was close to the blast Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Flash, Artemis, and Red Arrow fall down on their asses.

Superboy sits up breathing heavily. "What happen?" he asks alarmed.

"Kon." Superman hugs him.

"Ow, ow, ow." Sueprboy says to him.

"Sorry." He pulls away but not completely.

"wow." Aqualad says shocked.

"You alive?" Robin asks sitting up look extremely shocked.

"Dude! You alive!" Kid flash yells out happy.

"Kon." Megan says happy smiling, exited.

"One hell of a mission." Red arrow says shocked.

"Stick with us, you'll never be bored." Artemis says to him.

…

**Disappears and reappears that's **_**teleportation**_** he has it in the comic. **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Sick, Arctic Breath, Talent show

**I wanna get the powers out of the way so here is **_**Arctic Breath**_**.**

**Ch 5**

…**Mount Justice**

"I made breakfast!" Megan says happy.

"Awesome." Roy says to her.

"So are you joining or what?" Dick asks him.

"Are you kidding? I should have joined months ago with this service." Roy says smiling at Megan.

"I'm glad somebody appreciated it." Megan says.

"Hey, we appreciated it." Dick says to her, sitting down next to Roy.

"Yeah, we just don't tell you every day." Wally says, sitting down next to Dick.

"Well serve yourself I'm going to take this to-" Megan picks up a tray of food. "Kon you should be in bed."

"If I say there any longer I'll grow roots to the bed." Kon says walking in then sees Roy where he's usually sits. "Do you live here now or something?" he asks him.

"Kinda yeah." Roy says to him.

"The cave is getting crowed." Kon says. "I'll sit by the couch."

"Kon you don't look good." Megan says to him pulling him aside, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Really cause I feel like crap." Superboy says to her.

"Here sit down." She looks at Wally moves down a chair, Dick follows and so does Roy. He sits down on the chair.

"Try not to get me sick." Roy says to him.

"I can't guarantee that."

Roy looks at him. "What the hell they do to you man?"

"Don't remember."

"I can help you with that." Mean says to him.

"No thanks, no offends but I'd like to keep things on my own." Kon says to her. "And if my brain thinks I shouldn't remember than that would be best."

"Maybe you should get some sun." Dick suggests.

"Yeah, I'll go walk Wolf."

"After you eat." Megan says to him.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Dick says.

"You never walk Wolf with me." Kon says to him.

"Yeah I do." Dick says.

"No you don't."

"It's true you don't." Wally says to him. "I'll go with you."

"OK that it." Superboy says getting up. "You don't have to be here all day long. I'm fine." Superboy says to them.

"Dude you died for like 40 minutes." Wally says to him.

"Don't exaggerate…30 at the most." Kon says to him.

"33, I counted." Dick says to him.

"But now I'm alive and well, so stop-" says and stops talking getting dizzy.

"Maybe you should go and get some sun, now." Roy says to him.

"Good idea." Dick says and gets up from his chair.

"Let's go Dizzy." Wally says as he grabs Kon, they walk out.

"Can you keep it warm for us?" Roy asks Megan.

"Sure, no problem." Megan says to him and he leaves.

"Wolf." Kon says as they walk out the front door and Wolf comes running happy.

"Nice…dog?" Roy asks as he sees him.

"Wolf, Wolf, get it?" Kon says to him.

"Nice very…generic." Roy says to him.

"Thanks Red." Kon says and they stop in front of the cave, the sun shining bright he takes a breath already feeling better. Wolf drops a blue ball on Kon's feet, Kon picks it up and throws it into the woods, Wolf chases after it.

"How you feeling?" Dick asks him.

"Better-ish." Kon says to him and walks over to the trees hoping to see Wolf, Dick follows.

"Maybe we should call Superman, I'm not sure if this is helping you much."

"I'll be fine, Dick." He takes short breaths.

"If you're going to sneeze, sneeze over there." Dick says pointing way far away from him to some trees, Wolf comes running and drops the ball, Dick grabs the ball and is about to throw it when Kon sneezes blowing two trees away into the sky. "…gazuntite?" He says shocked, Wolf looking just as shocked.

"Does that happen often?" Roy asks Wally, Wally shakes his head. "Just checking."

…

The boys where back in the kitchen eating, already called Superman with him, Black Canary holding thermometer in his mouth taking his temperature.

"Poor trees." Megan says as she pours tea into a cup.

"Have **you** ever gotten sick?" Canary asks Superman.

"No not that I remember." Superman says. "Maybe the kryptonite lowered your immune system somehow."

"Scratchy throat and ears plugged up." Kon mumbles with the thermometer beeps, Canary takes it out. "Awesome."

"98.6." she reads off it. "No fever."

"I'm no doctor but this looks like the common cold." Superman says.

"Kon, is far from normal." Megan says as she pours honey in the tea and gives it to him.

"Is that in insult, you know what I don't care." Kon says and drinks the hot tea. Megan looks at him as he drinks it. "Thank you." He says to her she smiles.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Zatanna says as she walks in the kitchen.

"Zatanna." Dick says happy puts down the fork and goes up to her, and then freezes, everybody was looking. "Hi." He says to her. "How was your spiritual retreat thing?" he asks her.

"Hi." She says and kisses his cheek. "It was aster, I learned a lot. What about you guys?" She looks at the table. "We have a new member?" she asks, looking at Roy.

"Hi, I'm Roy, Red Arrow." He says standing up and pulling out his hand.

"Zatanna Zatara. Nice to meet you." She says smiling shaking his hand. Then she looks over at Kon and walks over to him. "You ok?"

"Fine." He smiles weakly.

"Are you sick?" she asks, he sniffles. "What happen while I was gone?"

"A lot." Wally says food in his mouth.

"Do kryptonians get sick?" Zatanna asks confused.

"Only when they've been experimented on." Dick says to her.

"You were experimented on?!" Zatanna yells out.

"A little, I don't remember much." Kon says, Megan opens her mouth. "I like to keep it that way." He says quickly, she closes her mouth.

"Well, lucky for you, I have the perfect remedy - honey and a little bit of cayenne pepper. Works every time. First it makes you sneeze a bunch of times, but then I swear you're pretty much cured."

"NO!" everybody yells at her.

"Ok…fine just trying to help."

"No not you." Dick says to her. "Trust us you do **not** want to see him sneeze."

"You need to lie down." Superman says to Kon.

"Ok but if we have a mission, can you-" Kon says while Superman gets him up.

"You are not going on any missions." Superman says pulling him.

"You have become very very bossy, Kal." Kon says to him.

…

"Kon, I never thought I'd utter these words, but you don't look so hot." Dick says as he looks at him, walking in the living room.

Kon lays down on the other couch. "I don't feel so hot." He says to him. "I went flying, crashed down by the ocean by the docks, then my super-speed bail out on me around Alice street and jogged the rest of the way."

"You went flying?" Megan asks him from the kitchen, he hand seen her she looked very angry.

"…no."

"You have to be careful Kon." Megan says to him.

"Yeah dude." Dick says to him. "If you feel a sneeze coming on, cover your mouth shut." Dick says to him.

"Hey, Kon while you were out your girlfriend called, again, and again, and again." Wally says as he walks in the room. Then the phone rings. He looks at the caller ID. "And again."

Kon shakes his head. "I'm not here."

Wally answers. "Yeah…Hold on, I'll look." Wally says to Wendy covering the phone. "Why?"

"Because she doesn't know I'm sick." Kon says to him.

"Wouldn't this be a good time to tell her?" Dick says to him.

"She'll want to come over."

"Why don't you just go to her?" Dick asks.

"Because I might sneeze and blow her into the sky." Kon says to him.

"That's a good reason." Megan says to them.

"So you're going to avoid seeing her until you get better?" Wally asks him, as he grabs chips from the pantry.

"That was the plan, yeah." Kon says to him.

"Ok then." Wally picks up the phone. "He's not here…I'll tell him you called."

"Just as long as you have a plan." Dick says to him.

"You're judging?" Kon asks him.

Dick nods. "Very much, yeah."

"Well don't, you try having uncontrollable powers, than you can judge."

"I'll shut up." Dick says.

"Wanna play with us?" Wally asks as he grabs a Xbox control, and sits next to Dick.

"nah, I'm tired." Kon says to him. "I'll just watch you guys."

"Here's some tea." Megan says to him as she walks over with a cup of tea.

Kon drinks it. "Honey."

"Yes, dear." She says smiling.

"I meant, honey for the tea."

…

"I need to leave Kal. I think I'm about to explode if I don't leave."

"Kon-"

"Just a small patrol." Kon says to him.

"No."

"Kal-"

"No Kon." Kal says to him. "We're in uncharted territory. I don't know what's happening to you but if you were to just let me run some test-"

"NO, no more tests, no more pocking or prodding or scanning."

"Ok, sorry."

"I'm gonna go."

"Ok." Kal says to him, Kon walks over to the zeta tubes. "No, wait-" Kon leaves. He sighs. "Why are you so stubborn?"

…**Star City**

Robin, Red Arrow and Kid Flash intercepted a bank robbery, when Superboy showed up to 'help', not really helping put knocking them out with a sneeze and then the robbers knocked him out, talking the money and locking them in the vault without belt, arrow, or bo.

"This is your fault! We were fine on our own!" Red arrow yells at Superboy as he kicks the wall.

"Stop yelling at me. Don't you think I know it's my fault." Superboy says to him sitting down on the floor. Kid Flash sitting next to him.

"Bet when survived being experimented on you didn't expect fighting crime while battling a raging head cold." Kid Flash says to him.

"Not exactly the good bye gift I was expecting, no." Superboy says to him as he rubs his head.

Red arrow glares at him. "Next time just say home." He says to him.

"How you feeling?" Robin asks him.

"Scratchy throat, ears plugged up, and a headache." Superboy says to him.

"Well at least you don't have a stuffy nose." Kid Flash says to him.

"Try the door again." Robin says to him.

"Ok." Superboy says and gets up and so does Kid Flash. "If this doesn't work we are calling the league." Superboy walks up to the door and Robin, Red, Kid stand back. Superboy pushes on the vault door, not even a budge. "Sorry guys."

"How long until we run out of air?" kid Flash asks Robin.

"2,3." Robin says to him.

"Days?" kid Flash says hopeful.

"No, Kid **not** days." Robin says to him.

"Death by vault." Red arrow says to them.

"If we call the league they will never let us go out on our own again." Kid Flash says to them.

"I'll take full responsibility." Superboy says to them. "Now let's call them."

"What about a sneeze?" Robin says to him.

"What about it?" Superboy asks him, his face slightly flushed by trying to push a 30 ton door.

"If your sneeze could blow trees miles into the ocean, I bet you anything you could take that one out no problem." Robin explains.

Superboy looks at him smiling, thinking he's joking. "Robin, I just can't force."

"Why not? You can do anything." Kid flash jumps in.

"Except sneeze on command. It's a reflex, not a circus trick." Superboy says to them.

"Then blow." Red arrow suggests.

"That's not funny." Superboy says to them going to the back of the vault room.

"I wasn't kidding." Red arrow says to him.

"He's right Kon, with a sneeze like yours that says a lot about your lung capacity." Robin tries to convince him. "Now just take a really deep breath and blow it out as hard as you can."

"It's a steel door Robin." Superboy says to him, annoyed.

"Yeah well nothing else is working." Red arrow says to him.

"Come on. Let's see what you got." Kid Flash says to him, putting his hands on his shoulder behind him. "Huff, puff, and blow the door down."

Pushing him up, Robin, and Red walk back to the vault and Superboy looks back at them, they were serious.

"Ok." Superboy says and looks at the door then takes a deep breath and…blows. Knocking the vault door down all the way to the banks other wall, letting air in.

"Holy crap." Red arrow says.

"It worked." Robin says shocked.

"OH Thank God!" Kid Flash yells out runs out of the room.

…**Mount Justice**

"Hey!" Wally yells out coming out of the zeta tubes as he runs up to Roy, Kon and Dick on the briefing room all of them wearing swimming trunks. "I brought something for us to do in case the water's too cold to swim in." he says as he gives Kon a red and black kite. "And the great thing is we don't have to wait for it to get windy."

"Gee, thanks?" Kon says grabbing it.

Roy and Dick laugh, chuckle at him. They pick up their things, Wally had sand buckets, Kon carrying an ice cooler, Roy with plastic folding chairs, Dick an umbrella and beach towels.

"Come on, SB. Doesn't it make you wonder what else the possibilities are?" Dick asks him.

"Yeah, Superboy Airlines, nonstop to anywhere in the world." Roy says to him.

"You guys are hilarious." Kon says to them very sarcastically.

"Hey Artemis!" Wally says happy.

"Hey guys." She says as she walks in the front door of the cave. "How you feeling Kon?"

"Better." He says smiling.

"You look hot as ever Kon." She says smiling.

"Thanks."

Wally rolls his eyes. "Wanna join us at the beach?" he asks her.

"Have you looked up in the sky lately?" Artemis asks them. "Looks like it's gonna rain, and since I don't like swimming in the rain, I'll see you guys around."

They look at each other and walk out the door and look up in the sky looking very black. They look at Kon, he takes a deep breath and…blows out the clouds, sun shining bright.

"That is such a cool power." Roy says smiling.

Wally and Dick put their arms around Kon smiling at him, he smiles at them.

…**Wayne mansion **

"Conner?" Dick asks as he sees him walk in the room accompanied by Alfred.

"Happy Birthday." Conner says to him.

"Sup Con?" Wally asks him as he walks up to him and hugs him.

"I thought you had a _thing_." Dick says to him, referring to a mission.

"Yeah." Conner says to him. "But I convinced my brother that I can't miss my best friend's birthday."

"You're going soft on us Conner." Dick says to him.

Conner looks at Wally. "Did you bring them?" he asks him.

"Well duh, just because you weren't around didn't mean I was going to miss his face when he saw them." Wally says to him.

"What?" Dick asks confused. "What are you talking about?" Wally and Conner pick up and take him to the present's table. "What's up guys?" Dick asks them as Conner and Wally pull him up.

"We want you to open our present." Wally says to him.

"Presents aren't until later." Dick says.

"Open it." Conner says giving him a box with colorful wrapping paper.

Dick opens the box. "Holy mother of-How did you get these?!" Dick yells as he sees the tickets.

"Stood in line for 30 hours." Wally says to him, smiling. "You, me, and Conner in Spain on the 6."

"We already asked for the day off." Conner says to him.

"Awesome!" Dick yells. "Wait what about Kaldur?"

"We played a song for him he said-" Wally starts then points to Conner.

"I know music that is noise, you guys listen to it while my brain dribbles out of my ears." Conner says repeating Kaldur's words.

"He's insane." Dick says.

Conner and Wally nod.

"Do you like it?" Conner asks him.

"Are you kidding me? It's Imagine Dragons!" Dick yells at him happy then hugs them both at the same time. "I love you guys!"

"Happy birthday Dick." They say at the same time.

"Aw are you guys having a moment?" Artemis asks as she walks up to them.

"They got me Imagine Dragons tickets." Dick says to her.

"You're not invited." Wally says to her.

"Imagine Dragons suck." Artemis says as to them. "Come on, let's introduce you." She says pulling him to a group of people.

"You have issues." Dick says to Wally, he shrugs.

"Barbara, Bette this is Conner." Artemis says to the two girls.

"Hi." Conner says to them.

"Hi, I've never seen you in school." Bette says to him.

"I don't go Gotham Academy, I go to Happy Harbor."

"Where's that?" she asks him.

"Rhode island." Conner says to her.

"Oh well that's really great." She says to him. "Come let's get you something to eat."

"He has a girlfriend." Artemis says to her.

"Oh…great."

"Hey, let's play spin the bottle." Wally says to them.

…**Watchtower **

"Sorry I'm late, stopped-what happen?" Superman asks as he walks in the room everybody looking more serious than ever.

"Superboy has a new power." Batman says to Superman.

"He has Arctic breath." Flash says to him.

"Wow, he's powers are developing fast." Superman says to them, impressed.

"When did you develop it?" Wonderwoman asks him.

"I was 23, complete accident." Superman says to them as he sits on a chair.

"Well at least we know he's not sick anymore." Black canary says to them.

"Still it's worrying, that his powers are almost fully developed in a number of months when yours, Superman, took years." Red tornado says to them.

"Yeah, with the rate there growing you think he's got them under control?" Flash asks him.

"I'm sure he's-"

"Whoa, whoa wait, you haven't been training with him?" Green Lantern (Hal) asks him.

"Well…I haven't had time to-"

"Superman no offends." Captain Marvel interrupts Superman. "But Superboy needs to learn how to control them, and who better a teacher than the **only** guy in the world who's already been through it and knows what he's going through."

"I know." Superman says to him.

Batman, Wonderwoman, and Flash look at Superman , then look away.

Green Arrow noticed, and narrows his eyes. "What was that?" he asks them, they look at him.

"What was what?" Flash asks him.

"That-look. What was that?" Green arrow repeats himself.

"Disapproval." Flash says to him.

"Disappointment." Wonderwoman adds looking at Superman.

"No that was a we-know-why-you're-not-training-him look." Green arrow says to them. "You're keeping something from us." He accuses them.

"Don't be paranoid Arrow." Green Lantern (John) says to him.

"Yeah? Well you don't see them defending themselves, now do you?" Green arrow says to him.

"It's personal." Batman says to them.

"Personal? You? The guy who is making me and Canary jump through hoops just because we're in a relationship?" Green arrow asks Batman.

"Oliver!" Black Canary yells out at him.

"What about you? Miss Truth?" he asks Wonderwoman, she doesn't say anything. "Flash?"

"I don't know." He says.

"You have that same guilty look on your face when you stole my arrows and hid them in Egypt inside that pyramid."

"I didn't take them." Flash says with a slightly high pitch voice.

"You're a horrible liar, now spill." Green arrow says to him.

"Stop it!" Flash yells out.

"You **are** keeping something from us." Green Lantern (Hal) says to him.

"No, no I'm not." Flash says to them.

"Flash don't." Wonderwoman says to him.

"Tell us, Barry." Green arrow says to him.

"Barry it's not you're secret to tell." Superman says to him.

"The league doesn't keep secrets from each other." Green arrow says to them.

"They have a right to know." Flash says to them.

"No they don't." Batman says to him.

"Barry please, it's not the time." Wonderwoman says to him.

"Look they are going to find out sooner or later and I'm gonna bust." Flash says to them.

"Tell us what?" Black Canary asks alarmed, something was wrong with Superboy.

"Don't." Wonderwoman warns him.

"We haven't even told Superboy." Superman says to him.

Flash covers his face. "…Superboy is half Luthor." He blurts out. They all freeze looking at Flash. Flash sighs. "Don't we all feel better?" he asks Superman, Wonderwoman, and Batman who were glaring at him. "I feel a lot better." He says smiling then sits down.

"WHAT!" They yell, some of them get up looking at Batman, Superman and Wonderwoman.

"And you knew!"

"How could you not tell us?!"

"What is wrong with you!"

"He's living with the kids!"

"How could you keep this a secret!?"

"How could you not tell Kon?"

"How long have you known?"

"I think we're all entitled to some answers."

…**Mount Justice**

"WHOA!" Wally yells out in the living room.

"YEAH!" Roy yells out also in the living room.

"Die hard still great." Dick says smiling.

"This movie is awesome!" kon yells.

"Can't believe you've never watched it." Roy says to him.

"Oh how about a double feature?" Wally asks them.

"Oh yeah? What else did you rent?" Dick asks him.

"Die hard 2!"

"Alright." Kon says to him.

"Die Hard!" Wally, Roy, and Dick yell out.

Kon laughs. "Wait, wait, I didn't do it, again, again." He says to them.

"DIE HARD!" Wally, Roy, Dick and Kon yell out.

"I'll get the popcorn." Wally says getting up.

"I'll get the chips." Dick says.

"I'll put the movie." Roy says.

"I'll get the sodas." Kon says.

They all get up and do their duties and sit back on the couch. They play the movie and start watching it.

…

"Kon?"

"Hey, Kal, wanna watch Die Hard 2?" Kon asks him.

"No, maybe later could you-Can we talk?" he asks him.

"Sure, what's up?"

Dick elbows his stomach, Kon looks at him. "I think he means away from us."

"Oh um ok. Could you guys-?"

"No pause." They say to him.

"Jerks." Kon says and he gets up from the couch grabs a hand full of popcorn eats a couple then throws it at them, they chuckle at him, and he walks out. "Ok, what's up?"

"Um, not here can we go somewhere?"

"Sounds serious, what's up?" Kon asks him again.

"How about outside?"

"No, what's wrong?" Kon asks him, stubbornly.

"Ok fine, here is…good." Kal starts. "Kon um, you are um-" He stammers and looks at Dick, Roy, and Wally all walk in the room.

"Kal?" Kon says to him waiting, then looks behind him. "It's ok, you can tell me in front of them."

"Ok remember when I scanned your body up in the fortress?" Kal asks him, Kon nods. "Well it revealed that you are in fact half kryptonian and half human."

"Whoa." Wally says shocked, Dick elbows him. "Ow."

"Shh." Dick says to him.

"I don't understand." Kon says confused. "You said that nothing came up, you lied to me?"

"Kon that's not all I ran the human DNA to see who the donor was." Kal says to him. "The human donor is…Lex Luthor."

"Lex Luthor? Is your dad!" Dick yells out.

Wally hits him, Dick glares at walks away.

"Kon, wait."

"I just need to think." Kon says to him. "Can I do that?"

"Take your time." Kal says to him, slightly surprised he wasn't yelling or screaming or shouting.

…

After Kon left he went out to fly anywhere, anyplace he could think of he hadn't been…he'd never been to Russia. He'd known Superman knew before he knew. Lex Luthor told Superboy who he was, but Kal he had known all along. That's probably why he had been so distant lately, why when he wanted to talk to Kal he was always busy. The irony of it was Kon wanted to tell him, while Kal was keeping it a secret.

**Days Later…Mount Justice**

"You guys went shopping?" Kon asks as he flies in the hanger door seeing them unload the bioship.

"Yeah." Dick says to him.

"Your back!" Megan yells out happy, going up to him hugging him, he hugs back.

"Yeah, I'm back."

"Help us unload." Wally says to him, eating cookies.

"Sure."

…

Kon was outside by the beach looking up suddenly he realized he could see the planets-Microscopic vision. He closed his eyes, covering his eyes with his hand. It was really starting to freak him out his powers were developing really fast, a couple of days ago he learned x-ray vision, he wish it would stop.

It was like a soap opera- Superboy, Kon-El, Conner Kent being Superman's clone half-brother and Lex Luthor -the most dangerously intelligent man on the planet, a super-villain, a brilliant scientist, a billionaire industrialist, and Superman's **greatest enemy**-son.

"I've been looking for you, Kon." Superman says flying down.

"I was just…around." Kon says to him.

"Kon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Kal starts.

"Yeah." Kon says to him.

"You haven't said **anything**, Kon." Kal says to him, a little worried.

"Yeah, well, what's there to say?" Kon asks him.

"Maybe that you're angry? Feeling betrayed-?" Kal starts.

Kon gets up from the sand looking at him. "Don't put words in my mouth." He says to him.

"I'm not, I'm…trying to get words out of you." Kal says to him.

"Kal I understand why you keep it a secret from me." Kon says to him. "There were no good choices. I don't hold you responsible." He says to him, calmly looking at him.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Kal says to him.

"Okay, well…you were worried about my feelings, right?" Kon asks him.

"You put yourself in harm's way almost every day but the truth is, Kon…" Kal takes a breath. "I can't bear to see you hurt."

"…What really hurt wasn't the news…" Kon says to him, looking up at the sky, then looking at him. "It was that it didn't come from **you**."

"You already knew?"

"He told me."

"When?"

"During Thanksgiving."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kal asks him.

"I tried, you weren't around long enough for me to tell you." Kon tells him.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Well I'm glad that's over with." Kal says to him, smiling.

"Yeah." Kon smiles back. "Quick question is there something wrong with me?"

"What?" Kal asks him, confused.

"When you scanned me, did you find something wrong with me? Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with you, Kon." Kal says to him, walking up to him touching his shoulder.

"But my powers-"

"Are developing a little faster than mine did, that's all."

"And the telekinesis?"

"Because you're half a human." Kal says to him, smiling. "Your fine."

"Ok." Kon says to him, smiling.

…

Artemis, Wally, Dick, Megan where in the kitchen eating and playing BATTLEFIELD 3 on their Xbox, Megan having a lot of trouble with it, Wally and Dick experts on it and Artemis was picking it up pretty fast.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one suffering from bad DNA." Artemis says to them.

"Arty your not-" Wally starts.

"Hey not ashamed… ok a **little."** She says with her index finger and thumb, indicating how little. "but still Luthor DNA is worse than-" Artemis starts than Wally starts shaking his head. She turns around seeing Kon. "Sorry." Turns back to the tv.

"No your right." Kon sits down on the couch next to her. "I just hope I don't go bald." Kon says to her.

She smiles at him. "Me neither, you have a nice pair of hair there hottie." She says and touches his hair, he smiles at her. "But you could still look hot."

"Thanks you." he says to her.

"Your welcome." She says to him.

"Megan can I play?" kon asks her.

"Yes, be my guest." Megan says to him giving him the control.

Dick presses pause.

"HEY!" Wally yells out angry.

"Dude, I was winning." Artemis says to him.

Dick looks over at Kon. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asks Kon.

They all look at him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell Kal first, but he was never around and to be honest I didn't know how you guys would take it."

"We're your family Kon." Dick says to him.

"I know keeping it a secret was horrible." Kon says to them.

"Kon your one of us." Wally says to him.

"Yeah, bad DNA and all." Artemis says to him.

Kon smiles at her. "So…does everybody know?"

"Yeah." Artemis, Wally and Dick say to him.

"The whole Team?" Kon asks them.

"Yup." They say to him.

"The whole League?" he asks them.

"Yeah."

"Wonder what They said to him." Kon says to them, wondering if Superman was in trouble.

"They were probably pissed, he keep it a secret." Wally says to him.

"I'm sure he can handle them." Dick says to him.

"Press play." Artemis says to him.

"Thanks guys." Kon says to them.

…**Happy Harbor High School**

"Conner!" Wendy yells out as soon as she sees him at the steps of the school

"Hi Wen-" Conner starts.

She jumps him putting her arms around his neck kissing him she opens her mouth letting his tongue slide in exploring her mouth, running it on the roof of her mouth, massaging her tongue,. He moves his hand touching her back, down to her hip, and to her ass. She pulls back.

"Wow." He whispers. She shoves him back away from her. "What?!" he yells out surprised.

"Where the hell were you?!" Wendy yells at him.

"What?"

"You went missing for like week and half, you didn't tell me, you didn't text, you didn't even have the decency to call me!" she yells out. "You JERK!" she pushes him again.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" she asks him, angry. "Oh that makes everything better!" she yells at him, angry.

"I was sick, I had…the flu." Conner says to her. "And then I had a family thing." She glares at him. "I'm sorry, I should have called." He pauses. "I'll make it up to you." He says to her.

"I'm still mad at you." She walks away.

"Duly noted." He chases after her and hugs her from behind kissing her neck.

…**Mount Justice**

"How could you do this to me?!" Conner yells out.

"Conner it was the only way." Clark says to him.

"Oh the _only way_? Aren't **you** the one that is always saying there's _always_ another way?" Conner says to him extremely angry.

"Conner the Principle was going to expel you from school."

"Don't you think you could have at least talked to me about it?"

"Hey Kon!" Wally yells out smiling.

"You told him?" Conner asks Zatanna and Megan.

"It slipped." Zatanna says to him.

"This is so **not** cool." Conner whines.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Megan says to him.

"Now in Talent shows you can never go wrong with singing or dancing…can you sing?" Wally says to him.

"I can help you put on a magic show." Zatanna says to him.

"Or I can quit high school who needs a high school diploma when you can beat up bad guys." Conner says to him.

"You are **not** dropping out of high school." Clark says to him.

"OH how about some gymnastics or martial arts." Megan says to him. "I'm sure Dick can help you."

"If he ever gets here too make fun of you for it." Wally adds smiling.

"When is it?" Clark asks him.

"Two days." Conner says to him.

"Then I'm sure you can come up with something." Clark says to him. "And we will all be there to support you."

"Whatever happened to corporal punishment?" Conner asks and walks away.

…**Happy Harbor High school auditorium **

"What the hell did he invite the whole League?" Conner asks, Dick and Wally behind some curtains as he pulls them back a little seeing, Clark, Dinah, Bruce, Barry, and Diana also seeing Zatanna with a video camera, Artemis with a camera, Kaldur, Megan and Roy looking very bored.

"They're just here for support." Dick says to him.

"And the cameras?" Conner asks him.

"Make sure this isn't all a dream." Wally says smiling.

"So what song are you singing?" Dick asks him.

"No." Conner says them.

"Never heard of it." Dick says to him.

"No, I'm not telling you. You'll just laugh." Conner says to him.

"We won't laugh." Dick says to him.

"Maybe a little." Wally says to him. "Especially if it Justin Bieber."

"Wendy made me, and since she's mad at me I couldn't say _no_ to her." Conner explains.

"It is Justin Bieber isn't it?" Dick asks him smiling.

"I hate you. I hate you all." Conner says and walks away.

They laugh as he leaves.

"This is going to be so priceless." Wally says to Dick.

"I never thought a day would be so perfect." Dick says smiling.

…

After a ballet dancer, a pianist, a dramatic acting, a magician, a ventriloquist, a tap dancer, and so many more people Conner came up.

"And now we introduce Conner Kent." A woman says on the stage with a microphone and walks off.

Conner walks in wearing a white shirt, black vest, blue jeans, with a guitar he borrowed from the music department he sits down on a stool in front of the microphone and pauses and everybody is really quite.

"Oh no." Dick whispers.

"I think he's frozen." Wally whispers to Artemis.

"Come on Conner you can do it." Megan whispers.

"Whoa!" Zatanna yells out standing up.

"YEAH CONNER!" Dick follows also standing up.

"Yeah baby!" Artemis yells out clapping her hands standing.

"YEAH! WHOA!" Wally yells out pumping his fist up.

Everybody laughs at the weirdoes and they sit down. Conner smiles at them and starts playing the guitar.

**The Wanted Glad you came acoustic **

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

"wow."

People stand up and clap, cheering. Conner gets up and leaves quickly.

"Please tell me you got that." Dick asks Zatanna, who was holding the video camera.

"Every little piece." Zatanna says to him.

…

**Thumbs up for Dick's B-Day**

**Imagine Dragons are amazing! You don't like them, too bad, my story my rules.**

**The Wanted I like it, I don't like it…it's an odd relationship.**


	6. Astral projection, Bad mission, Sex

**Summary of Superboy's powers-crazy strong, Amazonian training, solar absorption, Arctic breath, infrared vision, heat vision, x-ray vision, microscopic vision, telescopic vision, flight, super speed, super hearing, tactical telekinesis, teleportation. **

**Ch 6 **

**Astral projection/Bad mission**

…**Happy Harbor High School**

"Conner you promised." Wendy said to him.

"I know I'm sorry." Conner says to her. "But-"

"You have to leave." Wendy says to him, finishing his sentence.

"Wendy-"

"You always do that, you always have to leave." Wendy says walking away.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad at me." Conner says chasing after her. "I really want to talk with you but-"

She turns around and faces him. "Let me guess something came up?" she asks him.

"Yes something came up-" Conner says to her.

"But you can't tell me what it is just like you never can."

"Yes, and it not because I don't want it-"

"It's complicated, I know."

He looks at her. "Would you stop finishing my sentence for me."

"Why not?" she asks him. "They all end up in the same way."

Dick whistles at him to get this attention, he turns around to look at them, Dick, Wally, Roy in there motorcycles waiting for him in the parking lot. They had a mission to get too.

"We have to go!" Wally yells out.

"OH and your 'brothers' who by the way look absolutely nothing like you." Wendy says to her, he looks at her.

"Conner!" Roy yells out, he looks back at them.

"What are you hiding from me?" Wendy asks him, he looks at her.

"DUDE! Seriously!" Dick yells out, he looks back at them.

"Conner!" Wendy yells at him.

He gasps slightly and closes his eyes standing still and appears in between Wally and Roy.

"Whoa, Conner?" Wally asks as he appears.

"What the hell?" Roy asks him, looking at him.

"Oh my god." Dick says looking at him, then looks back where Conner was standing still, Wendy yelling at him.

"Conner are you even paying attention to me?!" Wendy asks him angry.

Conner looks at them scared and then disappears.

"Wow." Dick says then looks back at Conner and Wendy.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asks concerned, he looked scared and slightly out of breath. "Are you ok?" she asks him worried.

"Yeah, I'm just um." He says breathing heavily. "Um…Wendy I like you so much."

"I like you too."

"But there are some parts in my life that I can't tell you about." Conner says to her, he kisses lips. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" he asks her.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He says to her, and kisses her again.

"Tomorrow." She says to him.

"Tomorrow night, just in case." He says to her. "Bye." He walks away, towards the guys.

"You ok?" Dick asks him.

"What the hell just happen?" Roy asks him.

"I have no idea." Conner says to them, gets behind Roy on the bike. "It felt weird."

"How did you do it?" Wally asks him.

"I don't know I just had a desperate need for there to be two of me and all of sudden there was." Conner says to them trying to explain.

"Is this part of your powers growing?" Roy asks him, turning to look at him.

"I guess." Conner says to him.

"Sure why not, if you can move things with your mind why not your body." Dick says to them.

"Maybe we should get out of here before it happens again." Wally says to them.

They nod and they take off in their bikes.

…**Mount Justice**

"What's wrong?" Superman asks as he flies in the place.

"Superboy has a new power." Batman says to him.

"What?!" Superman yells out.

"He can and this is what Robin called it, Astral project."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Are you kidding me?" Superman asks again.

"No." Batman says again.

"I kinda hate him right."

"I know."

…**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

"Superboy we have to get out of here!" Robin yells out.

"I'm trying!" Superboy yells back.

"Superbrat!" Psimon yells at him throwing a giant metal bar at him.

Superboy uses his telekinesis to throw Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Robin out of the crashing down building into a window. Red and Robin land themselves safely while Kid stumbles a little.

"Where's Superboy?" Robin asks as he looks around.

"Oh no not again." Superboy says as he appears in front of them.

"In coming." Red arrow says as he sees two flight jets coming right at them, taking out his arrows.

Superboy rolls his eyes lifts up his hand. "uh-oh" Superboy says.

"What's wrong?" Robin asks him.

"Can't use my powers." Superboy says and disappears.

"Where did he go?" Kid Flash asks.

"Inside the building." Robin says to them.

"You guys ok?" Red asks shooting down a jet with an arrow.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Kid Flash says to them.

…

Superboy wakes up on the floor Psimon's hands on his head, Superboy's eyes widen and tries to get up.

'Now, now, be calm. Your clam, be still, your still.' Psimon says in Superboy's head. 'Well your greatest fear is to lose your family, your brothers.' He continues.

"Don't you dare-" Superboy starts.

'Shh, they have them, the bad guys are after them even as we speak they are going to kill them.' Psimon says to him, brainwashing him, Superboy closes his eyes. 'They have shape shifted into your brothers, you must kill the impostor first.'

"Kill the imposters?" Superboy asks him.

"Yes." Psimon says smiling.

Superboy opens his eyes as if in a trance. "Gladly." he says to him.

…

"We have to find Superboy." Kid Flash says to them, sitting down on the pavement inside an abandoned building.

"I know." Robin says to him sitting next to him, looking at his computer writs trying to locate him through the com link. "Ok wait he's moving."

"That's good, means he's alive." Red arrow says to them sitting next to Robin looking at the black dot moving. "He's moving kinda fast."

"You think he knows where we are?" Kid Flash asks as he sees the black dot coming towards them.

"I don't know I-" Robin starts then Superboy appears in front of them.

"Superboy." Red arrow says as he gets up, looking at him.

"Dude we were worried." Kid Flash says getting up.

Robin looks around, he didn't crash down the roof, or broke a window, he just appeared out of thin air. "How did you get in here?" Robin asks him.

Superboy uses his telekinesis to separate them crashing down different walls. They yell out in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Red arrow yells at him angry.

"Are you alright?" Kid Flash asks him getting Robin off the floor.

"No I'm not." Robin says bleeding from his forehead.

"Crazy Superboy, crazy Superboy." Kid Flash says as he grabs Red and they start walking out and up the stairs. While Superboy just glared at them.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Red arrow repeats his question.

"I don't know. I think Psimon might have done something to him." Robin says to him.

"I won't let you hurt my brothers." Superboy says to them as he bends the metal railing on the stairs. They run faster up the stairs.

"What did he just say?" Kid Flash yells out grabbing Robin putting him up his shoulder running faster.

"He's flipped out!" Red arrow says shooting a Foam arrow at him and he runs up.

"Roof fast!" Robin yells out.

They run up the roof Superboy breaks out of the foam and looks up he disappears and reappears in the door he opens it and he looks around.

"He doesn't know who we are." Robin whispers to them, hiding behind a wall.

"Yeah we got that genius." Kid Flash whispers back.

"Ok we have to make him choice." Robin says to them. "We have to try and convince astral Superboy, make him want to be in two places at once."

"What good will that do?" red arrow says to him.

"He doesn't have his powers when-" Robin is interrupted by the wall crashing down.

Superboy's hand grabbing Red Arrow by the neck and pulling him through the wall then sending him flying out to the roof Red grabs on to the edge before he falls.

"GUYS!" Red yells out.

Superboy looks at Kid Flash.

"RUN!" Robin yells at him, Kid Flash runs off and jumps to another nearby building.

Superboy takes a step forward.

"Hi!" Robin yells out, Superboy looks at him.

"Superboy come and get me!" Kid Flash yells out far away.

Superboy takes on other step forward.

Robin backs away a little. "No it's me you want over here."

Superboy looks at him.

"No over here!" Kid Flash yells out.

"No me." Robin says to him.

"Come on Superbrat!" Kid Flash yells out.

Superboy gasps a little and closes his eyes appearing in front of Kid Flash.

Robin runs up to Red Arrow and pulls him up.

"You ok?" Robin asks him. Red nods grabbing his arm in pain, Robin runs towards Superboy and Kid Flash.

"ROBIN! We have to hurry before he becomes one again." Kid flash yells out as he backs away from Superboy and Superboy glares at him.

"Kon, Psimon has brainwashed you." Robin says to him walks up behind him, Superboy tries to punch him, he dodges and jumps over him, landing next to Kid Flash.

"You're going to hurt my brothers." Superboy says looking at them.

"We're you brothers." Kid Flash says to him. "Listen to me, you got sick a couple of weeks ago and blew up two trees into the sky." He says to him, trying to convince him. "That's how you learned Arctic breath."

"Yeah, and remember you told me to ask Zatanna out, to that movie Now you see me." Robin says to him.

"We broke you out of Cadmus." Kid Flash says to him.

"Come on Kon, we went to Imagine dragons together for my birthday." Robin says to him.

"Yeah you stretched out my T-shirt!" Kid Flash yells at him.

"And then you gave it to me!" Robin says to him.

"How do you know all that?" Superboy asks them confused.

Kid Flash sighs. "Because we're your brothers." He says to him, and walks up to him.

"Brothers?" Superboy asks him.

Kid Flash nods walks up to him pulling Robin with him. Kid Flash smiles and so does Superboy and he hugs him, he disappears.

"Hey over here!" Red arrow yells out.

Kid Flash and Robin jump to the building and walk over to him. "You with us?" Robin asks him.

"I want Psimon's head on a platter." Superboy say angry.

…

They walk back to the broken building looking around.

"Just so you know, I don't like you anymore." Red arrow says to him, holding his arm.

"I didn't know you **did** like me." Superboy says back.

"True, now I like you even less." Red arrow says to.

Superboy walks up to Red and uses x-ray vision, touching his arm. "It's just a fracture, it'll heal in a week or two."

"You have x-ray vision?" Robin asks him.

"Yeah."

"When did you get that?" Kid Flash asks him.

"Couple of weeks ago." Superboy says to him.

"Can you see anything?" Kid Flash asks him pointing to the destroyed building.

"No nothing."

"Let's get out of here." Red says to them, gives Superboy his keys. "You're driving since you broke my arm."

"Fracture, I **fractured** your arm." Superboy says taking the keys.

"What's the difference?" Red asks walking way.

"It's just a tiny crack." Superboy says walking towards him. "You're not going to tell Green arrow are you?" Superboy asks him. Red looks at him and continues walking. "Come on Red, he already hates me."

"What's wrong?" Kid Flash asks Robin.

"Nothing."

"Sure…now tell me the truth."

"…I don't know, I think…never mind." He walks off.

…**Mount Justice**

"But we're fine." Robin says to Batman.

"Except for my broken arm." Red arrow says to him.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Superboy says to him.

"Right."

"Stop it your making me feel sad." Superboy says to him, like a 3 year old.

"I don't care." Red arrow says to him. "You broke my arm."

"You know what? I'm not apologizing anymore." Superboy says to him.

"Fine!" Red yells at him.

"Fine!" Superboy yells back. "…I'm really, really, sorry." Superboy says to him.

"Whatever." Red says to him.

"Batman, make him stop." Superboy says to him.

"Oh sure, go to daddy Bats for help." Red arrow says to him.

"Knock it off." Batman says to him. "The both of you." he turns to Kid Flash. "Take him to the infirmary, I'll be there in a minute to put on the cast." Kid Flash nods.

"Come on Whinny." Kid Flash says to him, and they walk away.

"Shut up." Red says to him.

"Superboy you should call Superman, he wants to talk to you about your new power." Batman says to him.

"Ok." Superboy walks away.

"Robin, I think we need to talk." Batman says to him.

"I think so too."

**...Batcave**

After Batman put the cast on Roy's arm he and Robin both left to go home, talk about the mission. Batman took off his cowl and Robin took off his domino mask. Bruce looked at Dick and then then took off his cape, and went to the locker to put away his uniform. Robin follows his lead, taking off his uniform and putting it on the locker then putting on loose sweat pants and a muscle shirt.

"He wasn't there one second and then he was." Dick starts. "And there was a red glow stuff on air."

"Teleportation." Bruce says to him.

"You knew?"

"Yes." Bruce says to him, Dick was about to say something. "He didn't tell me."

Bruce walks over to the computer and pulls up camera footage from the Amazo fight. They both see Robin, Kid Flash and Red arrow get knock down and they both hid behind the bleachers, Superboy then teleports red shiny glittery behind.

Dick types on the computer and zooms in when Superboy before he teleports, he sees Superboy looking at around. "He made sure we weren't looking." Dick says to him.

"Yes." Bruce says to him, he had already seen that.

"He didn't want us to know."

"I think he-"

"Doesn't trust us." Dick finishes his sentence.

"No, I think he might be scared."

"Scared of what?"

"His power Dick."

"There's nothing wrong with him, he's just developing them kinda fast that's all."

"Try telling him that."

"I will." Dick says to him.

…**Mount Justice**

Conner is in his room standing up looking at his bed where fork was laying down trying to move it using his telekinesis but it's moving slightly. There's a knock on the door.

"HEY!" Zatanna says as she walks in the door, wearing skirt, knee high boots and a purple shirt. "Look at me. I am a fashion blunder. A mademoiselle don't. What do you think, purple or blue?" she asks showing him two types of ear rings. He tries to move the fork again barely lifting it up. "Oh my god, you lost your powers?!"

"Can't lose what you never had." Conner says to her.

Conner astral projects out of the room.

"I hate when he plays astral games." She whispers to herself. "Marco!" she yells out.

"Polo!" Conner yells out.

She walks out the door and into the living room. Conner was laying down in a couch reading a book on astral projection. Zatanna walks in.

"Purple." Conner says to her.

"Thank you." She puts on the ear rings. "What were you doing in your room?"

"Practicing." Conner says to her. "Trying to use telekinesis in astral mode." He says to her. "Especially since I have nobody to teach me and I'm getting pretty good at it if I do say so myself."

"Hmm, **super** exercises. Since when?" she asks him, picking up his legs and sits down on the couch, putting his legs on her lap. "You've only had that power for what? A couple of weeks?"

Conner puts the book down. "Yeah, I'm bored." He says to her. "But also when Psimon got in my head like that…I'm trying to teach my astral self how to fight. I don't ever want to hurt-"

"Hey they know you wouldn't hurt them." Zatanna says to him, rubbing his leg.

"Yeah." He says to her.

"Which powers do you have down?" she asks him.

"Super strength, speed, infrared, heat, x-ray vision and I can also fly." He says smiling.

"Nice." She says smiling.

"Yeah, what about you? Hot date?" he asks her, changing the subject.

Zatanna sighs. "I have a date with Dick." She says to him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He says to her slightly confused.

"It's a **lunch** date." She says pouting.

"So?" he asks her.

"So, it's not a good sign. Lunch is a cheap imitation of dinner. That's why it has its own special menu. And, you know, we kissed last week. We should be onto dinner and candlelight by now. I know he can afford it." She says to him. "You're a boy, what's wrong with him?" she asks him.

"Maybe he just wants to go slow." Conner says to her.

"Maybe." Zatanna says to him.

"…you kissed?" he asks her.

She looks at him and smiles. "Yeah, it was good." She says blushing a little.

"Weird, Dick didn't tell me."

"Aw jealous?" she asks him.

"No." he says to her, she raises an eyebrow. "Just a little."

"Well I gotta go." She says patting his legs, he pulls them up and she gets up. "Wish me luck." She says to him.

"Good luck." He says and goes back to reading his book. "Kiss him for me."

"Oh I will!" Zatanna yells out.

…

"How was the date yesterday with Zatanna?" Conner asks as Dick opens the door without knocking. "She hated that you asked her out on a Lunch date by the way."

"Yeah I got that, I'll remember that for-" he looks around seeing **two** Conners one was reading in the bed with Wolf by the foot of the bed the other one was on the computer desk typing. "next time. Wow, how are you doing that?"

"I mastered astral projection." Conner says to him.

"Geez what else can you do in a day?" Dick asks siting down on the bed.

"I brought peace to the in Middle East, solved our energy crisis, read Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoevsky **and** microwaved popcorn." Conner says to him.

"Ha ha, funny."

"Can we talk?" Dick asks him.

"huh?" Conner asks continues reading.

"Conner, pay attention to me."

"Sorry, dude, it takes a second to emerge from Samuel Beckett, he's a very strange man." Conner smiles at him. "What's up?" He asks him putting his book down, the other Conner looks at him. "Is something wrong?" the Conner at the desk asks.

"Um well-" Dick looks back and forth between them. "-I'm sorry this is really confusing which one do I talk to."

"OH sorry." Conner says to him and the Conner is the computer disappears. "Better?"

"Much, I'm just going to come out and say it."

"Ok." Conner says to him.

"You have a teleportation power."

"…yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you kissed Zatanna?" Conner asks him.

"I didn't-I wasn't…shut up, you kept a secret from us."

"So it's ok for you to keep a secret but not me?"

"Not when it comes to your powers." Dick says to him. "We need to know what you can do during missions."

"Ok fine." Conner says to him.

"Anything else you have been keeping?"

"Of course not." Conner say to him slightly offended, he was keeping secret the **Red Sun** Lex Luthor had said to him to shut him down, but he wasn't going to tell him that. "And what if I am?"

"Calm down."

"Calm down?" he asks him a little angry, Dick looks at him a little shocked. "Dick, Kal can't do any of these things, he can't use telekinesis, he can't teleport, and he sure as hell can't astral project. So what the hell is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you." Dick says to him.

"Luthor did something to me." Conner says to him. "I know he did I just don't know what it was."

"You should let Superman run tests on you."

"No, I don't want that."

"Conner-"

"Remember when you broke me out of Cadmus? You guys said you'd show me the sun and the moon, introduce me to Superman?" Conner asks him, Dick nods. "I was so excited to be out in the world but now-" he takes a breath. "Now I'm scared of myself."

"Conner..." he pauses not sure what to say. "You just need to try and control you power."

"I am, I have." Conner says to him. "My astral self now knows all the powers that I have but if I were to be brainwashed again I could really hurt someone."

"You mean not just Roy?"

"Dick-"

"Sorry bad joke."

"Really, really, really bad joke." Conner says to him.

"I'm really, really, really sorry." Dick says to him.

"It sucks having all these powers."

"Well, being normal sucks."

"I'd give anything to be normal." Conner says to him, looking very sad.

…**Gotham **

"Were pinned." Robin says ducking down behind a trashcan shots being fired from the alley way.

"Brightside?" Kid Flash asks as he sits covering his head, besides Robin hitting the brick wall.

"Oh I dare you." Superboy says to him, slightly annoyed at him, moving the trashcan so that Robin and Kid Flash were the ones being covered, his clothes completely filled with bullet holes then sits down next to Robin, who was now in the middle.

"Things can't get any worse." Kid Flash says to him.

"I think I can blind them with a smoke pellet." Robin says to them goes over to his utility belt. "If I had any." He adds.

"I don't think I can get past them." Kid flash says to him.

Superboy sighs. "Ok well I guess-"

A man jumps down a fire escape with a gun and starts to shoot at them, Superboy puts up his hands the bullets pause in midair then return to the man hitting him, he falls back, dead. Superboy freezes staring at the dead body a couple of feet away.

Robin shakes him. "Superboy it's ok." He says to him.

"Kon?" Kid flash asks, and then realizes that there wasn't any more gunfire and slowly get up looking over the trashcan.

Batman walks over to them sees the body and looks over at Superboy who was in shock.

"It wasn't his fault." Robin says quickly to Batman.

Batman crunches down. "Kon?" he asks to get some sort of response, none. "Superboy." He tries again, nothing he looks at Robin and Kid Flash. "Let's go home." He says and picks up Superboy.

…**Mount Justice**

"He hasn't said a word." Robin says to them worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Batman says to him.

"He doesn't seem fine." Kid Flash says to him.

"We should have gone with you guys." Zatanna says to them.

"We told you we should have gone with them." Artemis says slightly angry at Batman.

"It was supposed to be recon only." Batman says to her.

"Right, because everything goes according to plan all the time." Artemis says to him.

Superman flies in. "How is he?" he ask them.

"He hasn't come out of his room." Megan answers him.

"But it was an accident right?" Superman asks.

"Yeah, the guy came down the fire escape and -" Kid Flash starts.

"He had a gun Kon just put up his hands." Robin interrupts him. "And the bullets flew back at him and then-"

"He was dead." Kid Flash finishes.

"I'm going to go talk to him." superman says to them.

"Maybe we should just leave him alone for a little while." Zatanna says to him.

"No." Superman says simply and walks away.

"Or not." Artemis says.

Kal knocks on Kon's door and then opens it when he doesn't hear him. "Kon?" he wasn't there. Superman uses his super hearing to listen for Kon.

…**Library **

Kon was in the library reading. 'The Journey of man a genetic odyssey.' 'Inheriting memories' 'Human genetics concepts and applications' 'Lex Luthor the unauthorized biography' 'DNA the secret of Life'. Everything he could fine about Genetics, Nature vs Nurture books, mind manipulation books.

"What are you doing?" kal asks looking at the books.

"Just reading."

"Lex Luthor the Unauthorized Biography? Kon what are you doing?" he says picking up the book.

"Reading up on my biological father."

"Kon I'm sorry about what happen, but that man he was going to kill Kid Flash and Robin if you hadn't stopped him."

"Did you know that Lex lived in Smallville when he was a kid?" Kon asks him, changing the subject.

"Yes I did, but he buried everything he could about his early years in Smallville."

"Did you know him?"

"A little." Kal says putting the book down.

"What was he like?" Kon asks him.

"Kon-"

"Was he evil? Did he like torture animals, vandalize the streets on a daily bases, get locked up in jail for trying to kill someone? "

"No Kon he didn't, he was normal."

"Do you think it would've been different if Lex had grown up with your parents?" Kon asks him picking up the book.

"I doubt it." Kal says honestly.

Kon looks up at him. "But you've said how important your parents were to you. How much they taught you. You don't think he would've turned out differently?" Kon asks him.

"Lex Luthor is delusional, Conner. He's a sociopathic egomaniac who is convinced he's humanity's savior-or **would** be, if **I** wasn't in his way."

"So he was **born** bad?"

"I didn't say that." Kal says quickly.

"I'm not trying to give him a **pass** or anything, Kal, I just want to-"

"Understand him." Kal finishes his sentence.

"Yeah. I want to understand him." Kon says to him looking away from him.

"I've been trying to understand Luthor for years. It's complex."

"I know that."

"But you know you're not him. And you're not me. You're your own person." Kal says to him, getting the Lex Luthor book away from Kon.

"…yeah."

"Kon are you ok?" Kal says holding the book.

"No, but I'll get over it." Kon says to him.

"Kon you killed-"

"I thought you said it was accident and it wasn't my fault."

"You still killed somebody."

"And I feel really bad about it, but like you said if I hadn't acted the way I did Wally and Dick would be dead." Kon says getting up from the chair.

"How can you say that?" Kal says to him. "He was a human being."

"Who was evil and was trying, almost succeeded to kill my friends." Kon says to him. "Sorry if I'm not curled up in a ball, crying or whatever you were expecting me to do."

"I was expecting compassion." Kal says to him.

"After everything I've been through?" Kon asks him.

"Kon it's our compassion not our powers that separate us from the bad guys, and it's a part of you that you can never afford to lose."

"Well too little too late, Kal, because I have none left."

"Kon-El I think we should talk about this some more."

"You can talk all you want Kal, doesn't mean I'll be listening." Kon says and walks away.

"Kon-" Kal, starts and Kon disappears red shiny things left behind. "Damn it."

…

"Ok I just bought tampons, I think I might be losing a piece of my manhood." Roy says as he puts down a grocery bag in the kitchen table, Conner looks inside the bag. "Where're the girls because if I have to put these in the bathroom, I think I will lose it."

"I can make you feel like a man Roy." Conner says to him, walking up really close. Roy looks at him, raised eyebrow. "Take out the trash."

"You're about to be a strange smell in the wall." Roy says to him.

Conner smiles and gets the bag. "The girls got cravings and left to get ice cream or pizza or chocolate or something. I'll put the bag away."

"Thank you." Roy says to him.

…

"Maerc eci." Zatanna says and a small _ice cream_ cup.

"And the spoons?" Artemis asks her as she grabs the ice cream cup.

"Oh right Snoops owt." Zatanna says and _two spoons_ appear.

"Can you use your powers like that?" Dick asks her.

"What's it too you?" Artemis says to him, eating ice cream.

"Does anybody know what this meeting is about?" Wally asks as he walks in. "Oh ice cream." He goes of it and Artemis hits him. "Ow."

"I don't know, somebody probably got killed or kidnapped or brainwashed." Artemis says eating.

"Artemis that so not funny." Zatanna says to her.

"You get so emotional when you PMS." Artemis says to her.

"And you get mean." Zatanna says to her eating ice cream.

"I do not get mean."

"Yeah she gets mean**er**." Wally says, Artemis glares at him, he takes out a mini sneaker from his pocket. "Candy?" she rolls her eyes.

The fire alarm goes off.

"Oh no." Zatanna says getting up and runs off to the kitchen, smoke coming out to the oven.

"Damn it Zatanna!" Artemis yells at her while she puts on the gloves.

"Can somebody turn that off?" Zatanna asks pulling out burnt muffins out of the oven.

"I got it." Conner says to her as he flies up and turns off the alarm.

Artemis looks at the muffins. "Great this was the second batch, now I'm starving." Conner flies down and puts and arm around Artemis she puts her head on his chest.

"OH no, no, this is so sad." Zatanna says to the black blurt muffins.

"Hey! No weeping." Artemis says to her.

"You are so mean." Zatanna says to her about to cry.

"It's ok, it's ok." Conner says to her, motioning for her to come over the counter and she walks over and hugs him. "How about I go out and buy you girls some food."

"Chinese?" Artemis asks him.

"Italian?" Zatanna asks him.

"Both?" he asks them.

"We love you." They say hugging him, and then kiss him one on each cheek.

"I'll be right back." He says to them smiling. "Try not to kill anyone." He disappears red shiny left behind.

"Teleportation, that is such a cool power." Artemis says as he leaves.

"Totally awesome." Zatanna says smiling.

…

"I bring food from Italy." Conner says as he appears in front of Zatanna in her room with Artemis junk food on the bed.

"Hey, why don't you knock first!" Artemis yells at him.

"Why?" Conner asks her.

"Cuz we might have been naked." Zatanna says waving at him to give her the bag.

"It's ok I x-rayed first." Conner says giving her the bag.

"Oh I guess that's ok then." Zatanna says to him.

"And my Chinese." Artemis asks angry.

"Here it is." He says to her giving her a bag.

"I love you." Artemis says to him smiling.

"Are you girls good?" he asks them.

"We're good." They say eating.

"Ok." He leaves. "Call if you need anything."

…**Next day**

"Hey!" Conner yells out as walks in kitchen. He walks up the couch. "What the hell are you?" he asks Roy who was hiding under the coffee table.

"Oh hey." Roy gets up.

"You hiding?" Conner asks him.

"A little." Roy gets up and sitting down on the couch.

"You scared of Artemis and Zatanna?" Conner asks him.

"A little."

"It takes some time to get used to them like that, I got used to them PMSing a while back, you just give them anything and everything they want, and they're good." Conner says to him.

"Good to know."

"You came in kinda late last night."

"What are you spying on me now?"

"Yeah Roy, you fascinate me, you know sometimes the drool on your pillow isn't always yours."

"Don't you have school?" Roy says to him.

"Oh yeah I have detention to get too. Later!" Conner says to him.

…**Happy Harbor-** **Principal's office**

"Come in." A man wearing glasses, a gray suit and tie says as he types in his computer.

"Hello I got a call you wanted to see me." Clark Kent says as he walks in the door wearing a black suit and tie. "I'm Conner Kent's brother and legal guardian."

"Oh yes _Conner_ Kent." The Principal says tired pointing to the chair in front of the desk. "Please sit." He pulls out a folder from the desk drawer.

"Oh so this is a 'please sit' thing huh?" Clark says and sits down. "Ok. What's he done?"

"Why do you assume he's done something?" the Principal asks him.

"Maybe because you're looking at a folder that's looking a little thick and I got a call to come over to talk to you, please tell me he didn't burn anything down." Clark says to him.

"Nothing."

"…huh?" Clark asks confused.

"For the past month-no homework, no class participation, his attendance record is erratic at best. His attitude towards his teachers, it ranges from indifferent to hostile. He shows no interest in school activities or other students, and there is the issue of the disappearing footballs."

"...The what?" Clark asks him.

"Ever footballs in campus seems to have disappeared."

"Oh come on you don't actually think…" Clark starts, the Principal almost glaring at him. "I'll check his room."

"I would appreciate that." The Principal says to him, he puts the folder down. "Now, I don't suspect we'll solve every problem in one meeting, so let's focus on the most important one – his grades."

"Not good?"

"Not good."

"But he's really smart." Clark says to him.

"Yes but he doesn't apply himself to the tests, or to the classes." The Principal says to him. "I've been trying to make him take AP courses but he doesn't seem to care."

"Ok well I'll talk to him."

"Mr. Kent, Conner is a bright student. I don't know what has happen to him but it would be a shame if he didn't make it. Now, if something it not done about that right now, he's going to repeat this year. I'm sorry, but that's where we are."

"Okay, well, if that's where we are, then I'll just have to figure something out." Clark says to him.

"Good. And let's not forget about those footballs." The Principal reminds him.

"Right." Clark says to him.

"Been using Basketballs for a couple of days." The Principal says to him.

"Wow."

"Very different results."

"I'm sure it is." Clark says and leaves.

…**Mount Justice**

"Janet, Chrissy I'm home!" Conner says to Megan and Zatanna as he walks in the kitchen.

"Hey Jack." Zatanna says to him.

"What?" Dick says completely out of the loop.

"There was a 'Three's Company' marathon yesterday and we ended up watching it till morning." Zatanna says to him.

"Three's company?" Wally asks. "What's that?"

"Never mind." Zatanna says to him.

"How was detention?" Megan asks Conner as she made a sandwich.

"Boring, I did read 'Little Women' like you suggested." Conner says to her.

"And?"

He gives her the book from his black backpack. "Beth got really, really sick and I stopped reading."

"Oh sweetie." Megan says to him and hugs him, he hugs her back.

"Marshmallow?" Zatanna asks as she gives him one from a bag of marshmallow.

"Thanks." He says and grabs a fork sticking it in and then using heat vision to toast it up.

"You were in detention?" Dick asks him he was **really** out of the loop.

"Yeah." Conner says starts eating it.

"Why?" Dick asks him.

"Skipping class." Conner says.

"I thought you were in the Debate Team." Dick says to him.

"Well you know how I love to argue." Conner says to him.

"Conner can we talk for a minute." Superman says as he walks in the kitchen.

"I'll give you two because you scare me." Conner says looking at him. "Is this because of detention?"

"Oh no you were in detention?" Superman says hand on his temple.

"…no…" Conner says to him. "I wasn't in detention for skipping class that's for sure. What's up?"

"You skipped class, Conner-"

Conner sighs. "Oh don't sound so disappointed." He says to him bored.

"Conner your Principal called me."

"Oh no."

"I've never been to the Principal office Conner." Superman says to him upset. "He said you were failing **all** your classes."

"You're failing your classes?" Wally asks him.

"Don't butt in." Conner says to him and walks away.

"Don't you walk away from me." Superman says to him.

They all walk into the briefing room, Batman was there in the computer as Conner and Superman walk in, followed by Wally, Zatanna, Dick, and Megan.

"Leave me alone." Conner says to him.

Superman grabs his arm. "We are not finished Conner."

"Yes we are." He says taking his arm back.

"No we're not." Superman says stubbornly.

"How about this, you tell me what you want and I'll think about it."

"No more skipping class, no more verbally attacking teacher, and pass your class."

"I can only do one of those things."

"Pass your class?" Superman asks hopeful.

"Attacking teachers, it no longer gives me the warm fuzzy feeling."

"Stop being so sarcastic."

"I wasn't." Conner says to him. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect like Dick is."

"Hey!" Dick yells out offended.

"Sorry." Conner says to him.

"Conner-"

"You're not my father Kal so stop acting like it." Conner walks away.

"Superboy we have a mission." Batman says to him.

Conner turns around to look at him he sighs. "Good for you." He says and walks way then teleports away.

"God I hope he's on red Kryptonite." Wally says.

…**Wendy's house**

"Conner? It's the middle of the night? What are you doing here?" Wendy asks him rubbing her eyes she was in a long t-shirt and funny looking socks.

"Your parents still in Hawaii?" Conner asks her.

"Yeah but-?" Wendy says to him.

"I wanna be with you."

"We broke up three weeks ago get over it." Wendy says to him about to close the door.

He stops her. "I wanna be with you, I love you."

"Stop it!" she yells at him.

"You're fucking adorable. Your laugh makes me happy. Simply seeing your smile makes me smile, and your eyes are so attractive I find it difficult to pay attention to anything else. But more importantly you know how to brighten my day, no matter what. Basically I just wanna wrap my arms around you and cuddle, and never let go. You make me happy." He rambles.

She jumps on him and kisses him and her tongue inside his mouth. He picks her up and as soon as the door closed Conner took her to her room kissing her with every emotion he had; love, lust, need, want desire... Wendy was kissing back with equal ferocity. Taking her down to her bed she takes off his shirt and she takes off her's.

He peels off her shirt, drops it to the floor with his and sets one knee on the bed between her legs. Then he begins pushing her and she jolts in surprise when she feels him press his lips to her skin. He takes his time showering kisses on every inch of skin as he moves his lips upward kissing from her stomach, to her breast and neck.

"pants…take them off." she pants.

He gets up and takes them off she sits up and taking off his boxer and he pulls down her panties and they go back to kissing, her hands roaming around his hair, back and ass, while he made sure he wasn't going to fall on her.

"I would really like it if you could fuck me. Please. Right now." Wendy says out of breath.

Conner swallowed, then nodded. "As you wish."

He leaned down and kissed Wendy deeper than he ever had before, nipping her lower lip hard enough to make Wendy quite distracted as he slowly pressed himself into her. The feel of her tight heat surrounding him caused him to moan quite loudly and bury his face in her neck, his hands slipping down and around to grip Wendy's ass. This was sex, this was heaven, and it's no wonder people were always fucking , this was probably the best feeling in the entire WORLD.

"Fuck..." He managed to gasp out, as he pushed even further inside, she shuddering and whimpering in pleasure underneath him.

"Y-yeah... fuck." Wendy was gripping his shoulder's for dear life, her breast heaving as she gasped for air. _"Fuck. Conner."_

Conner kept pushing until he was all the way in, then slowly started to pull out. Wendy's hold on him tightened, her entire body trembling. She'd never been so completely filled before, so completely... dear God, she couldn't even think, Conner was inside her, was inside her and moving and thrusting and oh dear god, he was getting faster, and faster, and she could barely breathe now, this felt way too damn good...

"Wendy..." Conner moaned her name as he started to thrust even faster, in and out, in and out. The faster he got, the more friction there was, the more he WANTED to just let it all loose and just fuck her as hard as he possibly could-

"Conner..._ Harder..."_

And then he did. Harder, faster, deeper... He couldn't speak, could only grunt and groan and growl, and _FUCK_, the sounds Wendy was making were driving him absolutely crazy. Little mewling, whimpering moans, loud guttural cries, that one little word gasped out over, and over again-

_"Fuck..."_

And then he hit something that had Wendy practically screaming his name, blue eyes wide in surprise at this new, unfamiliar sensation. It was so much, so fucking MUCH, she was being overwhelmed with ecstasy and pleasure and he could tell she wasn't going to last much longer, oh, oh no no no- one more thrust against that little spot pushed the she'd past her limit, his climax hitting hard and fast, forcing her to tighten around the boy's cock as she gasped out one last final…

_"CONNER!"_

"Ohhh... oh _fu-"_ The tightness, the sound of Wendy's voice was enough for Conner. She came then and there, getting in one final thrust before he was collapsing on top of the other her, his face buried into her neck.

…**Morning**

Conner woke up next to Wendy and put his arm around her kissing her forehead. She wakes up and he smiles at her.

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asks him.

"What do you mean?" Conner asks her.

"You have to go." She says gets up and quickly puts on her shirt, he looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asks her and sits up looking at her.

She gives him his clothes. "You have to go." She says again.

"Wendy-?" he puts on his boxers and gets off the bed. "Is something wrong?" he asks her.

"Conner last night was great."

He smiles. "Yeah it was." He tries to kiss her but she stops him.

"But that was a goodbye."

"Goodbye?" he asks her.

"It's over Conner."

"But we made love."

"Don't make this difficult."

"No I'm gonna." Conner says to her angry. "How could you do this?"

"Me? You're the one who was saying that had a pretty eyes and that you can't live without me." Wendy says to him. "Besides I didn't mean for last night to happen."

"But it did so can we talk about it?"

"We broke up and you were sad so was I but things haven't changed you don't trust me with whatever you're doing."

"Wen-"

"You keep so many secrets from me, you don't talk about your family, you don't want me to come over you house, I don't even know when your birthday is."

"March 21."

"Things haven't changed…have they?"

"The secrets that I keep from you, they aren't all me secrets to share."

"Then leave." Wendy says to him.

"But I love you."

Wendy goes over to the bed and gets his clothes then gives it to him. "I don't." she says.

He looks at her and grabs his clothes. "I'm sorry I bothered you." He says to her he puts on his pants and shirt and walks off carrying his boots walking barefooted.

…**Mount Justice**

Conner was in his room Zatanna and Megan outside his door, worried.

"Conner talk to us, what happen?" Zatanna asks him.

"Hey." Artemis walks up to them.

"Hey." Megan says to him.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asks them.

"We don't know, Conner came and locked himself in his room." Megan says to her.

"Can't you open the door Zee?" Artemis asks Zatanna.

"Yeah, but I don't think I should."

"How long have you been standing out here?" Artemis asks.

"…a while." Megan says.

"Maybe we should open the door." Artemis says to her.

"What if he wants to be alone." Zatanna says to her.

"Then he'll kick us out, but first we need to know what's wrong." Artemis says to her.

"Kcolnu kcol." Zatanna says _lock unlock_ spell and the door opens.

"Conner." Artemis asks as she opens the door and walks in.

"Go away." Conner says to them turning around his back facing them as he cried.

"Sweetie you're crying." Megan says and walks over to him looking at his face and wipes some of the tears away.

"What happen?" Zatanna asks him as she climes on the bed with him.

"Wendy…" he pauses. "She…broke up with me."

"Oh honey." Megan says and lays down in front of him, her back to his stomach, he puts an arm around her.

"When?" Artemis asks him.

"Three weeks."

"And you wait until now to tell us?" Artemis asks angry. Zatanna and Megan glare at her. "I mean, that bitch."

"She's an idiot." Zatanna says laying down on the bed behind him and putting an arm around him.

"That's not all." Conner says to her.

Artemis sits down and puts a hand on his leg running it up and down his leg. "What do mean?" she asks him.

"We…had sex."

"What?" they says trying not to yell at him, Zatanna sits up and looks at him and Megan looks over him.

"It was stupid." Conner says to them. "She broke up with me, and then I killed someone and I was tired and I wanted to talk to her and…I love her but-"

"But what?" Zatanna asks him.

"She said she didn't love me." Conner says and hides his head, crying. "Why doesn't she love me?" he asks them.

…**Kitchen**

"Whoa what's with all the food?" Wally asks as he sees all of the food in the counter. "You girls PMSing again?" he asks smiling. "You're not are you?" he frowns.

Zatanna, Megan and Artemis all glare at him, he and Dick back away.

"He's sorry, tell them you're sorry." Dick says.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Wally says. "Please don't kill me."

Zatanna rolls her eyes.

Megan shakes her head.

"Wendy broke up with Conner." Artemis says to him.

"What? Why?" Wally asks.

"What happened?" Dick asks.

"The things that happen when you date a non-superhero." Zatanna says to them.

"Oh, poor Conner." Dick says.

"That's not all." Zatanna says picking up a bowl full of chips.

"They had sex." Artemis says to them she picks up an ice cream cups.

"No way." Wally says to them.

"They did and Wendy said she didn't love him." Megan says to them she levitates more bowls full of chips and sodas.

"Before or after the sex?" Dick asks them.

"After." Zatanna says to him.

"Ouch." Wally says.

"So it's walloing day." Zatanna says to them.

"Yup, One day, one day of pizza and pajamas. We rent 'Love Story' and 'The Champ', 'An Affair to Remember', 'Ishtar' 'Old Yeller'." Megan says to them.

"Those are all sad movies." Wally says to them.

"We also got some action movies, we got Lethal Weapon and Die Hard." Megan says to them

"Conner prefers Die Hard." Dick says picking up the movies.

"Good to know." Zatanna says and they walk out of the kitchen with all of the junk food and they go straight for Conner's room.

Dick jumps on the bed. "Why didn't you call me?" he asks Conner.

"Because I thought we could get back together." Conner says to him.

"Brought movies." Dick says showing him Die Hard cover.

"Thank you girls." Conner says.

"You're welcome." They say at the same time putting down the food down on the bed.

"You know what's so great, that you can eat all you want and not get fat." Artemis says smiling. "You break down all the food in like 5 seconds."

"23 milliseconds." He says to her.

"My bad." Artemis says to him as she sits down next to him and gives him a bag of Cheetos.

"So how you feeling?" Wally asks him as he grabs the movies from Dick and puts on Die Hard.

"Like my heart was ripped out of my chest and stomp on." Conner says to him.

"Wow, that hurts." Wally says to him.

"I never want to feel like this again." Conner says eating.

"Poor baby." Zatanna moves Dick and kisses Conner on the cheek.

"No more girlfriends for a least a year."

"How was the sex?" Wally asks.

"Megan hit him from me." Artemis says to her, she hits him.

"Ow, sorry." Wally says to her.

"I thought it was great, but it was my first time."

"Aw dude, it was your first time? Maybe you were bad." Wally says to him.

"I wasn't bad…you think that's why that's why she doesn't want, because I was bad?" Conner asks.

"See what you did?" Artemis gets up and hits Wally. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asks him.

"I bet you rocked her world." Zatanna says to Conner.

"Yeah now let's watch the movie." Megan says siting down.

All of them crowing Conner in the center.

"…thanks guys." Conner says to them as the movie starts.

…

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**


	7. Switch, Save, Homefront

**Based on **_**HomeFront**_

**Last one, more than 3 reviews or I'll stop.**

…**Mount Justice**

"Hey Zatanna." Megan says as she walks in the waterfall room, the room that was the quietest in the whole cave. Zatanna was levitating in between the two green couches. "What are you doing?" Megan asks flying up.

"Shh, concentrating, I found a spell book that my dad left me and I'm trying out a Power Swapping spell." Zatanna says calmly.

"Oh ok, sorry I'll leave you alone." Megan whispers flies down.

"Forget it, you don't understand." Conner says as he walks by the door and stops when he sees Megan coming out of it.

"I don't understand? You don't understand." Dick says to him.

"Well, I understand that your being a pain and that you think it's easy." Conner says to him.

"You have no idea what I go through every day." Dick says to him.

"Yeah, well, you have no clue what I go through every day." Conner says to him.

The two orbing lights hit Conner and Dick and knock them to the floor.

"Ooh, that can't have been good." Megan says and looks at Zatanna who looked worried.

"What happened?" Dick asks getting up.

"I have no idea." Conner says and grabs his head. "Ouch, that hurt." He says surprised.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Zatanna says panicking walking up them. "Are you ok? I didn't mean it." she says to them.

"Didn't mean what?" Dick asks her.

"Oh so…you don't feel any different?" Zatanna asks them.

Conner and Dick look at each other. "No."

"Oh…good." Zatanna says smiling, then frowns. "Damn it." she goes to her book on the couch opens it then starts re-reading the spell, it had been a total accident but she was hoping it had worked.

"She's trying out a new spell." Megan says to the boys. "Let's leave her alone." They leave her alone. "What were you two fighting about?" she asks them.

"Conner thinks being human is better than being indestructible." Dick says to her.

"That's because it is." Conner says.

"Getting shot at every day, it's exactly fun, Kon." Dick says to him. "Having bruises, and cuts, and being sore on a daily bases."

"That's all the bad stuff, what about feeling a touch, getting drunk, I'd give anything to be able to feel hot water on my skin."

They walk in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Wally asks them.

"There're jealous of each other." Megan says to him.

"Ha! That's funny." Wally says. Dick walks over to the fringe, Conner sits on the couch. "Where's Zatanna? I thought you wanted to invite her to the movie?" he asks him.

"I did but-" Megan says as Dick opens the fringe door and it breaks off Dick holding it with one hand.

"OH my god! How did you do that?!" Wally yells out shocked.

"Oh no." Megan whispers to herself.

Conner looking at the control on the other couch tries to use his telekinesis to bring it to him. "I-I can't use my telekinesis." He says slightly panicking.

"Oh no." Megan whispers again.

"Whoa…so what the hell is happing?" Wally asks, Dick puts down the door on the floor.

"Zatanna." Megan says.

"What?"

"She might, _might_, have cast a spell." Megan says.

…

"It worked really!?" Zatanna asks excited.

"A little too well." Conner says to her. "I can't use **any** of my powers." He picks up his index finger with a bandage which he cut. "And I'm not indestructible either."

"It's a supernatural Freaky Friday." Wally says smiling.

Dick rolls his eyes then looks at Zatanna. "Which means I have them, all of his powers?" he asks, magic was difficult to understand.

"Yeah, it's the whole Matter cannot be created or destroyed." Zatanna says smiling.

"That's the Law of the Conservation of Energy." Wally says to her.

She nods happy. "And it really worked!" she says happy.

"Ok great." Dick says smiling at her happy that she's happy. "…Undo it." he says to her in a serious voice.

"Wait, wait, why don't we…you know, have some fun with it." Conner says to him.

"Fun? What are you nuts?" Dick asks him.

"Oh come on 5 minutes ago you were complaining how you'd love to have my powers, and now you have them." Conner says to him.

"YOU'RE NUTS!" Dick yells at him swing in hand breaking the cabinet doors.

"Watch the emotions, there tied to my-your powers." Conner says to him.

"Please switch them back." Dick says to her.

"It's not that simple." Zatanna says to him. "Um the power switching spell well, it's hard."

"You can reverse this…right?" Dick asks her in a slightly panic.

"OH yeah of course but it might take me a couple of hours…days." Zatanna says to him.

"Ok…" Dick says to her. "Let's call the League."

"Dick it'll be fine." Conner says smiling. "She just needs a couple of hours and everything will be fine."

"What if we have a mission, Oh my god I'm going on patrol and Batman is going to figure it out and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Conner says to him. "Don't panic or you'll start super speeding off." he tells Dick "Just breath, in and out."

Dick breaths in and out. "I'm ok, I'm ok."

"Ok I'm gonna give you a crash course in my powers, Zatanna get going on the spell." She nods and walks off. "It's going to be fine." He tells Dick.

"Ok…ok." Dick says breathing calmly. "When did you get all commander and stuff?"

"Well duh, it's one of your superpowers." Conner says smiling.

"Right, this could be fun, I mean I always wondered what it was like to have powers and now I have them."

"This is so cool." Wally says smiling.

"I'm gonna help you." Kaldur says to Zatanna. "I know a little bit about magic."

"Ok let's go." Zatanna says. "Don't worried I'll get the spell."

They walk off.

"Ok let's go to the gym." Conner says.

…

"Ok as you know Telekinesis is powered by _Anger_ or _Frustration_ as you already figured it out." Conner says as Dick sits on the floor of the gym Conner next to a dry erase board with a black marker. "You can either _wave_ your _hand_ or _look_ at it." he says writing on the board. "But I don't recommend looking at it that takes practice."

"Got it." Dick says writing on a notebook.

"What about flying?" Wally asks as he sits next to Dick eating chips.

"Oh you just have to rise up your arms and don't think that it can't be done just do it." Conner says. "And make sure you land on your feet first otherwise you might clash."

"Ok, I think I got that." Dick says not really sure but writes down what he said. "And Astral projection, how do I do that?" he asks.

"When you want to be at two places at once, it's in the moment but I don't know if you have the kind of power to control it yet so you might not want to try it out until you know you can control it **but** if it does happen just calm down and you'll go back to your body in no time." Conner says to him, Dick writes it down. "Ok that's all folks."

"Wait what about Heat or x-ray or telescope or microscope vision, or teleportation or super hearing." Dick says to him.

"Super hearing? You telling me you can't hear anything right now?" Conner asks him.

"No I can't."

"Ok close your eyes." Conner says to him.

Dick closes his eyes. "OW!" he yells out hearing every sound, screams, traffics, heartbeats, the ocean clashing, animals yelling out, opening his eyes covering he's ears. "That really sucks."

"Just take a breath and concentrate on my voice." Conner says to him.

"No I'm good." Dick says to him, not wanting to hear the noise again.

"What about teleportation?" Wally asks him.

"What about it?" Batman asks walking in the gym.

"Nothing." The boys say.

"I'm just teaching them about my powers." Conner says smiling.

"Right." Batman says suspicions. "Dick we have patrol."

"Oh I was thinking I could skip today." Dick says to him.

"Skip?" Batman asks not sure if he heard right.

"Um yeah just today." Dick says to him.

"Guys I don't think I'll be able to reverse the spell-Hi Batman!" Zatanna says surprised.

"What spell?" Batman asks her.

"I don't know." Zatanna says to her.

"Zatanna?" Batman asks her.

"…I switched Conner's powers and now Dick has them." Zatanna says to her.

"Oh no." Batman says tired, it had been a long day.

"I'm so sorry." Zatanna says to him.

"Can you switch them back?" Batman asks her.

"No, not yet, I have to read some more." Zatanna says to him.

"Great." Batman says to her. "Dick no patrolling, Conner be careful and Zatanna if you can't get this I'll call Doctor Fate."

"Ok, yeah I understand." Zatanna says to him. "I'm gonna go study." Zatanna leaves.

Dick smiles at him. "Let's go home." Batman says to Dick and walks away.

"Good news is he can't kill you." Conner says to him.

"Don't make me hurt you." Dick says and walks away.

"I'm gonna go take a shower!" Conner says happy and runs off to the showers.

"He's such a dork." Wally says smiling.

…

"I didn't sleep at all last night, and my superhearing went into overdrive in the morning and I broke everything in my room, we are switching back now!" Robin yells at Conner.

"Dude relax." Conner says to him. "Before your telekinesis gets out of control."

"And you are too relaxed." Robin says to him angry.

Conner puts an arm around him. "Close your eyes." Robin closes his eyes. "Ok now think of a happy place, the beach, Sea World, Niagara Falls, you got it?" Robin nods. "You nice and relaxed?" Robin nods again, Conner let's go of Robin. "AHH!" Robin disappears leaving behind red shiny dust behind. Conner laughs.

"What happen?" Batman asks him. "What did you do?" he says tired.

"He teleported." Conner says chuckling.

"How?" Batman asks him.

"It's a fear respond." Conner says to him. "Don't worry I'm sure he's in a happy place." Conner says to him. "Now I'm gonna go to the beach anybody wanna come with me? No? Ok, Later." He runs off.

"Let's go fine Robin." Batman says typing in the computer looking for his com signal.

…**Middle of Africa**

"I'm gonna kill Conner." Robin says looking around. He closed his eyes and thought about the cave and then opened them nothing. "Ok time to fly." He lifted his arms. "Fly!" he says jumping on his toes…nothing. "Ok…jumping." He crunched down and jumps high in the air. "You are so dead Conner."

He jumps and jumps and jumps and sees with telescope vision a family of Lions being terrorized by hunters, he stops and turns direction before he realizes it he's flying. The Lions were being shot with tranquilizers, he doubted it was legal.

"Hey!" he yells out. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks them.

They point guns at him shout at him in a language he did not understand. He puts up his hands trying to calm them down, showing he didn't want to hurt them. They keep shouting and they start shooting, Robin flinches but the bullets ricochet off Robin and go flying off. He didn't even feel them at all, not even a sting. Some of the bullets ricochet off to the hunters and they yell out in pain. The others stop get on their trucks with the unconscious Lions in cages.

Robin jumps in front of the trucks and they smash into him, breaking them. The hunters get off and take out there guns, shooting at him. Robin was getting pissed off for some reason, he didn't know. He runs over to the guys taking their guns from them kicking them, punching them all of them on the floor passed out from the pain.

He goes over to the cages and opens them, two full grown male Lion, about 18 Lioness and 5 baby cubs. He looks up hearing a plane of some kind, it was hard to hear he looks around and tries to see it then uses his infrared vision seeing the bioship, he smiles. At least now he knew why SB didn't tell him how to use them. It was automatic, like the body's instinct or something.

They land the bioship Aqualad, Megan, Artemis get off and Robin waves at them.

"Hey guys!" Robin yells out happy to see them.

"Robin what are you doing?" Aqualad asks him as he walks up to him.

"I rescued them." Robin says to them.

"Your uniform-" Megan starts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't even feel the bullets." Robin says to her. "Help me unload them." He says as he takes out a full grown male lion out of the cage and down on the dirt.

Artemis walks over to the baby cubs and unloads them. Megan walks over to the lioness and uses telekinesis to unload them, Aqualad helps her unload them.

…

"Alright!" Robin yells out as he gets off the bioship. "Where is he? Where is Conner?!"

"I have no idea but-What happen to your clothes?" Zatanna asks him.

"Oh I saw a couple of hunters attacking a family of Lions and I beat them up." Robin says to her.

"Oh ok…well I have the spell figured out." Zatanna says happy.

"Really?" he asks her. She nods. "I love you." He runs up to her and hugs her.

"OH MY GOD! BONES! BONES!" she yells out in pain, he quickly lets her go.

"I'm so sorry." Dick says to her. "Are you ok?" he asks.

"Don't do that again." Zatanna says to him rubbing her arms.

"Really sorry."

"Where's Conner?" Batman asks.

"He's with Roy, making sure he doesn't get in trouble." Zatanna says to him.

…

"I hate him, I really hate him." Conner says bleeding from his lip, bruised eye, and knuckles bleeding.

"What happened?" Batman asks worried.

"Where the hell where you!" Robin yells out angry the cave starts shaking.

"Dude!" Wally yells out at him. "Calm down."

"Right, right." He takes a breath, the cave stops shaking. "Sorry."

"Kon, what happen?" Batman asks him.

"He got into a fight with a guy named Mal Duncan." Roy says to him. "He deserved it."

"You lost?" Wally asks shocked.

"Of course not." Conner says to him. "But it hurt…a lot." He looks over at Dick who was breathing calmly. "Can I have my powers back?" Dick looks at him and glares, Conner smiles.

"I have the spell." Zatanna says.

"Thank **god**!" Conner says to him.

"Ok stand next to each other." Zatanna says to them, they do.

"Ria eht hguorht srewop rieht hctiws

Erashs ot tfig siht pu reffo i

Enil eht ssorc srewop rieth tel

Yeht si sruoy s'tahw

Sruoy si enim s'tahw"

The two orbing lights hit Conner and Dick and knock them to the floor like before.

"Ouch." Dick says rubbing his head.

Conner gets up touches his face no longer in pain, healed. He looks at Zatanna.

"Try your powers." She says to him.

He waves his hands and he easily picks up Wally, Dick, Zatanna, Roy and Batman with his telekinesis and he flies up. "YES!" he yells out happy, then safely puts them down.

"I did it!" Zatanna says happy.

"You did it!" conner yells out happy and they hug.

"Oh thank god." Dick says sighing.

"What's up Dick?" Conner asks him. "I thought you wanted my powers."

"Yeah well, that was before I realized what a **huge** burden they were." Dicks says to him. "What about you, had fun being human?" he asks.

"No, nope, na-ah, never being-human **sucks** it made me realize that my powers are a **gift** and I will never want to give them up." He says to everybody, then looks at Dick. "And they may be a burden to you **but** they are my burden to bare." Conner says smiling. "And I **love** it!" he says happy. "I'm gonna go fly around for a little while." He flies up. "Call me if there's a mission!"

"I'll go with you!" Megan yells out to him and follows.

"Well this was fun." Zatanna says smiling.

"While it lasted." Wally says to her.

"Wanna go catch a movie?" Zatanna asks.

"I'll call Artemis." Wally says to her.

"I'll go with you guys." Roy says to them.

"I think I'll skip this one guys, I'm not in a movie kinda of mood." Dick says to them.

"You can still call Artemis." Zatanna says to Wally.

"Thank you." Wally says and goes out.

"Are you sure?" Zatanna asks him.

"Yeah."

"Ok." She says to him. "Wanna be my date?" she asks Roy.

"I'd be a fool to say no." Roy says to her they leave after Wally.

Only Batman Robin was left.

"Dick, are you alright?" Batman asks him.

"Yeah, it's just…having all those powers…it really sucked." Robin says to him. "All the responsibility, the kind of strength to have all of that control **all** the time yet having the ability to do whatever I wanted _whenever_ I wanted…I don't ever want to have that kind of power again." He says to Batman. "I don't know how he does it."

"Conner is a remarkable boy."

"Yeah, _remarkably_ strong." Dick says to him.

…**Mount Justice-briefing **

Everybody, everybody Roy, Wally, Dick, Kaldur, Artemis, Conner, Megan, and Zatanna were all sitting in desks watching a Sexual Harassment video. It was Left to right Dick Wally Roy and Kaldur behind them was Artemis behind Dick, Megan behind Wally, Conner behind Roy and Zatanna behind Kaldur.

"Don't let it happen to you." Black Canary the teacher for this…meeting. "From the video it is clear that Sexual harassment can take many forms in the work place. A teammate looking up and down at you, or shows you a cartoon or photo of a sexual nature. "

Roy leans back on his chair almost hitting Conner who had his arms on the desk head down. "If your luck." Roy whispers to Conner who gets his head up and rolls his eyes.

"If a teammate's hand _accidentally_ brushes up against your body." Black Canary says to them.

Conner smirks. "If you're **really** luck." He whispers to Roy, he smiles.

"Physical contact can be into three categories. Red light. Yellow light. Green Light." Black canary says as she clicks on her clicker and shows them a stop light with the color. "Green light includes normal behavior. Yellow light includes borderline behavior as hugging someone or-" Megan stands up raising her hand. "Yes Megan."

"What's wrong with hugging people?" Megan asks worried. "I hug people all the time."

"Yes, but you might see it as friendly while your teammates might see it offence."

"You guys get offended when I hug you?" Megan asks the team.

"No." they say to her.

"Not at all." Conner says to her.

"We love them." Roy says to her.

"Never Meg." Zatanna says to her.

"Of course not." Kaldur says to her.

"They're great." Wally says to her.

Megan smiles. "I am hugging you all in my mind right now."

"Megan, the policy is clear on this." Black canary says to her. "You must ask for permission before making physical contact with a teammate."

"Like all the time?" Megan asks.

"Yes." Black Canary says to her. Megan sits down sadly. "And finally, Red light behavior." She continues. "Such as deliberate behavior, unwelcome touching."

Conner lends over to Roy and licks his neck Roy "AH!" Roy yells out quickly standing up hand on his neck whipping off the saliva.

"Question Roy?"

"Yes what if you have to kiss a teammate during a mission? Undercover purposes." Roy says to her.

"That would be fine."

Roy sits back down and glares at Conner who was covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

Wally stands up. "What if you hit someone in the back of their head like this?" He hits Dick on the back of his head, Dick elbows him in the stomach, and he grunts and grabs his stomach. "Would that be considered inappropriate behavior?"

"Absolutely. Has this happen before."

Wally turns to look at Artemis who smiles sweetly at him. He looks back at Black Canary. "No, never just wondering." He sits back down.

**Batman 0-2**

"Gear up team." Batman says as he walks in. "We have a mission."

They all get up simultaneously and walks over to the hallway, lockers, and put on their uniforms, go out and to the briefing room no longer had the desks. They go right up to Batman and look at him, wait for him to talk.

"Alright team, this is a recording of a kidnapped victim." Batman says as he puts on the recording.

It was all static and muffled words it could take a couple of hours deciphering what was happening. After a couple of minutes the recording was over.

"Superman, couldn't-?" Superboy starts to ask him.

"Busy." Batman says to him.

"What about the computers?" Robin asks him.

"No, too much noise, can't be isolated." Batman answers him.

"May I?" Superboy asks as he walks over, he takes over the controls in the computer and starts to fiddle with the recording.

Batman steps away. "It sounded like a kidnaped, it's a 911 call. The police can't even identify who it is." He starts. "Anything you can get will be helpful." He says to Superboy.

"Are we going to go after the person who kidnapped her?" Aqualad asks him.

"I'm not good at detective work." Megan says to him.

"Me neither, I'd be more of a burden than anything." Zatanna says.

"Robin, Red Arrow, Artemis, Kid-." Batman says to him.

"No thank you." Kid Flash says quickly. They look at him. "My parents don't let me go to Gotham." He admits.

"Superboy?"

"…" Superboy was still in the computer playing with the recording, trying to hear anything.

"…Right… Aqualad?"

"Yes. I'll do whatever I can." Aqualad says to them.

"Ok, I got it." He moves the sound frequency a bit.

"_My name is Lisa."_

"Lisa? Robin-" Batman says to him.

"Already cross referencing any Lisa disappearing." Robin says as he puts up another holo-computer.

"That's not what I meant." Superboy says as he moves back to the computer "Alright, I'll slow it down, feed it hertz a bit and we will interpret this as we go."

"That would be a good idea." Batman says to him, a little impressed but not showing it.

"Ok so just after she says her name…" Superboy plays the recording slllooowwwllly… "Name that tune?" Superboy asks them smirking.

"That's a tire skid." Artemis says to them.

"Right." Conner says smiling. "Next up is the 'thumps'."

"Thumps? I only heard one 'Thump'." Red Arrow says to him.

"Which is why I have super hearing and you don't." Superboy smiles at him, Red Arrow glares. "It was being covered by her scream. Here" He plays the recording.

"Railroad tracks." Aqualad says then pulls up a map of Gotham.

"Yes, but I'm not finished now the second that happens the ambient noise changes mostly the engine sound." Superboy says to them.

They listen to the sound.

"I don't get it." Artemis says confused.

"Me neither." Red arrow says.

"She's in a car trunk." Robin says to him.

"Points for the boy wonder. Now for the big finish, exactly 3.4 seconds later the trunk is slammed shut BUT the engine sound stays the same until the phone shut off." Superboy says explaining with what the sounds are.

Now they were all confused.

"They grabbed the cell phone and left her in the trunk." Batman explains.

"You're the detective, I'm the sound machine. " Superboy says to him. "But that would be my guess."

"If they left her there she would have 12 hours to be safe, then she slips into a coma and after 17 she runs out of oxygen." Robin says to the Team.

"What now?" Aqualad asks them.

"I got hit on a Lisa Callen." Robin says to them on his holo-screen. "Ok so this Lisa was abducted out of the Gotham Mall."

"Crossing railroad tracks 20 minutes later." Batman says as he puts in the information in the computer of the Gotham map.

"There Ox Road, those are the only railroad tracks within 15 miles of the mall." Red Arrow says as he stands behind Batman.

"Good work Superboy." Batman says to him, Superboy smiles.

"That's a big search." Artemis says looking at the map.

"Alright, so if this is right." Robin says going back to his screen. "Then there should be a surveillance video somewhere in that road." He types in some more. "OK, I hacked the internal security camera of Gotham ATM." He says as he pulls it up next to Superboy and taking over the main controls, Superboy crosses his arms and looks at him. "OK so it's about 200 miles north of the trail tracks and we know that car pass over the tracks at 1:44 pm speed limit is 35. So we have to assume our kidnapper didn't want to attract attention by speeding….the car should be passing the camera around…umm." He tries to do the math in his head.

Superboy looks at him trying to figure it out then press buttons in the computer. "There."

"Show off." Robin says to him.

"License plate?" Artemis asks.

"863 RCT." Robin says to him.

"Running the licenses plates." Red Arrow says to him typing on the computer.

"Batman what do you think…we should…do?" Robin says looking around for Batman who was not around.

"That is so weird." Superboy says to them.

"You know what's weird, when we were younger I shoot an arrow behind Batman." Red Arrow starts as he types.

"Red-" Robin starts.

"He caught it." Red arrow says to him.

"Caught what?" Superboy asks him.

"The **arrow**, he caught the arrow." Red arrow says to him.

"From behind?" Superboy asks him.

"From **behind**." Red arrow repeats himself.

"He scares me." Superboy says to them.

"He scares **you**?" Robin asks him.

"…wow." Artemis says shocked.

…**Gotham**

"Thank you! Thank you Superboy!" A little girl with black short hair says holding Superboy, her arms around his neck. "Mommy the angel saved me."

"You're…you're welcome Lisa." Superboy says to her and gives her back to her mother.

"Thank you." The mother says hugging him, Lisa hugs him again. "You are an angel." She says to him.

Aqualad, Robin, Artemis and Red Arrow looking at him waiting for them to finishes there thank you.

"You're welcome." Superboy says again, hugging the woman.

…

"Thaaank you, Superboy!" Robin teases.

"You're an angel, Superboy." Red arrow teases.

"My hero, Superboy." Aqualad teasing him as well.

"I wuv you Superboy." Artemis joins.

"Shut up." Superboy says to them. "Now leave, I need a 5 minute break from you guys." He says pointing to the wrecked Out of Order sign phone booth.

"Aw you love us." Artemis says going in the booth, then a flash of light.

"Did the mother forget we helped out too?" Red arrow asks as he goes in.

"**I'm** the one who found her." Superboy says to them.

"By smell." Red says and a flash of light.

"Not my fault you didn't believe me." Superboy says to Robin.

"Next time I will." Robin says and walks in the booth.

"I'll hold you to that." Superboy says as a flash of light goes off.

"I thought it was pretty incredible." Aqualad says to him.

"Thank you."

…**Mount Justice**

"What's attacking!?" Artemis yells out shooting arrows, and getting fire thrown at them.

"Good question!" Robin yells out throwing batarangs.

"Superboy go ask!" Red arrow yells out as soon as he exits the zeta tubes. He was shooting arrows and runs off, Aqualad, Robin, and Artemis follow.

"Let's head for the exits!" Aqualad yells out and they run off.

Superboy watches them run off as he puts up his hands using telekinesis to block the fire. "Where you being serious?!" he yells out after them.

They all stop when a giant tide wave comes out of the hall.

"Or not." Robin says to them and they run back and get slammed on a wall.

Arrow and Artemis lose their bows and run to them. Shooting more arrows at whatever was shooting fire at them.

"GO!" Aqualad yells out as he pulls out his water-bearers and starts attacking the whatevers and they run off.

Superboy joined them using his telekinesis to block the fire and they run off into the gym

"Red Arrow to Team come in." Red says clicking his com link.

"Megan can you hear me?" Artemis asks in her mind trying to reach Megan.

"Anything?!" Red yells at them.

"Nothing." Artemis says to him as they run.

Superboy uses his telekinesis on the team making them fly into the locker room door and a fire hurricane swallow him up, he jumps out smoking, slightly on fire and runs to them with the hurricane following them.

"Robin to batcave override RJ4!" Robin yells out running past the lockers.

"Cave calling Justice League!" Red arrow yells out as he runs to the showers.

"HOJ/Watchtowe priority Red." Robin says as he turns on the showers. "Coms are down-blocked."

"At least the water helping." Red arrow says then the room starts to shake.

They turn them all on and stand in the middle and they look at Superboy.

"It's not me." Superboy says to them.

The knobs start to break and the heads break out and the tiles on the wall break out.

"Or not." Robin adds as the water fills up the room.

Superboy uses x-ray vision and taps on Robins shoulder pointing to a wall Robin swims to it and puts a batarang on the wall and it explodes. They go flying out Red and Artemis cough as they breathe air, Robin gasping. Superboy picks up Robin to his feet and they run to the kitchen.

"You think Aqualad is ok?" Superboy asks.

"Don't know." Artemis says to him.

"We need to get lost." Robin says.

"The air vents." Artemis says.

"Good lets go." Red says and they run to the air vent Artemis goes first, Red.

"What are you doing?" Superboy asks Robin waiting for Red to go up.

"Downloading cave blueprints, could-." Robin says to him. They hear footprints.

"Good thinking." Superboy whispers.

"go, go." Robin whispers and jumps up and Superboy follows. "Left." He says to them. They turn left, as a fire almost burns Superboy. "You good?" He asks panting.

"Good." Superboy says to him.

"Take the first right." Artemis goes left and the others follow. "There should be a vent cover right in front of you."

Artemis takes it off and they all slide down to the temperature control room.

"This way." Robin says as he checks him computer wrist. The follow him down some stairs and a fire person jumps down the vent the look back and jump down the ground floor.

"That's not good." Red arrow says as he sees the temperature heating up.

"Follow me." Robin says and he runs off the others follow Superboy last on the line.

Steam getting set off by the machines the run and the flame casting attacker throws flame blasts at them, Superboy puts up his hands and they fly back at the attacker. They run to some cover with a machine and the attacker keeps a stead fire blast at them. Superboy puts up his hands.

"When did you learn that?" Red asks him.

"Just now." Superboy says as he puts up some kinda of blue force field on them protecting them from the fire.

"I know there's an access tunnel is around here somewhere." Robin says as he looks at his holocomputer wrist.

"You mean this one." Artemis says and jumps down, Red follows, Robin puts a batarang on the machine, Superboy looks over and him, Robin jumps down and Superboy superspeeds off.

They crawl in the tunnel.

"Hold on." Robin says and plugs himself in the access panel he starts typing. "Locking out Cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from being tracked us."

"And I ask again, who is the enemy?" Artemis asks him.

"Let's find out." Robin says to her typing.

Red and Superboy try to get on the tunnel to checking out the video.

"Dude, back off." Red says to Superboy on all fours next to him.

Superboy tries to move closer to Robin. "You back off." he says to him.

"I was here first." Red says to him.

"I want to see." Superboy says to him.

"Don't you have a special vision for that?"

"Stop it the both of you." Robin says to them.

Red tries to move a little. "Stop it." Superboy says to him annoyed. Smushed together next to each other, both of them trying to look over Robin's shoulder.

"Downloading Cave's security footage…there." Robin says to them.

Zatanna, Megan and Wally were playing with Wolf throwing the ball and he fetches it and brings it back.

"So how are things with you and Dick, Zee?"

"None of your business Wally." Zatanna says to him.

"Fine, how about you, Megan?"

"Me and Dick are great friends." Megan says to him. "He's teaching me a lot about hacking, most of the time I don't know what he's talking about but don't tell him I said that."

"Right." Wally says smiling. "Are you going to move in on Conner?" he asks bluntly. She looks at him, shocked slightly blushing. "Don't you have a crush on him?" Wally asks her.

Superboy raises an eyebrow.

"No, I mean he's my friend that all." Megan stammers a little. "Besides Wendy broke up with him he needs time for himself."

"You broke up with Wendy?" Red asks Superboy next to him.

"No **she** broke up with **me**." Superboy answers him.

"Sorry man."

"Thanks."

The footage goes static.

"What happen?" Artemis asks.

"An explosion took out the camera I'll get another angle." Robin says to her. They find other angel all of them going static. "That's it all four are dead." Artemis looks at him panic. "The cameras I meant the cameras. I'm sure the others are ok."

"I can hear their heart beats Artemis, they're alive." Superboy says to him.

"See fine, now give me a second to fine the quickest way to the hanger." Robin says typing on the computer wrist.

Superboy, Artemis and Red lean back on the tunnel and wait for Robin to finish.

"Yeah, they fine all have super powers. They can handle anything." Artemis says to them worried.

…

They sneak into the library and search for a secret passage behind a bookshelf, when they notice someone approaching. Robin and Artemis hid behind a bookshelf, while Red and Superboy hid in another.

"It's Red tornado." Artemis says happy as she rushes out only to find a similar-looking but hostile android.

Robin pushes her down "Yes on the red, no on the Tornado." he says to her.

They run off Red and Superboy follow only to run into a female with fire power. Superboy blocks her power with the force field while the others run. The sprinkles turn on.

"Who? What are they?" Red asks them.

"No idea." Robin says to him as he jumps behind bookshelf looking for a book.

Superboy punches the red male he grabs Superboy by the throat picking him up and walking towards Red, Artemis and Robin. Artemis and Red start shooting arrows the male red drops Superboy and blocks the arrows with a water barrier and Superboy swings his leg under him making him fall, while Robin pulls a book, the Female red punches the bookshelf down and Red, Artemis and Robin jump into a secret tunnel super speeding Superboy jumps in before it closes and got caved in by the falling bookshelf.

"Did you know Tornado had…siblings?" Artemis asks them.

"no." Robin says to her.

They run, Robin boy with a map goes first, Superboy boy with superpowers last.

Artemis grabs Robin. "So now what?" She asks him stopping in mid hallway. "Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the league. How are we supposed to take down **two** of him?"

"They do seem pretty **user**-**un**friendly." Robin says to her.

"Don't joke." Artemis says to him angry.

Red and Superboy smile at him.

"Attention Robin, Attention Artemis, Attention Superboy, Attention Red Arrow." A voice says over the intercom. "You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

They look at each other.

…

"We can assess the hanger from here." Robin says as they follow him. A tide wave comes towards them. "Or not."

"Well you please stop saying that." Artemis says slightly annoyed and they run.

"I agree-" Red says as he runs.

"It's annoying." Superboy says to him.

The water gets them Red and Artemis lose their arrows in the water. Red takes out a respirator breath and then gives it to Superboy he breathes then gives it back to Red while Robin shares his respirator with Artemis. Superboy looks back and sees the male Red and swims towards him and grabs Artemis ankle. Using his telekinesis with his super strength and punches him way back. Robin grabs her and Red grabs her, Robin uses batrope to pull them up while Superboy uses his telekinesis on male Red. Then swims away just in time to use telekinesis on the explosives Robin had left behind throwing them to Red male.

They swim up for air.

"LOOK OUT!" Kid Flash yells out who restrained by twisted chunks of metal and with water up to their chins, next to Wolf also tied up.

Superboy flies up the others swim down.

"You ok?" Artemis asks him.

"Forget me, Help them." Kid Flash says motioning for Aqualad and Megan who were in a fire cage. Zatanna tied up unconscious tied and gagged.

"Aqualad is she-?" Red starts.

"She is unconscious I fear she-we cannot survive much longer." Aqualad says holding Megan in his arms.

"Wolf." Superboy flies down and pets him, Wolf whines. "You poor boy."

"Superboy! Get them!" Kid Flash yells at him.

"Right, right." Superboy flies up and gets a fire blast thrown at him then at Artemis, Red and Robin duck down in the water.

While the others swim away Red gets pulled underwater and choked.

"Red?!" Artemis yells out as they take the stairs up to meet the female fire Red. "I'm almost out of arrows." She tells Robin.

The male water Red comes out carrying an unconscious Red Arrow. While Superboy flies up and unties Zatanna.

"Distract her now!" Robin yells out she shoots her arrow at her and Robin throws batarangs at him one almost hitting Kid Flash.

The two androids attack them from both ends, Superboy pushes them both into the water and they swim away. Artemis and Robin gasp for air climbing up on the tunnel breathing heavily. Superboy stays in the hole full of water breathing easy.

"6 minutes." The android says counting down the time.

"I untied Zatanna but I couldn't wake her up." Superboy says to them.

"What do we do now?" Artemis asks.

"We save them." Robin says to her. "That's how it works."

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work. But those robots already took out most of our friends."

"You seem distraught."

"M'gann and Aqualad are dying and I'm down to my last arrow. Of course I'm distraught!" Artemis yells at him.

"Well, GET TRAUGHT or get dead!" Robin yells back.

"How can you be so calm?" Artemis asks him as Robin starts crawling in the tunnel she follows.

"Practice, been doing this since I was 9." Robin says to her, Superboy gets out of the water and follows.

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?"

"OH Duh! They're machines! And one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."

"Great," she said with false enthusiasm and a fake smile, crawling next to him in the duct. "Except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt, because I _know _I don't have one in my quiver!"

"I'm fresh out, but I'm betting we can make one." Robin says to her then clicks his com. "What do you say KF? Doable?"

"_Totally _doable," Wally says to him enthusiastically as he talks from the batarang he had thrown earlier.

"Five minutes," the robotic male voice sounded through the duct again.

"You know… if we had more time," Kid Flash says to him, less enthusiastic.

…

"4 minutes." The robot says.

"Superboy-" Robin starts.

"Distraction." Superboy finishes his sentence him.

"Go." Robin says to him.

Superboy teleports away. "Hey Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend? Red Onion?" he yells out standing next to the fire cage.

"Yeah! And by the way Worst Deathtrap Ever! I can escape any time I want!" Kid Flash yells out. "I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to 2."

They fly over to Superboy and he teleports out next to KF. "Gotta be faster than that." He teases.

"And Miss. Martian? I can't believe you're buying her act!" Kid Flash starts in again.

"Yeah, do you know how hot it gets in the caves at Mars? That cage is just making her homesick!" Superboy says to them smiling.

Female Red grabs Zatanna and starts squeezing her, Superboy teleports behind her and elbows her on her neck. She lets go of Zatanna and Superboy grabs her teleports to her room sets her down on her bed and teleports back, he looks behind him male Red, female Red in front of him. She fire blasts him he tries to grab him, Superboy sends a kick behind him and puts his hands up blocking the fire. Then superspeeds off he goes off to free Aqualad and Miss M but female Red puts him in a fire hurricane he jumps out and into the water swims up for air.

"Hey! Me, me, me!" Kid Flash yells out.

Superboy uses his telekinesis to break him out, KF swims away up to help Aqualad and M'gann. Then gets pulled down, he gasps drinking water Superboy tries to think of a place outside any place to teleport out but couldn't think. Male Red pulls him down all the way down Superboy punches him, not doing much damage, he uses heat vision but the Red pushes his head to the side, missing. Superboy stops and tries to use his telekinesis but male Red was holding him too tight, he struggles to get free. Starting to lose conscious he panics, his eyes start to go red, clashing with blue. The water disperses and he can breathe he gets free from male Red and shoves him off.

Superboy somehow breaks him apart, disassembling him into tiny pieces. He flies up looks over at Kid Flash being strangled by female Red he puts up his hand out and he makes her take off her hand off him. Robin looks at him and notices his eyes. Superboy bring her to him she couldn't move or throw fire or anything.

"I got it." Artemis says as she climbs out of the tunnel and puts on Red Arrows 'I saved Kid Flash from being crushed by Amazo android arrow.'

"I don't think we need it." Robin says to her.

She looks over at Superboy waves his hand and disassembles the female red, the flames go out in the cage and Superboy lets her go tiny little metal pieces and he crashes down making a small crater on the ground.

…

The tiny pieces of the Red's where next to each other or what they could find of them in a little metal pile. The Team were all gathered near a stuck in the metal Wolf. Aqualad holding M'gann up while Robin and Red Arrow crunched near Superboy worried, his nose bleeding slightly.

"You ok man?" Red Arrow asks him.

Superboy nods as he wipes off the blood, Robin being a detective was trying to see his eyes, if what he saw them being red was real or was he seeing things. Superboy looks at him.

"what?" Superboy asks tired.

"…Nothing, you look…pale." Robin asks him.

"I'm fine…ish." Superboy says to him.

"What's wrong?" Kid Flash asks Artemis holding a leaser machine to cut Wolf out of the twisted chunks of metal.

"I'm trying to turn it on." Artemis says to him.

"Here let me help." Kid Flash says and they fiddle with it.

Red Tornado flies in. "What has occurred?" he asks them landing near them.

"Had a visit from your family." Robin says to him getting up and looking at him.

"You're extremely nasty family." Artemis adds slightly angry.

"I was not aware I had relations." Red Tornado says to them as he walks over to pile of metal pieces of the broken male and female Red.

"Where have you been?" Red Arrow asks slightly suspicions.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower." Red Tornado says to him. "When it became clear the Cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your Zeta Tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here." He leans down to touching the metal pieces.

"I don't feel good." Superboy says and passes out.

"Conner!"

…

The Justice League was in the Cave cleaning up the mess that had been made.

"You ok, Kon?" Superman asks him.

"Not sure." He says to him. "It was weird."

"Disassembling a machine?"

"Yeah, I'd never done that before." Kon says to him. "Just another thing we don't have in common."

"Kon-" Superman starts.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Good night." Superman says to him, a little worried.

"Yeah, night." Kon says as he walks over to his room.

"Hey SB?" Robin catches up to him.

"Yeah Rob?" Kon turns to him.

Robin looks at his eyes making sure they weren't red. "Are you ok?"

"Tired." Kon says to him.

"Ok well…are you sure?"

"That I'm tired? Yeah pretty sure."

"Ok…good."

"Right…good night?"

"Good night." Robin smiles and Superboy goes back to his room.

"Robin?" Batman calls out, he turns around. "Everything ok?"

"...Yeah everythings fine." Robin lies.

…

**Review!**

**I'm allowed to plagiarize myself right?**


	8. Moving on,New, Immune

…

They were all in the living room bored as hell. Zatanna, Roy, Dick, Megan, Artemis, and Wally.

"I'm bored!" Artemis yells out.

"We know." They all moan.

"What was that?" Roy asks as he hears something.

"The zeta tube!" Dick yells out happy.

They all stand up and run hoping it was Batman with a mission.

"Oh hey Superm-" Dick stops mid-Superman and looks at the briefing room filled with clothes, boxes, and other stuff. Conner walks in carrying another box, Superman already looking in the 2 boxes that were on the floor. "man." Dick finishes.

"Conner what is all your crap doing in here?" Roy asks as he walks in the briefing room.

"I think what our friend is trying to say is. What are you doing?" Dick asks him nicely being the detective that he was curiously-killed-the-cat and he sits down looking inside the box.

"I'm getting rid of all this stuff." Conner says putting a box down.

"What stuff?" Wally asks him looking through a box with Dick, Dick picks up a tiny cute chicken toy.

"Cute." Dick says squeezing it and it chirps.

"Aw. That's adorable." Zatanna says grabbing it as it continues to chirp.

"It's everything she gave me, everything she touched, everything she looked at." Conner says to them putting stuff inside a box.

"Who's she?" Kal asks him confused getting up and looking at him.

"Wendy." Conner says to him.

Artemis walks behind Conner and waves at Superman to stop talking, Conner doesn't notice.

"This is Wendy's?" Wally asks picking up a white shirt saying 'All Around Good Guy'.

"No, it's is mine. But I wore it with Wendy when we went to see that "Wizard of Oz." movie. Something about the combination of the movie and the hot dogs at the Avon Cinema made her sick in the parking lot, and I held her hair, and it was nice, and now I got to get rid of it." he gets the shirt and puts it back in the box.

"Oh sad." Zatanna says to him.

"And gross." Wally says as he puts the shirt away and goes into another one. "I have a question, what's the deference between a G-string and a thong?" he asks pulls out red and black panties, Roy chuckles.

"That's Wendy's stuff which I have to give back." Conner says grabbing them and putting them back. "This box is stuff that reminds me of Wendy." Conner says to them.

"Wendy your girlfriend?" Kal asks him ignoring the panties that Conner had been holding on too.

Artemis starts waving at him again to stop, cut off signal.

"Yes."

"Why what happen?" Kal asks concerned.

"She broke up with me." Kon says to him.

"You guys broke up?"

"No **she** broke up with **me**." Conner corrects him. "Why does everybody have trouble with that concept?"

"Do you want me to call her?" Kal asks him.

"NO!" Conner yells at him.

"Ok what do you think when somebody does this-" Artemis asks as she waves her arms. "means?"

"Oh, I didn't notice." Kal says to her.

"Okay, I'm waving around like an idiot over here." Artemis says to him, and goes back to the others looking inside the box.

"Right." He says to Artemis.

"Whoa!" Wally yells out. "You're getting rid of your leather jacket?" he says pulling it out. "You love this jacket, you asked it to marry you on several occasions."

"Yeah well I wore it on almost all of our dates." Conner says to him, he looks at the jacket. "It looks sad, yeah ok, I'll keep it." he says taking it back. "That reminds me anybody want a red bike?" he says jiggling the keys to his motorcycle.

"I want it!" Dick yells out.

"Dick?!" Zatanna yells at him.

"What? Mine doesn't have turbo boost." Dick says to her.

"Here you go." Conner throws him the keys, Zatanna catches the keys.

"Zatanna!"

"You'll die."

"Oh that." He says slightly pouting.

"Kon will you calm down for just a second." Kal says and Conner looks at him. "Why did she break up with you?"

"What?" Conner asks now the one being confused.

"Is there someone else?"

"Not that I know of."

"Is she moving?"

"No."

"Dying?"

"What?" Conner asks confused and gets down and puts the stuff in the box correctly so that it would close.

"Well-" Kal starts and Roy gets up taking the red shirt that had black crows in it.

"What are you-?" Conner asks him as he takes the shirt.

"Mine." Roy says to him getting the shirt.

"Oh." Conner goes back to putting the stuff in the box.

"Conner this is most of your clothes." Megan says to him.

"No not all, I still have my S shirts, some other shirts and a couple of jeans and my boots." Conner says to her.

"Did you, um, try something?" Kal asks Conner.

Everybody looks up at him smirking, covering their mouths trying not to laugh.

"Did he seriously just ask that?" Wally whispers smiling.

"What?" Conner asks looking up at him.

"You know, did you wanna…"

"What?" Conner asks getting up from the floor.

"Did you wanna go faster than her?"

"You mean sex?" Conner asks him.

"wow." Artemis whispers as Conner just blurted it out.

"Yes." Kal says to Conner a little uncomfortable.

"We had sex."

"Oh well that's-"

"After she broke up with me then she told me she didn't love me anymore."

"…wow, Conner I am so sorry."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go teleport this crap into a volcano." Conner says picking up the box.

"Where you safe?" Kal asks him a not as uncomfortable as before.

"Safe?" Conner asks a confused.

"Yeah."

"Should we leave?" Artemis asks the team.

"Are you kidding? We should make popcorn." Wally says to her.

"Like?...condoms?" Conner asks him not sure what he was talking about.

"Yes."

"Oh…well…don't yell at me."

"You weren't safe?!" Kal yells at him. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Now we should get popcorn." Roy says sitting down smiling.

"Your horrible." Megan says to him.

"Kal-" Conner tries to stop him from talking.

"Do you have any idea how **stupid** that is?!" Kal yells at him.

"Stop yelling." Conner says to him, hurt.

"I'm not yelling!" Kal yells at him.

"Yes you are!" Conner yells back. "We had sex and then she told me she didn't love me and it hurts so stop yelling at me."

"Ok." Kal takes the box Conner was holding puts it down and hugs him. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Conner says hugging him back.

"Aw." Zatanna, Artemis and Megan say.

"Somebody get a phone out." Roy says as he tries to find his phone in his pockets.

"I got it." Wally says as he gets his phone out quickly takes a picture.

"You guys suck." Conner says and moves to grab the boxes and grabs the tiny cute chicken toy from Zatanna and puts it inside the box. "I'll be back. Hold my jacket." He gives Dick his jacket and teleports out.

"Batman will be here in a couple of minutes for a new mission." Kal says to them. "I'm gonna go." He says and leaves out the zeta tubes.

"Finally he's free." Artemis says smiling.

They look at her confused, Zatanna looks at her and shake her head.

"Artemis, he just broke up with his girlfriend." Zatanna says to her.

"So what?" Artemis asks her.

"So, you'll be his rebound girl."

"I'm fine being the rebound girl."

Dick elbows Wally to say something. Wally shrugs.

"You are so damaged." Roy says to her.

…**Mount Justice**

"So we need to get Dmitri Greshnev to talk, get information about the missing nukes." Black Canary says to them.

"Covertly." Batman reminds them.

"How are we going to do that?" Aqualad asks them.

Superboy teleports in. "Are you ok?" Megan asks him.

"Yeah." Superboy says to her. "Mission?"

"We know he travels with a lot of protection but he also has a bad back from a bullet he took a few years ago, spends most of his business in a spa that's a favor for Russian mob." Batman says to them.

"He also likes blondes." Black Canary says to them.

"All right, I'll go but I'm not wearing high heels." Artemis says to her.

"Wouldn't help. You're not his type." Batman says to her.

Artemis looks at him, slightly offended. "What's his type?" she asks him.

Batman and Black Canary look at Superboy. He looks back at them confused.

"What?" he asks them.

"Superboy." Robin says to him with a face.

"No." Superboy says this isn't happening. "Really?" he asks them. "Come on! Roy can do it."

"Not it!" Wally and Roy yell out.

"Damn it." Conner growls.

"Do I have to say it?" Robin asks knowing he was a little too young to go into undercover for _that_.

"No, Superboy Black Canary can help you with your hair." Batman says.

"Let's go." Black canary says to him taking his hand.

"But, but, but..." Superboy says not wanting to go with her. "alright." He whispers and starts walking.

…**Spa**

Artemis and Kid Flash were outside the spa talking to each other, two motorcycles in case something went wrong. Aqualad and Miss Martian were in the bioship up in the sky. Robin and Zatanna were eating ice cream on the other side of the street. Red Arrow was eating a hot dog while sitting the sidewalk a soda with the other hand.

'Hey Superboy, what are you wearing?' Artemis asks in the mindlink.

'That is so not funny.' Superboy says to her as he walks in the spa, hot water pools, men wearing nothing but towels on their waist or handing by their shoulders walking naked.

'Come on, how many times have us girls need to wear a bathing suit.' Artemis says to him.

'Well that would be more than what I'm wearing right now.' Superboy says with only a white towel around his waist.

'Oh poor SB.' Zatanna says licking her ice cream.

'And I see him.' Superboy says as he sees 25 some year old Dmitri Greshnev Russian mob boss.

'Go for it pretty boy.' Red Arrow says to him as he sips his soda through a straw.

'Please don't call me that…ever.' Superboy says and drops his towel and walks inside the hot pool.

'Superboy you don't have to do this.' Miss. Martian says to him.

'Seriously? I'm naked in a pool with 4 other men you couldn't have mentioned this before?'

'Sorry.'

'Go talk to him.' Zatanna says to him.

'No, I need a minute.' Superboy says to him playing with the water as he leans on the wall of the pool.

'Take your time.' Kid Flash says to him.

'No don't, you have to hurry. You only have an hour until they leave.' Robin says to him.

'Shut up.'

'Oh come on, I was just trying to-'

'No he's coming over.' Superboy says as he looks up and sees Dmitri walking up to him.

'It's the blond hair, you look wicked hot as a blond.' Artemis says to him smiling.

'What do I do?' Superboy asks them.

'Say Hi?' Kid Flash says to him.

"Hi." Superboy says to him.

"Hi." Dmitri says to him in a slight Russian accent. "I'm Dmitri." He says with a smile.

"Kon."

…**Fancy Hotel**

"You live here?" Kon asks as he walks in the penthouse sounding amazed (which he was, he lived in a cave) wearing jeans, green shirt and shoes.

"Yes." Dmitri says to him wearing a fancy suit, tie, and shoes then turns to his 'bodyguards' and says to them. "Stay outside." In Russian which Kon understood.

"You live in a hotel?" Kon asks him still sounding amazed as he looks around using x-ray vision looking for his laptop ready to use the USB drive that he had in his pocket.

"Momentarily." Dmitri says to him as he walks up to him from behind. "My life is very much like Monopoly. I'm here on business." Kon turns around looks slightly up at him he was standing extremely close.

"What do you do?" Kon asks trying not to sound too uncomfortable as Dmitri ran his fingers in his hair.

"This and that."

"Sounds cryptic."

Dmitri pushed his lips on Kon, caressing his hair, his tongue slides inside his mouth, and he felt his hot tongue inside his mouth, exploring it. Kon stands tilting his head a little, hands on Dmitri's waist.

'Dude is he kissing you?' Red arrow asks him in the midlink.

'His laptop is under the bed.' Kon says to him. 'And yes, he is.' He says as Dmitri continues to kiss him running his hands on his body.

'How is it?' Kid Flash asks him.

'Rough, laptop anybody?'

'Is it weird?' Kid Flash asks him.

'I'll go get the laptop.' Miss Martian says to them. Robin gives her a new USB drive and she goes into camouflage mode and makes a hole in the bioship she flies down to the hotel.

'Is he grabbing your ass?' Artemis asks him, Red Arrow and Kid Flash chuckle.

'Stop it.' Kon says to them.

Miss Martian lands on the balcony tries the handle but it's locked. 'It's locked.' She says to him.

Kon pulls away from Dmitri and smiles at him backing away then opens the balcony doors going out to the small terrace. Miss Martian hides against the wall and sees Dmitri coming out following Superboy as he looked down at the street cars and people moving around. Dmitri walks out and puts his arms around his waist.

"You playing with me?" Dmitri asks him.

Miss Martian walks in the room and goes straight under the bed grabbing the laptop and plugs in the USB drive then it starts to slowly upload. 'Ok it's uploading.' She says to them.

'What do I do? He's licking my ear.' Superboy says a little uncomfortable.

'Lick him back.' Red says to him.

Red, Artemis and Kid bust out laughing, Robin and Aqualad tried hard not to laugh.

'How much longer?' Kon asks Miss Martian.

'50 percent.' She says to him.

"Something wrong?" Dmitri asks Kon bring him out of the mindlink.

"No." Kon says to him and turns.

"You getting bored?" Dmitri asks him.

"With you? Nah." Kon puts his hands on his belt hoops pulling him close. "Are you?"

"Nyet."

"Is that a yes?" Kon asks coyly.

"Let's go back inside."

'Not yet, not yet, not yet.' Miss Martian says to him.

"Or we can have fun outside." Kon says to him as he starts to unbutton his shirt. Dmitri takes off his own coat dropping it on the floor while Kon pulls up his tuck in shirt and Dmitri takes off Kon's shirt in one swift move and smiles at him.

'Careful SB.' Artemis says to him.

'Just don't lose your pants.' Red arrow says smiling.

'You're funny.' Kon says to him. 'Megan, are you almost done?'

'92 percent.' Megan says to him.

'Dude I think you're gonna have to lose your pants.' Kid Flash says smirking.

Kon starts kissing Dmitri's neck, licking, and sucking. Dmitri grabs him and pushes him down to the floor slightly shocking Kon. Dmitri gave Kon another smile before dipping down and nibbling at his neck. He ran his hands on Kon's chest his fingers brushed against the hardening nubs on his chest, licking his neck.

"You're really good at that." Kon says to him slightly enjoying the teasing.

'100 percent, done.' Miss Martian says to them, unplugs the USB then turns around seeing Kon and Dmitri making out. 'Kon, did you hear me?' she asks him.

'Yeah, give me a minute.' Kon says as he kisses Dmitri on the lips.

'Right.' Miss Martian says as she puts the laptop back under the bed then flies up to the bioship.

Dmitri inched his hands against Kon's belt and started to unbuckle it pulling the belt out of its loops and unzipped Kon's pants. His hand rubbed against the manhood still inside his boxers. Kon gave a soft, sexy grunt as Dmitri continued kiss him.

'SUPERBOY!' they all yell out at him.

"Yeah?" he says out loud.

"You ok?" Dmitri asks him as he pulls back.

Kon sits up and Dmitri looks at him. "I gotta go."

"Don't be silly." Dmitri says to him smirking. "Come here." He puts a hand behind Kon's head and pulls him into a kiss, Kon putting his hand on his right shoulder and squeezes he passes out-pressure point. Kon puts on his shirt back on and zips his pants on and buckles up. He sighs jumps on the railings and falls down flying away.

'Were you going?' Aqualad asks him.

'I'm gonna go take care of something. Don't worry I'll meet you guys back at the cave.' Superboy says to him.

'Take care of what?' Artemis asks him.

'Kon, come back.' Zatanna says to him.

'Yeah, what's going on?' Megan asks him.

'Red, Kid, Robin, Aqualad mind telling them what's going on.' Superboy says to them.

'Kon's got a woody.' Kid Flash blurts out, Red, Robin and Aqualad chuckle.

'Thanks Kid.' Superboy says then teleports far away from the mindlink.

…**New York**

"It'll be fun." Roy says to them, he was wearing a red shirt with a skull on it, jeans and shoes.

"Let's go back and ask Dick and Wally to come with us." Kon says to him, he was wearing a black shirt with white letters saying _you only live once, twice_. _Once_ scratched out in red and his leather jacket.

"No." Roy says to him as they walk down the sidewalk.

"Why not?" Kon asks him as he follows him.

"Because, they both have girlfriends."

"Wally doesn't have a girlfriend."

Roy looks at him. "Artemis?"

"Nope."

"Oh…well it's too late now. Keep walking."

"So, why are we doing this?"

"Because I'm sick and tired seeing you mope around for that chick."

"Wendy."

Roy turns to him. "We shall never speak her name again." He looks at him and fixes his collar then starts to untuck his shirt. "Now, when you wanna be with a woman you do not walk up to her and say, Hey I wanna sleep with you, you say nice shoes. Does that make sense?"

"No."

"Just say it." Roy tells him, then runs his hands through Kon's hair messing it up. "Better. Come on." They continue walking and go into an alley.

"Where is this place anyway?"

"Huh."

"What?"

"It's supposed to be here." Roy says looking at the wall.

"It's a wall." Kon says to him.

"I can see that." Roy says to him a door opens from behind them, a man stares at them. "Nevermore." He says to him.

The man pulls out a remote and presses a button a door opens. Music blaring Roy and Kon both walk in and the techno music starts to get louder, a sea of people dancing, neon lights flashing. Kon starts to bob his head and so does Roy dancing next to the other people next to each other, back to back smiling. Kon then gets smashed next to a man and a woman dancing.

…

"Hey, let's go." Roy says to Kon as he sees him making out with a girl.

"What? Why?" Kon asks him, not wanting to leave.

"We have a job."

"I don't wanna."

"Let's go." Roy says to him and pulls him away from the girl.

…**South Asia**

"I can't believe it." Superboy as they walk in the jungle. "I blame you." He says to Red Arrow.

"Stop it." Red Arrow says to him.

"I just needed two seconds to ask for her number."

"I can't believe you guys went to a party without me." Kid Flash says to them.

"Could you guys shut up, we're supposed to be stealthy remember?" Robin says to him.

They continue walking as Robin checks his holo-computer on his wrist every other minute making sure they were going the right way. They pass trees, walking on the somewhat tall grass, plants, and animals calling out. Superboy stops walking.

"What's wrong?" Robin asks, the only one who notices he had stopped moving.

"I hear something." Superboy says as he uses his super hearing.

"What's that?" Red arrow asks him.

"Get down!" Superboy yells out, they get down hiding under some trees. Superboy doesn't bother, he super speeds looking at the bullet, he grabs it and looks over directly where the bullet came from and uses telescope vision, then teleports.

A man he was wearing a dark red and black body suit, a black trench coat, his head concealed in a silver mask, with one scope for him to see out of. He turns and Superboy looks at him and starts shooting rapidly. Superboy stands still, looking at him bored.

"Huh?" the man says a little shocked.

"Seriously dude don't you see the S?" Superboy says to him.

"Well I thought you S-dudes where allergic to the green rock." The man says to him. Superboy looks down seeing the crushed green bullets on the grass, Superboy looked shocked. "Later kid." he throws a small disc at him at it lands on the grass.

"That a bomb?" Superboy asks him not alarmed, then it explodes sending a high-frequency signal, Superboy covers his ears in pain and lands on his knees then grabs it and crushes it stopping the signal. "Crap." The man was gone. He teleports out back to the Team, they were waiting for him.

"What happen?" Robin asks first, then sees the blood on his ears. "You ok?" he asks worried.

"FINE!" He yells out a little deaf, they look at him. "I'm good." He says to them in a normal volume.

Kid Flash goes up to him. "You sure? Your bleeding." He says pointing to his ears.

Superboy touches his ears. "Whoa, that's new." He says seeing the blood.

"What did he look like?" Red arrow asks him.

"I couldn't see his face, he had a lead helmet on, but he had a telescope right eye, guns-"

"Deadshot." Red Arrow says to him, knowing who he was.

"Is that all?" Robin asks him.

"Yeah." Superboy lies. "We should keep moving."

…**Mount Justice**

"Deadshot?" Batman asks him.

"Yup." Superboy says to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah that's him." Superboy says to him as he points to the picture on the computer.

"What was he doing there?"

"I don't know." Superboy lies. Batman looks at him, narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Batman asks him, knowing he was lying.

"Yeah fine. Why?" Superboy says slightly irritated.

"Superboy if something happen you can tell me."

"Nothing happen."

"Kon-"

"I'm gonna go walk Wolf." Superboy says to him and walks off.

…

"Hungry?" Megan asks Conner

"No." Conner says irritated as he drinks his orange juice.

"Morning." Roy says as he walks in.

"Get out of here Roy." Conner says to him.

"Why?" Roy asks him confused.

"It's just a code I live by." Conner says to him.

"Oh some did wake up in the wrong side of the bed." He says in a baby voice. Conner glares at him and the orange juice glass breaks without Conner even touching it.

"It's ok, I got it." Megan says getting a rag.

Conner gets up. "I'm sorry." He mumbles.

"It was a joke." Roy says as he leaves and then teleports. "Wow. That is one crappy kryptonian." He whispers to Megan in case he was still around. And Megan cleans up the mess.

…

"Hey Conner." Zatanna says as she and Artemis walk up to him on the pool of water.

"Hey." He swims down.

"Can we talk?" Zatanna asks, knowing he could hear her even underwater.

He flies up and over to her, he was wearing his swimming trunks. "What?"

"Are you ok?" she starts.

"I'm FINE!" he yells at her, Zatanna flinches.

"Any louder please." Artemis says to him.

"Everybody keeps asking that, I'm just having a bad day." Conner says to her as he walks in the hallway still wet.

"Zzz." Artemis says to him as she follows him, Zatanna stays put not wanting to piss him off.

"Excuse me?" Conner asks her confused looking at her.

"Day-**s**. You've been stomping around, barking at people for days." Artemis says to him.

"I have not." He says to her.

"Yes, Cujo, you have." Artemis says to him.

"I always talk to people like that."

"No, Benji, you don't."

"I'll be fine tomorrow." He sighs.

"Really, Lassie? Why is that?"

"I don't know, I'll just be better." He walks away.

"Conner, I'm not done talking-" Artemis starts, he teleports away. "Wow…I hate that power."

…

"Has anyone noticed how crabby Kon's been acting?" Wally asks as they all except Kon on the beach wearing bathing suits. They were all laying down on the sand getting a tan, relaxing.

"Yeah, what happen to you guys on that mission?" Artemis asks them, as she lays down on her stomach, the string on her bathing suit untied.

"Nothing, we kicked mercenaries ass." Wally says to her.

"Maybe Deadshot did something, or said something to him." Dick trying to come up with a reason why their friend was being a class-A asshole.

"Like what?" Roy asks him, laying down face up.

"I don't know." Dick says to him.

"Whatever, he keeps acting this way I'm gonna-" Roy starts.

"Hey guys!" Kon comes over, bathing suit and surfboard.

"Superboy!" Wally yells out.

"Kon!" Dick yells out.

"Hey, Conner!" Artemis says smiling.

"Those are my name." he says to him, smiling.

"What are you doing?" Wally asks him.

"Catching waves, wanna come?" he asks them smiling.

"Ok." Artemis says getting up, turns away from the boys and ties her bathing suit up. "Let's go." She gets up.

"That guy is like a roller-coaster of emotions." Dick says to them as they watch Conner and Artemis jump in the water.

"You mean to tell me he's a teenager? That is shocking." Roy says to them as he lay back down.

"He's not really a teenager, he's less than one." Wally says to him.

"Looks like a teenager, talks like a teenager-" Roy starts.

"Looks like a duck, walks like a duck." Wally tells him as he looks at Artemis holding Conner's waist as they try to catch a wave.

"That's what I'm saying." Roy says closing his eyes.

"You're an idiot." Dick says.

"Hey!" Roy yells out, looking at him.

"Wally." Dick says.

"Oh. Ok." Roy says and closes his eyes.

"Why?" Wally asks him confused.

"You like her, tell her before Conner does something." Dick explains as he sees Conner and Artemis fall off the surfboard for the 5th time.

"I do not like Artemis." Wally tells them getting annoyed.

"Oh please a guy with sunglasses and a dog selling pencils could tell." Dick tells him.

"What does that mean?" Wally asks him.

"That dogs are born salesmen." Roy says to him sarcastically.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wally tells him looking at him.

Roy sits up. "You have a crush on her, tell her or Conner is going to-" he looks at Conner and Artemis facing each other on the surfboard kissing each other. "do that." He says pointing to them, Dick and Wally look at them. "There're really going at it." he says as Conner runs his hands on Artemis's back and Artemis runs her's on his chest.

"I don't like her." Wally says as he lays down on the beach.

"That was totally convincing." Roy says smirking, Dick rolls his eyes.

**Happy Harbor high school…**

Conner was listening to his iPod and reading on the grass reading Great Expectations, waiting for his date to pick him up.

"Good book?" Wendy asks as she walks up to him wearing her cheerleader outfit.

"Not really." Conner says as he continues to read.

"Then why are you reading?"

"I'm bored."

"Mind if I sit?"

"It's a free country."

Wendy sits down. "I wanted to say thank you for returning my stuff."

"You're welcome."

She sits down, Conner continues reading. "Conner could you look at me please." She says to him, he looks up from his book and looks at her. "I'm sorry about how things ended."

"It's fine."

"I have some of your stuff, you can pick them up whenever you want." Wendy says to him.

"Ok." He says to her. "That all?" he asks her.

"Yeah, that was all." She says, he continues to read. "Conner-"

"KENT!" Artemis yells out on her green motorcycle, jeans, green crop top and boots.

Conner gets up and puts his book away in his backpack. "I'll call you at tomorrow to pick up my stuff." He says to her putting his backpack on his back.

"Ok, yeah I'll…answer." She says awkwardly and stands up.

Conner looks at her and hugs her. "We're fine, I promise." She hugs him back, he pulls back. "I have a date, bye."

"Bye." Wendy says to him.

He walks up to Artemis smiling at him, he leans down and they kiss for a while. "Movie?" she asks him, looking as he sits behind her and she turns on her bike.

"Yup." He says to her, kissing her neck, she giggles.

…**Mount Justice**

"A 98!" Zatanna yells out as she walks in the cave with Megan, they all look at her slightly confused. "That's the grade she got for her essay. The teacher even read it in front of the whole class."

"Megan that's awesome!" Dick yells out happy for her.

"Congratulations!" Artemis yells out happy.

Conner says nothing.

"Huh? I thought Essays only went up to 70's." Wally says shocked. "Can I take a look at it?" he asks her nicely.

"Sure Wally." Megan says to him and gives him the paper on her hand.

"How is it possible that she's been on the planet less than a year and she's already a straight A student?" Artemis asks slightly jealous.

"I'm not good in Physics." Megan says to her.

"Mia couldn't believe her eyes." Wally reads out loud. "Carter, her long-time friend, her soul mate, who was so deep and sensitive, suddenly unveiled another face. An immature, stubborn being, who, above all, doesn't pay any close attention to others."

"I think that's enough." Artemis says taking the paper away.

"Oh come on, I won't read it out loud anymore I promise."

They all look at Conner for some kinda of reaction except for Wally who had no idea that Carter was Conner and Mia was Megan.

"What?" Conner asks annoyed that everybody was staring at him.

"Let's watch a movie." Zatanna says changing the subject.

"Beetlejuice!" Wally yells out.

"I'm not doing the dance." Dick says to him.

"Me neither." Artemis says to him.

"We're doing the dance." Megan says to them. "Let's go." She says happy.

"I'll make the popcorn!" Wally says to them running off.

"I'm not in the mood, I'm gonna go to my room." Conner says and walks off.

Dick goes after him. "Kon, dude are you ok?"

Conner sighs. "No, I'm not."

"Then let's talk."

"I don't want to." Conner says to him.

"Kon-" he teleports out. "Kon!" Dick sighs. "I hate that power."

…

"Hey guys, where Kon-El?" Superman asks as he walks in the cave. The team was on the floor playing cards, poker chips on the middle.

"In the living room, sucking the life out of it." Artemis says to him as she puts down two cards and gets two more.

"What?" Superman asks her a little confused.

"He's in a depressive mood." Zatanna says to him as she puts down chips. "Raise."

"I wouldn't go near him even if you paid me." Wally says to him as he puts down a card and gets another one.

"Oh ok, we'll I'll go and check on him. I have good news maybe it'll cheer him up." Kal says as he leaves.

"Good luck with that." Robin says to him.

"Hey Kon." Kal says as he walks in the living room looking at him.

"What?" Kon mumbles he was laying down on the couch slightly curled up hugging a pillow. Wolf on the other couch laying down very still, if they weren't breathing he'd think they was dead.

Superman looks down at him as Kon looks at the tv not blinking. "You alive?"

"What do you want?" Kon asks him bored.

"Ok." Kal looks at him, worried and touches Kon's forehead. "You sick again?"

"No." Kon says tired.

"Ok. Well, do you want to come over to Metropolis with me?" Kal says as he takes off his hand off him.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You've been asking to come to Metropolis since you came out of the pod."

"I'm fine thanks."

"Come on it'll be fun."

"No."

"Kon come on, I want to introduce you to some fiends, we can eat lunch or dinner OH shop since you burned your clothes." Kal says to him, Kon says nothing, he crunches down to his level. "Please, we can probably kick some bad guys butt if they show up."

"No."

"I'll buy you a toy if you're a good boy."

Kon looks at him slightly glaring at him. "I'm not a child." He sighs. "Fine."

"Yes, come on."

"What now?" Kon asks him not wanting to get up.

"Yeah come on get up." Kal says to him cheerfully.

"Tomorrow."

"No now, I got the day off for this, come on." Kal says to him, Kon sighs tired and gets up tired putting on his combat boots that where on the floor. Slowly putting them on, and ties them up slowly. "I know you can go faster than that. Come on, come on." He tries to make him go faster.

Kon stops tieing his boots, leaving them half way untied. "Let's go."

"Yes, come on." Kal says happy as he pushes him from behind.

"And it's gotta be something I don't have to put together." Kon says to him.

"What?" Kal asks him.

"My toy." Kon says to him.

"Got it." Kal says to him happy.

…**Metropolis**

"Pretty cool huh?" Kal says as they fly up in the air.

"Yeah, noisy." Kon says to him, as he hears the car honking, people yelling for whatever reason. He quickly covers his ears. "What the hell is that?"

"Jimmy."

"What's a jimmy?" Kon asks annoyed.

"My friend's watch." Kal says and flies off, Kon follows still covering his ears.

"A watch?" Kon asks as he follows him.

"Hey Superman!" Jimmy yells out happy waving on top of the Daily Planet.

Superman lands down. "Hi Jimmy."

"What's up big guy? Lois said you wanted to talk." Jimmy says to him, his watch still on.

"Where is she?" Superman asks him.

"Coffee run."

"Right."

Superboy lands near Superman. "Could you please turn that off." he says annoyed.

"…" Jimmy looks at him speechless with shock.

"The watch, Jimmy." Superman says to him.

"huh?...right." Jimmy stammers and turns it off.

Superboy sighs. "Wow do you have any idea how annoying that is? Zee, Zee, Zee, right through the head like a spike." He says leaning on the side of a wall.

"Sorry." Jimmy says to him still looking shocked.

"You ok Jimmy?" Superman asks him.

"Yeah, there's a mini-you over there." Jimmy whispers to him pointing to Superboy

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Superboy says to him.

"We're not." Superman says to Superboy. "He has super hearing." He tells Jimmy.

"Sorry." Jimmy says to Superboy.

"Alright I'm here." Lois says as she walks in with a coffee. "Superman here yet?" she asks then sees him. "Hi big man." She says to him.

"Hi Lois." Superman says to her smiling.

"Hi Superman." Lois says to him again.

"You said that already." Superboy says to her.

"Oh hi, who are you?" Lois asks him.

Superman pulls Superboy by his hand. "This is Kon-El."

"You're son?!" Lois yells out.

"No!" Superman yells out quickly.

"You should see what happens when I call him dad, he breaks out in hives." Kon says to him sarcastically.

"I didn't mean like that." He says to him. "He's my brother."

"Brother? Oh cool look your brother's here." Lois says to Superman. "I myself have a younger sister."

"I have no siblings." Jimmy says to them feeling left out.

"Lucky." Superboy mumbles.

"Forgive him he sometimes talks without thinking." Kal says to them.

"And sometimes I do it because I want to." Kon says to them.

"I like your shirt." Lois says to him.

"I like your legs." Kon says to her.

"Kon-El!" Kal yells out.

"It was a complement. Women like complements." Kon says to him, slightly confused.

"That we do." Lois says to him. "Mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" she asks giving Jimmy her cup of coffee getting a small notebook out of her tiny purse and pen.

"Yes I would date you." Kon says to her smiling.

"That is very smooth." Jimmy says to him.

Lois smiling at him. "Where are you parents?" she asks ready to write.

"I don't have any." Kon says to her.

"You don't have parents?" she asks him, thinking he was being sarcastic.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Kon says to her.

"You have no parents?" Lois asks him confused.

"Oh the League, they can be my parents, Wonder woman the perfect mom, Batman a good dad strict definitely the time-out because you did something wrong type, Black Canary can be my cool aunt, Red Tornado the weird uncle, Kal's my brother and so are most of all the other sidekick-protégés I meant protégés make sure you put protégés and not sidekicks Red Arrow would kill me if said sidekicks-you're not writing any of it down." He says to her.

"Is he being serious?" Lois asks Kal.

"Kinda of." Kal says to her. "Remember the Cadmus fire?" he asks her.

"Yeah that was a couple of months ago."

"They made him."

"Made by Cadmus, that would be a cool title." Kon says to her then thinks. "Working title."

"How?" Lois asks still a little confused.

"They took my DNA, I don't know how."

"So technically he is my father but he wouldn't let me call him that."

"Kon-"

"It's fine by me, I don't mind."

"You're trying to make me feel bad aren't you?"

"You're the one who dragged me here, I was perfectly fine watching TV."

"You were practically a zombie."

"Well I'm having a bad day and you're not helping." Kon says annoyed.

"I have had enough-" kal starts and hears a scream.

"Saved by the scream." Kon says to him.

"This is not over young man." Kal says to him and flies off.

"Jimmy go get your camera!" Lois yells at him.

"I'm on it!" Jimmy ran out.

"You really know how to push his buttons don't you?" Lois asks him.

"Oh yeah."

"Think you can take me to where the action is?" Lois asks him.

"Yes but isn't that kinda dangerous?"

"Please I'm in danger all the time." Lois says to him.

"Well ok but do you have any powers?" Kon asks her.

"No, but I am a reporter."

"So you're a normal human being who wants to put herself in danger?" he asks.

"My god you're impossible, I'm walking."

"No, ok, I'm sorry. You're Kal's friend and-let's go." Kon grabs her hand

"Really?" she asks a little surprised. "Alright, let's go."

"Hold your breath." Kon tells her, she takes a breath. "Close your eyes." She closes her eyes and he teleports to the fight scene. She loses her balance, Kon hold her. "You ok?" he asks her. "That was the first time, I've done that."

"I'm good I'm-whoa Metallo." Lois says looking at a metal man with kryptonite on his chest.

"That the dude Kal's fighting?" Kon says as Superman gets punched in the stomach. "And losing."

"He's your brother, help him out." Lois tells him.

"I'm allergic to Kryptonite." He lies.

"So is he, now go help." Lois tells Kon.

"No." Kon says to her and starts to walk away.

"Are you sure your Superman's clone, cause you don't seem it."

"Don't get killed!" Kon yells out and flies off.

"Are you afraid?!" Lois yells out.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Kon yells out at her in midair.

"C'mon Big Blue!" Metallo says to him as he picks him up by his cape and spins him around throwing him away. Metallo jumps up and straight down to Superman's back pining Superman down to the ground, the kryptonite making him weaker and weaker. Kon sighs then flies full speed towards them and head-butting him away then grabs him and tosses him far away.

"Kon." Superman says as he looks at him.

"Get up Kal." Superboy says to him getting him on his feet.

"Thanks." Superman says groggy.

Kon looks over at Metallo walking over to them laughing. "Kal I have to tell you something."

"Not now Kon."

"It's really important."

"I said not now." Superman said strictly standing up on his own two feet. "I hit high, you hit low."

"No, Kal I-" Superboy stammers a little Superman flies straight towards Metallo. "Kal it's important!" he yells out.

"What's important?" Lois asks running up to him.

"I'm-" Superboy looks at her. "I gotta go, I gotta talk to him." he says looking over to Superman getting the crap beat out of him. Punching him, kicking him, Superman bleeding on the ground panting.

"It's the end of you Superman." Metallo says to him as he steps away and the green rock on his chest starts to glow. "Goodbye." A green beam comes out of his green rock and straight for Superman.

Superboy appears in between the beam and Superman getting a direct hit on his chest, tearing his shirt then after a good minute it stops. Superboy looks at Metallo who was extremely shocked.

Superboy smirks a little. "Yeah."

Superboy runs straight for him punching him, kicking, burning him with heat vision, Metallo grabs him and punches him in the stomach denting his own metal hand. Lois runs up to Superman.

"Are you ok?" she asks him.

"Lois? Get away from here."

"But Superboy he's-"

"Immune." Superman says to her.

Metallo's hand becomes a hammer and starts hitting him with it. The other hand a chain saw. His hammer becomes wrapped around his neck and starts choking him. Superboy uses heat vision cutting his arm off. Metallo yells out and backs off, his arm gets put back together.

"Well, that's just not fair." Superboy says looking at him. "Hey!" he yells out. "How do I beat him?"

"Take the kryptonite out!" Superman yells back.

"Got it!" Superboy yells back and ducks down as Metallo tries to punch him then grabs the green rock ripping it out in one swift move. Metallo shuts down. Superboy looks at the rock and uses heat vision destroying it. Superboy walks up to Superman and Lois. "You ok?" Superman looks at him shocked. "I tried to tell you." he says to him.

"What-you-I-when…how?" Superman stammers.

"Well…" Superboy starts and looks at Lois. "Do you mind, I'm having a conversation with my brother."

"Kon."

"What? She's being nosy."

"Excuse us Lois." Superman says to her. "Come on, let's go get something to eat and you can tell me all about it." he says and puts an arm around him walking away.

"Oh did I tell you I teleported Lois with me."

"I saw, congratulation." He says to him. "Think you can teleport us to Paris?"

"I don't know, I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"China it is."

They teleport out.

…**Mount Justice**

"I told you, it doesn't hurt." Kon says to them as Batman waves a kryptonite ring in front of him striped down to his boxers on a table as he sat Indian style.

"Hey is that why you've a jackass?" Roy asks him.

"You're a jackass." Kon says to him, Roy shows him his middle finger.

"Kon, Roy enough." Diana says to them.

"I was just…" Kon starts and pauses. "I didn't know why I tell you."

"Did you not trust us to except it?" Robin asks him.

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it honey?" Diana says to him touching his shoulder.

"Could you close that?" Superboy says to Batman, he closes the lead box ring. Superman walks back in the room.

"So are we done?" Superman asks them.

"Yes." Batman says.

"No." Diana says to him. "You were saying?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Batman asks him.

"The things I don't tell you could fill a library of congress." Kon says to him.

"Stop it Kon." Diana says to him. "This is not funny."

Kon looks over at Dick, Roy, Megan, Zatanna, Wally and Kaldur. "I don't have anything to say."

"Could you guys excuse us?" Superman asks them to leave.

"Umm-" Kaldur starts.

"No." Roy says to him.

"I think we should go." Zatanna says to them grabbing Dick's hand pulling him.

"But where're family." Dick says to her getting pulled by her.

"I think we should hear what Kon has to say." Megan says to them.

"Here, here." Wally cheers, agreeing with Megan.

"Go." Batman says to them.

"Ok." They say and leave.

"Can I have that as a superpower?" Superboy asks him.

"No." Batman says to him.

"Now tell us what's wrong? Why didn't you tell us?" Diana asks him.

"I don't know, why I didn't tell you."

"That's a lie." She says to him.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is I can tell because you're not looking at me." she says to him.

"Kon what's wrong?" Kal asks him concerned. "We're worried about you-" He starts.

"Worried? Why?" Kon asks.

"Kon you haven't been at any the training session." Diana says to him.

"Or any missions for two weeks now." Batman says to him.

"So this is an intervention?" Kon asks them, slightly defense.

"We just want to make sure you're all right." Kal says to him. "Are you alright?" he asks him.

Kon stays quiet for a while he looks at them, they were all worried about him. "No." he says to them not wanting to lie anymore. "I've been getting stronger and stronger and I don't know why. I can't even have an emotion without something breaking." He says in a panic, then looks at Batman. "Deadshot was in South Asia because of me, he shot me with Kryptonite bullets that's when I found out." He closes his eyes and breaths keeps his eyes closed. "I don't sleep anymore, I don't eat. It's not that I don't want to I just don't **have** to." He opens his eyes and looks at them all tears in his eyes, about to cry. "And the worst part is, I was watching this episode of The Twilight Zone with a kid that had godlike powers and whenever he got angry with someone he send them off to a cornfield." He starts crying. "And I don't want to send my friends off to a cornfield when I get angry at them." He says tears coming down his face covering his face.

Diana hugs him. "It's ok Kon."

Kon hugs her back. "How? How is this ok?" Kon asks him still crying. "I don't know what's happening to me. All my powers you don't have them Kal, how can I control something I don't understand."

"We'll figure it ok." Kal says to him touching his back.

"How?" Kon asks him. "Kal I'm scared that I might hurt someone."

"You're not going to hurt anyone." Kal says to him.

Kon looks at him, letting go of Diana he whips off his tears. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you." Kal says to him. "You're a good kid we trust you-what other things haven't you told us?" he asks changing the subject in one second.

"What?" Kon asks looking at him.

"You said, the things I don't tell you could fill a library of congress."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"That's enough, the both of you. You're like twelve year olds." Batman says to them annoyed. "And you did." He says to Kon. "What haven't you told us?"

"Umm…well…" Kon stammers and waves at them smiling. "Bye." He teleports out.

"That little brat." Kal says to him angry.

"You scared him off." Diana says to Batman.

"I did n-" Batman stops himself from finishing the sentence. "I'm going to go do some research."

"Try to find out what's going out with Kon." Kal says to him as he walks away.

"I'll see what I can do." Batman says as he goes to the zeta tubes.

"He's right." Diana says to Kal, he looks at her a little confused. "I've seen what he is capable of. It is…intimidating."

"What are you saying Diana?" Kal asks her.

"Kal…you realize that if he crosses the line…if he loses control and takes a life."

"Pray to your Gods we're strong enough." Kal says to her.

…

Conner watched the surfers surfing the waves or watching the sunset sitting down on their surf boards. The sunset a beautiful orange red and the clouds getting the color slightly yellow. Unknown to Kal or Diana, Conner was listening to them while on Hawaii beach but instead of being angry or sad he smiled and continued to watch the sunset.

…

**So it took me so long, but I've been busy with **_**Blooming Love**_**.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Conner, Artemis, Wally

**Ch9**

…**Mount Justice**

"Artemis and me where watching that old Fresh Price of Blair tv show." Wally says to Dick, Megan, Zatanna and Roy as they eat in the Kitchen.

"With a young Will Smith?" Zatanna asks him.

"Yeah, and I think we can finally hang out without wanting to kill each other."

"That's good." Megan says to him.

"Yeah, she's so cool."

"Yeah, she's-" Dick starts.

"She's smart and funny, y'know?" Wally interrupts him. "We were up all last night talking, she said the funniest thing about-what?" Wally asks them, they were all looking at him.

"You love her." Megan teases.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Wally loves Artemis." Zatanna sings.

"Come on, Zee lay off him." Roy says patting Wally in the back.

"Thank you, Roy."

"Yeah, he's a little sensitive right now, cause he's so in love." Roy teases.

"Alright." Wally says annoyed pushing Roy away.

"Ohh!" They all say to him, making kissing noises.

"Knock it off!" Wally yells out and gets up and leaves.

…

"Fun mission?" Conner asks them as they get out of the zeta tubes.

"Nobody likes sarcasm Conner." Artemis says angry as she walks past him and walks to the outside the back door of the cave.

"What do you mean? You're the most sarcastic person I've ever meet." Conner says as she walks off. "What happen?" he asks the rest of the team.

"Sportsmaster was there." Robin says to him.

"Who?" Conner asks him.

"Guy with the hockey mask." Kid Flash tells him.

"So." Conner says not getting the connection.

"He's her dad." Red Arrow says to him.

"No way." Conner says shocked.

"Way." Red Arrow says to him.

"Well…should someone go talk to her?"

"No she just needs to cool off." Robin says to him.

"I'm hungry." Kid Flash says and walks to the kitchen.

"Hey, aren't you scared that one day you're going to lose your powers but still be hungry and get really fat?" Red Arrow asks him.

Kid stops walking and looks at him shocked. "That is the meanest thing you have ever said to me."

…

Artemis was on sitting on the edge of the cliff just outside the door looking at the ocean far way plain blue.

"Boo."

She acts on reflex and punches him he dodges fast, it would have hurt her more than him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yells at him glaring.

"Sorry." He says to her and sits down next to her. "Thought you might need cheering up."

"Well I don't, go away." She says looking back at the sea.

He looks at her then looks at the sea trying to figure out what she was seeing, looking confused. There was nothing, sure the ocean was filled with wonder but up above it was just plain blue. She looks at him and smiles.

"I forget you're just a kid."

He looks at her and smiles back. "Wanna go?" he asks her.

"Go where?" she asks him, he points to the sky. She looks at him. "Yeah, let's go." She says smiling at him. He holds her hand and they float together up, up, up and then Conner let's go of her hand. "CONNER!" she yells out but still floating.

"Telekinesis." He says flying in front of her. "Did you really think I would drop you?" he asks her extremely serious, did she not trust him?

"No, you wouldn't would you?" she asks him.

"Never." He says to her and she smiles, he smiles back and does a back flip flying off and uses his telekinesis to fly her with him, she puts her hands out feeling the cold breeze.

…**middle of the ocean **

"wow." Artemis whispers as she watches dolphins jumping out of the water, nothing but ocean water for miles and miles away, seagulls in the sky, the sun setting behind them a golden color.

"I know." Conner whispers to her as he holds her, an arm around her waist his chin on her shoulder and he kisses her neck.

"Do you do this a lot?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I spent time here…I just do."

"Conner." Artemis says to him and turns knowing he wouldn't let her fall into the ocean and puts her arms around his neck. "You are beautiful. You are intelligent. You are incredibly interesting. You're definitely boyfriend material. If I were to date you, there would be no dating. It would be something, right away, and I don't see you that way."

"But I'm not looking for anything like that." Conner says to her.

"Conner." She says looking at him.

"I'm not. I've done that. As a matter of fact, I just did that with Wendy, and that's not what I want."

"I'm not saying you want that right **now**."

"No, I don't want that at all. I'm not expecting anything. I'm just I like you, and I want to spend some time with you. No strings attached."

"No strings attached, huh."

"Hey, boys just wanna have fun. Stringless fun."

She chuckles. "You may feel like that now, but-"

"I do feel like that **now**."

"Okay, but-"

"No, I get it." he leans down a bit and kisses her, she kisses back and he nibbles on her lip and she lets him in, he explores her mouth a little with his hot tongue and he pulls back to stop the kiss, she puts her hand on the back of his head pushing herself towards him, her turn to explore his hot mouth and he lets her do as she pleases.

"Wow." She says as she looks at him, he smiles at her. "You are really hot."

"I've been told." He says to her.

…

"I had fun." Artemis says to him, she was wearing a short skirt and a long sleeve gray shirt with a face of a Fox Racing logo on the middle.

"Me too." Wally says looking at her smiling, she smiles back. "Next time we should invite the Team." He adds.

"Yeah…right."

"Well...I'm going to get a sandwich."

"Ok. I have to go home, Mom's probably waiting for me."

"Bye." Wally says as she walks in the zeta tubes and leaves.

He sighs and walks over to the kitchen looks around-no Conner. "Okay. You were right. I'm in love with Conner's girlfriend."

"Are you serious?" Zatanna says to him shocked.

"Really?!" Megan yells out happy.

"Finally!" Dick yells out.

"You own me 30 bucks." Roy says as he eats chips.

"Damn it." Dick mumbles forgetting about there bet.

"What are you going to do?" Zatanna asks him.

"I don't know. I can't-I just, I can't get her out of my head. Y'know? I mean, I'm a very bad person. I'm a very, very bad person. I'm a **horrible** person." Wally says to them and waits for a reaction. "No you're not Wally! We still love you Wally!"

"Oh sorry." Dick says to him.

"We love you." Megan says hugging him.

"It's ok Wally." Zatanna says patting him in the back.

"What I'm I going to do?"

"Well you could just-" Dick starts.

"Conner! Conner's here!" Roy announces as Conner walks in.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Conner says looking at him.

"Nothing, I was just saying, weirdo." Roy says like was a normal thing and eats his chips.

"Ok." Conner says to him he turns around to see Wolf running to the briefing room. "I was thinking of taking Artemis to Italy and you know doing stuff." He distracted as to what Wolf was running to.

"He's chasing mouse." Roy says to him.

"There is so mouse." Zatanna says to him.

"If there's no mouse then what has he been chasing for the past week?" Roy asks her.

"He **thinks** there's a mouse so he runs after **nothing** 90 miles an hour and slams into the wall." Zatanna tells him. "It's a pathetic furry thud."

**Thud **

"Like that?" Conner asks as they hear Wolf thud.

"All day long." Roy says him annoyed.

"He's so stupid." Zatanna says.

Conner puts an arm around Zatanna. "He is not stupid, he is fearless."

"There is nothing there." Zatanna tells him. "He's stupid."

"Don't say that about my Wolf." Conner says to her and starts tickling her.

"No, no, no, nononono. NO!" Zatanna screams laughing.

"Ok!" Dick yells out getting in-between them. Conner looks at him confused so does Zatanna it's not like he was hurting her. "So you're taking Artemis to Italy?" he asks him getting back on topic.

"Yeah." Conner says to him. "I could take her to Tuscany in the morning watch the sunrise, tour Rome in the afternoon, Venice at night, you think she'd like that?" he asks and turns to see Wolf walking back in the room laying down on the floor behind the couch.

"Yeah." Dick says to him.

"She'd love that Conner." Zatanna says to him.

"Totally." Roy says to him smiling.

"Yeah definitely romantic." Megan adds.

"What do you think Wally?" Conner asks him, he was being quiet.

"Yeah, she loves Italy." Wally says to him.

"Ok." Conner says smiling. "Do you think I should tell her or be a surprise?" he turns to see Wolf running back on the briefing room.

"Surprise." They say to him.

"Surprise it is."

**Thud**

"Ouch." Conner says as he hears Wolf whimper. "He is stupid." Everyone else laughs.

**Italy, Venice…hotel**

Artemis kisses Conner while hugging him tighter. Her lips are soft and they caress Conner's slowly, preparing him for the most amazing night of his life.

Conner holds Artemis's hands, then, he breaks the kiss and guides her to the bed, where they sit on the border and then kiss again. This time, they can't hold themselves anymore and use their tongues to taste each other, biting their lips, sending shivers to Artemis's spine as she just lets Conner explore her mouth. Conner makes her lay on the bed, never separating their lips.

For Artemis, it feels good when Conner comes on top of her, feeling the weight and heat of another person on top of her. But the weight wasn't uncomfortable, all of the opposite, and that is a new _hot_ sensation for her.

Conner abandons her mouth and kisses her cheek just before moving down and kissing her exposed neck and she moans. She feels hands raising her shirt and caressing her stomach. Artemis is surprised when the boy on top of her stops himself in the act and she looks at him.

"What's wrong?" she asks him.

"Sorry I didn't know if that was ok."

"It is."

"Are you sure?"

Artemis smiles and sits up taking her shirt off. "Yes." She says.

"Ok." He says looking at her body.

"You're turn." She says to him.

"Right, sorry." He says and takes his shirt off, revealing his body to her, making her bit her lip at the sight of such a muscled and strong body. "Bra?" she smiles and takes it off.

Conner leans over her running his tongue on her chest, licking her breast softly and slowly, something that feels far beyond sexual. She pants and moans as his hot tongue ran against her.

"Jeans." Artemis says while taking her hands to Conner's jeans and unzipping them. He stands up and removes the rest of his clothes and she takes off hers.

He gets back in bed on his knees and she sits up on her knees. They kiss turned into war, as they both wanted to enter their mouths and lead the rhythm, which was just too much when Conner positioned himself on top of her, both laying down again on the bed, pressing his cock against the her to make her feel how hard he is already.

Artemis couldn't help to moan at the feeling of Conner rubbing his hands against her side, kissing her neck and closes her eyes to feel it even more. All of her senses are now focused on the hot body on top of her, and it just seems as if he was on fire.

He decides to give the most pleasure to Artemis and leave his own needs for later. He kisses her lips passionately. Their hands grab each other's and lace their fingers, placing them over Artemis's head. She tightens the grip on their hands and closes her eyes. She didn't say anything, but she smiled, feeling as the luckiest girl on the world.

Conner returns to her neck, giving her small and soft kisses, licking here and there. Conner bites soft, olive-toned skin, but without hurting it. The blue eyes trying to find any kind of discomfort and continues as she moans and groans. Artemis blushes and feels her heart beat faster by feeling him. He gets to her nipples, where he plays with them, covering one with his lips, rejoicing while he listens to Artemis's moans.

If someone asks Artemis at this moment what Conner is doing to her, she won´t be able to answer, as it feels just too good to focus at anything. Every part of her body screamed that whatever the Superboy is doing to her, it feels awesome and she doesn't want him to stop.

The hands let each other go.

She runs her fingers through his black hair and gives a light moan as he massages her breasts. He smiles and kisses her. She smile back and push him over on his back. Now she kisses him down his chest. He moans lightly and she feels him harden. She smiles and strokes him, he gasps a little surprised. She grins as he grows even more. She giggles.

"I turn you this much on do I?" Artemis asks him, teasing him.

"It's not as hard as you might think." Conner teases, she scoffs smirking.

Then he pushes her back, so he's again on top of her. He slides his hands all the way down her body to her knees, before he goes a little up again and starts massaging her female hood. Soon she's moaning in pleasure. He kisses her neck and she slide her hands up and down his back as her moans becomes louder. Again she pushes him on his back and kisses him violently. She smirks and takes him in her hand, and while kissing him she start massaging him. He moans of her touch. He's really hard now and he pushes her down on the bed.

He kisses her overpoweringly and suddenly stops.

"What?" she asks extremely annoyed.

"Hang on." he says as he gets off her and off the bed looking for his pants on the floor looking in his pockets.

"What are you looking for?"

"This." He says as he shows her the condom wrapper.

"A condom?" she asks him raising an eyebrow.

"Kal got mad at me last time I didn't use one." He says as he tears it open.

She smiles. "I know I was there." She says sees him looking at the condom like it was the weirdest thing ever. "Guess Cadmus didn't teach you safe sex, huh?" she asks him.

"It wasn't in the curriculum, no."

She takes it from him, he looks at her she smiles. "I'll put it on." She says to him, he sits back down on the bed and she puts it on him slowly rolling it down his penis. She looks at him completely and tilts her head.

"What?" he asks her.

She looks at him. "Nothing." She says to him, he looks down at himself wondering if there was something wrong. "Come on, I wanna know how hot you are while inside me."

"Ok." He says and basically tackles her down and kisses passionately and he enters her.

She gasps as he pushes into her. He grins then goes into a rhythm.

"Conner… ah… Kon! YES… D-Don´t stop!"

"Artemis…" he moans her name. "I'm I hot?" he asks her.

"Yes…it feels good… inside me…" she moans putting her arms around his neck as he moves inside her. "Conner! Oh god!" she scream.

She moan in pure satisfaction and beg him to go faster and harder. He doesn't wait but do as she asks. She moans louder as he thrusts into her. Her breaths get more and heavier as she does all she can to please each other. She grabs his hair pulling him down and moan in his ear. He kisses her neck as their both about to come. He thrust hard into her, releasing inside of her. She half moan, half scream in pleasure. Curling her back, and keeping him in that position, she cums as well. He stays until she cums completely, before pulling out and roll off her, lying there besides each other both breathing heavily.

"Oh my god…you are so…WOW!" she says breathing heavily.

He laughs. "Thank you." He says calming down and taking a deep breath.

She chuckles breathing heavily. "You should throw the condom away."

"Oh right." He says and gets up goes to the bathroom.

"In the trash!" she yells.

"I know!" he yells back.

She grabs the covers from under her and takes them off and gets under the blankets. He comes out of the bathroom and goes over to the bed getting under the blanket with her.

"You good?" she asks him.

"I'm good." Conner says and grins and looks over at her.

"This is the best night of my life." she says.

Conner laughs and looks back at her. "Mine too." She snuggles up in his arms and rests her head on his chest.

"Thank you for Italy."

"Anytime." He says and kisses her head. She falls asleep in his arms he tries to go to sleep but realizes he can't and stays up looking out the window seeing the Venice view, listening to the water clashing, the people talking late at night and the music…he had never been so awake in his entire life.

…**Mount Justice**

"Hey!" Zatanna yells out.

"Hey!" Conner yells back.

"You're back."

"Yes, I am no hologram."

She smiles. "Sooo?"

"So?"

"How was Italy?"

"It was good." He says to her.

"Just good?" she asks him.

"It was great." He says changing his answer.

"Just great?" she asks him.

He sighs. "Losing interest Zee."

"I thought you guys…" she pauses. "you know." She whispers.

"You know what?" he asks her whispering back.

"Had…" she starts, _sex_ she mouths.

He looks at her. "Sex?"

"I was trying to be discrete." She says to him.

He looks at her. "You and Dick haven't had sex yet?" he asks her shocked.

"No, why did he said we were, because we're not and if he said we were well he could just-"

"He didn't I just figured since you and him have been together a long time that you would have already."

"Ok just because you've had sex with two different girls doesn't mean I'm easy."

"Sex is **not** that big of a deal." Conner says to her and goes over to the pantry to get chips.

"Sex **is** a big deal."

"Well it is fantastic." Conner says smiling as he looks at her.

"Conner, sex **is** a big deal because it involves intimacy and emotions."

"Ok I get that. But what would be so wrong, if a person decided to have fun, safe sex, with a close friend? Knowing that said friend is ok with it as well. What's the big taboo here? How is this any different from any other form of having fun with your friends?" Conner asks her confused.

"...um." Zatanna stammers. "Well…" she didn't know what to say. "Ok you need to have this conversation with an adult."

"I could ask Roy."

"Not Roy, an adult."

"He's an adult."

"I meant like Clark or Dinah…maybe Bruce."

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

"We haven't really been in speaking terms lately."

"Oh why not?"

"Because I didn't tell them I was immune to Kryptonite and some other stuff."

"Oh yeah?" she asks him. "Well just apologize."

"For what?"

"For lying."

Conner thinks for a moment. "No." he says and walks over to the couch sitting down and turning on the tv with his telekinesis.

"That wasn't a suggestion Conner." Zatanna says to him as she follows him to the couch.

"Look, I'm not apologizing for trying to keep a secret to myself, it's my life I can screw it up anyway I want."

"You're impossible." Zatanna says angry and walks away.

…

Wally walks in the kitchen/living room in a bathrobe where Zatanna, Megan, Dick, Kaldur, and Roy were eating breakfast and watching the news.

"I just walked in the showers and saw Artemis naked! It was like **torture**!" Wally yells out.

"Y'know if we ever go on a mission and you're captured, you're in for a **big** surprise." Roy says to him.

"It just keeps getting worse and worse!" Wally says as he walks around the living room around the couch they turn and look at him as he moves around and pauses in front of the tv blocking the view. "Y'know? I mean it's bad enough that I'm in love with one of my best friends girlfriend-which by the way, I think she knows, because every time we're alone in the room together there's this weird like energy between us." He walks around to back to the kitchen and jumps up to sit on the counter they turn to look at him. "And call me crazy, but I think she likes me too. And now I have seen her naked. I mean at least when I've seen her with clothes on, I could imagine her body was like covered in boils or something." He jumps down the counter. "But there are no boils, she's smooth!" he yells out at them and leaves. "Smooth!" he yells out dramatically.

They watch him walk away and they look at each other.

"Wow." Megan says to a little shocked.

"Yeah." Zatanna says also shocked.

"Could everyone totally see up his robe?" Roy asks them.

"Yeah!" Kaldur yells out.

"Oh my God!" Dick yells out as well.

"Total full frontal." Zatanna says to them.

**Central City…Wally's house**

"Oh can you believe this movie?" Wally asks Artemis as they finish watching G.I. Joe: Retaliation.

"OH totally ripe off." Artemis says to him.

"I mean why the hell is he on the cover if he's only in it for like 5 seconds." He says to her referring to Channing Tatum.

"Oh please don't exaggerate." She says to him. "3 seconds at the most."

"They probably just added Rock and Bruce Willis to make up for it."

"Oh yeah definitely."

He chuckles and looks at her. "So um…Conner didn't want to watch with you?" he asks her.

"I didn't ask him. I thought we could watch it together."

"Right, so…?"

"So?" she asks him back. "When are your parents coming back?" she asks him.

"Oh um, tomorrow."

"You're not throwing a party?" she asks him.

"Nah, it's a week day, parties at weekdays suck."

"True."

"Alright well…"

"I should go." Artemis says getting up.

"OK if you wanna go." Wally says also getting up.

"Oh geez Wally." She says as she rolls her eyes at him and walks away.

"What?" he asks her confused following her out.

"Are you ever going to ask me out?" she asks him annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you flirt with me, you invite me to your house without your parents and-"

"You're with Conner."

"What? Are you an idiot?"

"He's my friend."

"You are so infuriating!" she yells at him

"Well excuse me for-"

Artemis stops him from talking by kissing him she freezes and kisses her back a gentle, chaste kiss. Then puts his arms around her waist and she puts hers around his neck she opens her mouth and starts nibbling at his lower lip and he opens his mouth letting her in his kiss deepen. Then he pulls away fast.

"No, no, nononono." He says fast.

"What why not? That was good wasn't it?" she asks referring to the kiss.

"The kiss was good but…" he looks at her. "Here's what we do, we forget it happened."

"What?!" she yells at him.

"Okay, we swallow our feelings. Even if it means we're unhappy forever." He says to her. "Sound good?" he asks her.

"Can you really do that?" Artemis asks him.

"I have to, he's my best friend, and you're his girlfriend."

"What? No I'm-"

"Ok you have to go bye-bye see you at the cave." He says to her as he pushes her out the door.

"Wally!"

"Bye!" he yells out as he closes the door on her and locks it.

…**Mount Justice**

Wally walks in the living room and looks around Megan, Dick, Zatanna, Kaldur and Roy sit on the couch playing cards.

"Conner here?" Wally asks.

"No he went to walk Wolf." Megan says to him.

"You ok? You look pale-**er**." Kaldur says to him.

"I kissed Artemis." Wally blurts out.

"What?" Dick asks him shocked.

"Are you serious?" Roy asks him.

"Does Conner know?" Zatanna asks him.

"No." Wally says to him and sighs. "Is there anyway, **anyway** you think he'll understand this?"

"You obviously haven't screwed over a lot of your friends." Zatanna says to him. They all look at her. "Which we all appreciate." She adds.

"No the sad thing is, if you had told him how you felt **before** you kissed her, knowing Conner, he probably just would've just stepped aside." Roy says to him.

"Oh, don't say that! Don't say that. That's not true." Wally says to him. "Is it?" he asks them.

"I think maybe, yeah." Dick says to him.

"Definitely yes." Kaldur says to him.

"He cares about you." Megan says to him.

"He loves you." Zatanna says to him.

"Then why didn't you tell me to do that?!" Wally yells at them.

"Well, I said something to Megan." Roy says to him.

"Yeah! No, that's right. And I thought it was a **really** good idea." Megan points out.

"I know, I remember that!" Dick agrees.

"I remember you did." Zatanna says to them.

"That's true yes." Kaldur also agrees.

"OH dear God!" Wally yells at them and sits down in disgust hands on his face. "What am I gonna do?!" he asks them.

"Well, Wally, you're gonna have to tell him." Dick says to him.

"Why?! Why do I have to tell him?!" Wally asks him panic.

"Because you do." Dick says to him.

"Yeah, I know." He says annoyed as he leans back on the couch.

…

"Good work team." Batman says to them as they looked exhausted except for Kon. "Hit the showers."

"Thanks Bats, we are going to do that right now." Zatanna says and walks off.

"My arm is so sore, it hurts." Artemis says rubbing her arm as she walks besides her.

"Oh there's this great cream that will fix that." Dick says to her as he caches up to her.

"Oh is it that icy hot cream?" Artemis asks him.

"Yup." Dick says to her.

"Oh Yeah I know that cream." Roy says to her as he walks up to them. "Just don't touch your eyes after you put it on." he says to her. "It really hurts."

"I'll remember that."

Batman walks into the zeta tubes and disappears in a bright white light.

Kon starts to follow the team to the showers.

"Hey Conner." Wally calls out to him.

"Yeah?" Conner turns to him.

"Listen ah, Kon, I-I need to, I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

"It's-it's about Artemis." Wally stars and pauses, Conner nods for him to keep going. "Umm, uh, I like her. I like her a lot actually."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Conner says smiling. "Are you going to ask her out on a date?"

"Yeah I was thinking we could go to that carnival in Central city and-" Wally starts and pauses. "Wait aren't **you** and her dating?" he asks him.

"No, what made you think that?" Conner asks him.

"You had sex with her."

"Yeah but it didn't mean anything, we we're just messing around."

"Really you guys aren't together?"

"No, we talked about it before anything happen, we agreed that it meant nothing." Conner says to him.

"Meaning?"

"We weren't exclusive."

Wally sighs. "Oh that's so great, because when I kissed her it freaked me out."

"She's a great kisser isn't she?" Conner asks him smirking.

"Yeah she did this thing with tongue and-I really don't want to talk to you about it."

He scoffs. "Good luck having sex with her than."

"Not cool dude."

"Says the guy who kissed my girlfriend." Conner says and walks away.

Wally walks after him. "Oh come on! You just said-and you're kidding."

"Come on Wally let's go shower." He says as he puts his arm around him.

"That sounded kinda gay."

Conner looks at him. "You are sooo not my type dude." He says and he walks away to the showers.

"I'm totally your type." Wally says offended running up to him and jumping on his back.

"Oh my god your heavy!" Conner yells out.

"I've see you lift a tank."

"Exactly!"

…**Later on**

Wally and Artemis are by the zeta tubes kissing passionately their arms wrapped around each other. Dick on the floor, Zatanna leaning on him, Roy leaning on her, Kaldur leaning on him, their heads poking out of the hallway watching them while Megan and Conner floated above the Team also watching them from the hallway.

"Umm." Artemis moans and moves her hands down to his butt. "I love this tushy. Can I take it home with me?" she asks him smiling.

"Oh, yeah, sure, it's not mine anyway." Wally tells her, she looks at him slightly confused. "It came with the pants."

She giggles. "Oh." She leans in for another kiss. "I have to go."

"I know." He kisses her one last time.

Artemis enters the zeta tubes and waves at him he waves back she leaves. He looks over at the Team as they continue to watch him and sighs happy walking in the hallway ignoring them and sitting down on the couch. They follow him and surround him.

"I am so jealous." Megan says to him, he smiles at her.

"You guys are really right **there** aren't you?" Roy asks him.

"Yes." Wally says smiling. "Right where?" he asks him confused.

"In the beginning where y'know it's all sex and talking and sex and talking and-"

"Yeah, you gotta love the talking." He says to him.

"And the sex?" Conner asks him.

Wally mumbles something.

"What?" they all ask.

"All right, we haven't had sex yet." He blurts out. "Okay, what's the big deal? Y'know? This is special, and I want our love to _grow_ until we move on to the next level.

"Oh, Wally that is so nice." Zatanna says to him.

"Yeah that's so great." Megan says to him.

"That is really nice." Roy says to him suspiciously. "Lying!" he yells out they all look at him. "No way is that the reason."

"Why? Just because you're not mature enough to understand something like that?" Zatanna asks him.

"No, he's right, I'm totally lying." Wally says leaning on the couch.

"Then what is it?" Kaldur asks him.

"Well, Artemis's last boyfriend was Mr. Superboy over there." He says pointing to Conner.

"And you're afraid you won't be able to…_fill his shoes_." Dick says to him.

"No, I'm afraid I won't be able to make love as well as him." Wally says to him.

"Yeah, I was going for the metaphor." Dick says to him.

"Yes, and I was saying the actual words."

"So big deal, Conner's has only had 2 girlfriends, it doesn't mean he's great in bed."

"Hey!" Conner yells out offended. "Unless when girls constantly scream out your name in the middle of it mean they don't like than-" he looks over at a worried Wally. "I'll stop talking."

"No your right, your partially made of this stuff. My first time was weird and awkward and we didn't even talk afterwards." Wally says to him.

"Sweetie, with you it's gonna be different. The sex is gonna be great, cause you guys are **in love**." Zatanna says to him looking at Conner, he rolls his eyes at her and looks back at Wally.

"Yeah?" Wally asks.

"Yeah!" Dick yells out.

"Just go for it Wally." Roy says to him.

"Yeah, you should." Kaldur says to him.

"Yeah, really." Megan agrees.

"Go for it." Dick says to him.

"Yeah, make her scream your name." Conner says to him teasing.

"All right, all right, I'll go sleep with my girlfriend." He says to them and gets up. "But I'm just doing it for you guys." He points out and leaves.

**Happy Harbor High School…**

"So what do you think?" Wendy asks Conner as they walk down the hall.

"I think that's great Wendy." Conner says to her as he opens the door for her to go outside.

"Yeah, I also have a bit of a problem." Wendy says to him as they walk out the school and to the picnic table.

"What's that?" Conner asks as he sits down.

"Well I need a partner." She says as she sits down with him along with Zatanna, Marvin, and Megan.

"Partner?"

"Well I can't do it on my own." She tells him. "You know someone who would be yin to my yang, Joel to my Ethan, Damon to my Affleck, and then suddenly, it hits me-the perfect person."

"Who?"

"You."

"Bye." He says getting up to leave.

"Conner." She says to him pulling him down.

"I don't wanna be vice president."

"Oh, come on. Every little boy wants to be vice president."

"Not this one." Conner says pointing at himself.

"But you have to. It's the only way. Please? I'm begging you."

"Wendy, I don't even like you that much anymore."

"Please, I need someone and I already asked everyone else." She says pointing to everyone in the table.

"I don't do politics." Conner says getting up walking away.

Wendy walks after him. "Please, please, I'm begging you." She begs putting his arms around his torso.

"Don't do that." Conner says to her pushing her away.

"You wouldn't have to do anything. I'll do all the work and make the speeches. You just have to sit there and be pretty which isn't all that hard to do by the way."

"Thanks for the flattery." He says to her, he sighs and crosses his arms. "So I'm your last option?"

"Yes."

"You already asked everyone?"

"Yes."

"Even Marvin?"

"He's going for Treasure."

"He is good with money." He says to her and thinks. "Everyone, everyone?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Conner says annoyed.

"Yes!" Wendy yells out and hugs him. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"You should sell cars."

"I love you!" Wendy yells out at him, he sighs.

**Metropolis…night time**

"So where to next?" Clark asks Conner as the walk down the park carrying bags.

"Um, actually, I have to get home. I have to review my campaign platform." Conner says to him as he walks with him.

"Campaign platform?" Clark asks confused.

"Yeah, I'm running for student body vice president."

"Wow."

"Elections are on Friday, but I can honestly say that I'm very torn about which way I want it to go."

"Why's that?"

"Because if I win then I have to be vice president next year. **Plus**, I'll have to spend my summer in Washington for some junior leadership program, which means six straight weeks of me and Wendy together in a dorm room."

"Wendy, ex-girlfriend Wendy? That Wendy?"

"Yeah."

"Well…how about this? I'll come back here on Thursday night and I'll take you to dinner, and then we'll break into the high school and tamper with some votes."

"We can't they lock the school at night."

"Oh well, I guess you'll just have to put your trust in a democratic system. Good luck with that."

"Did you ever run for anything in High school?"

"Not really, I was very…a nobody in high school."

"Really?" Conner asks a little shocked.

"Well until my senior year that is." Clark starts. "I went against my parents' wishes and joined the football team I also become the star quarterback and took the team to an undefeated season and a state championship. I also won a football scholarship from Metropolis University, but I turned it down when I realized that that I would be under too much scrutiny to conceal my powers." He looks down a little at Conner. "I'm talking too much."

"Not at all." Conner says to him and turns to him. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad at you for what?"

"For the whole keeping secrets from you thing."

"Not at all." Clark says to him, repeating his words accidently. "huh?" he thinks, Conner smiles a little. "We all have secrets, some of us more than others and that's ok."

"Ok so we can talk?" Conner asks him.

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about?"

"Sex." He blurts out.

Clark looks at him. "What about football, football's fun."

"Please. I don't have anyone else to talk to this about."

"What about money, you want money? I can give you money."

"Fine, I'll ask Dinah."

"No, no, go ahead talk." Clark says to him.

"Ok. I was talking to Zatanna the other day about me and Artemis having externally fantastic sex. I told her that we were just having fun that it wasn't that big of a deal and she said that you're not supposed to have sex with your friends because it's not right."

Clark looks at him a little shocked. "You've obviously never actually been in love. Because when you are, sex is one of the most intimate and wonderful things there is. It's not so much the physical pleasure, it's sharing yourself and being close with someone you love and care about. Sex is like the ultimate 'love' a couple can have."

Conner looks at him nodding. "Yeah, I just think it's really good."

"Glad I could help."

…**Mount Justice**

Conner, Roy and Dick were sitting in the same couch in the living room playing Mario chart when Wally walks in going straight for the pantry grabbing cookies and going to sit on the couch. Dick, Roy and Conner continued to play as if he wasn't even there.

"Ok I'm starting to get insulted here." Wally says to them.

"Give us a second." Dick says to him and they continue to play. "Almost…at the…finish…"

"LINE! I win!" Roy finishes the sentence and yells out.

"Right." Dick sighs and he puts the control down on the coffee table.

"So, did you do it?" Conner asks him.

"Yes, yes, we had the sex." Wally says to him.

"Uh-oh, it was bad?" Dick asks him.

"It was fine, y'know? But she didn't agree with me as strongly as she agreed with You." He says pointing to Conner. "She was more like, I see you point, I'm all right with it."

"Well, it was the first time. Y'know, there's not always a lot of agreement the first time." Roy says to him.

"Yeah, not girls anyway, us guys agree-" Conner snaps his fingers. "Like that.

"Look, you have to help me! Okay?" Wally says dropping the cookies and coming over to the coffee table siting down looking at the three boys. "Except you." He says pointing to Dick.

"Why me? Conner had sex with her." Dick says to him.

"Several times, that reminds me, she likes it when you lick he nipple." Conner says to him, trying to help out.

They look at him.

"Thank you." Wally says to him, not meaning it. "I know what to do with a girl, y'know, I know where everything goes, it's always _nice_. But I need to know what makes it go from nice to, My God! Somebody's killing her in there!"

"All right, I'm gonna show you something a lot of guys don't know." Roy says to him. "Conner, give me that pad over there." Conner turns and uses his telekinesis to bring the pad and pen over on the counter in the kitchen next to the phone and gives it to him. "All right. Now-" Roy starts drawing on it.

"Look, you don't have to draw an actual wo-whoa! She's hot!" Wally says looking at the drawing.

"Now everybody knows the basic erogenous zones." Roy says as he starts labeling them. "You got one, two three, four." Wally is shocked to find out there's more than three. "five, six, and seven."

"There are **seven**?!" Wally asks shocked.

"Oh, yeah." Conner says to him looking at the picture.

"Let me see." Dick says to him, Roy shows him the drawing. "Good to know."

Wally points to one. "That's one?" he asks.

"It's kind of an important one." Roy says to him.

"Oh, y'know what, I was looking at it upside down."

"Well, y'know, sometimes that helps." Conner says to him, Roy looks at him smirking.

"Now, most guys will hit uh, 1-2-3 and then go to 7 and set up camp."

"That's bad?"

"Well if you go to Disneyland, you don't spend the whole day on the Matterhorn." Conner says to him.

"Well you might if it were anything like 7." Wally says back to him.

"He's right. You don't want to be selfish, girls always remember when a guy is selfish." Roy says to him and goes back to the drawing. "All right uh, the important thing is to take your time, you want to hit 'em all, and you mix 'em up. You gotta keep them on their toes.

"Oo, toes!" Dick yells out, they look at him, he blushes a little. "Well, for some people."

"All right." Roy says to them. "Umm, you could uh start out with a little 1, a 2, a 1-2-3, 3, 5, a 4, a 3-2, 2, a 2-4-6, 2-4-6, 4." Conner starts getting worked up, biting his lip a little. "2, 2, 4-7, 5-7, 6-7, 7, …7..…7…7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7!" he yells out, he puts up 7 fingers and mouths 7. Dick looking at him strange Roy and Conner lean back on the couch satisfied.

"Yeah, that should do it." Conner adds after a while.

"Yup." Dick says awkwardly.

"Ok." Wally says not sure what else to say.

"Let's play!" Roy yells out getting the control.

"Yeah!" Conner yells out.

"Alright!" Dick yells out.

"I'm gonna kick your asses." Wally adds as he grabs a new one and sits in-between Conner and Dick, the phone starts to ring.

"Conner get it." They all say to him.

"You guys suck." Conner says to them and uses his telekinesis to get the phone. "My powers aren't a toy." He says to them as he answers the phone. "Hello?"

"How's this sound for a template? I have done my best. I have lost. Mr. Nixon has won. The democratic process has worked its will, so now let's get on with the urgent task of uniting this country."

"Wendy?"

"Yeah, so what do you thing?" Wendy says to him.

"What is that?"

"Hubert Humphrey's concession speech. Now, other than the part about Nixon, parts of it really seem to apply here."

Conner sighs. "Wendy."

"I'm not going to steal it. I'll paraphrase and I'll give him credit."

"Wendy."

"Not that the person who actually wins will even know who Hubert Humphrey is, but hey, I bet they'll organize one boffo Junior ditch day."

"I would love a Junior ditch day."

"Conner!" she yells at him.

"Where are you?" he asks her.

"In the auditorium. I wanted to be here for one last meet and greet, get them right before they walk in the booth."

"Leave that place right now."

"But-"

"People will think that you're insane and generally people are scared of the insane, so see where I'm going here?"

"I'm going to lose."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"Come on. Go get a cup of coffee, relax. You deserve this job, I swear. Put away the concession speech."

"Hubert Humphrey must not have been considered very fun either."

"I'll see you at school." He says to her and hangs up. "God, she wants to win so badly, and me, not so badly. I feel terrible."

"Aw, come on. You know you wanna win so you can spend your whole summer in Washington far away from us." Wally says to him.

"Well yeah, but I'll miss Wolf. Let's not talk about Washington. It gives me a stomachache."

"It might be wonderful." Dick says to him.

"Good, then you go for me and I will go **someday**."

"Aw, look at you, trying to make big brothers feel like you don't spend every night tunneling out of here with a spoon." Roy says to him in a baby voice rubbing his hair.

"It's not just that, it's Wendy and with 2 other kids alone for 6 week, it's going to be really weird."

"Aww." Dick says rubbing him back being quiet for a little while. "Alright let's play."

"Thanks guys." Conner says to them.

**Central City…Wally's house**

Artemis felt Wally harden beneath her as she pushed herself up and ground against him, enough to make him breathe harder. He smirked at her uncalled for roughness, but set to match her all the same. He shut his eyes gasping as he felt her press down on him, it felt so good as her wetness rubbed onto him. She ground her hips on his moving forward and backwards at a painstakingly slow pace.

"Arty..." Wally gripped her hips as she smiled continuously torturing him.

Finally she lifted her hips and pressed her opening onto his tip, Wally impatiently thrust his hips slightly up to enter her but she held him down and took in just a portion of him grinning devilishly knowing he was going crazy by now.

She wanted to tease him, just a little bit. She kneeled down and held him with one hand, tracing a line on the underside of his member. Wally shuddered in pleasure as her warm, soft hands squeezed him and then her tongue licked him up and down eventually making his whole length wet. She placed her lips firmly on his tip and flicked out her tongue licking the pre-cum forming. Wally grabbed a fistful of her blonde curls and shoved her slightly onto him. Artemis choked, but pulled her head back and then swallowed him whole.

Artemis bobbed her head up and down on him increasing her speed as time went on and soon he was throbbing uncontrollably in her mouth. She bit his tip softly and that sent him into a wild frenzy, gushing his semen inside of her. Artemis looked at him as she placed her legs on each side of him. She felt him prodding in between her legs and rocked her hips taking him in. With a hard thrust she took him all the way in and melted into his arms, moaning loudly. He slowly thruster in her and she gasped, both at the pain and pleasure. He began pumping himself inside her.

"Ohh god!... Arty..." All he seemed to know how to say right now was her name.

After a few thrusts Artemis began moaning, she was in heaven. It felt so good. Her hands were tangled in his hair and screaming out his name. Wally laid onto his back as she placed her hands on his chest and paused, breathing heavily. Their eyes locked, dark with lust and she leaned down kissing him while her hips thrust up and down on him.

Wally grabbed her breasts in both of his hands, roughly fondling them. He took a nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it taking Conner's advice, alternating between sucking and tugging the hard buds. She buried her head in his shoulder and bit down on his neck. He let out a yell. Wally rolled over, switching positions.

"Wally!" Artemis yells out liking it.

"It's going to leave a mark." He says to her.

She rolls her eyes. "I've see you get worse." He rocked his hips against hers lightly and allowed the pleasure to slowly build up.

"Yessssss...right... ahhh...there!" Artemis yells out. "Wally!" she screams his name.

He bucked against her and she bit down on his skin again. He tasted so good. Her hands dug into his shoulder blades as he picked up her right leg and threw it over his shoulder. She felt him thrust in deeper and her back arched, as her chest pressed up into his. Her hands dug into his shoulder blades as he continued to thrust deeper into her and her back arched, as her chest pressed up into his.

Artemis teased him, clenching her muscles around him a few times. The tightness was making him moan in pleasure. Their bodies flattened tightly against each other but still continued to move. Artemis tangled her legs around his waist pulling him closer. When he finally hit her g-spot, she bit down on her lips moaning irresistibly.

"Wally..." Artemis gasped his name. He moved faster and faster until she finally came. Watching Artemis slump down while she let out tiny moans and whimpers sent him over the edge as he pushed himself into her with one last thrust.

"Artemis!" He groaned, and they orgasmed together once more.

Wally placed sloppy kisses along her collar bones trailing up her neck and went back to her lips kissing her. He broke the kiss and Artemis breathed heavily. He rolled away from her.

"Wow."

"Thanks guys." Wally mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing." He says to her.

…**Mount Justice**

"Right, and then she says that we're never getting back together while she's saying all of this I'm think what the hell I'm I doing this for?" Conner says to Megan. "I'm I talking too much?"

Megan smiles at him. "No keep talking."

"I should just quit before they vote."

"We voted yesterday."

"What?" he asks her. "Where was I?"

"I believe not voting."

"Oh no." he says running his hands on his head, then the phone rings.

"I got it." Megan says and picks it up. "Hello….it's Wendy." She says giving him the phone.

"Please tell me we lost." Conner says knowing it was Wendy.

"Pack your bags Kent, we are going to Washington!" she yells out happy. "Welcome to the show!" she says and hangs up.

"I think we won."

"Wow. Uh, that's great."

"Yeah."

"So I guess this means you'll be spending the summer in Washington."

"Just 6 weeks, I'll be back by July."

"Right."

"Unless, I get kicked out of school."

"Conner."

"Maybe I can blow something up."

"Yeah, they're really strict about that." Megan says to him, he walks over to her and hugs her. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Conner!" Wally yells out as he runs in, he lets go of Megan.

"What's up?" Conner asks him.

Wally runs up to him and hugs him. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you."

"Did it go well with Artemis?"

"It was so awesome. I love you!" he says to him happy. "Where's Roy?"

"He's in the range practicing." Megan says to him.

"Thanks." Wally says to Megan, he turns back to Conner and hugs him. "Thank you." Then he runs off.

"Was that the sex thing?"

"Yup, me and Roy gave him a few pointers."

"You must be a firerocket in bed." She says smiling at him, blushing.

"Yeah." He says to her smiling back. "You're so cool, you're like a guy. You're my guy friend that knows about girl stuff."

"Oh great, I'm a guy."

"Thank you." Conner says to her and hugs her, she hugs back.

"You're welcome I guess." Megan says to him.

…

**That is Friends.**

**Review! **


	10. Washington bxb

**BoyxBoy!**

**Washington D.C…week one**

"Hey!" A guy with spike black hair, dark green eyes a tight green long sleeve v neck shirt, and jeans says as Conner walks in the dorm room as the guy unpacks.

It was a slightly large room with two beds one was by the window and the other one by the door, a door-bathroom, two other door next to each other-closets, and two desks.

"Hi." Conner says to him as he walks over to his bed by the door and sits.

"You're Conner Kent?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Mike Shepard."

"I know." Conner says to him. "You're the…senior president?" he asks not sure.

"Yeah, your vice-president, right?"

"Yeah." He nods. "You got the bed by the door." He points out.

"Yeah." Conner nods again. "Oh did you want it?"

"No I prefer to sleep by the window." Mike says to him as he continues to unpack. "Are you exited for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Um the debate."

"Oh." Conner says back then looks at him a little confused. "What debate?" he asks standing up going to a drawer besides his bed and looks inside it.

"**Our** debate, you **did** prepare for it right?" Mike asks a little worried.

"…sure." Conner lies and smiles at him, Mike was about to say something. "You know there's a pool outside and we were gonna go, small 'get to know each other' party you wanna come?" he says finding his bathing suit shorts and taking off his shirt.

"No." Mike says to him. "But listen if you need help getting prepared for it-what are you doing?"

"Changing." Conner says to him as he takes off his pants.

Mike covers his eyes. "There is a bathroom right there." He says to him.

Conner takes off his boxers and looks at Mike, puts on his shorts and chuckles. "Oh come on man, nothing you haven't seen before."

There was pounding on the door Marvin loudly. "Conner! Hurry up!"

"Geez dude what's wrong with you?" Conner says to him as he opens the door, he was wearing a shark shorts bathing suit.

"We're gonna sneak some booze in the pool." He whispers to him.

"Awesome." Conner says to him giving him the thumbs up stupidly.

"You coming Mike?" Marvin asks him.

"I don't think, we really shouldn't-" Mike starts.

"That would be a **no**." Conner interrupts him knowing his answer, Mike looks at him a little annoyed. "Careful Mikey your face might freeze that way." He says as he walks to the door and leaves.

"Bye Mike!" Marvin says to him as he chuckles and they walk to the pool outside. "Wendy is there and she looks hot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Marvin says to him and opens the door to go outside and they see Wendy _the president_ in a green two piece bathing suit, the _Junior president_ Karen Beecher in a yellow bathing suit, the _Sophomore president_ girl and _Freshman president_ girl already in the pool splashing each other and playing with a beach ball. "Are you going to ask her out?" Marvin asks him.

"Maybe, she's bunking with Karen right?" Conner asks him as they walk to the pool. "Did she say something to you?"

"No. I was just asking." He says as he walks to the edge of the pool.

"Alright then." Conner says to him and pushes him into the pool, everyone starts to laugh at him.

"Thanks Conner!" Marvin yells at him angry shakes his head.

"You're welcome!" Conner yells back and flips jumps in the water they cheer.

"Let's get this party started!" Karen yells out and they cheer again.

…

"Conner." Wendy moans as Conner kisses her neck running his tongue on her neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pins her on the hallway's wall. "oh god." She moans. "stop." She moans. "Please stop, stop, stop, stop." She says to him pushing him away, he stops and looks at her.

"You ok? Did I hurt you or something?" he says to her a little confused looking at her up and down. Wendy pulls away from him and Conner looks even more confused. "What's wrong?" he asks her.

"I do like you...but it doesn't change anything."

"What? Wendy?"

"It doesn't matter. You don't trust me. It's over between us."

"Wendy." He says to her and she walks away. "Wendy!" he yells out and she runs away. He looks around, nobody was there he punches the wall making a small dent. He rolls his eyes and walks to away to his room.

…

"My name is Mr. Gladstone and the rules for tonight's debate are as follows." The man on the middle of the room sitting in a desk looking at the 4 students two boy-girl team and Mike-Conner team, a small 100 or so people in the crowd. "Each team will be asked a question by one of the panelists, and he or she will have 90 seconds to respond. His opponent will then have 60 seconds with which to ask a question and get an answer-though it must be limited to the same topic. There will be two minutes for closing statements at the end." He says to them and grabs a coin on the table. "We choose which team will take the Democrat or Republican side with the toss of a coin. A member of Blake school will make the call."

"Heads." The girl says to him through the podium.

"Heads it is." Mr. Gladstone says to them as he sees the coin. "Pick Democrat or Republican."

She smiles. "Democrat." She says.

"You will be judged on the basis of content, strategy, and style. I will be the judge." Mr. Gladstone says to then turns to the boy-girl Team. "By virtue of a coin toss, The Blake High School, the first question is for you. Perhaps the biggest philosophical difference between Democrats and Republicans is over the role of the federal government itself and whether national problems really have national solutions. Can you explain your view?"

"My view of this is simple: we don't need a Federal Department of Education telling us our children have to learn Esperanto, or that they have to learn Eskimo poetry." The girl in the Team says in the podium, Conner mouths Eskimo poetry a little confused. "Let the states decide, let the communities decide on health care, on education, on lower taxes, not higher taxes. Now, **they** are going to throw a big word at you "unfunded mandate." They are going to say if Washington lets the states do it, it's an unfunded mandate. But what they don't like is the federal government losing power. But I call it the ingenuity of the American people." She finishes.

"You have 60 seconds for a question and an answer." Mr. Gladstone says to Conner and Mike, Conner looks over at Mike and he seemed to have been frozen looking at the flashcards in his hand. Mr. Gladstone looks at them waiting for them to start. "You may begin." He says to them.

Conner pokes him in the ribs under the podium. "Mike." He whispers his name, he didn't response. "Well, first of all, let's clear up a couple of things. 'Unfunded mandate' is **two** words, not one big word." Conner says to them joking, the people in the crowd chuckle breaking the silence. "There are times when we're fifty states and there are times when we're **one** country, and have national needs. And the way I know this is that Florida didn't fight Germany in World War II or establish civil rights." He says to the podium looking to the crowd of people then turns to the The Blake high School students' team. "You think states should do the governing wall-to-wall. That's a perfectly valid opinion. But **your** state of Virginia got more than twice as many in federal money last year - from Nebraskans, and New Yorkers, and Alaskans, with their _Eskimo poetry_." He says mocking them. "15.2 out of a state budget of $58 **million**. I'm supposed to be using this time for a question, so here it is: Can they have it back, please?" he asks nicely the crowd claps.

Mike looks over at Conner. "thank you." He whispers, Conner nods.

…**restaurant **

"You saved my ass." Mike says to him as they walk in the Chinese restaurant after their victory.

"Well it's a nice ass." Conner says to him as they sit down in a booth.

"Thank you for noticing."

Conner smiles at him. "You're welcome." He says to him, then looks over at a voice he noticed it was Wendy and Marvin.

"We won, why do you look like your dog got run over."

Conner looks at him back at him. "What?" he asks confused.

"You look really disappointed." He says simply.

"Yeah." Conner says to him as he sees Wendy and Marvin sitting down away from them.

Mike looks over at what he was looking at and looks back at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He says to him, then looks over at him. "What's up with you Mikey?"

"Mike."

"That's what I said."

"You wanna get out of here?" Mike asks him.

Conner looks back at Wendy and Marvin talking laughing. "Yeah. Let's go." he says and gets up, followed by Mike.

…

Conner looks up at him as they walk on the sidewalk by the park. "How tall are you?"

"6'2. How tall are you?" Mike asks him back.

"5'7."

"Ok." Mike says to him. "I've been meaning to ask, you and Wendy, are you guys together?"

"We were at the beginning of the year and then we broke up and then we had sex but apparently it didn't mean anything, kissing my virginity goodbye. Then I had this thing with my friend which got her jealous but she **still** didn't want to get back together and then she made me run for vice-president which I thought meant she wanted to get back together, but apparently I'm a **moron**."

"wow. That's a lot of information."

"I'm sorry. I'm crabby, and I just miss my family." Conner says to him slightly lying, he missed the missions, action, fighting and Wolf. Mike puts his arm around him, comforting him. "Come on distract me." he says to him.

"Um…ok…hottest celebrity?" Mike asks Conner.

Conner chuckles. "Weird but ok um…Alyssa Milano." Conner says to him, Mike's arm still around him. "Hottest athlete?" he asks him back.

"Cristiano Ronaldo." Mike says to him.

"Oh dude that's totally gay." He chuckles.

"I am."

Conner laughs then turns to Mike seeing him not laughing then stops. "Oh you're not kidding."

"No." Mike says to him as he cross his arms.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry." Conner says to him. "I have this brother who always jokes around about that. I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry-You want ice cream." He says to him.

"I'm kidding."

"Ok no ice cream for you." Conner says and walks across the street walking to the ice cream shop.

"Oh come on! It was just a joke!" Mike says to him chuckles and follows him.

…**week 2**

"It's weird." Conner says to Mike as they both sit on the floor in their shared dorm room, Conner behind Mike giving him a massage. Mike was shirtless with sweatpants and Conner in his boxers.

"Oh my god that's so good." Mike moans.

"Are you listening to me?" Conner asks as he stops the massage.

"Yeah, what's weird? Keep going." He says to him, Conner continues the massage rubbing him with his thumbs. "_Fry_ the delivery boy accidentally gets frozen and wakes up in the year 3000." Mike says to him talking about Futurama tv show they were watching. "The robot guy is name is Bender, the old guy is Professor Hubert and is the great-something of Fry. Leela is a Cyclops mutant and Amy is a Chinese-Martian."

"Yeah, I get all of that. But is it weird that I'm slightly attractive to Leela?" Conner asks him.

Mike turns to look at him. "Yes."

"Well you're your just a ball of sun shine aren't ya?" Conner says to him, Mike chuckles turning back to the tv. "And here I was going to let you kiss me." he says to him and licked his neck.

"HEY!" Mike yells out turning to him about to hit him, Conner backs off and puts his hands up giggling. "What the hell Conner?!" he yells out angry.

Conner stops noticing he wasn't finding it as funny as he was. "Sorry, I was just playing around."

"Do you treat all your friend like that?"

"Me and my brothers play around all the time."

"Well I'm not your brother ok?"

"ok, sorry." Conner says to him looking at him and smiles innocently putting his hands back on Mike's bare back, Mike sighs. "We ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Mike says turning completely back to the tv watching Futurama.

Conner puts his arms around Mike's torso, kisses his neck where he had just licked it and puts his chin on his shoulder. "What's that guy?" he asks him pointing to the pink lobster-alien.

"That's um…Doctor Zoidberg." Mike says a little distracted by Conner's arms around his stomach, the lick and especially the kiss.

"A doctor?"

"Yeah, but he's not that good at it." He says actually liking that Conner was so close to him, his chest on his back, his hot breath hitting him as Conner breathed, his muscles wrapped around his stomach Mike touches hi.

"Well yeah, he has lobster hands. Who in their right mind would give that guy a Doctor degree?"

"It's the future." Mike says standing up getting uncomfortable, Conner looks up at him. "I'm going to sleep, try to keep it down ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Conner says as he crawls to get the remote and lowering the volume while Mike turns off the lights and get in his bed. "Good night."

"Night." Mike says back.

…

"Do you ever sleep?" Mike asks him as he gets up from his bed seeing Conner with a towel around his waist with his hair wet.

"Nope." Conner says to him as he looks in his drawer for his boxers.

Mike chuckles thinking he was kidding. "Alright I'm gonna shower." He says and goes over to the bathroom door.

"Ok." Conner says finding a pair of boxers and drops his towel Mike pauses smiles as he looks at Conner completely naked put on his boxers and goes inside the bathroom realizing he was hard.

**outside…swimming pool**

Conner is outside laying down on a chair in his black and red swim suit and was taking in the sun shine bright by the pool, quiet summer afternoon. Nobody else it was too hot for a person with normal body temperature to be out sunbathing at 100 degree weather. Mike walks in outside through the door wearing his swimming suit.

"Hey pretty boy." Mike says to him playing around.

"Hey hot guy." Conner says back.

Mike chuckles. "Wow." He says a little surprised.

Conner ignores the wow and looks at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing I got bored." Mike says as he sits by the pool, his feet it in at the 4 ft end of the pool. "Being coped up in this place is starting to get on my nervous." He says as he slides in the pool.

"Yeah, I get that." Conner says to him. "You a swimmer?"

"Yeah." He says to him. "You've never seen me at the meets?" he asks him.

"Not really into sports."

"Really?" he asks him, not believing him.

"Yeah, I don't really play or like them."

"Well, color me impressed." Mike says to him as he puts his arms on the edge of the pool looking at Conner as he sits up on the chair.

"What?" he asks confused by the expression.

"I'm impressed, with a body like yours, I would guess you'd work out regularly."

"I haven't even begun to impress you yet Swimmer boy." He says smirking.

Mike chuckles and smiles. "Come join me." he says as he swims back from the edge of the pool and splashes water on Conner.

"Yeah alright, you don't have to wet me." Conner says to him he walks over to the pool sits with his feet in it and Mike swims back as Conner slides down on the pool completely Mike corners Conner a foot taller than him, Conner just smiles at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mike asks him as he bends down a bit too see him eye to eye.

"Yes, I can hold my breath for more than 3 minutes." Conner says randomly, not bothered by the fact that Mike was so close to him.

"Ok. Good to know." He says to him a little confused. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Have you ever been with a guy?" Mike whispers to him, Conner looks at him a little confused. Mike puts a hand in his waist underwater. "You know."

"You mean sexually?"

"Yeah."

"No. Have you?"

"No." he says to him. "Would you do something with a guy if you had the chance?"

"I've kissed a guy…once."

"Really?" Mike asks him interested, Conner nods as if it was no big deal. "If you would do something with a guy what would it be?"

"I don't know…kiss?"

"Something else maybe?"

"I don't actually know that much about guy sex or gay sex."

Mike pushes himself closer to Conner. "Would you like too?"

Conner looks at him really confused. "Are you flitting with me?"

"Yes."

"OH!" Conner says finally understanding. "Yeah see I didn't get that."

"You're not very good at the whole social thing are you?"

"Ask me anything you want about Math, Science, Books, whatever and I'll answer you but yeah not that good with the whole socialization yet."

"_Yet_? You're acting like you've only been alive for a couple of months."

"You want to kiss me?" Conner asks him.

"Yeah."

"What? Really? You said you weren't gay dude?"

Mike flinches a little. "What? No way... I'm just... you know... kind of curious."

"Oh, that's cool. I guess am too actually." Conner says with a little grin.

"Oh yeah?" Mike grins a little too. "For what it's worth, I've kinda been watching you changing a few times, you've got a really nice body dude."

"Really?" Conner asks him he's never been one who pays attention to looks.

"Yeah."

"I don't know." Conner says changing his mind.

"I wouldn't hurt you, I'll be gentle, I promise. And no one has to know." Mike says to him as he caresses his chest with one hand and the other one on his butt.

"It's not that, my brother said **not** to have sex with my friends anymore because it's sacred and all about intimacy and love." Conner says to him. "And don't get me wrong, I do like you." He says putting a hand on his waist under the water. "But I don't love you."

"Ok, well how about we just play."

"Play?"

"Yeah you know." Mike says to him and presses his knee against his cock. "Play."

"Oh…isn't that just sex?"

"No, we can go as far as you want or do nothing at all and forget this ever happen." He says as he leans forward to him pressing himself against Conner lips almost touching.

"Ok." Conner says smiles a little at him. "It could be fun."

"Let's go." Mike says to him as he grabs his hand pulling him.

"Now?"

"Well tomorrow we have to do that speech thing and then we have to go to that assembly."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Conner says to him.

They leave the pool and Mike takes them straight to their dorm, he didn't want to take a chance that Conner might change his mind at the last minute. They go into the dorm still wet.

"I'm gonna go change." Conner says to him.

"That's ok, just take them off." Mike says to him.

"I'm serious about the whole no sex thing."

"I know, that doesn't mean we can't have some fun and I want to see how big you are."

Conner looks at him. "You're getting me confused."

"Come here." Mike says to him and holds Conner's hand. "We wouldn't have sex. I promise."

"Fine."

Mike leaned closer, trailing a hand behind Conner's head, supporting his neck, then he pressed his lips against Conner's, letting him choose where to take it next. And after realizing what Mike was doing he answered the kiss, biting his lip, and when he licked Mike's soft lips, they parted so he could taste him even more. Their tongues slightly touch played with each other. Then they pulled away a bit, Conner slightly flushed and Mike slightly panting.

"Your hot." Mike says to him.

"I've been told."

"I meant your mouth."

"That too." Conner smirks.

Mike lean back down to kiss him, Conner's muscular arms wrapping around Mike's neck, Mike's around Conner's waist. Conner practically fell onto Mike's mouth, and stayed in that position, eyes closed as Mike ran his tongue on his lower lip-something Conner had done a lot with Wendy and Artemis when he made out with them, and he opened his mouth for him. Mike's tongue went in his hot mouth continued the onslaught on his mouth.

…**week 3**

Conner was laying down on the bed in his boxers and Mike also in his boxer was on top of him his legs in between Conner's, his left arm up for support while the other one ran slowly up and down his body. Mike's tongue traced the shape of Conner's right ear which he leaned into the touch. Mike smirked nibbling on the lobe as Conner groaning.

"Well this has been a fun week." Mike says to him as he ran his fingers on Conner's messy bangs.

"Yeah it's been great." Conner says smiling. "You're a really good kisser."

"Better than Wendy?"

"Let's not go there alright?"

"Alright." Mike says back and goes down to kiss his chest. "But I am good a lot of other things."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Mike leans back to kissing him on his lips pressing his tongue in his mouth while his hand ran down Conner's body and down to his cock rubbing him against his boxers. "Mike." Conner moans and he continues to rub him. "Stop." He says to him, and pushes him away sitting up.

"Sorry." Mike says quickly putting a hand on Conner's shoulder and kissing his back. "I'm sorry." He whispers into Conner's ear kissing his neck, running his hands on his chest. "Come on, I can give you a massage. You like them right?"

Conner gets up. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"I'll go with you." Mike says getting up.

"I want to go alone."

Mike looks at him. "I understand."

Conner puts his clothes on and takes off.

…**week 4**

"Hey."

"HEY!" Mike says extremely chipper.

"You're awake? It's 3 in the morning."

"I know I drank coffee. I figured that I'd just wait for you to talk to me since you were never around to talk to me about what happen so here I am awake at 3 in the morning waiting for you to come back and now I'm externally chipper which I hate about myself at the moment so sit and tell me what's wrong." Mike rambles.

"Ok." Conner says to him and geos to sit on the bed away from Mike.

"So what's wrong?" Mike says calming down a bit.

"Nothing."

"Is that why you've been ignoring me?"

"No."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Conner says to him.

Mike moves closer to Conner. "Then what's wrong?" he asks him.

"I don't want to have sex with you."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. We can just make-out if you want."

"Yeah I don't think we should be doing that either." Conner says to him not wanting to look at him.

"Why not?" Mike asks him confused.

"Because I don't want to anymore." Conner says still not looking at him.

Mike puts his hand on Conner chin making him look and Mike smiled at him. "I understand."

Conner looks at him smiles and kisses him, Mike pauses but kisses back, he licked Mike's bottom lip and pushed his hot tongue against his teeth, asking for entrance. Mike granted his wish as Conner explored Mike's mouth for the first time in a week, never leaving a trace of untouched spot behind. Conner gently nipped on Mike's lip making him moan in response. Then pulled away letting him catching his breath.

"Well that was confusing." Mike says to him.

"Sorry, that was meant as a thank you for understanding." Conner says to him and stands up.

"Oh." He says a little disappointed.

"I'm gonna go for a quick swim. You should go to sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."

Mike stands up and grabs Conner. "Why did you do that?"

"I said I was sorry." Conner says to him, apologizing again for the kiss. "I really am."

"Not that, **this**." Mike says to him. "Why did you agree to it in the first place?"

"Thought it might be fun."

"Not because you like me? Or because you have feelings for me?"

"I **do** have feelings for you I just don't-"

"Like me in that way."

Conner looks at him extremely apologetic...and cute. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok." Mike says sadly running a hand in Conner's hair.

"No it's not." Conner says to him putting his hands on Mike's waist. "I leaded you on."

"No you didn't, you were clear on what you wanted."

"Can we still be friends?"

"Kinda hard not to be, we're going to be hanging out next year at the student council meetings."

"Oh yeah."

"It's fine Conner." Mike says to him walking back to his bed.

"We can hang out, watch movies, play video games, watch futurama, or go swimming! We can swim together, I bet I can kick your ass."

"Conner." Mike says a little annoyed.

"Or hey, I'll talk about hot girls, you talk about hot guys we can even go out and be each other's wingman and since there won't be an crossover everyone goes home happy."

"Ok." Mike says after a while.

"Ok." Conner says back and goes to hug him.

**Week 4…Mount Justice**

"Hey Conner." Roy says as he walking the living room and sees Conner on the couch with Wolf on his lap as he pats his head, scratching his back, and Wolf enjoying it.

"Hey." Conner says back to him.

Roy stops walking and looks at him confused. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Washington."

"Got tired of it."

"Oh-wait you left, just like that?"

"Yes."

Roy walks over to the couch looking at him. "What the hell? You're trying to expose yourself or something?"

"No I just needed a time out." Conner says looking at him then hugs Wolf. "And I missed my Wolf." Wolf picks up his head and licks Conner's hand.

"Ok." Roy says and sits on the coffee table since there was no space on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Look I know you'd rather be talking to Dick or Megan or Zatanna or Kaldur or even Wally but they're not here they're on a mission but I am so…talk." Roy says to him.

"What happen?"

"I shot an arrow at a bad guy in ass."

"You got grounded?" Conner asks him smirking.

"Talk before I change my mind."

Conner looks at him and sighs. "I…meet someone."

"What happen to Wendy?"

Conner shakes his head. "No that's over, it's never gonna happen."

"Ok so this 'someone' is she hot?" Roy asks, Conner looks at him raised his eyebrow not knowing what he was talking about. "Right you don't care about looks ok…" he pauses and thinks. "What's the problem?"

"It's complicated."

"How?"

"Um…well this _someone_ likes me and wants to-"

"Do you like that _someone_ back?"

"Yes but that _someone_-"

"Ok just give me a name because this _someone_ game this getting annoying."

"Ok let's call someone…Oz."

"As in _the wizard of Oz_?"

"You don't like Oz?"

"Whatever Oz likes you, but?" Roy says to him.

"Right we have been kissing and touching and talking but Oz wants to take it to the next step."

"Sex."

"Yes."

"Do it." Roy tells him.

"Roy I just told you that it's complicated."

"How is it complicated you like Oz, Oz likes you back and last I check you didn't have a problem in that department."

"Because I don't want a relationship especially with Mi-Oz, and I do like him which is why I don't want to ruin it with sex."

"So tell Oz you don't want a relationship but you do want the sex."

"So you think I should just get it over with and have sex with…Oz."

"Unless you don't want. Do you want to?"

"…maybe but-"

"Do it."

"You really think I should?" Conner asks him.

"You like Oz don't you?" Roy asks him, Conner nods. "Do you have fun with Oz?" Conner nods again. "Make sure you wear a condom." He says and pats Conner in the head and walks away.

…**week 6**

"I don't think I can be around you right now, Conner." Mike says to him as they sit on his bed, Conner up against the headboard and Mike by the edge of the bed.

"What? It's me isn't it? I'm making it worse." Conner says to him. "I can change. I can be less enticing, in a gay sense." He pauses. "That didn't come out right." He mumbles. "I can make it easier on you. I promise."

"It's not you. Or I mean." Mike says and looks at him. "It's **totally** you. But it's not like it's something you're doing, it's just…I really like you or maybe even be in love with you. I know you're straight and that you're in love with Wendy or still have feeling for her but-"

Conner leans forward kissing him and shutting him up at the same time then pulls back. Mike looks at him shocked. "Not good?" he asks him.

"No, good, very good."

Conner smiles and kisses him again, this time Mike kisses back and starts pushing Conner down on his back to the bed. Conner felt Mike leave his lips and he started to suck, bite, lick and kiss the skin along his jaw bone and up to his ear, he felt him slowly moving on top of him, he felt himself being dominated…and it felt good not having to be in control for once in his life.

Mike pulls his own shirt off and pulls Conner's right after. Once the piece of clothing was off, Mike bent down and kissed Conner's neck, and went on sucking on his collarbone. Conner moaned as Mike sucked on his sensitive spot, ever so gently that made Conner want more. After Mike got bored, he went lower and came to one of Conner's nipples. Conner jolted when Mike's tongue licked the tip of his nipple, and then sucking and nipping the sensitive flesh.

"Oh god Mike... mmmm." Conner moaned and closed his eyes. Mike's hands slowly went to reach for Conner's belt, unbuckling it and unzipping Conner's fly. Conner smirked and helped Mike take off his jeans, which were thrown across the room after.

Mike smirked and went down licking and kissing Conner's body and dipped his tongue in his belly button, Mike smiled seductively while pulling the belt out from its loops and throwing his jeans onto the ground after, revealing a large bulge in his boxers.

"Wow, you are excited." Conner says pointing at him.

"You're fault." Mike says to him and starts grounding his arousal against Conner's. Conner gasped and moaned from the contact and made mmm noises, making Mike even harder. One of Mike's hands came halt to Conner's now hard clothed cock, and started rubbing him through the thin material of the fabric, causing Conner's head to throw back in pleasure and need.

"no, no, don't do that." Conner gasped through the moaning.

Mike just simply ignored him but removed his hand from Conner's now fully hard erection. Mike slowly pulled Conner's boxers down, just enough so his erection springs free.

"God, you're fucking sexy." Mike says as he gazed at the beauty of Conner's cock, and ripped off Conner's boxers and threw it across the room.

"Don't be weird." Conner says to him.

Mike chuckles at him ripped off his own boxers and rubbed his own erection against Conner's stone hard penis, bents down and started licking and kissing Conner's flesh again. With sneaky hands Conner reached down between Mike and himself, fumbling with his large length. Mike gasped, taken by surprise of the newbie's actions. He broke of the kiss and lifted himself to he could peer down at where Conner's hand were slithering around, playing with his erection. He let a moan of appreciation leave his throat and Conner felt his confidence grow as he started pumping away.

Mike was in heaven. He never expected it to happen. So he quickly decided not to waste time or else the beauty beneath him, his crush of several weeks now, might change his mind. He pushed their bodies together so that Conner was unable to move his hand, and sucked on his nipple slowly going down to his shaped stomach. Not once taking his lips off of him, Mike took Conner's hands out of his cock and placed them on top his head on the pillow. Mike was being a little rough…he liked it.

Conner felt his cheeks heat up, though there was nowhere near as much heat in his cheeks as there was in his cock. He felt Mike sit up for a minute and surveyed the boy beneath him, naked and flushed. Conner looked at him back. Conner laid still and awaited Mike's conclusion. Mike smiled at him and Conner relaxed, feeling beyond happy with the simple response.

Mike pulled his legs apart, when Conner suddenly understood his intentions. He gave a small gasp which made Mike look up and straight into his blue eyes. No words were exchanged at first as Mike sensed the fear and hesitation within him. After staring into each other's depths for some time, Conner swallowed hard and gave a quick nod.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure love?" he asked nuzzling the boy beneath him. "I can't do it unless your 100 per cent ready for this."

"I'm ready, I swear."

"Ok, if you're sure." Mike says to him, with that, he leant over to his side-drawer and yanked open the middle one, pulling out a small tub.

"What's that?"

"Lubricant." Mike says to him as he puts it on his on his index and middle finger.

"What's it for?"

"Getting you ready."

"I don't understand." Conner says completely confused.

"Well since you're a virgin I'm going to prepare you so that it doesn't hurt with I put my cock inside you."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Conner says sitting up getting the lube from his hands squiring some on his and then wiping it off on Mike's cock, nice and covered. "Done." He lays back down throwing the tube on the floor. Mike looks at him. "Don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"Fuck me."

"Are you sure?"

"Want me to say it again?"

Mike looks at him. "Yeah."

"Fuck…me." Conner says slowly.

"Yeah that works." Mike says to him getting harder.

Mike pushed the tip of his cock into Conner's tight delicate little hole, gently and slowly as possible. Conner was so tight Mike had to squeeze his eyes shut and bit his lip. Conner let out a strangled cry as Mike forced the rest of his large cock inside of him. Conner clenched more trying to will the pain away. It wasn't like anything he'd ever felt before, he couldn't describe it either, all he knew is that it was fucking hurting like hell! Something that was rare thing in itself.

"Holy Shirt! You're hot!" Mike yells out as he feels Conner inside with his cock.

"Stop, stop, stop." Conner says quickly as the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Ok." Mike says and remained still for a while, only moving to position himself so he could still see Conner's face clearly and be able to move-when that time came anyway. Conner was hot, he was sweating just by being near him.

"Ok, you can move now." Conner says as he wraps his legs around.

Mike smirked at this, he used one hand to pin Conner's wrists the bed, and with the other he gripped Conner's hips. Submitting to Mike. Without any more hesitation or waiting, he started to grind their hips together at a quicker pace than before, Conner crying out with pain again.

"Conner?" Mike stops.

"Keep going." Conner says to him.

Trying to ignore his cries and focused all his attention into his trusts until he finally found the right spot which made a cry from Conner's mouth turn into a scream at midway. Mike's smirks widened as he aimed for the same spot picking up the pace at the same time. Conner moaned as pleasure started to overcome the pain.

Mike collided with his prostate. "Mike!" he let out a loud scream.

Mike pauses. "Wow I love the way you scream my name."

"Keep going." He says to him.

Mike grabbed Conner's abandoned cock and began stroking. Mike thrusts in time with his strokes and soon the screams of pain were replaced by heavy moans and grunts of pleasure.

"Ohh god Mike...faster." Conner had such a sexy irresistible look at made Mike want to come right there and then.

"Conner." Mike moans kept going faster and harder, banging Conner to the limit.

"Ah Mike! Mike! I'm gonna cum!" Conner gasped out.

"Me too...Urgh! Conner!" Mike yells out and thrusts into Conner with all his might, releasing all of his seed into Conner, some over flowing and dripping out of his hole.

"AHHH! FUCKING HELL MIKE!" Conner screamed as he too orgasm, the thick creamy strands of cum splashed and splattered all over his and Mike's stomach, and all over the bed sheets.

Mike grinded against Conner to wear their orgasms out then collapsing beside him. After the two of them regained some of their energy, Mike rolled over and kissed Conner on the forehead.

"Wow." Conner says smirking looking up at the ceiling covered slightly by the blanket.

"Yeah, Whoa." Mike says taking the blanket of himself down to his waist, sweating, panting. "You are **really** hot."

"I've been told." Conner says to him, Mike chuckles a little. "But that was…that was…**wow**."

"Yeah." Mike says sitting up looking down at him. "_That was wow_. Pretty much cover it." He says to him and kisses him on the lips, Conner kisses back. He pulls away and lays down on his side looking at Conner and Conner turns on his side looking back at him and they stayed that way for a while. "So?"

"Sooo?" Conner asks back.

"How do we handle tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I know what this is. I know you didn't just…turn gay all of a sudden."

"Right, wait..." Conner sits up. "How do you know that? Did I do something wrong?" he asks slightly panic. "Because I'm flying blind here. It's not like they make instruction manuals for these sorts of things."

"Actually they do."

"Ok, but I haven't read them." Conner says to him. "I didn't get a lot of prep time here and I think that should be taken into consideration before final grades are given."

"Trust me. You didn't do anything wrong." Mike says to him sitting up.

"But I didn't do enough **things**. You did more things than me."

"And you let me." Mike says caressing his face. "You were amazing."

"I can live with amazing." Conner says smiling. "What was your question again?"

"What do we do about tomorrow?" he says running his hand up and down on his shoulder and arm.

"You mean the whole we slept together thing?"

"For starters." Mike says pulling his hand away.

"I don't know."

"Well, what are you feeling?"

"Satisfied." He says grinning.

Mike chuckles at him. "Besides that I mean." He says to him. "Do you want to do it again?"

"That could be fun." Conner says to him leaning on him trying to kiss him.

Mike puts his hand on his chest stopping him. "I really like you Conner and if we continue, I'm going to want something in return." He says to him.

Conner looks at him. "I'll do whatever you want." He says smirking thinking that it was going to be something to do with sex.

"A relationship, are you ready for that?"

Conner looks at him for a while, then looks away from him cover his lower half with the blanket. "no." he whispers.

"That's ok." Mike says running his hand on his bare back. "I get it." He says kissing his shoulder. "We can leave it at _that was wow_ night."

"I should get going." Conner says as he starts to get off the bed.

Mike grabs his hand. "No, that's not what I meant." He says quickly, Conner looks at him a little confused. "I mean, you can stay till morning."

"Can we mess around?"

Mike smiles at him. "Yeah."

"Ok."

Conner sits back down and they start making out, Mike running his hands on his body and Conner puts his hands on each of his sides falling back down on the bed, Mike on top with a leg in between Conner, Conner running his hands on his back. While Mike ran his hand on Conner's side down to his thigh and back up. He then pulls away from the kiss, Conner looks up at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mike asks him.

"Yes, we can have sex again."

"Can I ask you a question which I don't already know answer too?"

"Oh yeah go ahead." Conner says as he puts a hand on his back while the other one plays with his black hair.

"What are you going to think about me?" he says putting more pressure on his body making them touch more laying on top of him.

"Explain." Conner asks him a little confused still playing with his hair.

"Well, when you look back at this night, what are you going to think about it? Was it a mistake, a stupid guy thing…pity sex?"

"That it was a wonderful night and that it had been a while since I thought that." Conner bites his lower lip and smiles. "And then I'm going to think about what we did and I'm going to blush and then I'm gonna smile happy."

"Are you sure you don't want to be in a relationship with me?"

"Sorry, I can give you a lot of things, that's not one of them."

"Because you're straight? Or because of what people might think?"

"No, you idiot." Conner scoffs as if hearing the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't be honest with you."

"About what, you're feelings?" Mike asks him. "You can tell me how you feel."

"No, it's everything else."

"What else is there?"

"There's a lot."

"Conner do you love me?"

"Let's just have sex, leave it at that, ok?"

"Ok."

Conner run his tongue over Mike's ear, then nibbled it. Mike moans and smiles at him. They look at each other and kiss, Mike starts touching his chest, running his fingers around his nipples pinching them.

"Mike." Conner moans.

**Happy Harbor…AirPort  
**  
Conner was walking out of the gate holding a black bag, talking to Wendy and Marvin, Karen, Mike standing beside him.

"Ok mom just texted me." Wendy says as she sees her phone. "She's outside." She looks at the small group. "You want me to ask if you can come?"

"Oh yeah thanks." Marvin says to her.

"Please?" Karen begs a little.

"Alright." Wendy says to them and texts back. "What about you Conner?" she asks him.

"No, my brothers are waiting for me." Conner says to her.

"Ok, what about you Mike?" she asks him.

"No, my dad's waiting." Mike says to her.

"Alright." Wendy says and gets a text. "Let's go!" she says to them. She turns to Conner and hugs him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Conner says hugging her back, he lets her go. "You owe me."

"Big time." Wendy says to him and kisses him quickly on the lips, he kisses back.

"Bye." Conner says to her and they all walk away.

"Later Conner!" Marvin yells out.

"Later Marvin!" Conner yells back.

"And then there were two." Mike says to him and they walk around the airport looking for their families.

Zatanna, Dick, Roy, Artemis, Megan, Kaldur and Wally who was holding two bags were standing looking around for him. Zatanna was holding a colorful sign that said Welcome Home Conner.

"What time is it?" Zatanna asks for the millionth time.

"3:10, now stop asking." Dick says to her.

"Hey Kent!" Roy yells out as soon he sees him.

"Yo Harper!" Conner yells back and they run towards each other they all hug Conner in a huddle then fall on the ground on top of him.

"Well that was smooth." Wally says the first one to sit up on his knees.

"Hands Roy." Artemis says to him he was touching her ass.

"Sorry." Roy says moves his hand away from her.

"I missed you!" Megan says to him hugging him, her arms around his neck, his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"**We** missed you." Zatanna says to him on the floor her arms around stomach, her cheek on his chest.

"We **all** missed you." Artemis says to him grabbing his free arm hugging him.

"Luckily there are video cameras everywhere that caught that very graceful moment on tape." Dick says looking around at the people looking at them as if they all had two heads.

"I am so glad to see you guys!" Conner yells at them happy.

"No, we're glad to see you!" Wally yells back.

"I'm never leaving home again." Conner says as the girls continue to hug him as he kisses Megan on her cheek and Artemis gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"Aw, that's our emotionally stunted boy." Roy says as he gets the bags that Wally dropped.

"We got sign." Dick says showing him the sign that Zatanna made and dropped.

"Aw thanks Dick, that's very cute." Conner says to him seeing the sign.

"And gifts." Kaldur says to him showing the bags.

"What? I'm the one that left town, I'm supposed to get you gifts." Conner says to them.

"And you did right?" Artemis asks him letting him go.

"Yes I did." Conner says back.

"Yeah well, we got here early and there was nothing to do except feed gummy bears to the bomb-sniffing dogs which, apparently, the United States government frowns upon." Roy says to him giving him the bag.

"You got in trouble with the government while you were waiting for me?" Conner asks them as Zatanna gets up and gets the bag and puts it in front of him.

"Just a little." Wally says to him.

"How much is _a little_?"

"You know Russian, right?" Dick says to him as he gives him the other bag. "Okay, here you go." He says as Conner pulls a shirt out of the gift bag.

"Wow, a Happy Harbor, Rhode Island sweatshirt." Conner says looking at it.

"Nice, huh?" Megan says to him letting him go sitting on her knees next him still in the floor.

"Happy Harbor, Rhode Island notebook, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island pencil set, a Happy Harbor, Rhode Island shot glass." Conner says as he looks in the bag.

"And beer mug!" Roy says to him.

"Happy Harbor key chain, Happy Harbor bear, a Happy Harbor **sunglasses**." Conner says as he looks inside the bag.

"You like?" Zatanna asks him.

"I love." Conner says putting on the sunglasses smiling at them.

"All right, let's go. We'll get your bags, then we'll hit the road, and we can't wait to hear all about Washington." Dick says to them and they all start to get up getting the bags.

"Who's the tall dude?" Wally asks him pointing up getting up, noticing that Mike hadn't moved.

"Mike, president of the senior class." Conner says to them introducing them grabbing his bag. "Mike, that's Megan, Zatanna, Dick, Roy, Kaldur, Artemis and Wally." He says as he points to each of them.

"Hi." Mike says to them smiling.

"Hey." The girls say to him.

"Sup." The boys say to him.

"Let's go!" Kaldur says to them getting a bag and walking away.

"He's cranky." Conner says as to them.

"We woke him up at 6 am after he had only sleep for 2 hours." Megan says to him getting a bag.

"Ouch." Conner hisses. "I'll make sure you make fun of him." He says to them, they chuckle. Conner turns to Mike. "Your parents here?" he asks him.

"No, they're waiting for me outside, they couldn't get a parking space." Mike says to him.

"Ok." Conner says to him. "Come on, I'll help you with your bags."

"Yeah, ok."

"Come on, Kaldur's gonna leave without us." Megan says to him they walk away, Mike followed them.

"Do you want to have dinner?" Wally asks him.

"Don't you mean Lunch?" Conner asks back.

"No, I already had lunch."

"Right, let's go." Conner says to them. "But we have to help Mike with his stuff too."

They go get the rest of Conner's plus Mike's bags.

"Hold on, I'll get that one." Mike says to Conner.

"That's ok, I got it." Conner says to him as he puts it over his shoulder.

"Are you sure? It has all my books inside."

"Yeah, he's Superboy." Megan says to him, he smiles at her.

"Yeah, he has all of Superman abilities, super strength, speed and he can **fly**." Dick adds.

Mike chuckles. "Ok." He says thinking they were just being sarcastic. "Well then _Superboy_ carry this one too." He says and gives him another bag putting it over his other shoulder holding his own bag in his hand.

While Megan, Zatanna, Wally, Roy and Artemis carry Conner's. They walk out of the airport. Mike looks around the long line in the airport parking lot filled with cars, people and police officers.

Mike gets a text. "Hey, um dad's that way." He says pointing to the left.

"Alright." Conner says to him, he turns to the group. "I'll be right back." He says to them.

"Yeah, Kaldur went to get the car." Zatanna says to him.

"We'll be here." Dick says to him.

Conner and Mike walk away to the other side of the airport Mike looking around for this parents car.

"Do you see him?" Conner asks him.

"No." he says to him.

"Call him." Conner suggests.

"Yeah ok." He says and calls his dad, Conner uses his super hearing to listen for his voice. "Hey dad, I don't see you…ok." He says to him on the phone. "Between the red and black car?" He says to him. "Yeah that narrows it down." He says looking around for a red and black car.

"Over here." Conner says to him and walks away, Mike follows.

"Yeah, I'll find you." Mike says to him on the phone and hangs up. "Hey did you find them?" he asks as he continues to follow him. Then Conner stops. "You get lost?"

"That him?" Conner points to a silver truck.

"Ok, how did you do that?" Mike asks him.

"I'm awesome." Conner says to him. "Plus I'm _Superboy_ I have superhearing."

"Right." He says thinking he was just joking.

"Alright you should go." Conner says to him.

"Yeah." Mike says as he gets a bag from his shoulder.

"You alright?"

Mike smiles. "Help me carry them?" he says to him, Conner nods as he gets the bag back and looks at the truck, his view getting blocked by another truck. Mike takes this chance to pull Conner into a deep right on the lips kiss. Mike's tongue explored his's mouth hungrily, last kiss ever. Then he pulls away just as the truck got out of the way. Conner smiles at him, Mike smiles back slightly blushing, that was the first time they'd done it in public.

"Can you-"

"Yeah." Conner says to him and starts walking to the truck, putting Mike's bags on the back and Mike put the bag he was holding on the back. "That's it."

"Right." Mike says to him. "Wanna meet my dad?"

"Sure." Conner says to him and they go up to the door Mike opening it pressing a button rolling the window down.

"Hey Dad, this is Conner, Conner this is my dad Peter Shepard." Mike says to him.

"Hi." Conner says to him.

"Hi."

"He's my friend." Mike says to him.

"We were roommates in Washington." Conner explains.

"Oh that's great. You boys didn't get into too much trouble I hope." Mr. Shepard says to them and Mike gets in the truck.

"Oh you know just the usual, threw a party, inviting hundreds of hookers and prostitutes who trashed the place." Conner says to him like it was no big deal.

"We did laundry, watch TV, order Chinese food, went to a whole bunch of meetings and assemblies." Mike says to him as he closed the door, with the window down.

"And then came the hookers and prostitutes who trash the place." Conner says to him smiling.

"We fell asleep on the floor with the TV on." Mike adds.

"When do the hookers and prostitutes get to trash the place?" Conner asks him.

"Umm…never."

"He's no fun." Conner says to Mr. Shepard.

Mr. Shepard chuckles. "That's true." He says to him.

"Dad." Mike whines.

"It's a good thing." Mr. Shepard adds patting him on his shoulder.

"Can we go?" Mike asks him.

"Sure. Conner you are welcome in our house anytime." He says to him.

"Thanks." Conner says to him.

"I'll call you and maybe we can do something."

"Hookers and prostitutes?" he asks smiling.

"Bye Conner." Mike says to him.

"Bye." Conner says back and backs off the truck as it drives off, Mike sticks his head out and waves, Conner waves back as he walks to the sidewalk.

…**Mount Justice**

"Told you I could do it." Conner says as he teleported into the cave's garage with them in the car.

"Congratulations." Kaldur says tired the first one getting out of the car. "Now I'm wondering if you could do that then, why did we have to pick you up?" he asks him.

"Because you love me."

"Not right now I don't."

"Oh wow ok, not bugging you anymore." Conner says to him as he walks to his bags quickly teleporting them to his room and back to them. "I'm home!"

Wolf comes running in and jumps on him, Conner falls down and Wolf licks his face over and over and over.

"I missed you too." Conner says to him getting slobber all over his face.

"You happy to be home?" Zatanna asks him.

"Yes." He says sitting up and puts his arms around Wolf's neck and kisses his head then stands up whipping his face on his white fur.

"Come on." Wally says to him and pulls him up.

"Ok Wolf, we'll play later." He says patting his head and they walk into the briefing room. "Hello briefing room." He says as he walks by it followed by the Team and Wolf, except Kaldur who goes straight to the hallway with all the rooms and goes to his room lays down and goes to sleep.

"Hello living room." Conner says happy as he hugs the couch.

"Hello Conner, we missed you." Megan says to him in a funny voice.

"Hello Kitchen." He says hugging the counter.

"Sup Conner, we missed you too dude." Dick says to him in a cool voice.

"Not the toaster, of course, but everyone knows he's a snob. Napoleon complex, he only really likes the microwave." Wally says to him.

"Oh my God, I missed everything!" Conner yells happy.

They were happy that Conner was happy. "We missed you too." They hug him, Wolf barks happy.

"Come on let's unpack." Megan says to him and they all walk to his room.

"My room, my books, my Tv, my stuff!" Conner yells out happy and looks around his room. "Where's my pillow?" he asks them.

"What?" Zatanna asks him looking the bed at the 5 other pillows randomly put in the bed.

"Who took my multi colored superhero pillow?" Conner asks them, referring to his pillow that had pictures of all of Founding members of the Justice League, Batman, Superman, Wonder woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman.

"I did not take your pillow." Megan says to him, obviously the one who took the pillow.

"You waited until I left, you went into my room, and you took my pillow." Conner says to her.

"Well, you weren't using it." Megan says to him.

"What else did you take?" he asks them looking around his room.

"Nothing." They say to him.

"Your camouflage comforter came into my room by itself." Roy says to him, he glares at him.

"And brought your Bauhaus - The Sky's Gone Out T-shirt with it." Zatanna adds.

"We'll let you get settled back in." Dick says to him and they walk away of his room.

"I want my stuff back!" Conner yells out in his room with unpacking, Wolf laying down in the bed.

"Just cause you leave doesn't mean the world stops!" Roy yells to him.

"By noon!" Conner yells back.

"Fine!" Megan, Zatanna and Roy yell back.

"Oh I missed him." Megan says happy.

"Me too." Zatanna says giddy.

…**restaurant **

Mike was in a restaurant with a coke in front of, the seat in front of him empty, he was waiting for Conner to show up.

"Yo Mike!" he turns to see Conner walking up to him.

"Hey." Mike says as he stands up.

"Sorry, I'm late. I know." Conner says to him and hugs him for 5 seconds then let him go. "I was doing a…favor for someone when I got your text." He sits down to the empty chair and looks up at Mike who was still standing. "You're standing." He points out.

"Yeah." Mike says and sits down.

"So you where kinda vague on your text. What did you want to talk about?"

Mike looks at him, he hadn't seen him in 3 weeks which was weird, having to see someone everyday then nothing, and it was weird. "Yeah." Mike says to him.

Conner looks at him confused, that wasn't an answer. "So…what did you want to talk about?" he asks him again.

"Oh yeah." Mike says still looking at Conner's face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good too." Conner says to him with a smile.

"Let me ask you something." Mike says to him and is silent for another long moment.

"Mike?"

"Yeah."

"You know you haven't asked me anything yet, right?"

"Right, um swimming."

"Swimming? That's the thing with a pool and water."

"You're a swimmer right, you can swim I mean, right?"

"Freestyle, butterfly, backstroke and breaststroke."

"Right." Mike says to him and smiles. "We have a problem with that."

"We?" he asks grabbing his coke and drinking.

"We, the swim team. See we enter the swimming relay-that's all of them combined-"

"Relay consists of four different swimmers in one relay competition, each swimming one of the four strokes."

"I love that you know that." Mike says to him.

"What's the problem?" he says giving him his coke back.

"Toby our 1500 meters freestyle guy left for Australia."

"Oh that's too bad."

"And I was wondering how good of a swimmer you were."

"Ohhhh…" Conner says to him then realizes what's he's asking. "No."

"Conner."

"I don't do sports."

"So you could do it, if you wanted too?" Mike asks him.

"No."

"Conner."

"No, I don't **do** sports."

"You get a trophy and a medal and you picture taken in the magazine."

"Well in that case, _hell no_."

"Why not?"

"Because in case you haven't noticed in the past 6 weeks of us living together. I'm more of a nerd than an athlete."

Mike looks at him. "Yeah you really are. What's that all about?" He says to him. "But can you do it, Swim freestyle 1500 meters?"

"I don't do sports because for **one** I don't like social gatherings. **Two** I have enough pressure from my family about-winning and losing. And **three…" **he says to him pauses and thinks of another excuse. "I hate sports." He whines getting up and walking away.

"Conner please." He says to him walking after him.

"No."

They walk out of the restaurant, Mike following Conner to his red bike.

"Conner plea-this is your bike?" He asks looking at the bike.

"Yes."

"Where's your helmet?"

"I don't wear one."

"That's dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name, actually I don't have one, but I could if I wanted to. That's my right as a citizen the home of the brave and of the land of the awesome."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"It's a little weird that you didn't point out that it's illegal in Rhode Island to **not** wear a helmet."

"You're just full of fun facts aren't you?"

"Hop on."

"Hell no."

"Did you bring a car?"

"No my dad drop me off."

"Is he here?"

"No he went to work."

"You're mom?"

"Work."

"How were you going to leave?"

"A bus, look Co-"

"So hop on." Conner says he gets on his bike.

"Conner-"

"Hop on and I'll join the swim team." He says as he turns on his bike.

Mike thinks for a while. "Fine." He says and gets on the bike behind him and puts his hands on Conner's shoulder. Conner feels the hands on his shoulders and grabs them putting them around his stomach.

"I wasn't really going to join the swim team."

"What?"

Conner takes off fast.

…

"You are insane!" Mike yells as Conner stops the bike in front of his house and he gets off angry. "How the hell did you get a driver's license?!"

"I don't." Conner says calmly getting off his bike as he parks it in front of the house.

"You don't what!" he yells out still angry.

"Have a driver's license."

"OH MY GOD! You shouldn't be driving!" he yells out as he walks up to his house.

"What are my brother?" Conner asks him following him as he goes inside his house. "HEY!" he yells out.

"What?!"

"This wasn't about the swim team."

"Yes it was but considering you wouldn't be alive that long. I think I'll be fine." Mike says to him as he closes the door Conner puts his hand stopping him from slamming the door shut.

"No it wasn't. I think you missed me."

"Conner-"

"I missed you too."

Mike looks at him thinking about what he had just said. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"So why didn't you call?"

"My family needs me right now."

"For what?"

"Can I come in?"

Mike opens the door and Conner walks in and looks around seeing the living room and the stairs which had pictures on the wall, baby pictures, wedding pictures, family portraits of not only his family but of his grandparents and what he could only assume where his cousins, aunts, uncles and so on so forth. Like a giant family tree picture wall. Conner froze he didn't know why he just did and Mike looks at him confused and looks at the pictures.

"You ok?" Mike asks him.

"Yeah." Conner says still looking at the pictures.

"I know baby pictures, I've begged mom to take them down. She says it's her right as a mother."

"That's nice."

"Does your mom have them?"

"what?"

"Baby pictures, you're mom? Does she show them to your friends?"

Conner didn't know what to say. "…yeah." He says lying about it and regretting it soon after.

"So?" Mike moves in front of him blocking his view of the family tree of pictures looking down at him putting a hand on his arm running it up and down. "You missed me?"

"Yeah." Conner says look up at him. "I missed you."

Mike leans down for a kiss and Conner pulls away. "Now I'm confused."

Conner smiles at him. "Where's your room?"

"Upstairs, why?"

Conner starts going up the stairs passing the roll of pictures. "You coming?" he asks him.

Mike looks at him and walks up the stairs passing Conner and he follows him to his room.

"Nice room."

"Thanks."

Conner walks over to the bed and lays down looking up at the white ceiling. Mike joins him kissing his cheek and putting his hand up Conner's shirt on his stomach.

"Mike."

"I love you, Conner. I just don't know how to express them." Mike says to him and sits up, Conner sits up as well. "But what I do know is that I don't care who knows, I'll tell my parents, I'll tell the school, I'll go on line and put it on youtube if you want me too."

"You know I love you too."

"I'm sensing a _but_."

"But I can't be in a relationship with you."

"Your family is homophobic?"

"No."

"So? Why not?"

"I can't be in a relationship with you." Conner repeats himself.

"Why not?"

"Because…talk to Wendy she'll give you a list longer than my arm."

"Conner-"

"Trust me you don't want to be my boyfriend."

"Did you cheat on her?"

"No."

"So what did you do?"

"I wasn't there for her. I was an absent boyfriend. Ask her, she'll tell you."

"I'd be ok with that." Mike says to him.

"I **do** love you as a friend. I am comfortable enough with myself that I can be in this bed with you, and be able to hug you and hold you and know you aren't going to want anything more from me. I'm not going to want to make out with you, or hold hands with you or anything. But any time you need a hug, or you have had a bad day, you can come to me." Conner says and wrapped his arms around Mike and softly kisses his neck. "I'll always be there for you if you ever need anything."

"So you'll join-" Mike says to him.

"Except that." Conner interrupts him and smiles at him.

Mike looked at Conner and kissed him. Their mouths opened for each other their tongues collided in a slow dance. It was the most passionate kiss that they had ever done. This kiss exuded love from both sides.

"To be honest I don't care what we do. I just like hanging out with you."

"So we can play video games?"

"Sure." Mike says to him.

"Awesome." Conner says smiling.

…

**How about that? I wasn't sure if I should do this which is why it took so long to post. Let's make something clear he's not gay, he's open-minded I hear that's possible. **

**Review! **


	11. Bad spells

Bad Spells

…**Mount Justice**

"Artemis and I are have our 6 month anniversary." Wally says smiling as he sits on a chair by the counter.

"Wow you really going to do that huh?" Roy asks him.

"I know corny but I missed our valentine's day so it's only fair." Wally says to him.

"You're an idiot, who forgets Valentine's Day." Conner asks him accidently teleports out.

Wally and Roy look at each other. "What was that?" Wally asks a little stunned.

"Yo Conner you here?!" Roy yells out.

Conner reappears in midair and falls down on his face. "Damn it." he mumbles and gets up, Roy and Wally look down at him.

"What was that?" Roy asks him, not bothering to pick him up.

"You ok?" Wally asks him standing still, just looking down at him.

"My powers have been a little wonky lately." Conner says getting up on his own. "No need to get up, I'm fine." He says to them. "What where we talking about?" he asks as he sits down on the chair next to Roy.

"Valentine's Day, he forgot it." Roy says as he points to Wally.

"Oh yeah, it's like everywhere you go! Hearts, chocolate, those bunnies and chicks."

"Chicks?" Roy says to him.

"The cute once, not the animal." Conner says to him.

"And people wonder why Wendy dumped you." Wally says to him.

"Hey at least I didn't forget V-day, I gave my chocolate brownies to everyone."

"I didn't-I wasn't…shut up." Wally says to them.

"They were delicious by the way." Roy says to him.

"So what did you have plan?" Conner asks him.

"We are going to have a picnic."

"Picnic?"

"Do you want Conner to make you brownies?" Roy asks him, Conner turns to look at him.

"No, it'll nice and intimate and-"

"You don't have money?" Conner asks him.

"Yeah, I don't have money." Wally says to him.

Conner and Roy chuckle at him. A white light surrounds them then disappears. They look at each other, they hadn't actually seen the white light.

"Did you feel that?" Roy asks.

"Yeah, that was weird." Wally says.

"I wonder what it was." Conner says.

Wally looks down at his watch. "Crap I'm gonna be late!" he yells out and runs off.

"I have a council meeting." Conner says as he rubs his ear.

"I have patrol. Mind dropping me off?" Roy says as he rubs his eyes a little.

"Yeah, no problem, do you hear that ringing?" Conner asks as he sticks his finger in his ear a little annoyed puts his other hand on Roy's shoulder.

"I think I got something in my eye." Roy says blinking rapidly, rubbing his eye.

They teleports out.

Zatanna was in her room with a book open and grumbles. "Damn it. Stupid spell, can't do an enhance sense spell." She says getting up putting the book away. "I hate my life."

…**Central City **

"This was perfect Wally." Artemis says as she sits on the blanket under a tree with a nice shade.

"Yeah, well I wanted to make up for Valentine's day." Wally says to her as

"Well do did a great job." Artemis says to him and leans in for a short kiss. "I love you."

Wally pulls away looks at her opens his mouth but no words come out. He tries again but nothing. He clears his throat and tries to talk, nothing. He looks at Artemis panic and mouths. "I can't talk."

Artemis glares at him. "You're a jerk Wally, I didn't expect you to say I love you back, but you could a least same something."

"I'm sorry." He mouths again unable to talk.

"Go to Hell!" Artemis yells at him standing up and walking away.

Wally stands up trying to say something anything a couple of other people looking at him, he sighs sadly and packs up.

…**Happy Harbor high school**

"Hi!" Conner yells out as he walks in the room after dropping off Roy.

"There you are." Wendy says to him.

"Yes, I'm so sorry." Conner says as he goes over to sit on his chair next to Wendy.

"Glad you could make it." Wendy whispers to him sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry." Conner whispers back. "Do you hear that buzzing?" he asks her as he points to his ear.

"Let's begin shall we?" Wendy says ignoring him.

"I was thinking that maybe this year we should throw a little beginning of the school year dance." Karen says suggests. "I mean, why wait until the tan fades to have a formal?"

"Dances are distracting." Wendy says to her.

"Dances help bring in money to pay for those stupid trees you want in the quad."

"Draft a proposal and have it on my desk by tomorrow." Wendy says to her, Mike raises his hand. "Mike?"

"New bathing suits for the swim team, as captain-"

"No."

"We won state Wendy, I think it's only fair."

"The cheerleaders don't get new uniforms why should the swim team?"

"Conner, what do you think?" Mike asks him.

Conner rubs his ear. "Oh yeah sure." He says not really hearing what they were talking about.

Wendy turns to him. "Conner we agreed, no new uniforms for anyone at the beginning on the school year, not until we have enough money for everyone."

"Huh?" Conner asks her, not really hearing her.

"Well that's ridiculous!" Mike yells out, Wendy turns to him Conner leans in on the table and tries to hear him, but hears muffled. "The swim team, brought in a lot of money for the school with our competitions we didn't get to keep any of it, and the season starts on October. Not to mention the football team got new equipment last year while we're still trying to survive with 5 year equipment."

"Conner what do you think?" Wendy asks him, he had a good Conner was still looking at Mike, she touches his shoulder and Conner looks at her. "Are you okay?" she asks him.

Conner hadn't heard a word she said, he stands up freaked out, knocking over his chair. "Uh, I-I'm, I think I'm gonna have to leave because I'm not really feeling too well." He says to them as he picks up his chair putting it back up. "So…sorry." He says as he runs out of the room, before Wendy could catch up and teleports out.

"Conner!" Wendy yells at him as she walks out of the room, not seeing him on the hallway. She turns to everyone else. "Ok, well…we can put it on hold." She says to Mike. Mike sighs more worried about Conner than the swim team at the moment.

…**Star city**

Red Arrow was running along the building, hopping, jumping over them shooting his arrows at bad guys trying to get away in their car as they finished robbing a bank. he wasn't doing very well, he kept missing, his vision getting blurry, he stands still for a second and prepares his arrow ready to shoot it out straight for the car. His vision goes black and he shots the arrow missing the bad guys getting away.

He drops his bow and takes off his mask rubbing his eyes, he could see anything. He gets down on his knees and continues to rub his eyes.

"Crap." He says to him, he clicks his com. "Superboy I know you're busy but could you come take me home? Superboy? Hello? Robin? Aqualad? Kid? Anyone?"

"Red Arrow?" Black Canary answers his call. "Are you alright?" she asks him worried.

"No, I can't see." Red Arrow says sadly. "Could you come pick me up?"

"Sure where are you?"

"Start city, I'm at…" he starts I could see any street signs. "I have no idea."

"I'll find you, stay put." She says to him.

Roy sighs and sits down and waits.

…**Mount Justice **

Conner is in the living room turning the volume up on the TV externally high, he can't hear a thing. He gives up and turns off the TV.

"Roy!? Wally?! Dick!? Kaldur?! Zatanna!? Megan!?" Conner yells out as he walks out of the living room passing the zeta tubes. "If you're here, I need you to come out into the open and like, flag me down or something, okay?!" he yells out, Wally runs in with the basket in his arms, he walks behind him. Conner continues to walk through the cave and Wally tries to catch up with him as he waves his arms trying to get his attention. "Hello? Oh, anyone? Hello!" he yells out.

Conner walks into the hallway with the rooms, trying to find someone. Wally throws his basket at the wall and it falls down with a crash. Conner doesn't hear it, Wally super speeds in front of Conner, he looks at him. "What are you doing?" he mouths at him.

"I lost my hearing during the Student council meeting! I can't hear a thing!" Conner yells at him. Wally motions to Conner to quiet down with his hands. "What!? I can't hear you!" Wally motions again to quiet down and points to his ear. Conner nods lowers his voice. "Oh, okay, okay. I need your help. Magic has got to be behind this." Conner says to him, Wally nods and snaps his fingers, he starts acting like a girl moving his hand to his hip. "What are you doing?" he asks looking at him, Wally puts his hand on his hair waving it down-long hair. "Oh, I get it! I get it! Charades! Okay, ya, ya." Conner says to him understanding. Wally acts like a girl again. "You're a girl." Wally nods. "Okay. You're a girl." Wally waves his hands around. "Ooh, you're at a game girl. You're playing, you're... Ghost girl!?" Wally looks at him shakes his head. "No, no, of course not. Okay." Conner says to him. Wally pretends to read a book. "Book?" Wally nods and he acts out the girl again and the Book, waving his hands. Conner nods understanding what he was saying. "Zatanna stole my hearing!" Conner blurts out. Wally points to his mouth. "And your voice too?" Wally nods sadly. "Oh, dude!" Conner says to him and hugs him, Wally sighs tired.

Black Canary and Roy walk out of the zeta tubes, and she guides him holding his arm to the living room. "I don't understand how I could lose my eyesight like this." He says confused as she guides him to the couch.

"I don't know either." Black Canary says to him also confused.

"My vision's just gone." He says to her upset.

"I'm goning to go look for someone, stay here." She says to him.

"Where I'm I?" he asks her before she leaves.

"The living room." She says to him and leaves.

Conner looks at Wally. "You hear something?" he asks him, Wally motions talking with his hand. "You hear puppets?" he asks him, Wally looks at him ridiculously. "Voices you hear voices." He says to him, Wally grabs Conner hand they walk into the living room together. "Roy!" Conner yells out happy.

Roy gets up and walks straight pass them to the counter. "I'm so glad you're here. I can't see a thing and I let the bad guys get away with all of the stolen money."

Wally looked shocked.

"Roy?" Conner says to him not hearing him.

"I know this sounds crazy but I think it has something to do with Zatanna." Roy says to them.

"Roy!" Conner yells out.

"Where are you?" Roy asks as he turns and hits his foot against the chair. "Ow! Who put that there?" he asks.

"Oh my god, Roy, you're blind!" Conner yells out shocked. Wally gives him a tired look.

"Yeah, Conner, I just said that. Now can we talk about how Zatanna could do that?"

"What did he say?" Conner asks Wally.

"What did who say? Zatanna? Zatanna didn't say anything." Roy says to him, think he was talking to him. Wally looks around and grabs a note pad from the counter next to the phone and writes down 'How?' and shows it to Conner. "She stole my eyesight." Roy continues.

"I think Zatanna stole your eyesight!" Conner yells out.

"Ugh, Conner, are you listening to me? That's just what I said. You are acting like you can't even hear me." Roy says frustrated, Wally nods his head.

"Oh, Roy, it's no use. I can't even hear you. Zatanna stole my hearing."

"Oh, she got you too? Which means we got infected when we we're all here together. We've gotta find Wally." Roy says to Conner, Wally claps is hands. "Why are you clapping? This is not funny." Roy says to Conner.

"What's the matter, Wally?"

"Wally? Where's Wally?" Roy asks as he walks across the room and Conner and Wally grab each of his arms.

Canary walks in. "What's going on?" she asks them. Roy sighs and covers his eyes. Wally covers his mouth and Conner looks at them both and turns to see her and he covers his ears. "I see." She says to them, understanding.

"Well, I don't. Where is Wally?" Roy asks them annoyed, Wally grabs his arm and brings it up and down, Conner looks around putting his hands down from his ears.

"Uh, he's standing next to you, he just can't talk." Canary says to Roy.

"Zatanna if this is really your fault this is a really sick, sick joke!" Conner yells out.

"I'm gonna go find her, you guys stay here." Canary says to them, Conner looks at her lips as they move. "Just sit down and I'll call Red Tornado to take care of you."

Wally grabs Roy's arm and guides him to the couch, Roy gets hit by the couch. "Ow! Wally!" he yells out to him and they sit down on the couch as Roy rubs his thigh.

Conner looks at them and Canary touches his arm, he looks at her. "If something bad happens, teleport them out." She tells him, Conner nods his head even though he has no idea what Canary just said. She smiles and looks around grabs a notepad and writes down what she said and gives it to Conner.

"Oh yeah ok!" Conner yells out as he read. She gives him thumbs up.

…

They were watching Tv, with the captions on a little bored, waiting for Canary to come back with Zatanna. Roy and Wally both hear the zeta tube announcing somebody.

Conner looks at them as the turn their heads to the entrance. "Somebody here?" he asks them.

Wally grabs the notepad. "Artemis."

"I'll go tell her what happen." Conner says getting up, Wally grabs him and shakes his head, he then waves his hands shoo's Conner. "You want me to get rid of her?" Conner asks him, Wally nods. "I can't do that, Wally. I mean, first of all, I'm not the best listener right now and second of all, she's your girlfriend." Conner says to him.

Wally puts his hands together and begs then remembers how to a little of sign language. He puts his finger to his heart, crosses his arms against his chest and points to Conner.

"I love you? I don't understand." Conner says confused. Wally grabs the notepad that said Artemis. "You said I love you to Artemis." He says understanding. Wally shakes his head. "Artemis said I love you to you?" Wally nods, then he then waves his hand in front of his mouth. "You lost your voice when you were about to say I love you back oh that's so sweet." Conner teases, Wally frowns. "And now she's mad at you." Wally nods his head. "Ok I'll go deal with her but you owe me one."

Wally shoo's Conner again. Conner leaves.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just tell her?" Roy asks, Wally slaps him upside the head.

"Oh, hey, Conner, is Wally here?" Artemis asks him as she sees him. "I need to yell at him."

"Wally isn't home." Conner says to her a little loud.

Artemis looks at him. "Are you sure? His mom said he wasn't at home." She says as she looks around.

Conner taps her on the shoulder and she turns to Conner. "You don't know sign language by any chance do you?"

"No." Artemis says to him, looking at him weirdly.

"Ok so, can you repeat that? Just slowly." He says to her.

"Yeah, his mom said he wasn't at home."

"Mom?" Conner asks, she nods. "Oh yeah, um, see what I meant to say is that he just can't talk right now."

"Right, yeah, I guess that's my fault. I told him that I loved him, I mean…I thought we were ready to do that, the whole I love you part of our relationship since we have sex at least 4 times a week and-" Artemis rambles a bit, Conner leans in and tries to read her lips. "Why are you looking at my mouth?"

"Huh?" Conner asks her.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" she says as she points to her mouth.

"Okay, look, um, I got a little ringing in my ear going on something exploded. So I'm not really getting a lot of this but I did get the part about your teeth, and they're very nice. White." He says to her smiling.

"Right, look I just wanna say that it's ok. If I could just speak to him for a second, maybe we could clear this up."

"Not a word. Not a word." Conner says to her, he hugs her, she hugs him back. "Um, I'll tell him you came by and I'll have him call you, okay?" he says as he lets her go pushing her back to the zeta tubes.

"Alright." Artemis says to him confused.

"Goodbye, Artemis." Conner says to her. She walks into the zeta tubes and leaves.

Conner sighs and walks back to the living room, Wally jumps up from behind the counter as he hides. "Okay, I would pretty much do anything for my brothers, but making me do that was plain mean, Wally." He says to him a little angry.

Wally writes on the notepad. "Thank you, you the best brother." And shows it to him.

"Yeah whatever, personally, if you ask me, I think that Artemis deserves better." Conner says as he goes over to sit next to Roy.

"I hear that." Roy says to him.

Wally sticks his tongue out at them both.

…

"It was just supposed to enhance my senses not take them away from others to enhance them, I'm so sorry." Zatanna says to them.

"Reverse it, reverse it!" Conner yells out not hearing a word she said.

"Now!" Roy yells at her.

"Please." Wally writes down and shows it to her.

She nods and starts to chant, a white surrounds her then goes back to Wally, Roy and Conner.

Roy blinks a couple of times. "I can see! I can see!" he yells out and turns to see Conner. "Hi!" he says to him.

"I can hear." Conner says as he hugs Roy, they turn to Wally.

"Wally?" Roy asks him as he and Conner look at him.

"Can I just say…" Wally says out a little raspy.

"What?" Conner asks him.

"Anything." Wally says smiling in his normal voice. "Damn, it's good to hear me speak."

"Okay, so we're all good?" Conner asks Zatanna, she nods.

"Yay!" Wally yells out.

"You should go apologize to Artemis." Zatanna says to him.

"You heard about that?" Wally asks him.

"Yes. She's really angry." Zatanna says to him.

"Yeah, alright." Wally says as he starts to walk to the zeta tubes.

"Flowers." Conner says to him.

"And chocolate." Roy says to him.

"Thanks." Wally says to them and zeta out.

"And you!" Roy yells turning around facing Zatanna.

"Are in so much trouble young lady!" Conner yells at her.

"Oh come on! It was funny!" Zatanna says to them smiling. They glare at her. "Oh come on, I will, I will, what will I do?" she asks herself. "I will cook you dinner."

"Yeah, ok." Conner says to her.

"Anything we want?" Roy asks her.

"Anything." Zatanna says to them.

"Deal."

…

Batman walks in the briefing room, Kaldur, Zatanna, Artemis, Wally and Dick playing with cards and he hears yelling from the kitchen. Roy and Conner where fighting.

"Mission." Batman says to them.

"Yay!" Zatanna yells out.

"You should tell Conner and Roy." Batman says to them.

"You can tell them." Artemis snaps at him a little.

"We ain't goin' in there." Wally says to him.

Batman looks at them. They turn to their team leader and smile.

Kaldur sighs. "I'll get them." He says and walks to the kitchen.

"It's stupid, Roy!" Conner yells at him as he walks around the coffee table. "It's your brand of stupid from the first to last."

"No, you can't ever see the big picture. You can't see any picture!" Roy yells at him as he leans on the kitchen counter.

"I am talking about something primal. Right? Savagery. Brutal animal instinct." Conner says to him as he walks over to him.

"And that wins out every time with you." Roy asks him getting annoyed as he walks over to him getting into his face. "You know, the human race has evolved, Conner!" he yells at him then walks away from Conner.

Conner follows Roy making mocking gestures. "Oh, into a bunch of namby-pamby, self-analyzing bitches who could never hope to-"

"We're bigger. We're smarter. Plus, there's a thing called **teamwork**, not to mention the superstitious terror of your 'pure' aggressors!" Roy says to him turning to him, Air quoting _pure_.

Conner gets in his face "You just want it to be the way you want it to be." He says to him.

"It's not about what I want!" Roy yells at him, being slightly taller than Conner looking down at him, they glare at each other.

"Sorry." Kaldur says to them, they both turn to him. "Is this something we should all be discussing?"

Roy a little embarrassed to be caught by Kaldur, backs away from Conner. "No." he says as he leans on the counter, Conner standing still.

"It just sounds a little serious." Kaldur says to him.

"It was mostly...theoretical. We…" Roy starts.

"We were just working out a-" Conner starts out calmly then pauses. "Look, if cavemen and astronauts got into a fight, who would win?" he asks him crosses his arms and looks expectantly at Kaldur.

Kaldur looks at them. "You've been yelling at each other for 40 minutes about this?" he asks them. Roy looks down embarrassed, Conner stares at Kaldur, still expecting an answer, Kaldur looks pensive, crosses his arms. "Do the astronauts have weapons?"

"No." Conner and Roy say simultaneously.

…**California **

"This is what happens when we fight, you get double teamed to do a crappy mission." Red Arrow complains as the walk up to a mansion.

Superboy rolls his eyes. "Are you done?"

"Errand boy to the rescue."

"Guess that's a no."

"Oh by the way, I hate you."

"Not as much as I hate myself."

Red Arrow rings the doorbell. "Just let me do all the talking."

"I understand."

The door opens, letting them both in is a butler. "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Jackson." The butler asks as they both walk in the mansion.

"I'm from the Justice League." Red Arrow says to him.

Superboy looks at Red, waiting for him to introduce him, he doesn't. "I'm his date." he says to him. Red arrow rolls his eyes and gives a glace over to Superboy.

"My. Jackson is with a customer at the moment. I'm afraid he does not suffer interruption lightly." The butler says to them.

"Not so worried about his suffering. Go ahead and interrupt." Red Arrow says to him.

"As you wish. Please wait here, gentlemen."

"Oh, life among the power elite. It's all so civilized. Jackson is a child molesting, drug dealing, pimp and we drop by for tea." Superboy says as he watches the butler leave.

"We're trying to avoid a fight here."

"Then I wonder why they'd sent us."

"Because it's a mission." Red Arrow says to him, Superboy looks at him. "Because we're better." He says, Superboy continues to look at him. "Because we don't take no for an answer."

"That we do." Superboy says to him.

"Mr. Jackson has asked that I send you back to the Justice League, gentlemen." The butler says as he comes back then reveals that he's holding butcher knives behind his back. "In a manner of speaking." He says and starts showing off his knives doing fancy tricks.

Superboy looks at him. "You deal with him." Red Arrow gets something from his leg pocket and throws it at him, the butler screams. "A dart!" he yells out unimpressed. "That's just..." he starts the butler takes out the dart from his chest. "Well, OK, that's more-" he starts again with a smile, then butler passes out. "Disappointing, really." He shrugs.

"I know you don't wanna help me, but could you maybe not root for the other team?"

"Hey, I'll root for anyone with half a chance of taking you down a notch."

"What is your problem?"

"You are, ya jerkface! You're my problem."

"What did I do to you?!"

"You have everythi-" Conner starts and accidently teleports out.

"Oh thank god." Red arrow mumbles and leaves to find Mr. Jackson then beat the crap out of him.

…

Superboy comes back after it was over, Red Arrow had bruises on his face and most of his arrows where gone.

"Hey." Superboy says to him.

Red arrow looks at him. "Where the hell did you go!" he yells at him.

"You don't wanna know."

"Really because it seems to me that maybe you could have come back and oh I don't know, HELP ME!"

"I was in another universe, I can only teleport so much ok, not my fault my powers have been weird."

"Whatever." Red mumbles as he leaves walking.

"I can teleport us home." Superboy says to him.

"I'll take a zeta beam."

…**Mount Justice **

Conner was watching Tv, as Roy walks in turning it off. "The whole Team agrees that astronauts don't stand a chance against cavemen, so don't even start." He shrugs cockily. The team, chuckle quietly in the background in the kitchen.

"Look, I can't do this anymore." Roy says as he stands in front of the TV.

"Admitting defeat, are you?" Conner asks smiling.

"You and me. This isn't working out."

Conner holds his hand to his chest. "Are you saying we should start annoying other people?" he asks a little hurt.

"I'm quitting the Team." Roy blurts out, they all turn to him.

"Wow, you really suck at losing." Conner says to him.

"You can't!" Dick yells out.

"He can change." Wally says to him.

"Hold on a minute-" Conner says offended.

"We can change him." Dick says to him.

"I'm sitting right here." Conner says annoyed.

"I have an idea." Zatanna says raising her hand, they look at her, she smiles.

…

"Hell no!" Conner and Roy yell at her.

"Check it out, they agree on something." Wally says smiling, they both glare at him.

"It's either this or therapy." Dick says to them.

They look at each other. "We'll do it." they say.

"Alright then, I'll go get my book." Zatanna says and goes walks away.

"Regretting it yet?" Wally asks them, Roy sticks his tongue out at him.

Conner's phone rings, he picks it up. "Oh damn it, Wendy." He says as he looks at the ID. "I forgot we were meeting. Ok, um , tell Zatanna I'll be back in 30." He says to them and teleports out.

"Ok I got the book." Zatanna says as she carries a small book. "Where's Conner?"

Roy sighs and walks off.

…

"Conner?!" Kaldur yells out.

"Conner?!" Dick yells out.

"Conner!?" Megan yells out.

"Dude seriously! We know you can hear us!" Wally yells out.

They stay quiet for a little while.

"CONNER!" Artemis yells out angry.

"Ok ok, geez I'm here." Conner says as he teleports in.

"Finally." Roy sighs.

"I'm just gonna start." Zatanna says and starts chanting.

"What took you so long?"

"Wendy wouldn't stop talking, she keep bring up new topics every time I tried to leave the room." Conner says to him.

"So she ended the meeting?" Wally asks him.

"No I asked for a bathroom break."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Roy yells at him.

"What?" Conner asks him annoyed.

"What happens when she comes looking for you and doesn't find you?"

"I don't know."

A blue cloud rises above them, they all look up at it.

"That's just my point, you know Superman is right about you, you think ahead." Roy says to him, the blue cloud starts to turn slightly red.

"What's happening?" Megan asks looking at the cloud.

"Guys stop fighting." Zatanna says to them.

"Oh like you always think ahead." Wally says to him.

"HA!" Conner yells out, laughing.

"Shut up! Nobody asked you." Roy yells at him, the cloud getting redder.

"Hey! He's our friend he can say whatever he wants." Conner says to him.

"Thanks, you're just as hot headed as Conner." Wally says to him, cloud getting redder.

"What the hell? I thought you were on my side!" Conner yells at him angry.

"The three of you stop fighting." Kaldur says to them.

"Zee, are you sure this is the right spell?" Dick asks her.

"Whatever." Wally says ignoring them.

"Just don't be late next time." Roy says to Conner.

"Warn me never to go on the student council again." Conner says annoyed.

"We will." Roy and Wally tell him, Conner looks at them and rolls his eyes.

The red light hits Conner, Roy and Wally, they gasp surprised.

"Because that Wendy is such a witch with a B!" Conner yells out as if he was 6 years old.

"Oh, please, you so like her." Wally says to him, acting like a 6 year old.

"I do not." Conner whines back.

"Do too." Roy whines to him.

"I do not, Roy." Conner says back.

"You so like her." Wally says to him.

"I do not, **Wally**."

"Do too." Roy says again.

"I do not, **Roy**."

"Why don't you just tell her you love her already?" Wally says to him.

"Why don't you just tell Artemis you love her?" Conner says back.

"Cause I already did."

"Artemis, Artemis, Artemis." Conner says to him teasing him, Roy starts laughing.

"Stop it!" Wally says to them.

"Wally and Artemis sitting in a tree." Roy and Conner start singing.

"Stop it it's not funny." Wally complains.

"K-i-s-s-**s-s**-i-n-g." Roy continues to sing.

"Kissing only has 2 s's." Conner says to him a little confused.

"Not if there doing it a lot." Roy says to him, Conner giggles, Conner and Roy start making kissing sounds at him.

"What did you do?" Dick asks Zatanna.

She flips through her book. "Oops."

"Don't oops, what happen?" Artemis asks her a little panicked.

"I did the spell it just with all of their anger it kinda made that." She says pointing to Wally, Conner and Roy.

"I wanna have a girlfriend." Roy pouts.

"Why would you do that?" Kaldur asks her.

"The pages where stuck together." She says as she flips the pages back and forth.

"Well reverse it."

"Hold on." Zatanna says as she flips the pages, reading.

"I wanna play video games!" Wally yells out.

"I wanna play outside!" Roy yells out back.

"I wanna play with Wolf." Conner says smiling. "Wolf! Wolf!" he yells out and the white wolf comes running in with a ball in his mouth. "Let's go!" he yells out happy as he touches Wolf about to teleports.

"No Conner don't!" Zatanna yells at him.

"Why not?" Conner whines.

"She needs to reverse the spell." Dick says to him.

"Why?" Conner asks him.

"Because you guys aren't yourselves." Dick says to him.

"Why?"

"Because she cast a spell."

"Why?"

"You're just playing with me aren't you?"

Conner smiles innocently.

"I am so out of here." Wally says as he starts to walk to the zeta tubes.

"Wally you heard what she said, she has to reverse the spell." Conner says to him as he pets Wolf's head.

"I don't care." Wally says to him.

"Do not go in that zeta beam." Conner says as he walks behind Wally.

"Try and stop me." Wally says as he continues to walk to it.

"Wally!" Conner yells at him stomping his foot, accidentally making the whole cave shake and it break off a couple of rocks from the ceiling and in front of Wally.

Wally flinches. "Geez, break my head why don't you!" he yells at him. Roy was patting Wolf in the head and hugs him.

"Oh, come on, it was an accident."

"No one leaves this house until I reverse that spell." Zatanna says to them.

"I wanna go outside!" Roy yells out annoyed.

"We can go to the park and we can take Wolf." Conner says.

"Yeah ok, let's go!" Roy says exited.

"Conner don't." Dick says to him.

"Sayonara." Roy says to them as he, Conner and Wolf teleport out.

"Conner, Roy." Kaldur sighs. "Wally, Wally, don't you are leave this house."

"Why not? Conner, Roy did." Wally whines.

"That doesn't count. They went to the park." Dick says to him.

"Well, I have a chemistry project to win!" Wally says and super speeds off.

They all sigh.

"Anymore great ideas?" Artemis says to Zatanna.

"Oh, like you weren't behind this from the start?"

"Come girls, don't fight." Dick says to them.

"Artemis and I will go get Wally. Megan, Dick go get Conner and Roy. Zatanna get that spell." Kaldur says to them.

"Ay, Ay leader!" Dick says to them and they split up.

…**Watchtower**

"Fine." Wonder Woman says and leaves walking out of the zeta tubes.

"She always such a bad loser." Flash says to them.

"Yeah, she'll get over it." Superman says to him.

"So what do we do?"

"We could go check on the Team." Batman says to them.

"Yeah?" Flash asks him.

"Batman gets nervous when he doesn't hear from them." Superman teases.

"Aw." Flash teases Batman.

"Let's just go check on them make sure they haven't gotten into any trouble." Batman says to them and walks into the zeta tubes leaving.

"Kids get in trouble and, Batman goes to the rescue." Flash says.

"Are you going to Mount Justice?" Black Canary asks as she walks over to them.

"Yeah, wanna come?" Superman asks her as he walks over to the zeta tubes.

"Yes, we have training." Canary says to them.

"Alright let's go." Flash says and walks in the zeta tube, Superman bows and let's Canary go in the other one, she smiles at him.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Canary says as she steps in the beam and leaves.

Superman last goes in the beam.

…**Mount Justice**

"Zatanna." Batman says to her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen , I swear, I was a simple spell." Zatanna rabbles a little

"Zatanna." Batman says again.

"I'll reverse it."

"Zatanna, it's ok." Canary says to her. "Do you have the reversal spell?"

"Not yet." Zatanna says scared that she was going to get yell at.

"We have to reverse the spell and get the boys back to being adults." Flashs says.

"There actually isn't one, so I'm making it up." She says to them.

"Well then get to work." Batman says to her.

"Ok." Zatanna says and leaves to her room.

"What happen?" Superman asks them.

"Zatanna did a little spell." Flash says to him.

"On who?"

"Roy." Canary says to him.

"Wally." Flash says to him.

"And Conner." Batman says to him.

"What kind of spell?" Superman asks worried.

"Oh. You know, kids, trouble." Flash says not wanting to tell him.

"It's kind of unfamiliar territory for us." Canary says to him smiling a little.

"You wanna see them?" Batman asks him.

"Sure." Superman says and they start walking to the kitchen. "Wait, wait, wait. When you said the boys reverted, what exactly did you mean?"

"You'll see." Flash says smiling, they all walk in the kitchen.

Conner was on the floor getting licked by Wolf, as he giggles. Roy was eating cookies that Megan has made. Wally was eating ice cream.

Superman looks at them.

"Dinah!" Roy yells out as if he had never seen her in his life.

"Uncle Barry!" Wally yells out happy.

"Kal!" Conner yells out, they all go over to them.

Wally runs up to Flash and gives him a big hug.

Roy goes over to Dinah and hugs her.

Conner crawls over to Kal and hugs his legs, he stumbles a bit.

They all start talking at the same time.

"Ah, Dinah." Roy says to her as he touches her hair. "Your hair is so pretty, like gold but prettier and your eyes so blue like the ocean but not the ugly ocean the pretty one that's all blue and nice and doesn't have sharks because sharks are mean and you're nice like a goldfish." He rambles.

"Uncle Barry!" Wally yells out as he pulls away from him. "Something horrible happened! I was at school and I was there to get this award for being the awesomest chemistry project ever and then I was supposed to do a speech, but I didn't know what to say and then Artemis came and she saved me she is the coolest awesomest, best girlfriend ever in the whole universes." He says smiling raising his hands.

"Kal." Conner says still on the floor hugging his legs and he looks up at him, Kal looks down. "I went to the park with Roy and Wolf and everybody was so nice and happy to see Wolf a bunch of kinds rode him like a pony we had so much fun! Can we go to the park, please Kal, please Kal, can we go the park. Please!" he yells out at him begging hugs his legs tighter.

"I see the problem." Superman says to them, they smile at him.

"No, that's not the problem. The problem is that there's no reversal spell. Zatanna is making a reversal spell."

"Ok, Kon, get up please." Kal says to him.

"Kal, let's sing a song!" Kon yells at him. "Row, row, row your boat, Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, Life is but a dream." He sings.

"Conner is getting really loud." Roy whines a little looking down at him, putting his head on Dinah's shoulder as she runs her fingers on his red hair.

"Excuse me, I was having a crisis!" Wally yells out trying to be heard as Conner now sings twinkle twinkle little star.

"I think I got it." Zatanna says as she walks in the room. "I need you guys to stand over there." She says to them.

Conner continued to sing now itsy bitsy spider, Roy hugs Dinah closing his eyes happy. Wally grabs a cookie and starts eating.

"Ok guys you have to calm down. Because Zatanna has the spell." Dinah says to them.

"Is Zatanna gonna get in trouble-" Roy starts looking at her.

"Now!" Dinah yells at them.

"Okay." He whispers a little scared and starting to walk away. "She said now, Conner!" he yells at him.

"I heard her, **Roy**." Conner says back getting off the floor.

"Okay, okay." Superman says as he shoos them.

"Today, **Conner**!" Roy yells at him.

"Ay! You're so bossy." Conner says to him.

Superman, Batman, Dinah look at them smiling a little. They stand in a line, Roy sighs, Conner pouts crossing his arms, and Wally eats his cookies.

Esrever eht lleps morf eht koob dna esaelp erotser tahw saw…koot." Zatanna says the reversal spell, Batman and Superman look at her figuring out what she had just said_. __Reverse the spell from the book, and please restore what was... took. _"I made it up when I was nine." She shrugs.

They sigh, the red cloud gets out of them and disappears in the air, they look at each other.

"Are you guys ok?" Superman asks them.

"Yeah." Conner says to them

"Do you remember?" Dinah asks them.

"Sadly, yes." Roy says with a sigh.

"Oh god, I embarrassed myself in front of the whole school." Wally groans embarrassed.

"Whole?" Roy asks him.

"Three at the most what was it-" Conner makes fun.

"You're parents and you." Roy finishes his sentence.

"I was gonna say that!" Conner yells out.

"We're back baby!" Roy yells out.

"Great." Wally says as he rolls his eyes.

"Alright, see it worked out." Zatanna says happy.

"Not the way I was hoping." Roy says to her.

"But it was kinda fun being a kid again." Wally says smiling.

Roy and Conner turn to him. "Well, for me and Roy, cause you're-you've never-I was just." Wally rambles. "I'll stop talking."

"Good boy." Roy says to him.

"He's a cookie." Conner says to him as he gives him a cookie.

Wally looks at them then at the cookie. "Yeah ok." He says as he takes it.

"Oh Wally." Megan says to him.

Roy puts an arm around Conner with the other one he ruffles his hair. "How's that?" he asks him, messing up his hair.

"Thank you for that." Conner says to him as he ruffles his hair. "How's that?" he asks him messing up his hair.

"Nice friendship." Wally says to them. Roy and Conner look at each other then they both ruffle Wally's hair. "No!" he yells out, trying to push them away, they continue ruffling his hair.

"Are you sure you reversed the spell?" Batman asks Zatanna.

"Yeah, teenager boys are childish." Zatanna says to them. "Who knew?" She shrugs.

Dinah smiles at them. "What you weren't like that when you were a Teen?"

"Not really." Batman says to her.

"Me neither." Superman says to her.

"Stop!" Wally yells out as he starts messing with Conner's hair.

"Alright, I'll hold him down, you punch him." Conner says to Roy.

Roy, Megan, Conner, Zatanna and Wally start laughing.

Batman, Superman and Black Canary just watch them.

…

**This is gonna be an awesome weekend guys! Try to keep up.**

**I'm still working on Blooming Love.**

**Review! **


	12. Red K 1

**Happy Harbor…beach**

"I love this place." Zatanna says laying down on top of a towel on her stomach sunbathing in a purple two piece bikini.

"Me too." Conner says laying down on the sand facing up. "Wanna go to the water?"

"No way, my hair is perfect."

He sighs. "I love this weather."

"Me too." Zatanna says as she sighs. "Can you take me somewhere?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Fiji?"

"Yeah."

"Bora Bora?"

"Yup."

"Russian?"

"Mmm."

"Saturn?"

"You'd die but yes."

"Wanna play a game?" she asks him.

"Sure."

"It's called would you rather." She says to him. "Would you rather have sex with The Tin Man OR The Scarecrow?"

Conner turns and looks at her. "Scarecrow."

"Ok, your turn."

"Is there a limit?" he asks her.

"Nope."

"Ok, would you rather Have a one night stand or Have a friend with benefits?"

"Conner!" she yells at him.

"Oh come on, if a guy can't ask that then what can a guy ask?"

"Ask me something else."

"Between Artemis and Megan who would you have sex with?"

"You have a dirty mind."

"Answer one of the questions or I'm tickling you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine…friend with benefits."

"Really? You'd do that?" Conner asks her.

"yes." Zatanna whispers to him blushing like crazy. "What about you?"

"I prefer I one stands. Too many emotions involved with friend with benefits."

"Is that how you felt with Artemis?" She asks him curious.

"…Yeah with Artemis." He says not looking at her in the eye.

"Ohhh." She says smiling. "There's someone else. In Washington?"

"Noooo." He says to her. "Kinda."

"Did you fall in love?"

"So would you rather be with Artemis or Megan?" Conner asks her changing the subject. "I've already been with Artemis so I'm curious about Megan and the whole mind reading thing."

"Artemis has a boyfriend."

"That's right redhead, green eyes, freckles goes by the name Wally." He says to her. "So Wally aside? Artemis or Megan."

"I'm not answering that."

"I'm gonna tickle you." He warns her.

"Give me another one."

"Zatanna."

"I am not-" she starts and Conner goes to tickle her. "NO!" she yells out. "Conner!" she yells as he gets on top of her tickling her. "Stop!" she yells out laughing as he tickles her stomach.

"Hey!" Dick yells out.

Conner stops and looks up. "What's up Dick?"

"Hi Dick." Zatanna says to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Tickling her." Conner says to him.

"Torturing me." she says still chuckling her face a little red.

"Hey I warned you." Conner says looking down at her.

"Teg ffo." She says the magic words and he falls on his back she laughs.

Conner sits up. "Oh you think that's funny?"

"Oh yeah." She says smiling still chuckling.

"Pissing off a guy with super strength?" he asks her.

"Uh-oh." Zatanna says she was in trouble, quickly gets up running away he runs after her. "NO! Conner!" she yells out as Conner picks her up. "Conner don't! My hair!"

He runs into the ocean and he drops her in the water. "Not so funny now is it?" he asks her.

Zatanna stands up and puts her hands on top of his head and pushes him down in the water and she laughs. He pulls up. "It's funny now." she sticks out her tongue.

He shakes his head wetting her and laughs. "That's very good."

"I know." She says to him and chuckles then he splashes her face she swims away and she splashes him.

Up in the shore Dick was standing glaring at Zatanna and Conner playing in the water. He didn't like the fact that Conner was so close with Zatanna especially lately.

"That's a nice face." Wally says to Dick standing next to him.

"What do you mean?" Dick says still glaring.

"I mean you're _jealous_." Wally says to him.

"I am not!" he yells at him looking at him extremely angry.

"So you just yelled at me for no reason?"

"Shut up." He mumbles looking back at Conner and Zatanna-who was now on top of Conner's back laughing.

"He's a good guy, he's our brother. He loves us more than we love him."

"You're wrong. He's Superman's clone. He loves everyone more than he loves himself."

"That's a sad way of putting it I guess."

…

"Kon I can do it on my own." Superman says to him as they watch the Tv on the kitchen/living room.

"Oh come on, I'm bored! I've been doing absolutely nothing." Superboy says to him.

"Kon-"

"It'll be fun." Superboy says to him.

"Superboy it's a Tsunami." Superman says to him pointing to the tv new report.

"Not fun, sad. Totally sad." Superboy says to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go." He says smiling and they teleport out.

…**Island of Borada**

"I don't think we should-" Superman starts and looks around at the people panicking. "You're getting really good at that." He says to him.

"You should see me teleport to Neptune." Superboy says.

"You've gone to Neptune?" Superman asks him glaring.

"No." Superboy says looking away from him.

"Let's move the people away from here." Superman says to him.

Superboy salutes. "Aye, Aye captain." Superboy says to him, Superman rolls his eyes. "Let's make a game out of it."

"KON!" Superman says angry and shock.

"The most people we save wins."

"No!" Superman says angry.

"Ready set, go!" Superboy says and teleports out.

"Kon!" Superman yells out and starts saving people before the wave kills them. "Should have let Flash handle this." He mumbles to himself.

…

"I'm winning Kal." Superboy says to him as he teleports more people out of danger.

"Well it's not fair, you're cheating." Superman says putting 3 people down.

"Sore loser." Superboy says to him about to teleport out when they see a group of green jeeps and solider coming towards them. "Are they here to help?"

"Kon stay behind me." Superman says to him as he walks over to the men as they get off the trucks and walk up to him. Superboy stays behind him as the people they had just saved run away scared.

"My name is General Samsa, this is my country and you are ordered to leave at once." The man with a scar on his right eye, white hair, and gray suit says to him.

"Sorry, but we can't leave until we're done." Superman says to him.

"We are not part of your UN charter. You are done."

"You can't leave these people to die. If something isn't done-"

"Most of the people in this area are working with the rebels to try to depose me. Something like this, is fitting punishment for their disobedience." General Samsa says to him.

Superboy walks up to them. "Fine. Then we'll do it without your help." He says to him over hearing everything standing next to Superman looking very short and small.

"Kon, don't." Superman warns him.

"Come on we can take them." Superboy whispers to him.

"I don't think so, here." General Samsa says as motions for his men to come over and brings a woman who was scared, crying, and shaking. Superman and Superboy look at him confused. He nods at the soldier the soldier quickly pulls out a gun and shoots her.

Superman was to shocked to do anything, Superboy was angry and ready to beat the crap out of every soldier including the so called General.

"Why?" Superman asks him.

"If you do not leave after I say the word **now** I will do it again and every minute until you do. Each one will be **your** fault, **your** doing." General Samsa says to him ignoring Superman question he turns to Superboy who had his fist clenched.

"Go to hell!" Superboy yells out he steps forward uses his telekinesis getting two massive rocks on either side of him.

"Kon don't!" Superman yells at him.

"I suggest you put those down and go back to the United States because if you attempt to interfere with me, to join the rebels and be seen over throwing the legitimate people's government, you will be barred from entering any country in the world. But then again you know that." General Samsa smirks a little. "Who has the guns makes the rules. So leave here. **Now**."

"Kon put them down, let's go home." Superman says to him.

Superboy reluctantly drops the rocks back down. Superman puts a hand on Superboy's shoulder and they teleport out.

…**Mount Justice**

"Hey that was fast, did you save everyone?" Wally asks him as they teleport in the briefing room.

"Definitely beat your record." Artemis teases.

"No." Kon says glaring.

"What?" Dick asks concerned.

"Why?" Zatanna asks them.

"Did the tsunami hit early? Are you ok?" Megan asks them.

"We could go back and try to help." Kaldur suggests.

"Nothing like that, tell them why Kal." Kon says to him looking at Kal angry.

"Kon could you just drop it, we'll find another way." Kal says to him trying to make him understand.

"In the next 10 minutes? Because that's how long we have until the tsunami hits." Kon says to him.

"We can't save everyone. You know that."

"OH come on! We could have beaten the crap out of them-"

"The League isn't a dictatorship, we have rules and laws just as everyone else."

"We're not like everyone else Kal!" Kon yells at him.

"And before I say duh what's your point?"

"My point is we go back beat the crap out the General Samsa and his loyal servants save the people from the tsunami and afterwards help them clean up-"

"Kon-"

"**Help them** reestablish themselves as a democracy. Help them realize that they are not expendable just because someone with authority says so."

"OH so Superboy is going to tell them what to think?"

"Funny." Kon says to him rolling his eyes.

"The only way we could help without causing an international problem is if they were part of the UN charter, but they're not. We can't do anything for moment."

"For the moment?" Kon asks him getting frustrated. "So we're just going to let them die? How is that any different than what he's doing?"

"It's different because we don't have a choice. The League members have no jurisdiction within the borders of nations that have not signed the U.N. Charter if we start breaking that rule-"

"Fine." Kon says to him.

"Kon-"

"I said fine!"

"You have to understand." Kal says to him trying to keep calm.

"I get it! Doesn't mean I have to like it." Kon says to him and teleports out.

Kal sighs and turns to the Team members. "Could you guys keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Kal asks them, knowing Kon he wasn't going to just drop it at this.

"Sure." Kaldur says to him.

"We'll try." Dick adds.

"Yeah, we're only human." Artemis says to him.

Kal smiles at them. "Keep up the good work. We're very proud of you."

"Thank you." Kaldur says to him.

"I have to get going, if he tries anything give me a call."

"Alright." Kaldur says to him.

…

"I think you should wake up General." Superboy says hovering over his bed looking down at him, his eyes bright red ready to use his heat vision if necessary. The general wakes up and goes directly to his nightstand for his gun. "I've taken the liberty of removing the gun from the nightstand. I wouldn't want you getting hurt by a ricochet." He says to him.

"What do you want?!" The general yells out sitting up in his bed. "Get out of my country or I will-"

"Shut up!" Superboy yells at him. "I want you to know that I'm not a pushover like my brother. I also figured you should know, I've thought it over and I've decided that you're right. About power. And guns."

"Oh really and what's that?" General Samsa asks him and he hears guns outside his window.

"These were your words, your **exact** words. 'Who has the guns make the rules.' I put this to the test ten minutes ago." Superboy says to him.

"What have you done?" The general says to him looks shocked in his bed looking up at him scared.

"I could've teleported in but I **walked** in. I **wanted** your soldiers to know what was coming. I wanted them to see. The soldiers, and the others who came with me. I told them what you said, those who weren't there to hear it for themselves. They also decided you were right. Who has the guns makes the rules." Superboy crosses his arms looking superior. "They told me that today is the Election Day in Borada. And the sounds you're hearing are votes being counted for and against **you**. I can see the newly formed opposition party coming to give you the results personally." Superboy says to him using his x-ray vision seeing people running around the house.

"You can't do this! This is against the law people will know! They will know what you have done and they-"

"Everything that needed doing was done by **you** and **them**." Superboy says to him very calmly.

The general hears people downstairs getting guns and yelling, screaming. "Please, you must help me escape." The general begs.

"Like when we wanted to help your people escape the tsunami?"

"Please, I'll pay anything." He says desperately getting up out of bed.

"Sorry." Superboy says simply.

"Please you can't do this." The general says getting on his knees begging him.

Superboy was right above him looking down at him, he looks up and sighs thinking. "On second thought maybe that whole who has the guns makes the rules idea isn't right for me-" he says rethink it.

"YES! YES! Please!" the general says shaking sweating looking up at him with his hands together begging.

"But I have to respect your point of view. You said it. You believe it. And that's enough for me." Superboy says calmly.

They break the door down, Superboy teleports out.

"NO!" the general yells out and they shoot him several times.

…**Hall of Justice **

Flash was on the phone in the Watchtower making sure that what he was hearing was right. "Um no I don't-Kid Flash wasn't…no? ok um…" Wonder woman walks out of the zeta tubes. "Diana." He says quickly.

"Yes?" she says as she turns to him tries to give her the phone covering the ear piece of it in case she would hear.

"It's Lois Lane on the phone, and I think you should take it."

Diana looks at the phone and then at him. "Why?" she asks confused.

"She wants Superman's reaction to a comment that was made about the Island of Borada Tsunami and revolution war specifically how it was stopped."

"I don't understand."

"Superboy stopped the war and made the comment."

"What comment?" Diana asks him worried.

"That he'd do it again."

She stares at him for a second before grabbing the phone. "Call Superman and Batman."

"You want me-"

"Batman first." Diana says to him and sighs. "Hello? This is Wonder woman, yes hello Miss. Lane…Superman? No he's not here, but I will tell him you called." She hangs up.

"Wow…" Flash says to her. "Well I could have done that."

…

"Wonder Woman you called me." Batman says to her and sees her worried face along with Black Canary. "What wrong?" he asks worried.

"You have to read this." Wonder woman says giving him the newspaper in her hands. He takes it and reads not understanding then looks up at her shocked.

"Has he read it? I mean this is Lois Lane."

"Considering he hasn't stormed the place I'm going to go with _no_. It's his day off, and he's spending it with his parents."

"Call Lois Lane, make sure this isn't a joke." Batman says to her.

"Done."

"What did she say?"

"**He** called her."

Batman stares at her shocked. "Of course he did." He sighs.

…**Watchtower**

"Hi Superman how was your-" Diana starts.

"I've had it, Diana. I've absolutely had it!" Superman yells out angry. "What the hell was she thinking?!"

"Superman." Diana starts.

"What the hell is Lois Lane doing calling Conner?" Superman asks her angry. "How did she even get his number?"

"Now I don't think-"

"You're going to suspend her credentials for a year, and I don't give a damn who the hell she thinks she is. The Daily Planet wants to cover the league they can send someone else!"

"Superman-" Batman says to him trying to get his attention.

"She knows better than that!"

"Kal-" Diana says to him.

"They **all** know better than that! They all know better than that! And Lois knows-"

"Clark!" Batman yells out.

"What?" he asks turning to him a little stunned that he yelled at him.

"Lois didn't call him." Batman says to him calmly.

Superman looks at him looks down at the newspaper in his hands. "The newspapers says-"

"Yeah…he called her." Batman says to him.

"What?"

"He called her." Batman tells him again.

"**He** called her?" Superman asks him.

"Yes." Batman says to him.

He looks around the room, Black Canary, Wonder woman, Batman, Red Tornado and Flash he takes a breath. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He pauses rubbing his forehead thinking. "I'm going to kill him." he walks to the zeta tubes.

They all look at each other.

"We should-" Black Canary starts.

"Yeah." Batman says and they both walk to the zeta tubes.

"I'm just glad it wasn't Wally this time." Flash says a little relieved.

…**Mount Justice**

They were all in the kitchen making smores. They were sitting in the counters Zatanna and Conner on the floor, Artemis, Roy and Megan on top of them on the counter, laughing at each other's faces with chocolate all over.

"This is so good! I'm so hyper!" Wally says bouncing up and down.

"Wally maybe you shouldn't eat more." Artemis says to him as she takes a bite out of her graham cracker.

"Nah, I'm good." Wally says making another one.

"I need water." Kaldur says going over to the fridge and getting a water bottle.

"You have some on your cheek." Zatanna says laughing and pointing at Conner.

"What? Where?" Conner says trying to wipe it off the wrong cheek.

"Here." She says and leans forward licking his cheek. Robin does a double take, Conner chuckles and was about to say something.

"This is so much better than being outside." Roy says as he eats a marshmallow by itself and sticks another one in a fork.

"I thought you liked the outside." Megan says to him as she eats chocolate.

"Sure just not always." Roy says and leans over a bit, putting the marshmallow right on Conner's face. "Please." Conner uses his heat vision toasting it up. "Thank you." He gets a graham cracker and chocolate putting it together making a smore. "I don't know what's better, the fact that's it morning and I'm eating chocolate or that I haven't gone to sleep yet so technically this is dinner."

"You haven't gone to sleep?" Artemis asks him.

"No." Roy says eating.

"Why not?" Kaldur asks him.

"I wasn't tired." He says to him.

"As long as you had a reason." Megan says to him.

He smiles at her.

"Where the hell is Kon-El!?" Superman asks them as he walks in the kitchen. They point to him in the floor not seen thanks to the counter.

"Over here." Conner says getting up. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Superman asks him getting angry. "What's up?" he asks him again getting more angry. "What's up!?" he yells.

"I'm getting the feeling that I did something wrong?" Conner says to him, everyone gets off the counters and down to the floor scared. Conner looks down at them wondering why they were hiding.

"KON!" Superman yells at him getting his attention.

Conner turns back to him. "What?" he asks him shocked.

"Okay is this accurate, right?" Superman asks him newspaper in his hands and starts to read.

"I haven't read-" Conner starts.

"**This** is the question." Superman says out loud, Conner shuts up as Superman starts to read. "Did you have anything to do with the rebels in Borada taking over the government? You're response was. 'Yes and I would do it again if I had too.' Is that right?"

"Yes." Conner says to him not understanding the problem.

"Yes, the quote is accurate?" Superman asks him.

"Yes. Is that why you're mad?"

"What the hell are you doing talking to a reporter?!" Superman asks him angry.

"I was just-"

"Are you insane?!" Superman yells at him interrupting him, not letting him explain. "The Justice League has set up monumental, unprecedented, unbreakable rules about talking to all of you and the press. We have gotten reporters transferred to **Yemen** for approaching Wally, Dick, Kaldur and Roy. It is the **law**!" Superman yells at him, Conner stays quiet as he walks over to the counter slamming the newspaper down. Conner looks down at the Team who were huddling together overhearing everything and waiting for it to be over. Superman takes a breath and looks at Conner. "Well, I'm sure before you gave the quote you cleared it with the Batman." He says to him in a patronizing voice, Conner shakes his head. "Then I'm sure you went over the exact wording with Red Tornado and Black Canary to make a strategy so that the timing was right in the news cycle." Conner looks at him and shakes his head again. "I'm certain you consulted the appropriate person because you're a pretty knowledgeable operative having spent so much time with everyone in the League."

"Kal…" Conner says and pause.

"What?" Superman asks him as he waits for him to say something.

"He was...he was...he was doing..." Conner stammers.

"WHAT?!" Superman yells at him extremely angry.

"He killed someone in front of us and he said he would do it!" Conner yells back. "He..." he pauses. "I'm **not** going to apologize for whatever the hell it is that you want me to apologize for. If you think what he did was his **Right** as the General of the country, that killing an innocent woman was his **Right**, you've crossed the line somewhere."

"There is politics involved in this, Conner. And you knew it would make me unhappy and that's why you did it and that's cheap."

"I didn't do it to make you unhappy, Kal." Conner says to him rolling his eyes.

"Well, you sure as hell didn't do it to make me happy!"

"I don't know **how** to make you happy, Kal! For that, you've got to talk to Them!" Conner says pointing to the team hiding. They looked up at him and then at each other.

"Don't do that! You don't think!" Kal yells at him. "You don't think of the consequences you never have."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take it back."

"Go to hell!"

"Conner-"

"I'd do it again and again. In fact I'm starting to think that I'd do it in a time loop and be perfectly ok with it."

"You have no idea what you've done. You have made a mess so big so humongous that-"

"I don't care. It was the right thing to do."

"I think we've had enough." Batman says to him.

"What? No he-"

"Let's drop it for now." Canary says to him.

"We are not done with this." Superman says to Conner.

"Can't wait…Superman."

Superman looks at him sighs and walks away.

"It'll be fine." Canary says to him.

"I'm sure." Conner says to her.

"Just give him time."

"Yeah well, I'm not backing down on this." Conner says stubbornly.

"Wouldn't think you would." Batman says to him.

Conner scoffs and Canary smiles a little at him and they both walk away.

Conner looks down at the Team. "Thanks for the backup guys." They thumbs up, he rolls his eyes and walks away.

"Hey!" Zatanna yells out and she stands up. "Are you ok?" they all stand up looking at him.

"No but I live for arguing so bring it."

Wolf starts spinning around in a circle chasing his tail then he hops over the couch and goes under the coffee table barking.

"Well that can't be good." Roy says look at him.

…**Watchtower**

Superman, Batman and Wonder woman walking around the small forest. Batman looks around the windows down at earth. Diana had a red bird on her finger chirping happy. Diana smiles at it, understanding what it was talking about.

Kal turns around to look at Diana. "Diana, did you put him up to it?" Kal asks her, she looks at him confused. "Yes and I would do it again if I had too." He says as he quotes Conner. "You didn't put him up to it?"

"No, Kal." Diana says to him the bird flies away.

"Conner didn't pick up the phone after General Samsa threatened us after saving some people came to see you and you said, 'Conner, let's stick it to Superman, and paint him into a corner?' You didn't right?"

She looks at him offended, Batman turns to look at him did-he-just-say-that look. "I think he did a great job, and I wish he **would** have told me so I could have joined him." Diana says to him.

"That is the last time you say that out loud." Batman says to her walking away from the window.

"Why?" Diana asks him.

"Because-"

"I'm saying this because the news says that there was an uprising and there is now a democratic reform to the Island of Borada and they are now asking to sign the UN-" Diana starts telling him.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Batman says to her.

"Why haven't I ever been able to get him to like me?" Kal asks them changing the subject, they look at him. "I'm asking you." He says to them.

"Well, I think you're wrong." Diana says to him.

"I'm not." Kal says to her.

"He worships you, Kal-" Batman says to him.

"He's mad at me." Kal says pouting a little.

"Well, you're mad at him." Batman points out.

"Yes, I am!" Kal yells at him.

"Kal-"

"Why is he doing this to me?"

"He's not doing anything." Diana says to him.

"He's making me want to put him in a dungeon." Kal mumbles.

"You frighten him." Batman says to him.

"No I don't!" Kal says to him. "I wish he was."

"Kal-"

"How do I frighten him?" he snaps at him.

"Kal, look where you're standing!" Batman yells to him.

"He knows." Superman says to him.

"You've been the king of whatever room you walked into his very short life." Batman says to him.

"It never seemed to intimidate Wally, Dick, Kaldur and Roy." Kal says to him.

"Well, kids are different, they're not the **same**! You would be amazed, you'd be stunned at how soon they understand they're not their father's favorite." Diana says to him.

"That's not true."

"I didn't mean-"

"No, no, no." Kal says to her. "I will bear with the nonsense of the Gordon Godfrey and his alien abuse and Lex Luthor messing with me and immigrant laws, but I will not stand and allow someone to tell me that I love my child less because he did something wrong." They look at him. "What?"

"You said my child." Diana says to him.

"No I didn't." Kal says quickly.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"I'll play the video." Batman says to him.

"No don't." Kal sighs. "I did say child." They look at him waiting for him to say something. "He's frightened of me?" he asks them.

"He ain't the only." Batman says to him.

"I am so mad at him." Kal says to them. "And I don't understand why he's like this."

"Like what?"

"He fights me at everything, it's like pulling teeth with him. Is Dick like that?"

"Sometimes other times he does what he's told."

"Conner doesn't, he never does. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants to hell with the consequences."

"I don't think you should compare them. Dick and Conner are very different people."

"Yeah Dick is nice."

"Dick had a family." Batman says to him, Kal and Diana look at him.

"Conner d-"

"Never had a mother or a father, he didn't have somebody to tell him he was wrong, he didn't have somebody telling him bed times stories, he didn't have a father who punished him when he did something wrong and he didn't have a mother to tell him it was going to be ok. He is strong, extremely independent and intelligent. "

"I thought he was supposed to me like me but he's not, he's the opposite of everything I stand for."

"Kids are like that." Diana says to him. "My mother and I have had many fights."

"Sometimes I think he's more Luthor than I like to admit." Kal says to them, they both look at him shocked. "Don't tell him I said that."

Batman's com beeps, he clicks it. "I have to go."

…**Mount Justice**

Wolf was in the briefing room laying down not moving, Conner bounces a ball in front of him.

"Come on Wolf." Conner says to him as he bounces the ball. "Wanna play? Come on let's play." He rolls the ball into the hall connecting to the kitchen. "Go get the ball. Go get the ball." Wolf stays still. Zatanna walks in the room with a basket filled with close and the ball. "Good girl." He says to her as she gives him the ball.

"I'm doing laundry, you want me to wash that shirt." Zatanna says to him as she walks carries a basket filled with clothes.

Conner looks down at his shirt grey t-shirt that says Spelling is difficoult chalanging HARD. "I'm wearing it, why would I want you to wash it if I'm wearing it." he says to her. He bends down to Wolf's level. "Does that make any sense? Huh? No it doesn't. She just a big nut, nutty nut." he says to him and lays down with him head down on the floor. "Hey this is really low, how do you do this?" he stays there for a while feeling weird, then he gets up. "Come on Wolf do something. Oh the mouse, wanna get the mouse?" he says pointing to the hall getting on top of him. "Go, go, go get the mouse!" he goes to the other side of him on his knees. "This is really serious." He says to Zatanna.

"He hasn't even touched his food." Zatanna says to him.

"Look at him, he's like a rug with organs."

Zatanna puts the basket down and walks over to them. "Wolf go get the mouse!"

"He doesn't wanna."

"Wolf go get the mouse."

"He isn't interested." Conner says to her as he looks down at Wolf on his knees.

Zatanna gasps. "Oh look." She bends down and puts her finger down to the floor walking away into the hall. "Here goes the mouse, their goes the mouse, the mouse it leaving-" She crashes her head on the wall with a thud. Conner and Wolf look up at her. "Son of a Bitch!" she yells out.

"Aww." Conner gets up on his feet. Zatanna comes back with her hand on her head. "Look at you." He says to her kissing her forehead. "You ok?" he says in a baby voice as he pulls her hair out of the way and kisses her some more.

"yeah." She whines.

"You know there's no mouse."

"I know." She says to him and looks up at him then gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey!" Robin yells out looking at them.

"Hi, I hit my head." Zatanna says to him holding her head with a red mark on her forehead.

"You ok?" Robin asks as he walks up to them.

"Yeah." She says to him.

"Does he look ok to you?" Conner asks him pointing to Wolf.

"I'm sure he's fine." Robin says to him as he stands next to Zatanna.

Batman comes in the zeta tubes. "Team, we have a situation. Get ready."

"Look something's wrong with Wolf." Conner says to him.

Batman pauses to look at Wolf. "I'll call a vet later." Batman says to him. "Get the team ready."

After they all get together in uniform and everything. They meet in the briefing room.

"There is a virus named strain 138." Batman says to them.

"What does it do?" Red Arrow asks him.

"Kills 97 percent of the population." Batman says to him.

"Population of what?" Kid Flash asks him, they look at him. "Like an animal or something?"

"People, Kid Flash." Batman says to him.

"Yeah it sounded wrong when you said that." Artemis says to him.

"Why would they do that?" Aqualad asks him.

"Humans are a bunch of idiots." Superboy blurts out, Artemis, Robin and Kid Flash look at him. "I'm not sorry."

"You're feeling very insecure right now aren't you?" Red Arrow asks him.

"So what do you want us to do?" Aqualad asks him.

"I need you to get it." Batman says to him.

"From who?" Megan asks him.

"The government."

"Which government?" Kid Flash asks him.

"Doesn't matter, you need to break into the facility get it and we'll destroy it." Batman tells them.

"Alright, which facility?" Artemis asks him.

…**Russia **

"Let's split up." Aqualad says to them and looks around the bioship. "Megan and Artemis go south and Superboy and Zatanna north-"

"I'll go with Zatanna." Robin blurts out.

"I think it would be best if Zatanna went with Superboy." Aqualad says to him. "Red-"

"I'll go Zatanna it'll be no big deal." Robin says interrupting Aqualad again.

"Maybe you should go with Superboy." Aqualad says him a little irritated.

"Ok." Robin says to him.

"You'll be on perimeter. Red Arrow and Kid Flash East, Megan and I will take west."

…

"Robin wait for me." Superboy says to him as he walks faster to catch up to him.

"Keep up." Robin says to him jumping on trees.

"Robin wait."

"We have to keep moving and shut up you'll alert everyone."

Superboy stops walking and teleports in front of him. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Let's not get into this stuff." Robin says jumping down to the snow and starts walking.

"No, get into it." Superboy says getting in front of him stopping him in his tracks. "You're obviously mad at me. What did I do?"

"Fine, stop flirting with my girlfriend." Robin says angry.

"What are you talking about? I'm not flirting."

"You kissed her!"

"What? When?"

"When I walked in the briefing room, I saw you kiss her."

"She hit her head, I was trying to make her feel better."

"Yeah right."

"It's true! It didn't mean anything. It was just a pucker."

"Oh please."

"Robin-"

"You're all over her! Touching her, making her laugh, **feeding** her. So get your own girlfriend and get your paws off of mine!" Robin yells at him and walks away.

"Hey listen to me I-" Superboy starts to say to Robin as he walks away from him when bola is thrown at his feet and he falls on his face. "Robin!" he yells out.

"What!?" Robin yells back angry turns around just in time to see Superboy get dragged into the dark forest. "Superboy!" he yells out and runs after him. 'Guys Superboy is in trouble.' He says in the mindlink.

'We're on our way.' Zatanna and Artemis say to him.

'We're too far away.' Red Arrow says to him.

'I can get there.' Kid Flash says to them and runs off.

As soon as Superboy reaches the part of the forest that was filled with trees, he quickly uses his heat vision to cut the rope on his feet and flips up in a fighting stance. Superboy looks around but sees no one.

"Superboy!" Kid Flash yells out as he sees him and runs full force towards him and crashes into it an invisible wall and falls on his back. "ow. That hurt." he mumbles rubbing his head.

"Kid!" Artemis yells out as she picks him up. "Are you alright?" she asks him.

"A little bruised, but I'll be fine."

"Superboy get out here!" Zatanna yells out to him.

As soon as she said that he gets splashed on with a red liquid. "Ew gross." Superboy says trying to whip it off but only making it worse.

"Superboy!" Robin yells out to get his attention.

Superboy tries to teleport but doesn't he gets all red fuzzy sparkling around him as he tries to teleport again and again. "I can't! This stuff isn't letting me!" He yells out trying to get it off.

"Kon!" Artemis yells out punching the shield. "The pylons!" she yells out to him.

Superboy looks around for the pylon and uses his infrared vision and a flash bomb goes off hurting his eyes, he quickly covers his eyes screaming in pain and he gets down on his knees.

"Superboy!" Zatanna yells out and puts her hands together. "Kaerb eht dle-" she stops midword and touches her neck. "Robin." She says groggily, he turns to her. "I think I got stung by a bee." She says and pulls out a red dart and shows it to him. She falls down, knocked out.

"Zatanna!" Robin yells out more ninjas come out and attack everyone.

'Aqualad I have a problem.' Miss Martian says as she stands in front of a giant steel vault door in camouflage mode.

'What is it?' Aqualad asks her as he sits on the vent looking at the hall way making sure that none of the guards saw her.

'The vault door is too heavy for me, I don't know why, but I can't get it open.' Miss Martian says to him.

The alarm starts to go off the lights flashing red.

'Maybe I can do that for you.' Psimon says to them interrupting the mindlink.

"Nah, I'll do it." Tommy terror says as he walks in the hall.

Superboy covers his ears in pain as he hears a high pitch and screams. The ninjas take this chance to wrap him in bolas around his body and he falls down annoyed, he opens his eyes-red and blue iris preventing him to move away. The ninjas start walking towards him, Superboy puts his hand down on the ground using his telekinesis to breaks the pylons and a force to knock all of the ninjas down on their backs including Robin, Artemis and Kid Flash.

Superboy gets up on his knees breaks free of the restraints gets up angry.

"Alright, Superboy! At the count of 3 teleport us away!" Robin yells at him.

Superboy takes off his lead paint shirt and he teleports out and into the vault door he looks around. Artemis and Robin wait Aqualad was knocked out on the floor, Miss Martian next to him, Tommy open the safe door and was about to go in.

'No, no, no. You are not allowed to interfere.' Psimon says in his head. Superboy look at him, he picks his hand using his telekinesis and tosses him away.

Tommy turns to look at him. "You asshole." He says angry and runs towards him and punches him in the stomach, Superboy looks at him and smirks.

Superboy grabs his wrist and twists it-breaking it. "Bad idea." He makes him kneel and in front of him and Superboy smiles. He picks him up and tosses him away to the hall, Tommy gets up and glares at him.

Superboy walks to him, Tommy rushes him tackles him down, Tommy saddles him and begins punching him, Kon puts up this arms to protect his head as he gets punches in the jaw and the head bleeding from his lip and eyebrow. Kon puts his arm around his neck pulling him down to him and bites his right ear drawing blood.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Tommy screams out and Kon rolls him so that he's on top, Tommy kicks him away, holding his ear. "Get off of me!"

Kon laughs and spits out Tommy's blood out of his mouth. "Come on Redneck." He teases.

Tommy goes to punch him, Kon ducks down and punches him in the stomach, then grabs his head slamming it down on his knee breaking his nose. Tommy laid down on the floor bleeding, not moving. Kon kicks him hard on the stomach slamming him on the wall, making a dent.

"SUPERBOY!" Red Arrow yells at him as he and Kid Flash running to him.

Superboy takes a breath his eyes turning normal and he falls down on his ass panting.

"You ok?" kid Flash asks him as he gets don on his knee looking him over, bleeding a little.

"Swell." Superboy says as he turns his head and spits out his blood on the floor.

"Did you get the vial?" red Arrow asks him.

"Oh no not really." he says to them turns Psimon was missing and quickly super speeds in the vault door the air whooshes around them red dust up in the air and he sees Psimon holding the vial Superboy quickly grabs the vial and punches Psimon out. Superboy takes a breath in relieve and inhaling the red dust, his eyes shining red and he smiles.

"Hey!" Red Arrow yells out as he tries to wake up Aqualad.

Superboy walks out of the vault door. "Come on, let's go." He says to them as he throws the vial in the air and caches it, then throws it up again and again and again.

"Dude, could you please not do that?" Red Arrow as to him a little nervous if he were to drop it, they'd all die.

"So sensitive." Superboy says to him as he caches the vial. "I'm gonna go throw it into the sun, brb!" he yells out and teleports out.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kid Flash asks him.

"Where we suppose to throw it into the sun?" Red Arrow asks him not answering his question.

Kid Flash thinks for a second. "No." he says to him, Superboy comes back. "What happen?" Kid Flash asks him as he holds Miss Martian.

"They got beaten up." Superboy says to them and walks to them. "We should get going." He says to them as the alarm continues to blare, walking to them and touch them, teleporting away to the forest. They find Robin trying to wake up Zatanna and Artemis panting tired as and the ninjas on the ground knocked out. "Nice going!" he says exited holding up his hand for Artemis to high five him.

"Nice going? We almost got killed! Mr. Attention spam!" Artemis yells at him.

Superboy scoffs. "This isn't a Tupperware party, it's a little hard to plan."

"The count of three isn't a plan. It's Sesame Street!" Robin yells at him.

"Hey they're knocked out, we're standing, vial in destroyed mission accomplished so it wasn't all that bad." Superboy says to them calm. "Who are these guys anyways?" he says kicking one on his back making sure he was out.

"I don't know, we're not exactly local." Robin says to them.

"But they knew about us, they hit Zatanna with a dart and Superboy with…"

"Some kind of paint." Superboy says holding up his hands red. "It's getting kinda dry. I need a shower. Let's get the hell out of here." He says touching his hair getting hard as if he was wearing gel.

"But what about the ninjas." Kid Flash asks them.

"Fine you can stay I'll shower."

"No, I wanna go home we should get Megan and Kaldur check out." Red Arrow says to him.

"Alright then." Superboy says touches Kid who was holding Miss Martian, then Red Arrow who was holding Aqualad and teleports out.

"What about us!?" Artemis yells out.

Superboy comes back. "Ready?" he asks them.

"Yeah." Robin says to him he puts his hand on Robin's shoulder, who was down on the ground holding Zatanna and Artemis puts her hand on Kon's shoulder and he teleports out.

…**Mount Justice**

"Well that was fun." Superboy says to them. "I'm gonna go shower get this-" he says pointing to his hands, face and hair which still had lead paint on them. "Off me." He walks away to the showers.

Robin rubs Zatanna's cheek to wake her up. "Zatanna, wake up." He says to her, he shakes his head. "Can you help me put her in bed?"

"Yeah." Kid Flash says going to him and picking her up bride style.

"Should we check them in the infirmary?" Artemis asks pointing to Megan and Kaldur.

"I think Megan got brain blasted by Psimon so she'll be fine." Red Arrow says to her.

"So we should check Kaldur in just in case?" Robin asks him.

"You guys do that. I'll take Zee to her room." Kid Flash says and walks away.

"I'll call Batman, tell him we're back." Robin says to them.

…

They team was watching Saw 2 the originals where a lot scarier than the new ones. Zatanna was holding on to Dick's shoulder every once in a while hiding on the crock of his neck closing her eyes. Megan had her hands covering her eyes. Artemis didn't want to admit it up it was getting a little gory for her.

"BOO!" Conner yells out. They all jump out of their skin and scream. He laughs.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Zatanna yells at him getting on her knees throwing the popcorn bowl at him.

Conner shakes his head a little shaking off the popcorn in his hair he walks over to her putting his hands on the couch. "You know when you get angry your nose wrinkles up." he says to her. "It's really sexy." Dick looks up shocked, she sticks her tongue out, he kisses her forehead. "Sorry princess."

"And now we're out of popcorn." Wally says to her.

"I'll make more." Zatanna says and gets off the couch and going around to the kitchen, Conner hops up in between Dick and Roy. Roy puts his feet up on the coffee table, Dick looked annoyed.

"I'll help." Artemis says getting up.

"Honey-" Wally starts.

"You want chips?"

"Please and thank you."

"Who wants to get the hell out of here and patrol Gotham?" Conner asks them.

"Batman doesn't like it when we do that." Dick says to him.

"Since when do you what Batty tells you to do?"

"Conner." Dick says to him.

"Come on!" Conner says getting annoyed.

"No." Dick says to him.

"Sorry dude, I like this movie." Wally says to him.

"Fine, losers. Kladur? Roy? Meg? Patrol on?" Conner asks them smiling.

"No Conner." Kaldur says to him.

"I don't think so." Megan says to him. "Gotham is dangerous."

"Roy?" Conner asks him.

"Just the two of us in **Gotham**? Hell no."

"Fine." He sighs and turns his head to Artemis and Zatanna who were talking Zatanna leaning on the counter and Artemis her arms crossed facing her on the other side. Conner smirks and uses his x-ray vision. His eyes widen slightly and he tilts his head touching Roy's. "Did you know Zatanna had a birthmark on her cheek?" he whispers to Roy, Dick still over hears.

"No she doesn't." Roy says to him, watching the movie.

"Not that cheek." Conner says smiling, Roy turns to look at him then at Zatanna.

Dick turns to look at them too. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" he asks him glaring, Conner just continues to smile. "That is my **girlfriend** you're checking out." He says angry.

"Not just your girlfriend." Conner says to him, Dick smacks him up side the head, Conner chuckles. "Come on Roy, let's go have fun." He says turning to him.

"This is fun." Roy says to him.

"Oh yeah, this is so much fun except you know…boring." Conner says standing up. "Come on. We'll find a couple chicks, we'll use 'em and…discard 'em. That's always fun."

"Okay, I'm in. Not the chick-using part, though." Roy says standing up, Conner raises an eyebrow. "Or... probably not."

Conner smirks. "You good?" he asks him.

Roy looks at himself, jeans and a black shirt. "I'm good."

Conner puts his hand on Roy's neck. "Let's go Red." He says to him, they teleports out and straight to a club.

…

Conner was sitting down in a chair about 3 tequila shorts in front of him. College guys and girls watching throwing money in the middle of the table. Three jock guys on the other side of the table, Roy standing behind Conner, he takes the 3 tequila shorts quickly and sighs. The other guys look at Conner, sweating, eyes gaze, about to puke, one falls down, the other one takes the shot then falls down, the other guy drops down his head on the table.

"Atta boy." Roy says to him and grabs the money then starts counting.

Conner stands up straight and puts a hand on Roy's back. "Come on, we have other college idiots to hustle." He says to him and they start walking out the door.

Roy looks at him and chuckles. "What is up with you?" he asks him.

"Having fun, or did you forget what that was?" Conner says to him and they walk out of the college frat house.

"Actually, I'm tired. Let's go home." Roy says to him.

"Oh come on, I'll get you some coffee." Conner says to him and super speeds off and comes back with a cup of coffee. "Ta-da!"

"Seriously, I'm tired."

"Fine. Downer." He throws the cup away he puts his hand on Roy's shoulder and teleports out.

…**Mount Justice**

"Thanks, I had fun." Roy says with a yawn.

"Me too."

"You should go to sleep."

"I don't sleep." Conner says to him and teleports out.

…

"Oh my god that was so wonderful!" Zatanna says in a purple bikini still wet as she walks in the briefing room. Roy typing in the computer, he looks at them then back at the computer.

"Told ya." Kon says to her chuckles and smiles, he in his red and black bathing suit.

"That was so nice, Kon. That was so great and fun and wonderful."

"S'wonderful?" Kon asks her.

"S'Marvelous." Zatanna says laughing happy.

"Hey! What's going on?" Wally asks them as he walks in with Artemis, Kaldur, Megan and Dick, he looks at them. "You guys went swimming?"

"Yeah it was S'Marvelous." Zatanna says to him.

"Huh?" Artemis asks her confused.

"It's from a movie." She says to her.

"It's raining outside." Dick says to her a little confused.

"We went to Hawaii." Kon says to him smiling.

"Well, Kon...Thanks again." Zatanna says to him.

"Anytime." Kon says to her smiling.

"So much for _my powers aren't a toy_." Roy says to him repeating his exact words as he gets off the computer and stands by the group.

"I was just giving her a ride, Roy. Say the word and I'll take you anywhere." Kon says to him, slightly flirting.

"Hilarious." Roy says to him and rolls his eyes walks back to the computer.

"I also got a girls phone number and that reminds me, I have a party to get to, I need clothes." He says to them and walks off. "I have to go lots to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Wally asks him.

"Not being bored." Kon says back and walks off.

"Well that was a little weird." Dick says to the group.

"Completely." Wally says to him.

"Alright I found it." Roy says to them, they turn to him confused. "The building that had the virus was built by…you're not you're going to believe this. Lex Luthor." He says looking at the computer.

"Really?" Dick says walking close to him reading. "In Russian?"

"Yeah." Roy says to him, something beeps and he brings it up. "Ok that stuff that got thrown at him, was lead paint." He says he reads the results.

"Really?" Dick asks him. "I guess we know why he couldn't teleport he was being jammed by it."

"Yeah why is that?" Wally asks not understanding it.

"Everything has a weakness it's the law of nature." Zatanna says to him.

"Tell me did that make more sense in your head or when you said it out loud." Artemis says to her.

"To me it was equally confusing." Wally says.

"Huh?" Roy says and they all look at him. "There's Kryptonite all over the place."

"How do you know that?" Megan asks him.

"Kryptonite has specific radiation energy." Dick answers her.

"So what?" Wally says, they look at him. "Conner's isn't exactly vulnerable to that stuff."

"Oh god." Dick whispers.

"What?" Zatanna, Wally, Megan and Kaldur ask him.

"Oh no." Red Arrow says to him understanding what he was talking about.

"Maybe."

"But…is that possible?"

"Well he's been acting-he said that he's been feeling-the other day." Dick stammers, Roy nods understanding what he was talking about.

"Okay, we're trying to jump on your thought train here, Dick, but you're moving a little too fast for us." Zatanna says to him.

"He was in the building, he looked **everywhere**." Dick says to them trying to make them understand. They looked confused.

"Conner was exposed to it. He's on red Kryptonite." Roy says to them.

"What?!" They yell out worried.

"Alright, uh, we have to find him, call the league, Superman or somebody." Kaldur says to them. They look at him worried. "Now!" he yells at them they flinch and they start to move around trying to located him using his com link.

"Should we be worried?" Megan asks him.

"No." Kaldur says to him.

…**strip club**

"I'm worried." Clark says wearing casual jeans and shirt standing outside looking at the building that said _Boom Boom_ in neon lights.

"Oh come on Clark, kids fool around all the time." Hal Jordon says to him also wearing casual jeans and shirt and starts walking up the building. "No need to get worried…**yet**."

"I'm sure Conner is fine." Diana says to them wearing a blue dress with her red boots. "Let's go inside." She says and starts walking.

"Is that even allowed?" Hal says as he walks after her they enter the strip club and see a lot of women and only a couple of men. "And you know, they could be wrong."

"Okay, I'm not saying that the Team is wrong. I'm just saying that I **hope** they're wrong, you know?" Clark says to him.

"Oh Hera." Diana says a covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ooh!" Clark says shocked mouth wide open.

"Whoa!" Hal says blinking rapidly making sure that what he was seeing was real.

"Hope... dashed." Clark says.

Conner is dancing on top of the stage to Sexy and I know it LMAO. All the woman and men are whistling and cheering. He takes off his shirt and swings it around in the air. They start throwing money at him on the stage. He throws his shirt on the crowed. They yell out screaming jumping up and down.

"What do we do?" Hal asks him.

"I have no idea." Clark says shocked.

"We could wait until he finishes." Diana suggests. They turn to her. "That was a joke."

Hal turns back to Conner who was about to take off his pants. "Clark, Clark, Clark." Hal says as he tries to get his attention.

"Oh no!" Clark says and runs up passing many women and men on his way.

"Kal!" Conner yells out happy.

"Let's go."

"Oh come on take off your shirt." Conner says pulling his shirt up revealing his abs on his stomach, the women and men start cheer even more.

"No!" Clark yells out pulling his shirt down grabbing Conner's hand and pulling him off the stage. "Let's go." Everyone starts booooing.

"Oh Clark you are such a downer." Conner says as they walk the out the building.

"Hey what do you thinking-" a touch muscular tattooed black man starts angry.

"He's 16." Clark says to him, the guy quickly gets out of gets out of the way.

"I had fun!" Conner yells out. Hal and Diana follow him out the strip club. Conner was laughing as he walked out of the building. "You are such a prude."

"Hey kid, think you could shut up for a minute?" Hal asks him annoyed.

"Think you could shove that ring up your ass?"

"Kon-el could you take us to Mount Justice." Wonder woman asks him.

"What's the magic word?"

"Urgh!" Hal says extremely annoyed.

"No, I don't think 'urgh' is the magic word, if one would **call** it a word. And even then it's certainly not a magic one." Kon says to him.

"We don't have time for this." Diana says to him.

"There is always time to be considerate of others, Diana."

"Oh, please!" Hal yells out.

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Kon says to them and grabs them then teleport out.

…**Mount Justice**

"Aw man, I forgot my shirt." Conner moans as soon as they arrive.

"I'm sorry Kon." Clark says to him and they step away from him.

"For what?"

Aqualad and Megan both throw two bucks of red _lead_ paint at him Conner turns just in time to wave his had using his telekinesis to throw the paint back at them, showering them with the lead paint.

"That was a bad idea." Robin says.

"I told you." Kid Flash says.

"What the hell guys?" Kon asks them looking at them confused.

Batman, Robin, Diana, Hal, Clark, Aqualad, Megan, Kid Flash and Artemis.

"We're just trying to help." Artemis says to him.

"Help?" he asks him confused. "In case you don't know this is my confused face." He says pointing to his face.

"Conner you've been poised by red Kryptonite." Clark says to him.

"Red what?" Conner asks him even more confused.

"Yeah, green Kryptonite affect us physically, the red affects us emotionally. It lowers our inhibitions make us do things we normally wouldn't."

"That explains the strip club." Conner says shrugging.

"What strip club?" Batman asks them.

"Don't ask." Hal mumbles.

"It's affecting your mind. It's changed your personality." Clark says to him.

"So everything I've been doing and saying is because the red Kryptonite?" Conner asks him.

"Yes."

"That's so cool." He says smiling.

"Conner." Clark says to him a little angry.

"But I thought Kryptonite didn't affect me."

"No **green** Kryptonite doesn't affect you, we don't know about the red or any of the others for that matter."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I think if we can run an experiment and-" Batman starts.

"Experiment?" Conner asks him angry.

"That not what he meant." Superman says to him.

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he meant Kal. And if you think I'm going to be your guinea pig then you obviously don't know me very well." Conner says getting angry then looks at them. "I just wish I would have found it sooner!" he says smiling, they look at him shocked. "But hey, if you guys want to waste your life in this cave hole, that's your problem. I'm through being a superhero."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Batman says to him and he pulls out a gun and shoots at Conner a red beam Conner gets hit and knocked back on his face.

"Bruce!" Clark and Diana yell out.

"I saw an opening." Batman says to them.

Diana and Clark run to Conner trying to pick him up.

"Are you alright?" Clark asks him.

"Kon?" Diana asks him.

Conner turns and uses his telekinesis shoving everyone against the cave's wall and ceiling. "What the hell is wrong with you people!" he yells angry. He uses his telekinesis disassembling the gun that Batman was about to use on him again. "Nope, shame on you."

"Conner we are just trying to help." Wonder woman says to her.

"Help me? You can't even help yourself."

"Conner you have to understand-"

"You never even wanted me around in the first place. I was just something you could experiment on."

"That is not true!" Clark yells at him.

Both Clark and Conner cover their ears in pain and everyone falls down on the floor hearing an ultra-sonic beep. Conner's eyes turn red he stands up, they all look at him and back off scared. "That wasn't very nice." He says to them annoyed then teleports out red dust appears and disappears.

"What the hell was that!?" Artemis yells out.

"That was…kinda scary." Kid Flash says.

"This is your fault!" Superman yells out at Batman. "You couldn't wait a minute?"

"It doesn't matter, we have to find Conner." Wonder woman says to him. "With his abilities, he could really hurt someone."

"How are we going to find him?" Aqualad asks him.

"He's Superboy, if he doesn't want to be found, he wouldn't be." Robin says to them.

…**Gotham **

Kon walks around shirtless in the filthy street, homeless people everywhere. He holds his head, it hurt, not a punch kinda of hurt a stinging or something…headache? As he steps into the corner of the streetlight, Kon gets ambushed by a street gang.

"New in town, right?" a guy says to him.

Kon continues walking the guys continue to follow him.

"You got that new in town look." Another guy says to him.

"This is a dangerous part of town this time of night for little boy, you know?" the guys say to him, they chuckle. "Lots of people down here try and take advantage of a situation like that."

"Especially if you don't have any money, shirt or place to stay." Another guy says to him.

"We might be able to help, keeping you warm."

Kon stops and turns to them. "Warm is my middle name." Kon says to them.

"Come and get it pretty boy." A guy says to him. The guys take out their guns and knife Kon looks at them bored, he super speeds knocking every one of them down.

A guy gets up to shoot Kon, he kicks him in the stomach knocking him out, he looks down at the knocked out 8 guys and sees a long leather jacket he leans down and takes his jacket plus his keys and wallet. "Now I got money and a place to stay." Kon says to them and smiles. "I think I'm gonna like it here." He says to them as he puts on the jacket and walks away.

…

**Based on Smallville Red and Scion.**

**Review! **


	13. Red K 2

**Gotham…nightclub**

At a nightclub people dancing inside flashing lights, loud music, Kon is dancing, red muscle shirt black letters _I'm unstoppable_ and jeans, drifting from girl to guy to girl. He dances up to a girl, and he wraps his arms around her waist. The guy stops and stares while Kon rubs himself against the girl.

"Who the Fuck do you think you are?!" the guy yells out getting angry.

"I'm Kon." He says to him.

"That's my girlfriend." The guy says to him pulling him from his front of his shirt.

"Sorry I don't care." Kon says to him smiling.

"Billy! Do something!" the girl says to him.

"Yeah, Billy, do something!" Kon says to him teasing. "Like this!" he head-butts him and laughs.

The girl pushes him and Kon elbows her in the face. Billy gets up and tries to hit Kon, but he deflects him and he stumbles into a guy behind him staring a fight. Then the guy hits anther guy and another guy slowly spreads to others, Kon keeps dancing to the music, while throwing the occasional punch or kick.

…**G.P.D building **

"A nightclub fight?" Superman asks Batman as he stands the edge of building.

"Superboy started." Batman says to him Jim Gordon standing next to him.

"How do you know that?"

"Security cameras."

"Are you telling me that your son did it?" Jim Gordon asks him.

"Brother, he's…he's not himself." Superman says to him.

"So somebody with your powers is out there _no himself_? That's great."

"I'll find him." Superman says to him and starts to fly off.

"Superman, he doesn't want to be found. Let me help."

"I know but if you find him, he'll hurt you."

"I can handle myself."

"I know you **think** you can but you should stay away from him. I'm serious, stay away from this." Superman says to him, then he turns to Gordon. "Please if your police officers find him, tell them to not engage. He's dangerous." He files off.

"What are you going to do?" Gordon asks Batman.

"I'm going to go find him. Tell your men to stand down." Batman says to him, and he jumps off the building.

…**LexCorp**

"But it was appropriate to celebrate and be glad, for this, your brother, was dead, and is alive again. He was lost, and is found." Lex Luthor says as he looks at a video of Kon-El fighting a bunch of gangsters not caring if he'd break them, all the while smiling.

"Sir?" Mercy asks him a little confused.

"The prodigal son returns." He says to her. "I want him here now, bring him to me."

"Right away sir." Mercy says to him and walks away.

Lex rewinds the video of him Kon fight and smiles.

**Gotham…night**

Kon is walking in the sidewalk people talking passing by, he was wearing black button up shirt, black jeans, and black leather jacket he walks by a Luxury auto and looks at it, glass windows, and sees a silver MV-Augusta F4CC and goes to take a closer look by the window and smiles. He leaves teleports to a store grabs a black bag, teleports out and sees some ATM machines he breaks them with his own fists putting the money in the bags smiling. The zips it back up and leaves back to the Auto shop.

"I like this bike. How much is it?" Kon asks the woman.

A woman, blonde 20 some, short skirt, blue blazer and light blue undershirt, she looks at him. "If you have to ask, you can't afford it."

"Try me." Kon says to her.

"14,000." The woman says to him.

Kon whistles and opens up his black bag. "This should cover it." he says to her as she shows her the money.

"Let's go take it for a test drive." Kon says smirking at her.

…**woman's apartment **

Kon ended the kiss and roughly pushed the blonde so he could remove both of their shirts. After fumbling a little he decides to just tear open her shirt finally sits up slightly and takes off his shirt and throws it somewhere behind him. He went after the woman's skirt pulling it off throwing it away tearing her panties.

Kon caress, touch, and kiss making the woman shudder. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as Kon licks her bottom lip, asking for entrance. The woman gladly opened for him, his tongue quickly invaded her moist cavern and she soon joined in to play.

Kon's hands roamed and touched the woman's bare skin, tracing the slight muscles under the skin. The woman breaks the kiss to let her mouth roam lower. He didn't let her he pushes her back up kissing her and he lowered himself explore her body, he kissed, nipped, and sucked on her neck, leaving marks.

The woman tilted her head, give Kon more room to explore while he unbuttoned his own pants.

The blonde leaned back and smiled slightly as she enjoyed herself while Kon continued to kiss every inch of her body neck, shoulder, nipples, stomach while she laid there, panting and sweating for him. Kon pulled his pants down with his boxers.

Kon's warm breath on her ear gave her chills and she spread her legs and wrapped around his waist. Without much warning, Kon slammed into her, hard and fast.

She screamed. "Ohgodyes!"

Kon didn't seem to notice or care. He wrapped her legs high on his torso and grabbed her hips and pulling her into him harder. There would be bruises in the morning.

"Ungh, you wanna come so bad, don't you baby?"

"Oh, God YES!" the woman screams, Kon trusted in and out in and out over and over. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!" she screams over and over every time.

They rolled around in the bed, her on top bouncing up and down on top of him, him on top of her thrusting in and out, screaming, grunting, moaning, yelling, and groaning. She climaxed about 5 times and he finally climaxed and he pulled out of her, she pants, passing out.

Kon sits up holding his head, he was getting another headache. He grabbed his clothes put them on and teleported out to the sun, getting bathed in the yellow sun solar rays. Feeling better by the minute.

…

Mercy and Kon walking out of a bar at night in Gotham.

"I guess we could go somewhere and talk, but I'm not much of a talker. I'm more of a doer." Kon says to her.

"I think you might have misunderstood my intentions." Mercy says to him as they stop walking.

"No, I think you misunderstood mine." Kon says to him, he grabs her right prosthetic arm. "That arm of yours, it's not real. Will it hurt if I tear it out?"

Mercy backs away from him, taking her arm back. "Kon-El."

"How do you know my name? I don't think I told you." Kon says to her glaring backing her up against the brick wall.

Mercy calms herself down. "We are well aware of who you are and what you can do. We know you have been experiencing some…difficulties. We think we can help bring some order back to your life."

"**We** do, do we? Who is we, and why do they know me when I don't know fuck about you?" he says to her angry his eyes turning red.

"Green, is my favorite color. I look good in diamonds and I love riding in limousines." Mercy says to him smiling as a black limousine drives up to them. Kon turns around as the driver gets off and opens the back door of a black limousine from waiting. "Kon, can we talk?" she asks him.

Kon turns back to Mercy. "I like black and do things my way." He says to her turns walking away.

Mercy sighs a little relieved. "Lex Luthor wishes to speak with you."

"Tell him to kiss my clone ass." Kon says to her and teleports out.

…**Wayne mansion**

"Next up, Billionaire Bruce Wayne is set to attend Gotham Children's Hospital Gala. And in Sports, Gators kick off a new season with tonight's home game." The reporter says on Tv and Bruce turns it off, Dick looks up at him as he eats his cereal.

"I will?" Bruce asks Alfred.

"Yes, Bruce Wayne will be there to enjoy." Alfred says to him, Dick laughs. "You as well Master Richard."

"What? No we have to find Conner, he's out there somewhere."

"We can't." Bruce says to him.

"Must I remind you every day?" Alfred asks him. "For the Batman to remain under the radar, Bruce Wayne must occasionally venture above it." he says as he walks away.

"I hate it when he plays that card." Dick says as he crosses his arms, pouting.

"Me too." Bruce says as he drinks his coffee.

…**Arkham Asylum**

"Wh-what are you?" a man says scared for his life as he backs up to a wall.

"My Card." The Joker says to him showing him a joker card and starts laughing for no reason.

"No no get away from-!" he starts to yell out but Joker throws the card at him going right throw his forehead getting stuck in the middle. The Joker laughs and laughs and it echoes throughout the halls of Arkham Asylum.

…**BatCave**

Alfred walks in the BatCave as Bruce and Dick are working to find Conner somewhere in Gotham.

"Maybe he moved." Dick suggests.

"Or maybe he's just hiding, until some disaster comes up." Bruce says to him, Alfred coughs. "I know Alfred, time for swinging bachelor Bruce Wayne to put on the party hat."

"Rest assured Master Bruce, you're never far from the bat cave, with the modern miracle of the Bat Wave." He says as he shows him the cell phone.

…**Gala**

"Oh Mister Wayne your contribution to this hospital new wing is astonishing, remarkable really." A man says to him as he shakes his hand.

"My mother started this foundation and I will more than happy to continue her work."

"You mother would be proud."

"Hi, sorry to interrupt." Dick says as he walks up to them. "Could you come with me? My bow tie and I aren't seeing eye to eye." He says to Bruce.

"Kids, totally helpless. Excuse me." Bruce says smiling to the group of people they smile backand they walk away. "You have something?" he asks Dick.

"Arkham escape." Dick says to him as he pulls up the phone for him to see.

"Joker's behind it."

"Are you sure? It could be Conner."

"Conner's rebellious, not crazy."

"I'd beg a differ." Dick mumbles.

…**Arkham Asylum**

"Theatrical kinda of guy isn't he?" Robin asks as he sits up on the roof as he watches a jack in a box sing its tune and it pops up exploding.

"Always has been." Batman says to him and jumps down into a window, Robin follows his lead.

They walk around the halls of Arkahm sticking to the shadows. They could hear Joker laughing away, crashing and screams. They see a man in a white coat and they walk to him quietly. They turn him around he had a big smile on his face. Batman and Robin look at each other.

"You're not the one I wanted." Joker says to them as he hides up on the ceiling.

"We disappointing you Joker? Good." Robin says to him.

"What are you doing?" Batman asks him.

"Just some laughing gas, drag." Joker says jumping down and looks around. "But where is the other one?" he says as he looks around.

"Who?" Robin asks him.

"The pretty one, I'd love to cut that boy."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asks him.

"Don't worry boyBlunder I'll always have you in my heart." Joker says as he puts his hand on his chest, near his heart. "Oh well, time to put a smile on your faces!" He yells as he takes out a squirt gun. "Say Cheese!" he laughs. Batman reacts and throws out a batarang at it breaking it. "That wasn't funny." He says sadly.

"And I am out of patience!" Batman says to him as he walks to him.

"This was going to be a coming out party. You ruined it! How do you expect me to spread mirth and whimsy without a proper coming out party?!" Joker yells out at him.

"We're putting you back in your cage." Batman says to him.

"What are you really scared of Bats? Not being able to save BoyBrat in time? Failing to save this cesspool of a city? Me...IN A THONG?"

Somebody else starts laughing. "Now that was funny." Kon says as he appears behind him. "You really are nuts."

"You're home!" Joker yells out and starts laughing bouncing up and down. "My sweet boy."

"I told you, I'd show."

"We are so good together." Joker says as he pats Kon on the head.

"No." Robin says as he looks at Conner. He was wearing, jeans, a red button up shirt, black and red jacket suit and black tie.

"Yes!" Joker yells out. "You dirty rat! You killed my brother! My sister! My daughter! She's my sister and my daughter!" he laughs randomly.

"Let the good times roll!" Kon yells out as he picks up Batman and Robin using his telekinesis and pins them against the wall.

"For god sakes stop!" Batman yells out to him.

Kon flicks his finger slamming him into another wall. "Don't tell me what to do." he says to him.

Joker laughs. "DO IT AGAIN! Do it again! Do it again!" he yells out laughing.

…

They were all gathered in the fun room, the guards, doctors and orderlies where sitting down shaking while Batman and Robin are up on the ceiling unable to move, the crazies waiting around for Kon and Joker.

"Oh, you know, it's your coming out party. Shouldn't the first kill be yours?" Joker says as he gives him the knife.

Kon sighs. "This is too easy. It's boring. I want to do something bigger." he says as he holds a scalpel in his hand.

"Count me in." Joker says to him.

"You know, if RK does this to me, wonder what would happen to Kal?" he wonders out loud.

"Huh?" Joker asks him confused.

"But first, I need to clean house." Kon says he lets down Batman and Robin gently, Joker looks at him not happy. "Listen up scumbags!" Kon yells out, everybody looks at him. "You know who I am and you know what I can do! Go back to your cages and you might **just might** live to tell your therapist about this little episode but touch these people and I swear your own mothers won't even recognize you!"

"No! No! No! NO! You ruin everything!" Joker yells out angry and takes out a pen out his jacket pocket and press it. "This will make me feel better." He says laughing.

"Cover your mouths!" Batman yells out as the green smoke starts to spreads.

Kon takes in a big breath taking in the whole smoke swallowing it all in a matter of seconds and he burps a little green smoke. "Ugh, that was gross." He waves his hand throwing Joker against the wall, knocking him out.

Killer Croc walks up to him. "Croc isn't going back to his cage in this zoo again." He says to him.

Croc rushes him, Kon stands still and Croc punches him, over and over and over and over while Kon stood still, blase. He takes a step back and punches him harder then the last times braking his own knuckles and fingers. He screams out in pain and punches him with his other hand Kon grabs it he twists it breaking it, Croc was on his knees in pain.

"Say good night Croc." Kon says to him kicks him in his chest throwing him across the room and into a wall, knocking him out. "Anybody else!?" he yells out looking around at the psychos. They grumble and start walking back to their cages. "Good boys and girls." He says to them, Kon sighs. "Let's go." He says to Batman and Robin he puts a hand on each of their shoulder and teleports out to the front yard.

Police cops everywhere, they point their guns at them, Batman puts up his hand telling them to stop, Gordon runs up to them.

"Don't shoot!" Gordon yells out for everyone to stop. "How did it go?"

"It was…" Batman starts.

"Interesting." Robin says to him as he looks over at Conner go takes off his jacket suit and tie.

"Why Kon?" Batman asks him.

Kon shrugs. "I got bored." He says to him.

"You really have gone insane."

"That's not very nice."

In a blink of an eye Batman throws him 6 blue kryptonite shuriken, 2 of them get stuck in his arm, 1 on his stomach, another on his leg , he dodges the rest doing a back flip.

Kon looks up at him eyes red. "You're going to pay for that."

Gordon signals for the other police officers and SWAT teams to shoot at Kon, but before they do he teleports out, they miss. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Gordon yells out and they stop a little confused, they weren't used to dealing with super-humans. Insane, psychotic, twisted yes but not super powers.

"Does that boy scare you as much as he scares me?" Gordon asks him, Batman turns to him. "I mean never mind what his powers are. You just meet him." Gordon pauses for a second. "I mean he looks like a normal kid smart, attractive but when he looks at you…it's like you're an ant and he's just deciding whether or not rip your legs off."

"Yeah, something like that." Batman says to him as he presses a button on his utility belt and the car drives itself up. "Robin." He says to him and they hop on the batcar.

…

"I think this is the first time, we've actually gotten out of a gala without bailing in the middle." Dick says as they exit a museum and walking down the steps.

"Yeah." Bruce says as he walks besides him.

"What?" Dick asks him with a sigh, he'd know Bruce for a long time which meant he knew when Bruce thought there was something suspicions about something.

"Don't you think that's strange?"

"Oh come on Bruce don't be paranoid."

"Right." Bruce says.

Then puts his smiles on for cameras as they flash on his face then he puts an arm around Dick, Dick smiles at the cameras, he waves, smiling, walking to the car as Alfred waited for them, pausing every other step. The sound of an arrow striking, the arrow was fired above and behind Bruce right on his shoulder and passed through his back so the point sticks out the front of his jacket. He looked shocked, falls and Dick catches him.

"Bruce!?" Dick yells out as he panics a little and a group of people gathering around them.

"Holy crap! That's Bruce Wayne!"

"Call 911!" someone yells out.

"Alfred Help!" Dick yells out as Alfred comes running out of the car to help them.

Behind a neon sign atop a nearby building, Kon look down at them. "Bullseye." He mumbles.

…**Gotham Hospital**

Bruce had his shirt and suit cut off a doctor putting a bandage over his hole in the shoulder after he had taken out the arrow.

"There." The doctor says to him as he puts tape over bandage. "Not too much blood here." The doctor says to him.

"I heal pretty fast. I should be alright." Bruce says to him.

"Well alright." He looks over at the arrow in the tray and picks it up and smells it a little. "I'm going to run this over to pathology, in Gotham you never know."

"Thank you doctor." Bruce says to him.

"Thank you." Alfred says to him.

"You're welcome." The doctor says to him and leaves with the arrow.

"I'm just glad Conner's such a suck shot." Dick says as he looks at Bruce.

"You sure it was him?" Alfred asks them.

"Well, I've narrowed down my list of one suspect." Dick says to him.

"Right well, we should start looking for him, anyway." Bruce says as he gets up as he stumbles a little.

"Okay, you've been a real klutz today. You need-"

"Not good." Bruce says and falls back on the bed, unconscious.

…

"We're running some tests." The doctor says to Alfred and Dick as they look at him concerned.

"He's burning up." Alfred says to him.

"As soon as we know what it is, we'll give him the antibodies, but until then the icepacks will have to do." the doctor tells him, they nod. "I have to go, I have other patients."

"Yes, please go." Alfred says to him and he leaves the room.

"It's poison." Bruce mumbles. "I can feel it."

"I'll call the League. Get them here."

"I'll stay here and run my own analyzes with the batcave's help." Alfred says to him. "It has all the known toxins on file, mystical or otherwise. I'll contact you immediately."

"You're going to be okay." Dick says to Bruce as he touches his shoulder.

"Go." Bruce says to him.

…

Kon is dancing around in his new apartment, black cargo jeans and a blue shirt that said _I am currently unsupervised! I know, it freaks me out too. __**But the possibilities are endless**__!_ in white letters then in red letters. He grabs an x box control and starts playing Call of duty: Black ops while music keeps blares in the background, the game on mute.

Robin turns off the stereo, Kon turns around.

"Thought I'd stop by." Robin says to him.

"Is he dead yet?" Kon asks him a little to exited, tossing the control on the couch looking at him.

"He's not gonna die. It was a good try, though. You're plan?"

"Uh-huh. I looked it up on Google, said it was wicked painful."

"There's a cure."

"Damn. What is it?" Kon says a little disappointed.

"Wonder Woman's healing ray."

"Aw I was kinda hoping it was broken or something. You guys always use it up." Kon says to him, Robin glares at him. "Nice death glare, Brucy sure has taught you a lot huh? Why not just let him die? You afraid to live without him? You're just in his shadow Dick, always will be." He pauses. "Until he croaks." he shrugs.

"You don't know anything."

"I know you love him. That you're his **loyal son** who has never been allowed to truly help, never permitted to save him from himself. It's actually a pretty old story, ancient really. But hey it's flattering, such devotion." Kon says to him smirking, Robin takes out a blue knife. "Oh, pretty, think that's gonna hurt me?" He asks him.

Robin runs up to him, Kon doesn't bother to dodge until it cuts down clean down his chest and he teleports out across the room and touches his chest bleeding.

"Not a problem." Robin says to him.

"Well, look at you. All dressed up in big brother's clothes."

"Yeah, I realized that I was just holding back that I could save you, but you've crossed a line." Robin says to him.

"This is my favorite shirt Dick." Kon says to him looking at his cut up shirt then up at him he pauses to look at him. "I don't know, even with that? Think you can beat me?"

"Try me." Robin says to him.

"Okay then. Give us a kiss."

Robin runs up and Kon teleports out but Robin looks behind him as Kon is about to punches him and elbows him the face jaw. Robin turns and swings the blue knife Kon puts up his arms and he gets cut. They punch, kick, dodge, block each other, Kon's powers fading as he stood next to the blue kryptonite. Kon grabs his throat picks him up and pushes him down, he stands above him and is about to punch him down, Robin rolls away, Kon punches the floor instead.

"Aw crap!" Kon yells out as he rubs his bleeding knuckles, not even a crack on the floor.

"Not getting tired are you? I'm just starting to feel it." Robin teases him.

They fight some more, punching, Robin stabs him in his thigh, Kon kicks him in the head.

"Son of a bitch!" he yells out as he gets down hand on his thigh.

"Give up." Robin says as he bleeds from his forehead. "I'm better at this than you are."

Kon laughs hysterically. "Oh come on! A few scratches never hurt anyone." He says to him and runs up to him rushing him Robin tries to jump, but Kon grabs his cape and they both fall together through a window, landing on a terrace. Kon starts coughing as he looks down at himself he had a glass stuck in his side and he pulls it out with a grunt.

Robin flips up knife in his hand, there was no way he was letting it go. Kon stands up and spits out blood. "See what happens when you wear capes." He says smiling bleeding.

"Shut up!"

"Not much for talking tonight are ya?" Kon asks him. "Isn't that what you're good at? Not feeling _Aster_ are ya?" he mocks.

Robin grabs Kon and starts kneeing him in the stomach, Kon grabs him from his shoulder pushes him away to the edge Robin manages to gain his balance. Kon jumps up on the edge and Robin swings the blue knife, Kon dodges it, Robin keeps swing it around and Kon keeps on dodging it, ducking, blacking, pulling away until Kon grabs his arm holding the knife pulling him up to the edge.

"Man, I'm going to miss this." Kon says to him smiling ready to throw him 50 feet down.

"Not as much as me." Robin tells him, he breaks Kon's grip and plunges the blue kryptonite knife into Kon's abdomen. Both of them looked stunned for a moment, then he twists the knife, so he couldn't take it out.

Kon groans then weakly, but smiling. "You did it." he says to him.

"Let's get you home." Robin says to him, Kon punches Robin away from him down to the terrace.

"Oh, you know me better than that." Kon says smirking looks down as a truck comes up the street. "Daddy's gonna be so disappointed in you. Shoulda been there, Dickie, quite a ride."

"Conner don't." Robin says to him as he sits up from the ground.

Kon smiles and falls backward off the edge and lands in the back of a moving truck. Robin scrambles to the wall and sees Kon's body, unmoving, ride away. "Damn it." He mumbles to himself and runs out of the room and straight out to the street looking for the truck when his com buzzes. "Yeah?" he answers it. "He is? Thank god." He mumbles. "I'll be right there."

…**LexCorp**

"I have an appointment with Lex Luthor." Kon says to the lady up in the reception as he holds his stomach blue kryptonite knife still inside him, still bleeding, bruises on his jaw, head, his chest cut still bleeding.

"Are you alright?" the lady asks him.

"Bleeding to death, Lex Luthor." He says to her, he starts coughing up blood, he looks at it and feels something down his side he puts his other hand touching his side pulls out his hand and looks at it, blood. "Now would be good." He says to her and passes out on the floor.

"Security!" the lady yells out.

…

"The bones are set, and the damage to his kidneys is repairable." A doctor tells Lex Luthor as Kon is asleep in his pod this time it was laying down rather than standing up, his white uniform on, with a couple of red blood stains on it, he still has a couple of bruises on his face. "But the head trauma, its…well it's severe. You know if he was human I'd be wondering why he was still alive at all."

"But?" Lex asks him as he takes a glance over at Kon.

"He'll be fine within a couple of hours." The doctor says to him. "The blood loss was severe." He adds.

"And the red Kryptonite?"

"Since we took out the knife out, the red kryptonite has left his system." The doctor tells him.

"Approximately when will he regain consciousness?"

"Give him 20 hours maybe less."

"Good, give me an update every 30 minute and I want him moved before he wakes up do you understand me?" Lex says to him serious voice.

"Yes sir." He says a little scared.

"He doesn't like the pod, I want him moved to my house." He says to him.

"Yes, of course sir."

"Good." He says to him and he stands in front of Kon's looking down at him and touches the glass. "Mercy?"

"Yes sir?" Mercy asks as she stands behind him waiting patiently.

"Prepare a room for him."

"Right away sir."

"You'll be alright son."

…**Batcave**

"Why would you do that!?" Superman yells at him.

"I just wanted to bring him back." Dick says to him as Alfred stiches up his forehead.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he kinda took off." Dick says to him.

"Took off? You stabbed him and he took off?" he asks him confused.

"No he kinda…fell."

"Fell?"

"Off the edge." Dick says as he motions with his hand.

"Of the building?"

"Yeah, into a moving truck. I tried catching up but then you called me."

"I have to go find him." Superman says and takes off.

"I'm really sorry."

"Master Richard."

"Yes Alfred?" Dick says a little scared that he was going to get yelled out by him.

"You did the right thing."

"Thanks."

"Now stop fidgeting I don't want to leave a scar."

…**Luthor Mansion**

Conner stirs in his sleep and opens his eyes to see Lex Luthor looking at him he sits up quickly.

"It's alright, you're fine." Lex says to him, trying to calm him down.

"Where I'm I?" Conner says as he looks around.

"You're in my house." Lex says to him, Conner looks at him. "You came to me, remember?"

"Yeah…I did a lot of bad things." He mumbles look down at himself, he was wearing pajamas. "Did you undress me?"

"No Mercy did."

"Right." Conner says to him and gets off the bed. "Where's my clothes?"

"Check the closet." Lex says to him.

Conner walks over to the closet and opens it. "So? You think you can bribe me with clothes?" he says as he sees all the clothes a teenage boy would wear. "I'm not a chick dude." He says as he turns to look at him.

"I know that, I just figured you might like variety." Lex says to him. Conner turns back and pulls out a shirt. "That's silk."

"What are you doing? I'm not on red kryptonite anymore."

"I know that too."

Conner sighs and puts the shirt back in and looks through the clothes, flipping through them. "So what do you want?"

"You've got a lot to learn about tact, young man. But you speak your mind. That's good. It'll take you far." Lex says to him as he looks at him, Conner takes out a black shirt that in yellow letters that said_ I should come with a warning label._ "What you did in Island of Borada that was-"

Conner chuckles and takes off his pajamas pants off, not caring if he saw him or not. "What? Astonished that I'm such a blatantly aggressive offspring. " he says to him as he puts on blue jeans.

"Not at all."

Conner turns to him, looking at him. "Ok seriously what do you want?"

"Your powers are growing."

"So what?"

"The doctors tell me, they say that your Kryptonian genes are replacing your human genes."

"So…I'm becoming full kryptonian?" Conner asks smiling.

"Nothing good about that, remember Match?"

"So I'm going to go psychotic?"

"I can help you. If you'll let me." Lex says to him.

"I'd rather not." Conner says and walks away to the door.

"They'll lock you up." Lex starts and Conner looks at him confused and a little angry, he didn't like being told that he was going to get locked up anywhere. "The League I mean, once they figure out that your powers are out of control and that you can't control them but I can help you stabilize your DNA-"

"Shut up." Conner snaps at him.

"You know it's true, which is why you haven't told them about the other incidents."

"What are you spying on me? It's a little creepy even for you." Conner says to him.

"What really surprised the doctors and even me really was the Teleportation and the Telekinesis, and they what do you call it? Astral projection? How do you do that by the way?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your father."

"I'm your science project."

"You're still my son."

"Don't call me that." Conner says to him, unable to hide his hurt.

"But that's what you are." Lex says as to him. "You're welcome to stay here if you want, after what Robin did to you, must be a strain in the relationship."

"Go to hell." Conner says as he teleports out.

"Interesting power." Lex says to himself. "He'll come around."

…**Mount Justice**

"I can't believe you stabbed him!" Megan says to him angry.

"I was a reflex, he was gonna throw me off the roof!" Robin yells back at her.

"He cares about you!"

"He tried to throw me off a 50 feet high building!"

"He's your brother!"

"He deserved it!"

"And he's fine." Conner says to them as he appears.

The Team turns Red arrow and Artemis take out blue kryptonite tip arrows, Kid Flash and Zatanna hold flash bombs in their hands ready to throw them at him, Aqualad takes out his Water-Bearers and Robin takes out a blue kryptonite knife.

"What do you want?" Red Arrow says as he points his arrow at him.

"To come home." Conner says to them.

"Megan read his mind." Aqualad says to her.

Megan's eyes glow green as he gets inside his head, Conner let's her in like an open book. "He's Conner!" she says exited and runs up to hug him, Conner hugs her back. "You're here! You're really here! You're back!" she yells out happy.

Wally runs up to them and hugs him too, Megan still hugging him. "Thank god dude. You where freaking us out!"

"Freaked myself out too." Conner says as he puts an arm around Wally waist.

"So no more red Kryptonite?" Zatanna asks him as she walks over to them a little scared.

"Nope, when Robin stabbed me, my powers went all dead and the kryptonite left my system." Conner says to her.

Zatanna hugs him and kisses his cheek. "I'm so glad Robin stabbed you."

"Yeah." Conner says smiling. "But you know, try not to do it again. It really hurt."

"Keep that in mind next time you try to kill me." Robin says to him.

"Come on Dick, don't be like that." Zatanna says to him as he pulls away from Conner.

"Are you kidding?" Red Arrow asks her angry.

"Roy." Wally says as he pulls away from Conner looking at him.

"Don't Roy me, he tried to kill us!" he yells out angry.

"Right, he tries to kill Robin and Batman we hug and kiss like everything ok?" Artemis asks angry.

"Artemis." Megan says as she pulls away from Conner turning to look at her.

"No way!" Robin yells out.

"How did you get better?" Kaldur interrupts asking Conner.

"After Robin stabbed me, I fell in the truck and I managed to teleport out into LexCorp. He put me in a pod made me all better." Conner says telling them the truth.

"LexCorp as in Lex Luthor?" Roy asks him.

"Yeah, we trust you alright." Artemis says sarcastically.

"As much as we trust the Joker." Dick says to him glaring.

"He's our brother." Wally says to him.

"He's not my brother. He never was."

"You should just leave." Artemis says to him.

"No! Conner's not going anywhere." Megan says as he grabs his hand.

"Yeah, don't listen to him, he's just a little upset-" Zatanna says to him.

"Upset?" Dick says to them. "Is that the word? Because I get upset, when a plane is delayed, I get _upset_ when the Sharks won the series. That's what upset me but that's not what I'm feeling right now, but if you know the word, tell me because I don't."

"I'm sorry." Conner says to him.

"That doesn't make ok!" Dick yells at him.

Conner walks up to him but keeping his distance. "What do you want from me?" he asks him sadly.

"I don't want anything from you, but if you think saying you're sorry is going to make everything better. You're wrong."

"What will?"

"Nothing Conner." Artemis says to him. "You hurt us. You can't just make it better."

"Maybe you should leave." Roy says to him.

"No!" Megan yells out.

"Just until, we tell the League your back." Kaldur says to him.

"Just go." Artemis says to him again.

"But I don't have anywhere to go." Conner says to them.

"I'm sure you can rob a bank in no time." Roy says to him.

Conner looks at them as if he was about to cry turns his head and teleports out.

"Conner?" Megan says as he disappears. "Why did you do that?"

"What is wrong with you?" Zatanna snaps at them.

"He screwed up, he was willing to work it out!" Wally yells at them.

"I'll call the League, tell them what happen." Kaldur says as he walks away.

"Zatanna-" Dick starts.

"Don't talk to me, ever." she says to him, and walks away.

"You understand why-" Artemis starts.

"You of all people…I wouldn't have expected it from you. I'm sure Conner feels the same way." Wally says to her and follows Zatanna.

"You guys really suck." Megan says as she cries and follows Wally, he puts his arm around her and she continues to cry walking away.

Roy opens his mouth. "Don't." Artemis says to him, knowing he was about to say something sarcastic.

"I was gonna say, I miss him."

"Good riddance." Dick says and leaves.

…**Luthor Mansion**

In Kon's new room, Lex was sitting on the couch next to the bed, facing the tv as Kon paced back and forth. "Well, you win some, you lose some. From where I'm sitting, it's batting average that counts. So you lost some friends."

"They were more like my brothers." Kon says sadly as he looked himself on the refection of the Tv, hanging on the wall.

"Chin up! You don't see me looking disappointed. Not at all." Lex says as he stands up and walks over to him, Kon turns to him. "You know why?" he asks him, Kon shakes his head. "Because I know you'll always have me, Kon. I am your father I'm the best, the most important friend you'll ever have." Kon looks at him wondering if he was just messing with him. "Besides, you know, once the Light starts with their plans, the 'in' crowd you're so concerned about? They'll be lucky if there's enough left of them to fill a pothole. Promise." He says as he runs his fingers through his bangs, Kon turns and goes to sit on his bed. "Still unhappy?" he asks him. Kon looks down at the wooden floor. "Ok." Lex says as he thinks of something and walks over to him crunches down putting his hands on Kon's knees. "I've got two words that are going to make all the pain go away." He pauses, Kon looks at him waiting. "Miniature golf." Lex smiles at him.

Kon looks at him then glances away then looks at him, he shakes his head and breaks into a big smile then starts chuckling. "Yeah, ok." He says to him.

"I have a welcome home present for you." Lex says as he stands up putting his hand on his pocked.

"Really?" Kon asks him stunned, he'd never gotten a present.

"Don't be so surprised, I'm your father, it's my duty to give you things you don't need." He says with little sarcasm taking out a small blue box. Kon smiles and looks at the box, Lex gives it to him. Kon looks up at him. "Well open it."

Kon opens it and sees the red ring. "Don't mean to sound selfish, but I'm not really into jewelry."

Lex smiles at him. "It's a family heirloom." He says to him, Kon looks at the ring. "You don't like it?"

"I don't know." Kon mumbles. "What Robin said to me, he was just so…mean, maybe I should go back, try to fix things between us."

"He doesn't want you back, he never will." Lex says to him, Kon looks at him a little hurt. "Because he's afraid of you, he doesn't want you to be with your real family. You're a threat to him."

"Because of my powers?"

"No. Because you're a Luthor. I've created an empire. Superman wants to keep it away from you. You must embrace your future. It's time, put the ring on, it's your birthright."

"Yeah." Kon says hesitantly and sighs putting on the ring. Just like that he felt a lot better about everything. "So, Miniature golf, let's go!" he yells out exited.

"Alright then." Lex says smiling.

…

**Slightly based on Smallville episode Scion and Red. **

**Review!**


	14. Kon-El

…**Luthor Mansion **

Kon had moved in Luthor mansion and he was currently in his office. Kon is sitting at the desk with his eyes closed and present is laying on the desk in front of him with red wrapping paper. Lex is stands by his side. Kon was wearing his _I'm not stubborn my way is just better _red shirt with white letters, his red ring and jeans. Lex Luthor was wearing his black suit.

"Alright, you can open them up now." Lex says to him.

Kon opens his eyes and sees the present then smiles up at him. "Swell. What's the occasion?"

"Kon! As if I need a reason to show you my affection. Or appreciation for running a small errand at the airport."

"Airport? What's next? Gonna want me to help a buddy of yours move a sofa?"

Lex looks at him and moves in front on the desk. "This isn't a free ride, young man. You know, I'm beginning to think that somebody's getting a little spoiled. Maybe I should take this back." He says as he goes to take the present from him.

Kon clutches the present. "Sorry." he says quickly. "Sir." He smiles up at him.

"That's my boy." Lex says to him, chuckles. "Another cookie?" he asks as he puts up a plate filled with cookies. Kon takes one and starts eating. "Now. A package is arriving tomorrow night from Central America. Something, and I can't stress this enough, something crucially important to the Light. Without it…well! What would Toll House cookies be without the chocolate chips?" he asks him as Kon looks at the cookie in his hand. "A pretty darn big disappointment, I can tell you." He says to Kon, he giggles. "Open your present." Lex says to him, he puts down the cookie and he tears opens the red wrapping papers. "There. That look on your face is my reward."

The present is a knife with an intricate design. "This is a thing of beauty, boss."

"Well, it cost a pretty penny. So, you just take good care of it. And you be careful not to put somebody's eye out with that thing, until I tell you to. And what have I told you about the whole boss thing?"

"Dad." Kon says to him smiling.

"Atta boy."

"So?" Kon asks as he twirls with the knife. "Any particular eyes in mind?"

…**Night, at the airport.**

A small plane taxies to a stop and a man leaves the plane carrying a box which was handcuffed to the man's right hand. Another man is waiting by a limo with a briefcase. The man with the box walks over to him.

"Is he in the car?" the man asks him.

"No, I'll take you to him." He says as he opens the limo door.

The man kicks the limo door shut. "Luthor was supposed to be here in person with the money." He pauses. "Well, the price just went up. I don't like surprises."

"Surprise." Kon says as sticks his fist in his stomach, then pulls it out.

"You killed him."

"What are you, the narrator?" Kon asks him as he uses his telekinesis to take the blood off his hand slowly coming off. "Keys to the cuffs?" he asks him as he finishes dropping the blood on the floor.

The man gets down and searches him, his jacket, jeans. "Nothing." The man says as he gets up. Kon pulls out his new flashy knife from his side pocket. "That won't cut through steel."

"No, but it will cut through bone." Kon says to him smirking and getting down chopping off his hand with the briefcase.

…**Luthor mansion **

Kon busts in the office to see Lex and Klarion the witch boy with Teekl in his lap waiting for him.

"Hey ho! There it is! Hahahaha!" Klarion says exited to see the box.

Kon looks at him as he puts the box down on the desk and looks at him, curiously.

"Ah, what happened to the courier?" Lex says as he pulls out an envelope out of his suit pocket. "I was supposed to pay him."

"Made him an offer he couldn't survive." Kon says as he takes the money.

Lex looks at him and smiles, Klarion chuckles. "You are one heck of a Kid, you know that?" Kalrion says to him. "I mean geez, the initiative, the…the skill."

Kon looks at him. "Thank you **Boy**." He says to him, not liking that he called him Kid. "Did I do good?" he asks his father.

"Of course, your skills alone are something everybody would want." Lex says to him.

"Go on, go on." He says smirking as he sits down on a chair.

"I will. You know, I'll tell you, if Sup-" Lex starts, Kon props his feet on the desk, he frowns. "Hey hey hey hey." He says to him, Kon flinches and drops his feet. "If Superman walked in here and said he wanted to switch to our side, I'd say-" he snaps his fingers. "No thanks, I've got all the Super one man could ever need." Lex says and chuckles.

Kon looks at his red ring, all of sudden not feeling good, feeling dirty and used. As if realizing he had just killed someone and cut off his hand for no reason. Kon sighs rubbing his temple. Both Lex and Kalrion look at him.

"What?" Lex asks him.

"Nothing." Kon shrugs.

"Oh, it's cause I used the S-word, huh? Don't tell me you're still sore about that whole Robin-Batman thing."

"Nah, I'm over it. They can have each other."

"Better believe they can. Robin deserves that poor excuse for a creature of the night. You, on the other hand, can do better." Lex says to him as he sits down on his chair.

Kon stands up stats looking around fidgeting and begins toying with the clasp of the box and opens it up a bit Kalrion slams his hands down on top of the box. Kon looks at him shocked.

"Don't do that." Kalrion says to him serious Teekl gets on top of the box and hisses at Kon.

…**Mount Justice**

"So you want us to get the box?" Kid Flash asks Batman.

"Yes."

"At Lex Luthors mansion." Red Arrow asks.

"Yes."

"With Conner inside?" Robin asks him.

"Yes."

"Ok…no problem, no problem at all." Zatanna says to him, hesitantly.

"I'm not going." Megan says to them.

"Megan-" Batman starts.

"I'm not fighting Conner, I don't care what you say, I'm not going." Megan says stubbornly.

"Megan it's a celestial Blastbox, if Klarion gets a hold of it." Zatanna starts and pauses. "It's not good."

"It's never good, we have to get Conner back and that should be our first priority."

"Conner will come back when he wants to come back." Robin says to him.

"Oh, so you can make him leave like last time." Megan says to him. "That makes me feel so much better." She says a little sarcastically.

"Megan-" Zatanna starts.

"Unless this is about Conner, I'm not going."

"Fine, Megan's out." Batman says and looks at the team. "Anybody else?" he asks them, they don't say a word. "Good." He says and presses a button blueprints show up. "The box is being kept under guard in a room on the top floor." He says to him and highlights the room in yellow. "There. Unfortunately, that's all I could get out of my informant before his aggressive tendencies forced me to introduce him to my fist." Robin smiles a little. "N -"

"We can enter through the skylight. I'll take Robin with me." Aqualad accidently interrupts.

"Fine by me." Robin says to him.

"And there's a fire ladder on the east side of the building." Red Arrow says and points. "here."

"It won't be enough to simply get the box." Aqualad says to them.

"Right, we have to destroy it. Not just physically ritually, with some down and dirty good magic." Zatanna says smiling.

"How are you gonna do that?" Aqualad asks her.

"I think the standard for this sort of thing will be fine, simple recipe." She turns to smile at Kid Flash, he looks back at her.

"Oh no I-"

"Please."

Kid Flash sighs crossing his arms. "Guess I'll be ingredient getting guy."

"He'll probably put a spell-" Batman starts.

"On the box? Already have the spell in mind." Zatanna says smiling.

"Let's get to work." Aqualad says.

"You're not borrowing my ship!" Megan yells a little angry and leaves.

They look at each other.

"I'll get the bikes ready." Red Arrow says.

They all spilt up to on different assignments to get dressed, get their things together, book, bikes, batarangs etc. Batman stands a little impressed by what just happen then leaves.

…**Luthor Mansion**

Zatanna was unconscious tied to a chair, gagged, and slightly bleeding from her forehead. Kon had a cotton ball wet with alcohol, whipping it off. Zatanna wakes up from the pain and looks at him then tries to get up then she realized she was a hostage.

"Sorry." Kon says to her as he continues to clean her wound. She looks at him confused and mumbles 'why'. "You guys really shouldn't have come here." He says as he puts a bandage on her forehead. "There all done." He says smiling.

Kalrion walks in with Teekl following him. "She's awake good. Now, let's kill your little friend." Klarion says briskly, Teekl mews telling him something. "They've got my box!" he blurts out in a fit of rage. Zatanna teases up and struggles against the restraints. Kon turns to him glaring, Klarion takes a breath calming himself down. "Don't worry. I wouldn't ask you to do it. Not this early in the relationship anyway."

"We're **not** killing her."

"Oh no, we're not. A pack of wolfs or sharks or-"

"They have the box, we can make a trade."

"Fine, I'll tell Luthor." Kalrion says and leaves with Teekl mumbling something under his breath.

Kon turns back to Zatanna kneeling down in front of her. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." He says to her as he removes some of her hair out of her face. Zatanna looks at him, then at his hand and sees the red ring, he was on red kryptonite but he didn't seem like it. Kon puts his forehead against her wanting to hug her but couldn't so he kisses her forehead. She mumbles something he looks at her and she struggles against the rope around her. "I can't." she nods, her eyes begging. Kon looks at her, it hurt him seeing her like that. He sighs and starts to undo the knot.

"Kon-El." Lex Luthor says strictly when he opens the door seeing him. "Come with me son." He says to him.

Kon looks at Zatanna, she looks back at him worried and he stands up turning to him. "Dad-"

"Now Kon-El." Lex says to him a little angry, Kon walks over to the door and walks out. Lex looks over at Zatanna and closes the door leaving her in the dark.

…**Mount Justice**

"How did you let-" Batman starts then stops himself. "How did this happen?" he asks them.

"We thought she stayed with Robin." Red Arrow says looking at him.

"They must have grabbed her when she hit the ground." Aqualad says to them. "Dick, I'm sorry."

"Look, it's nobody's fault, okay. We just need to focus and regroup." Batman says to them.

"We go back. Full-on assault." Kid Flash suggests.

"They'll kill her." Aqualad says to him.

"We're assuming they haven't already?" Red Arrow asks them.

"No. No, they know what she means to us. She's too valuable as long as we still have the box." Aqualad says as he looks at it on the steel table where the box stood.

"We trade." Robin says.

"We can't." Red Arrow says then looks at them. "Can we?" he asks Batman not sure.

"No, it's the safest plan." Aqualad says agreeing. "It's the only way, right?" he asks Batman.

"It might well be." Batman says to him.

"Alright, we call Luthor and arrange a meeting-" Aqualad starts.

"But the box has to be destroyed, world in danger and all that." Kid Flash says to them. "I mean come on, thousands of lives depend on our getting rid of it. So are we seriously going to risk it all for one person?"

They look at each other then back at Kid Flash.

"Yes." Aqualad says.

"Yeah." Red Arrow says.

"Totally." Robin says.

"Just checking." Kid Flash says and claps his hands. "So what's the plan?"

"Batman, make the phone call." Aqualad says to him.

…**Luthor Mansion**

"I don't know what came over me." Kon says as he sits on a couch in the living room. Lex was in the side making drinks.

"Oh and here I thought you were about to betray me." Lex says as he makes the drinks pouring a red kryptonite dust into a glass of apple juice.

"No." Kon says quickly. "I just, I don't know, I've been feeling weird." He says to him as Lex walks over with the two drinks. One apple juice, the other scotch, he gives him the juice, Kon takes it. "You know, why do we have to trade, we lost so whatever right? We tried our best and we lost." He says as he puts the drink down on the table. Lex takes a glance at the drink on the table. "I think we should let her go."

"Kon we really need that box back."

"I don't think I can see them not this soon after what they said to me-" Kon stops. "She was…nice…to me."

Lex sits down next to him and put his hand on his back, putting his drink down. "Kon we've talked about this."

"I know, I just…I don't think-"

"It'll be alright. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"But-"

"No buts." He says to him as he picks Kon's drinks and gives it to him and picks up his own drink. "Now drink."

"Yeah alright." Kon says as he takes a drink and takes a breath feeling better.

Lex looks at him. "You alright?"

"Never better." Kon says smiling and drinking the rest of it.

"Mr. Luthor." Mercy comes with a phone. "A call."

"You take that." Kon says getting up putting the glass down. "And I will make our guest a little more **un**comfortable."

"Not too much I hope."

"I wouldn't kill her if that's what you mean." Kon says as he walks away.

Lex gets up and takes the phone. "Make sure you put Kon-El down for an appointment with Dr. Westfield."

"In regard?" she asks him.

"Just tell him we have a problem."

"Yes sir." She says and walks away.

…

Kon walks back in the room with Zatanna still gagged and tied. She looks up at him hopeful and waits for him to untie her.

"Hey Zee." Kon says casually as he walks over to her, she looks at him something had changed. "You know the last time me and Robbie had words you know before he tried to kill me were about you." She looks at him confused. "He didn't tell you?" he asks her, she shakes her head slowly, not sure if she should answer or not. "That's ok, I will." He gets down on his knees in front of her. "He got mad at me because we had been spending too much time together." She tilts her head. "I know right? As if I couldn't have you if I wanted to." He says to her he puts his hands on her tights caressing her, she tenses up uncomfortable. He stands up and walks around her and pulls her hair out of the way of her neck. "You know rumor has it that you and BirdBoy haven't _sealed the deal yet_. I can make that for you." He says to her, really freaking her out. He leans down to her ear. "Lights on or off? Kinks or vanilla?" she jerks her head away. He chuckles a bit. "I could do anything to you right now. I can make you squirm, beg, scream." He says as he runs his fingers around her neck gently. "I can make you die." He says as he starts chocking her, she struggles, then she begins to lose consciousness slowly.

Lex is standing in the doorway. "Kon, don't make me have to separate you two." He says to him.

Kon looks at him, pulling away his hand then takes out his knife from his side pocket. "How about a little torture then?" he says biting his lip slighting moving the knife in front of Zatanna, she closes her eyes scared.

"No, you can play with your new toy later. Something's come up." Lex says to him, Kon keeps holding the knife now to Zatanna's neck. "Kon-El! You know I don't like repeating myself." He says a little frustrated.

"As you wish daddy." Kon says as he puts the knife away and walks to him.

"I just received an interesting phone call." Lex says to him, Kon looks up at him and smiles.

…**Happy Harbor High School **

"The whole place is locked down, except for the front." Red Arrow says as he walks up to the Team finishing locking the doors from the cafeteria.

"Yeah, it gives me that comforting trapped feeling." Kid Flash says as he finishes closing the windows.

"One way **out** means one way **in**." Aqualad says to them.

They were waiting for them to show up, Batman was actually hiding, within calling distance if something went wrong. The box was on a table. The lights suddenly go out.

"Guess they're shy." Robin says.

Two bodyguards push open the front doors, followed by Lex Luthor, then Kon holding Zatanna, still gagged. The two groups stop and glare at each other. Lex Luthor and Aqualad advance to within arms reach of each other.

"Well, this is exciting, isn't it?" Lex asks him breaking the silence. "Clandestine meetings by dark of night. Exchange of prisoners. I just, I, I feel like we should all be wearing trench coats."

"Let her go." Aqualad says to him.

"No. Not until the box is in my hands." Lex says to him then looks over at Robin. "So you're the little boy that's been causing **my** little boy trouble." He says to him, Robin looks at him. "Small, little skinny. Still don't understand why Batman of all people would choose you as his pet sidekick."

"Well, what can I say? He like them sane." Robin says to him.

Zatanna makes a sound as Kon tightens her grip.

"Oh, that's not nice." Kon says to him.

"Kon you don't have to do this." Kid Flash starts.

"Oh ho! Don't tell me. The rousing stiff upper lip speech." Kon teases him. "Rah rah. Good over evil. Do what must be done. Hang in there, kitten, it's almost Friday." He pauses as he pulls Zatanna closer. "That's ok, she's too hot to kill." He says to them smirking, licks his lips and lasciviously licks Zatanna's neck, she groans trying to move away from him.

"That's enough!" Robin yells out taking a step forward.

"We are making the trade now or we call the league." Aqualad says to Lex Luthor.

"You have always been such a stick in the mud." Kon says to him.

"Make the trade." Lex says to Kon.

Robin and Kon trade. Kon is holding the box in the center of the room and Robin takes Zatanna's gag off and rope around her writs, she hugs him tightly.

"Well, that went smooth." Lex says to them, Kon moves over to another table and puts the box down. "Now, I want you to know, that this, will not be happening any-" he turns when he hears Kon open the box a little to see what's inside. "KON Don't!" he yells at him, Kon accidently opens the box completely.

A spidery creature leaps out of the box onto the bodyguard's face, he starts to scream while the spider thing much like the face-hugger in the Aliens movies. He attempts to pull the spider off his face, but cannot. He collapses to the floor and stops moving-dead. The spider releases him and skitters away into the shadows. The whole thing happened so quickly, no one moved to interfere.

"Oops." Kon says.

The Team starts shifting positions, looking for the creature.

"Oh god." Aqualad mumbles.

"Where did it go?" Kid Flash asks looking around the floor.

"Maybe we should leave." Robin says looking around batarang in his hand, Zatanna behind him also looking around scared.

"No, we can't let that thing out of here." Red Arrow says on top of a chair in a corner bow and arrow ready to shoot.

"I still want to know where it went." Kid Flash says looking around.

"Shh…Listen." Kon says to everyone.

They hear subtle noises on the ceiling skittering feet, a low keening. Everyone looks up. The spider drops onto at Lex's face but before it does uses his heat vision to burn it alive Lex moves out of the way, it falls down screaming then dies, while this is happening two other spider thing climbs out.

"You ok dad?" Kon asks him picking him up from the floor.

"Fine." Lex says to him as he gets behind him. "Wouldn't leave that open." He says looking at the box still open.

Aqualad moves forward and slams the lid of the box shut just as a third creature is climbing out. Severed limbs clatter on the floor. As he is crouched at the box, one of the spiders drops on his back. He flips onto his back, crushing it against the floor. Kid Flash goes over to him gives him a hand, picks him up. Kon sees the second spider climbing the wall behind Red Arrow pulls out his knife and draws back his arm. Red sees him but instead of shooting him, he ducks down. Kon snaps the knife into the spider, killing it.

Lex strides over the box and picks it up.

"Is that all of them?" Robin asks him.

"Ah, not really. You see, there's about fifty... billion of these happy little critters in here. Would you like to see?" he says about to open the box again, they flinch.

"Raise your hand if you're invulnerable." Kon jokes raising his hand.

"Kon, let's go." Lex says as he looks at him, was in trouble.

"Oh I was just kidding." Kon says to him.

"Now Kon-El." Lex says as he walks out the way he came, while the other bodyguard picks up the dead bodyguard walks behind him.

Kon stares at the impaled spider on the wall with his knife, he stretches out his arm and the knife flies back into his hand.

"Coming daddy." Kon says then turns to them. "Later brothers."

"Well, that went swimmingly." Red Arrow jokes.

"We did alright." Aqualad says as he looks at Robin and Zatanna hugging each other tightly. "Let's go home."

…**Mount Justice**

After Zatanna took a long hot shower she went back to her room, Dick waiting for her.

"Dick."

"We don't have to talk." Dick says quickly. "We can just watch tv or a movie or something." He says to her. "We don't have to talk." he says again.

"How about some food?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Nrocpop, Ekoc, dna ydnac." Zatanna says the magic words popcorn, coke, and candy. They appear around the bed, popcorn bowl, coke cans, and candy bars.

"Wow, nice."

"Thanks." She says as she sits down and grabs the popcorn.

"I'll put a movie." Dick says to her as he moves over to the TV.

"No need." Zatanna says to him. "Free Willy." She says simply, the movie turns on and starts to play.

"Zatanna are you ok?" he asks her.

"I'm fine." She says to him and pats the bed next to her. "Come on."

…**LexCorp**

Kon is oblivious as he moves around to the sounds of his ipod Lex, the doctors, and some guards looking over at him as he dances in a white room with a giant window so that they could watch him, not to mention the cameras already installed, his a bed, a couple of rock posters some with girls in bikini and his clothes since he had been practically living there.

"So?" Lex Luthor asks the doctors that work for him.

"The red kryptonite is affecting his system, but his cells or his body rejects it after a while." Dr. Westfield says to him, brown hair, beard, brown eyes lab coat.

"Meaning?" Lex asks him.

"He's becoming immune to it." Dr. Westfield says to him. "Soon, no matter how much you give him, it'll be no affect. Not yet though, we're giving him a cocktail with enough to affect him, as well as some stabilizing solutions for his DNA but we do need Superman's-"

Kon comes out of the room running up to his father and hugs him. "Hey! I'm I going home?" he asks him.

"No not yet."

"Oh, ok…when?"

"Soon."

"Great." Kon says as he rolls his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes."

"Sorry." Kon says to him then sees a red gem he walks over to it. "Cool, it's pretty." He says as he picks it up then looks at his ring. "Looks the same. Can I keep it?"

"No." Dr. Westfield says to him as he takes it from him.

"Hey, I'm the bosses kid, you can't say no to me."

"It's bad for you Kon." Lex says to him as he takes it from the doctor and puts it back.

"Bad? Nothing is bad for me."

"It's red Kryptonite."

"Oh." Kon says and thinks. "Right, Kal said something that it lowers inhibitions or makes you evil or something."

"Right, well they're experimenting with it." Lex says to him, Kon takes a closer look around and realizes that they were making it into a powder Lex puts his hands on him. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Yeah ok." Kon says and they walk away.

…

In the middle of the night Kon breaks in the lab and grabs a little tube with the red kryptonite powder inside and smiles then teleports out.

…**Metropolis **

Kon was walking along the edge of a building, the tube in his leather jacket.

"Kon?"

"Hey, Kal, what took you so long?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just checking out the view. Sorry to bust in uninvited." Kon says to him as he turns to him.

"What do you want?" Kal flies down to the roof of the building.

"Look, I'm not so good at apologies. Mostly because I think the world's out to screw me so I'm generally more owed than owing. But I've been thinking about the other night with the Team and I want you to know I was really sorry."

"Me? You hurt Zatanna. You should go apologize to her."

"Yeah." Kon says to him then looks at him, he was tense. "You don't trust me."

"It's not that."

"Hey, no problem. Join the club."

He turns his back to him about to teleport out, Kal takes a step forward and touches his shoulder him.

"Look, Kon. I know what you're going through, alright, and how hard it can be. It's important you have somebody who's been there and who understands what you're going through." Kal says to him and turns him around. "Look, I want to trust you."

Kon looks at him with innocent eyes. "Idiot." He says to him smirking and throws him the red kryptonite tube open and blows him the powder on his face.

"Kon!" he yells out as he tries to covers his face, the red kryptonite powder gets absorbed by his skin and some falls in his mouth and eyes then he sighs, his eyes shining red.

"I figured it out. In your world, green means stop. And red, Red means go." Kon says smiling.

"Yeah." Kal says smirking. "Let's go have fun."

"YEAH!"

"But first, custom change." Kal says to him.

…

"Alright Kon, how do I look?"

"A little too fancy for my taste."

"Not all of us are 16." Kal says as he checks himself out in a mirror wearing an Armani suit.

Kon was sitting down in a chair slouching bored. "Are we done?"

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Kal says as he unbuttons two buttons from his red button up shirt.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Can we go?"

"Yeah, we have one more stop to make." Kal says as he walks over to him.

"What's that?"

"LexCorp."

"Ok."

…**Lexcorp**

"What do you mean, he left." Lex Luthor asks the doctor.

"He teleported out."

"I told you to put lead in the paint."

"We did, he broke the doors."

"And the alarms."

"He disarmed them."

"Damn it." Lex mumbles as he walks into his giant office. "Have you found him yet?"

"Found who?" Kon asks as he sits on a chair in front of the desk.

"You, where have you been I have been-" Lex says as he walks in then sees someone sitting on his chair. "Who are you?"

"What?" Kal says with a little smirk. "Don't you recognize me? You hurt me Lex."

"Superman?"

Kal stands up. "Do you like?" he says referring to the suit. "Hope you don't mind. I put it on your credit card. Superhero salary sucks."

Lex looks over at Kon, who was smiling. "You stupid boy, what have you done?"

"Did you just call me boy?" Kon says to him as he stands up as well.

"I believe he did Kon, maybe we should teach him a lesson in manners."

"I like the sound of that." Kon says smiling.

"I know you well enough to realize this isn't you talking." Lex says to Superman.

"You're absolutely right." Kal says to him with a patronizing tone. "I'm not myself. I'm under stress." He smiles. "Lex, I need to get my hands on 100 million dollars."

"That's an interesting dollar amount."

"It's not your money. You stole it from the people of Metropolis, with the layoffs and payroll reductions. Now I want it back." Kal says to him, Lex runs over to the desk drawer pulls out a green kryptonite rock. Kal and Kon look at him unfazed.

Kal smirks and turns to Kon. "It works."

"Protective shield anyone?" Kon says smiling.

Kal super speeds and grabs Lex by the throat. "Now get on the phone. Tell the bank to wire the money to the people you stole from or I'll snap your larynx like a twig." He says as he slams him down on his desk.

"Or what?" Lex manages to say.

Kal scoffs. "Or I'll kill you."

"Go ahead. I'd love to see you kill."

"No, you won't be around for that. You'll be in the sun melting away." Kal says to him as he squeezes tighter.

"Kon, help…me."

"All I ever wanted was the best for you people and you do nothing but try to destroy me. You have no idea what I have scarified for you pathetic human beings. You disgust me, everything you touch is rotten. Greedy, lazy good for nothing human, how the hell you became at the top of the food chain, I will never know. "

"Will you just kill him already? I'm getting bored." Kon says to him.

"Kon, have some patience, I'm trying to have a little fun here."

"Can we at least torture him?" Kon says as he stands up.

"No." Kal sighs. "You're not going to give us the money are ya?"

"No." Lex says with venom in his voice.

"Alright." Kal says and lets him go. Lex stands up, rubbing his neck a little. Kal looks at him. "You know, I always wondered. For a boy who has all the money in the world, you'd think he could afford a good toupee." Kal says smirking, Kon chuckles.

"Be careful not to cross the line."

Kal scoffs. "Is that a threat?" he asks him looking at him superior smirking.

"I'm just giving you a friendly piece of advice." Lex says to him.

"Let me give you some back. If you know what's good for you, stay the hell away from us."

"Whatever you're planning it's not going to work, the League will stop you."

"No, they're not." Kal says to him. "And you won't either." He says as he walks over to Kon and runs his hand on his hair then kisses the top of his head. "Do it."

"With pleasure." Kon says smiling. Kon looks at his hands with blue kinda light gets down on his knee and puts his hands down on the floor, the lights go out, turning off the lights, the alarm, the AC, the backup generators, everything. "Done." He says getting up.

"See that?" Kal says to Luthor. "He's not a toy you can play with."

Lex looks up at him. "He's a weapon, you shouldn't play with him either."

"Hey, I just wanna have fun, you're playing house with the pretty little weapon."

"HEY!" Kon snaps at them.

"Sorry Kon-El." Kal says to him. "You know I was just kidding."

"Really? Because I'm getting the feeling that you weren't."

Kal smirks. "What are you gonna do?" he teases.

"Beat the crap out of you." Kon says smirking.

"I'd like to see that." Kal says to him he puts his hands on Kon's shoulders and throws out the windows, he looks back at Lex, his eyes ready to use heat vision. "You should be running." He says to him, Lex runs away, Kal smiles wide and starts walking.

"Parent's shouldn't hit their kids, especially if they can beat them up." Kon says glaring.

"I'm not your father, I never was."

Kon teleports behind him, Kal is about to elbow him when Kon grabs his elbow and they teleport out to the street. They fight, brutally, hand to hand, kicking, heat vision, super strength. Kon uses his telekinesis to wave him off, teleports out randomly kicking him punching him. Their fighting is fast paced, but are evenly matched. Eventually, Kal rushes Kon into several building, knocking them down, not caring if anyone got hurt. Kal throws him into a car. He finally manages to pin him down to the hood and Kal punches him him, Kon raises his hands smacking both into his eardrum, Kal screams out in pain and Kon kicks is chest away and he pulls back, they look at each other glaring.

Batman in his plane, Wonder woman flying in, Flash running and Green Lantern glowing bright finally show up. Batman looks around at the damage they've caused and looks over at the others.

"Split up, make sure nobody is badly injured." Batman says to them over the com, they run/fly off. he then looks down at Superman and Superboy fighting, beating each other up, bleeding, torn clothes, panting and **sweating**.

Kal pulls a punch Kon locks arms with him getting behind him elbowing him on his back, Kal screams out and Kon flips him over on his back. Kon kicks him while his down over and over and over, Kal kicks him on his stomach and groans, Kal flips up grabbing him kneeing him on his ribs over and over and over again, Kon punches him in the stomach and Kal tosses him away. They start punching each other, dodging each other, blocking, kicking randomly, skillful.

Kon punches him in his stomach, Kal punches his jaw. Kon pulls out random punches at super speed and Kal dodges them.

"You know you can't beat me." Kon says to him smirking. "Everyone says that I'm stronger than you, faster than you." Kon punches him **hard** on his jaw. "More powerful than you!" he yells at him as he falls down on the ground.

"One thing you should have learned by now Kon-El." Kal says as he pulls himself together then super speeds in front of him punching him back drawing blood. "Don't believe everything you hear!"

"Superman?" Batman says as he walks slowly behind him.

"Give me a minute." Kal says to him as he walks over to Kon on the ground bleeding and kicks him down then kicks his head.

"Superman stop!" Batman yells at him. "This is crazy."

"That's the point!" Kal yells out smiling. "If life doesn't make you crazy, then why bother living it?" he asks him, then looks back down at Kon who was getting back up on his feet. "Atta boy, you know, I know what people think. Hell I've had the same thoughts, I've felt you hit and I've chased you across space. Batman has shared this theory with me, the biggest difference is in our upbringing."

Kon smirks at him. "Oh great a lecture."

"A 16 year old brat by that time in my life, my powers were just coming to me. I lived here on earth all that time as humans do. Without the speed, the strength, the invulnerability, and the older I got, the more powerful I got, the more careful I had to be." Kal says to him. "Because, if I ever let go, ever truly forgot the things my parents taught me, I would have killed someone. You don't know your limits, Kon. So you don't know how to hold them in check. But just so we're very clear, I could catch you, and I could stop you **any time I wanted to**."

"Oh please!" Kon yells out. "Any time I wanted to? HA! You're too weak. I can't keep myself in check? Look at yourself foaming at the mouth, less than an hour on red kryptonite and look at what you've done!" he says looking around at the broken building, destroyed roads, scared people. "You hold me back, I'll be a better Superman than you'll ever be. I'm smarter, stronger, I can take out bad guys you're too afraid to go after."

"That's crap."

"You're too busy feeling sorry for yourself. Whining about how different you are, what big responsibly you have. Boo-hoo." Kon fake crying as he smirks.

Kal uses heat vision Kon puts up a blue shield up to protect himself with, Kal charges at him then starts punching him again. Kon punches back, Kal grabs his arm and twists it with a sick crack Kon then punches him into a building.

"You're not going to be standing in my way anymore." Kon says to him walking over to him, saddling him then punching him again and again and again.

Kal grabs his next punch and throws it back at himself, Kon groans, Kal kicks him away, he gets up then punches him up to the sky **hard **then super speeds up to catch up with him then kicks him down to the road making a huge crater. Kal lands in front of Kon looking down at him.

"Tell me again how weak I am, how I hold **you** back!" Kal yells at him ready to deliver the final punch.

"Superman NO!" Batman yells out looking down at them from the crater.

Kal stops as he looks at Kon as he puts his hands up looked so helpless, Kal sweat was red as it drips down from his forehead, cheeks, nose and pants slightly, he pulls back his fist. Then Kon head-butts him violently breaking his nose Kal yells out then sweeps his feet under Kal losing his balance he falls down.

Kon looks down at him. "Like I said **weak**."

Batman then throws blue kryptonite batarangs at him, Kon turns just in time to teleport out. Batman walks over to Superman, he sits up putting his hands on his nose as it bleeds.

"Superman!" Wonder Woman yells out as she lands next to him, kneeling down. "Are you alright?"

"I think he broke my nose."

"Let me see." She says to him, he gets his hands away from his nose and she puts them touching him, he flinches then quickly she pops it back in.

"AHAH! God! Warn me next time!" he yells at her.

"You should put ice on that." Flash says as he runs up to them.

"I don't think that'll work." Batman says as he walks over to them calmly picking up his batarangs-they are rare pieces of equipment.

"Doesn't matter." Superman says as he looks at himself then around him. "I have to clean this up." He says standing up.

"We'll help." Flash says.

"Thanks." He says to him, then wiggles his nose. "Is it still bleeding?" he asks them.

"You'll heal." Batman says to him then walks away.

"Damn that kid can punch." Flash says as he looks at Sueprman, probably the only time he had actually seen him bleed.

"I wonder where he went." Wonder woman says as she starts to fly away.

"Probably licking his wounds somewhere." Superman says to her as he follows her.

…**Gotham**

Déjà vu.

Kon beat up a couple of thugs but his time he really was pissed broke their legs, arms, and took all of their clothes including their underwear. He left them naked and took off with keys in his hand.

"Stupid assholes. Think they'd learned by now." Kon says as he walks off still bleeding.

…

Kon walked over to the apartment, it was nice in a gangster kinda way. He took off his torn blood stocked clothes and showered and just like that he had realized what he'd done, all the damaged he had caused, the people he'd hurt.

Superman.

He took the blood off and turned off the water, got out and put a towel on his waist and looked himself in the foggy mirror. "What the hell I'm I doing?" he asks himself.

Then he left the room.

"That's a good question." Lex Luthor asks as he stands on the middle of the room Mercy besides him holding a briefcase. "What the hell are you doing?" he asks him, Kon rolls his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young man, what were you thinking."

"I was just trying to have fun."

"Fun? It's going to take weeks before I get my building up and running."

"I got bored, you keep me locked up. What did you expect?"

"I expect for you to know that what I'm doing is for your own good."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Kon asks him annoyed, Lex says nothing. "Come on, why are you running test on me, you told me there was something wrong with me. What is it?"

"Your cells are unstable, your human and Kryptonian cells are fighting each other."

"So what do you need?"

"Blood, of Superman."

"Seriously?"

"Let's go back to LexCorp."

"Why?"

"Well thanks to you, we have plenty of it out in the streets." Lex says to him. "We've already collected more than enough to stabiles you."

"I thought LexCorp was shut down."

"We'll be going to the one in Central City."

"Fine."

"Mercy?" Lex says to her, Mercy walks over to Kon and puts up the briefcase in front of him opening it, his white S uniform. "Put it on, we'll be waiting for you outside." He says to him and leaves followed by Mercy.

"I'm fine by the way, broken arm, but I'll heal, no big deal." Kon says talking to himself.

**Central City…LexCorp**

"What's up? Dr. West." Kon says as he sees Dr. Westfield.

"I'm alright." Dr. Westfield says to Kon, then turns to Lex. "We've made the solution as quick as possible. But we're not sure if it will truly cure him."

"Something is better than nothing." Lex says to him. "Kon."

"What do I do?"

"You are going to put these on." Dr. Westfield says to him as he shows him shorts.

"Ok." Kon says and starts taking off his clothes.

"Oh there's a restroom-" he starts then Kon takes off his pants and boxers. "Never mind."

Kon puts on the shorts. "Now what?"

"I'm going to put these on you." He says to him as he shows him a circular device.

"What are they?"

"They are going to make sure you're alright." He says to him as he sticks one on his chest. "Hopefully nothing goes wrong, but if it does." He says as he continues to put others on him, temples, arms, ribs, back. "We'll know." He gets down and puts them on his thighs, legs. "There. All done." He says getting up. "Think you can hop in?"

Kon looks at himself, then at the doctor then at the tube filled with water. "Yeah." He says and starts walking.

"Here you go." Dr. Westfield says giving him a mask. "You can't breathe underwater." He adds. Kon puts in on, then jumps in the water breathing with the mask. "Start the process."

Lex walks over to the glass. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon." He says to him, Kon nods. "Try and sleep."

Kon nods again and closes his eyes, falling asleep not a big issue.

…

**I got some of it from Smallville other from Supernatural **_**sex and violence**_** love that episode who doesn't?**

**Review! **


	15. Turned

**Another fun weekend, I think I'm gonna start slowing down a bit, I've been neglecting **_**Blooming love**_**. **

…**Luthor mansion **

Kon is in his boxers dancing around his room jumping up and down on the bed listening to Courtesy Call extremely loud. It could be heard all around the mansions halls. He didn't even here Mercy knocking on the door. So she let herself in. He paid no attention and continued dancing on his bed. She walks in carrying a tray with two small glasses filled with red liquid. She puts the tray down turns off the stereo and picks up a small glass.

"HEY!" Kon yells out at her.

"It's time for your medicine, Kon-El." Mercy says to him holding one of them up for him.

"Oh come on." Kon says to her rolls his eyes. "Let's dance." He says as he jumps down the bed and in front of her.

"After you're medicine."

"You're no fun." He whines and gets the glass from her, he looks at her she smiles he takes a sip of the medicine and makes a disgusted face. "I hate this stuff!" he yells at her.

"It's for your own good."

"Well, whatever happened to regular pills?"

"The new power you're experiencing is a mere shadow of what's to come. The medicine strengthens you to bear the weight of it."

"Okay, well, then do me a favor. Find me something that strengthens me and doesn't taste like **crap**." He says to her she takes the glass.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asks him caressing his cheek.

Kon sighs. "I'm bored." He says to her and goes to lay down facing up. "And dad is somewhere having fun with the Light."

"You could go back to school." Mercy suggests.

Kon blows a raspberry. "I hate school…but I guess it would be a good distraction."

"A distraction from what? Still struggling with your decision?" she asks him and gives him the glass.

Kon sits up and takes the glass from her. "No, I mean, I love my dad you know and don't get me wrong this whole Supervillian thing is kinda fun, it's just…" he pauses taking another sip of the medicine sticking his tongue out in disgust and gives the glass back to her.

"You're brothers." She finishes his sentence.

He swallows hard. "Yeah, I don't understand why they have to be so stubborn. Why they can't just respect my decision."

"Because it's not in their nature of good to compromise. They'll never understand, they only want to change you back. The sooner you accept that and let them go, the happier you will be. Here, drink your medicine." She says giving him the medicine he drinks it all finishing it.

"When is he coming back from meeting with Ra's?" Kon asks her as she starts to walk away back to the door.

"Later tonight." She says to him and points to the other glass of medicine on the tray. "Make sure you drink that when you wake up."

After a long while he hears the door open and hears Lex's voice. He sits up on his bed and teleports down stairs in front of him.

"Dad!" Kon says happy.

Lex puts up his index finger up at Kon as he talks on the phone.

"Hello Kon-El." Cheshire says to him bows her head a little, wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

Kon turns to her. "Hey Chesh." He says to her and sees a group of Ra's al ghul's ninjas with her. "What's going on?"

"A meeting. Master will be arriving soon." Cheshire says to him.

"Ra's is coming here?" Kon asks her then turns to his father still on the phone. "You promised we'd-"

"Not now Kon-El." Lex snaps at him.

Kon looks at him then turns back to the group of ninjas using his telekinesis to pick up 3 of them up, they yell out in shock he wiggles his fingers and snaps their necks twisting them around. Dropping them down dead, Cheshire calmly backs away from him back to the door and while the others pick up the dead ninjas leave immediately out the door. Cheshire stood by the door waiting to be asked to leave.

Lex hangs up. "Cheshire, tell Mr. Ghul that I'll have to reschedule the meeting for later." Lex says to her.

"Yes sir." Cheshire says to him and bows and leaves closing the door behind her.

Lex sighs and looks at Kon. "I thought we talked about this." He says to him a little irritated.

"Sorry daddy, I got angry." Kon says sheeply.

…**Mount Justice**

They were in the briefing room Roy and Artemis making new arrows. Zatanna was reading one of her magical books, while Megan, Wally and Kaldur helped out reading the books that she gave them to read.

"Damn it." Wally sighs as he finishes the book.

"Just keep looking." Zatanna says to him.

"I've read 10 of them already." Wally says putting it on the floor and pick up another one.

"Yeah, I can't find anything either." Megan says putting the book down.

"We have to keep trying." Zatanna says to them.

"I told you, he made a choice. There's no magical cure for that." Roy says to them as he polishes one of his arrows.

"Yeah, well, he's on red kryptonite, Roy, so he's being influenced by it from the inside." Megan says to him a little annoyed.

"And we could've helped him overcome that but he chose Luthor." Dick says to her as he puts down on a flash bomb.

"Will you just stop with the flash bombs already? You've already over run the armory, I'd say we have enough." Zatanna says to him angry.

"This one has red solar flash plus it might burn his eyes, but we should run away afterwards I'm not sure if it'll do much damage." Dick says to them showing them a small red metal ball.

"No!" Wally and Megan yell at him.

"I will not burn Conner's eyes, he's still our little brother." Wally says to him. "You just mad because he flirted with Zatanna." Robin glares at him.

"Yeah!" Zatanna yells out. "Wait what?" she asks. "You told him?" she asks Artemis.

"No." Artemis says to her.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Robin asks her.

Zatanna looks up at Wally. "What are you talking about?"

The computer announces Aqualad and he walks in looking at them on the floor, Megan and Wally get up and walk to him.

"How are they?" Kaldur asks them.

"It's like Team** light**, all the personality without any of those messy emotions." Wally says to him.

"We'll see." Kaldur says to them and walks up to them. "Rumor on the streets is the new supervillain is killing Ra's al Ghul's men. Word is he killed three just last night." He says to them.

"What does that mean?" Megan asks him.

"It means it looks like Conner's working from the inside. For the good guys." Kaldur says to them.

"That's great." Wally says smiling.

"Not about the killing." Megan says to him.

"Oh of course not." Wally says to her.

"Since when do you guys believe rumors that are spread by bad guys?" Artemis asks them.

Kaldur, Megan and Wally look at each other and sigh.

…**Luthor mansion **

Lex Luthor was at the top of the table while Ra's al Ghul was on the other side of the table, ninjas in black, Cheshire and Psimon were in the middle filling up the chairs.

"Mike Shepard, Kon-El knows him somehow." Psimon says to them as he shows him a picture of Mike and Conner, Mike's arm around him both smiling. "I read it off his mind."

"Are you sure?" Lex Luthor asks him as he gets the picture from him.

"Positive, he means something to him, I felt it." Psimon says to them.

"What do we do?" Cheshire asks him.

"Take care of him." Lex says to her as he gives her the picture.

"He lives in-" Psimon starts.

Kon walks in the door. The ninjas get a little frightened.

"Relax, boys, I'm here to play not kill. Although I'd keep your voices down if I were you." Kon says to them and swings his arm up pretending to use his telekinesis power and they flinch. "Ah!" he says to him, he chuckling as he walks over to Lex. "Hi, daddy." he kisses him on the cheek and he leaves the room to the kitchen.

Lex looks around the room and everyone took a small short breath still scared. Ra's al Ghul glares at him. "Kon-el." Lex says to him, he follows him into the kitchen.

"So? Don't you need anyone dead? Or maimed? I can settle for maimed." Kon asks him smiling.

"No, and I've already told you I do not need you for that. I have Ra's al Ghul's people for that." Lex says to him. "Now I'm gonna find it hard enough to convince them to stay till the end of the meeting unless you stop threatening them to kill them."

"I was kidding." Kon says smiling innocently at him.

"You killed **8** of Ra's al Ghul men this week, so forgive me if I'm missing the joke." Lex says angry.

"Oh, dad, I'm sorry." Kon says to smirking, not meaning it.

"I know I've been working a lot. But that should lighten up soon. In the meantime no more killing." Lex says to him, Kon pouts looking away. Lex grabs his chin making him look at him. "Promise?"

"Promise." Kon says to him still pouting.

Lex lets him go. "It's hard enough for them to accept the fact that my heir is a former superhero. We don't want them to think you're playing both sides."

"I said I promise but if it'll make you feel better." Kon says to him and he goes into the dining room, they all get tense again. "Hi, um, I just wanna say that I'm really sorry for killing your friends last night." He says smiling and walks around the table and puts his hands on Cheshire's shoulders. "Oh, and, um, the night before that. And it's nothing personal, you know, it's just..." he looks down and sees the picture of Mike in her hands and she quickly puts it facing down on the table.

"Kon?" Lex asks him as he walks in the room "Are you alright?"

"Headache." Kon says to him as he looks at him. "I just need to lie down."

"Should I call Dr. Westfield?" Lex asks him.

"No, I'm fine." Kon says to them and walks away then teleports out.

"Where were we?" Lex asks them sitting down on his chair.

"Mike Shepard, Cheshire's in for the kill." Ra's al Ghul says to him.

"He spends his time at Happy Harbor high school and the HH pool." Psimon says to them. "He's a swimmer."

"Should be easy kill." Cheshire says to them.

Kon was upstairs in his room using his superhearing and sees the medicine glass by some flowers no doubt Mercy put he grumbles and picks it up about to drink it then pours it on the flowers and smiles happy. He turns away the plant as it slowly starts to die, he takes off his shirt and pants going to the closet pulling out a plain red shirt that said _I flunked anger management_ and jeans.

…**Mount Justice**

"These are meant to slow him down but not do real serious harm, it's kind of like a mace." Batman says showing them a clicker giving them Artemis, Red Arrow, Zatanna, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash each two.

"For his Superhearing?" Red Arrow asks him.

"Yes." Batman says to him.

"Sounds reasonable I guess." Megan says as Batman gives her two.

"These are a little more lethal." Batman says as he shows them at the table in the briefing room guns not normal metal guns but leaded sealed tight-guns so Kon couldn't disassemble them, arrows and knives. "Superman helped make them-a red solar gun, gravity gun, and this one has blue kryptonite." He says picking up a knife with a blue blade.

"So you're gonna kill Conner?" Megan asks him not taking them while Artemis and Red arrow start putting the arrows in their quivers.

"Megan, he's been expose to red Kryptonite, he's **killing** people." Robin says to her as he puts a pocket knife in his utility belt. "If he shows up here, we'll do what we have to do to protect ourselves."

"You're not even giving him a chance." Kid Flash says to him, not taking them either standing beside Megan.

"Wally, we gave him every chance in the world to come back to us and he threw it in our faces. He chose Lex Luthor over his own family." Artemis says to him.

"Still we could-" Kid Flash starts.

Kon teleports in. "Surprise!" Kon yells out. Batman quickly grabs a blue knife and throws it towards Kon. Kon grabs it from the handle before it hits his neck, and looks at it twirling it around. "Blue Kryptonite." He uses his heat vision and it disintegrates leaving only the handle of the knife, he drops it on the floor. "Nice to see you too, Bats." He says smiling. Zatanna opens her mouth. "Don't or I'll break your throat before you say a word." He warns her she shuts up.

"What do you want?" Batman asks him.

"Oh, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Kon says to him smirking.

"I'm happy to see you." Megan says to him stepping up.

"Me too." Kid Flash asks him taking a step also up next to her smiling.

"Megan, Wally." Aqualad says to them.

"What?" they ask him shrugging.

The computer announces Superman and Wonder Woman they walk in seeing Kon, Batman had called them as soon as he had shown up.

"Kon-El."

"Hello big brother." Kon says to him.

"Kon, unless you're here to tell us you filed for emancipation, we don't really have much to talk about." Superman says to him.

"Oh that's not true. For instance we could talk about how self-righteous you are. It's really not a very attractive quality." Kon says to him. Batman picks up another Knife about to throw it at him.

"Wait." Kid Flash says to him turning to him blocking the shot, Batman puts the Knife by his side and Kid turns back to him. "Conner, what are you doing here?" he asks him.

Kon sighs. "We have a person to save and not a lot of time."

"That is so great." Megan says smiling, happy. She turns to them. "See, I told you." she says to them.

"Don't get excited, it's not what you think. I haven't changed my mind, I'm not leaving my father and I'm not coming back. It's just…I know this person and he means something to me."

"Uh, Conner, you're evil. You're like a supervillian, literally." Red Arrow says to him.

"That's beside the point." Kon says to him crossing his arms.

"How can that be beside the point?" Artemis asks him confused.

"I say we do it." Kid Flash says.

"What?" they ask him.

"Excuse me." Kid Flash they walk over to everyone including Megan and Superman plus Wonder woman aside. Kon sighs and rolls his eyes. "Look, this is what we've been hoping for. A sign that there's still good in him. Why else would he care about saving a person?"

"Because it's a trap." Robin says to him.

"Dick, this could be our only chance." Megan says to him.

"I think they're right. By helping him do good, it might sway him back to our side." Wonder Woman says to them.

"Fine." Batman says to them.

They turn back to Kon was playing with his red Kryptonite bracelet. "Okay, you're on, we'll teleport with you." Kid Flash says to him.

"No." Wonder Woman says to them.

"We're going. You're staying." Batman says to them.

"But-"

"Fine by me." Kon says to them and puts up his hands. "We have to be touching."

Batman grabs some more knifes and flash bombs putting them in his utility belt.

"What's that for?" Kon asks him.

"Insurance." Batman says to him.

"Hey Red, wanna come?" Kon says to him.

Red arrow looks at him. "Why?"

"It'll be fun." Kon says smirking.

**Happy Harbor…HH pool**

Kon ended up teleporting Superman, Wonder woman, Batman, and Red arrow.

Red Arrow looks down at his boots now muddy. "Argh, why do I always have to land in the mud." He whines a little.

"Come on, over here." Kon says as he ducks down behind a trunk in the parking lot.

"How do you know when he's gonna get attacked?" Batman asks him getting behind him, he could stab him and end everything right now, but he doesn't.

"I know." Kon says not taking his eyes off the building. Mike walks out the building. "There he is." He says to them as Mike starts walking to the bus stop across the street.

Cheshire appears behind him in the shadows. "Cheshire?" Red Arrow whispers. Kon turns to him with a small smile, Red sighs.

"I got him." Superman says to them, and superspeeds fast taking Mike away. Cheshire looks around for him confused as to where he went.

"Hey!" Red Arrow yells out pulling out his bow and arrow ready to shoot her Kon knocks him.

"Red don't!" Kon says to him, he loses his grip on the string and shoots it at a car's window.

"What are you doing?!" Red Arrow yells at him.

Cheshire takes out her Sais spinning them around ready to attack and Superman comes back ready to attack her.

"Stop." Kon says to her and Superman, he lands and looks at him. Kon walks towards her as Cheshire puts her Sais away, takes off her mask and she kneels down in front of him.

"Kon-El?" Cheshire asks him looking up at him a little confused.

Kon crunches down at her level. "Leave Mike alone. Go." He says to her, Cheshire walks away backwards putting on her mask and drops a smoke bomb disappearing into the dark. Superman, Wonder woman, Batman, and Red arrow stare at him, mouths open shocked, Kon turns to look at them. "What? She's my employee." He says smiling innocently.

"How-how-how could you do that? How could you just let her go?" Superman asks him stunned.

"I don't know why you're so upset, we saved Mike didn't we?" Kon says to him as he leans on a trucks looking at him.

"I can't talk to him." Superman sighs tired. "You talk to him." he says pointing to Wonder woman.

"Kon-" Wonder woman starts.

"Things are not as black and white as they used to be. Okay, I can't just go around putting bad guys in jail anymore."

"Why not? We heard you killed **three** last night." Red Arrow says to him.

"Yeah, well, that was different, he was getting on my nerves." Kon says to him, referring to his father. They look at him shocked. "I promised dad I wouldn't kill anymore. And killing Jade would've been a **huge** betrayal."

"Jade? You're on a first name basis with the assassins?" Red arrow asks him.

"If you were just gonna order her to stop you could've done that on your own. Why did you even come to us?" Wonder woman asks him.

"Because I missed you guys!" Kon blurts out. "Okay, is that so wrong? I missed you."

"Kon, you can't be a supervillian and a hero. You can't have it both ways." Superman says to him the most idiotic thing ever.

"Why not?" Kon asks them. "Just because it's different doesn't mean that it can't work. And you all miss me too even though I'm sure Batman probably doesn't want to admit it to himself."

"Of course we miss you, honey." Wonder woman says to him.

"Well, you can have me back." Kon says to her, then looks at Red arrow. "You can have **me** back. You just have to be willing to meet me half way."

"Conner, you can't save people and protect villains, it just doesn't work that way." Superman says to him.

"Apparently it does. Mike's alive isn't he?" Kon says to them.

"Yeah, but your friend Jade is gonna come back." Batman says to hm.

"You don't know that." Kon says stubbornly.

"That's what they do, Conner, they come back. They snarl and come back." Batman says to him.

"Yeah, and now we have to worry about protecting him instead of trying to save you." Red Arrow says to him, he had been acting tough, but he wanted him back just as much as Wally, Zatanna and Megan.

"You think I need saving?" Kon asks him.

"Are you kidding me? Lex Luthor has corrupted you more than you think." Superman says to him.

"Kal-" Kon says to him looking down at the floor.

"Don't Kal me. This is **insane**, what you are saying is insane. You cannot come back, you cannot work with us as long as you are working with Lex Luthor." Superman says to him.

"So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to leave my Father?" Kon asks them looking up.

"Yes." Batman says to him.

"That is not fair!" Kon yells at him angry and upset getting off the truck facing them.

"It's not fair, Conner, but you have to pick a side, good or evil. That's how it works. Even though it means giving up someone you love, you have to choose." Wonder woman says to him.

Kon looks at them thinking for a while. "I'm really sorry you feel that way." he says to them and turns around walking off then teleports away.

Superman sighs. "I can't do this." He says to them and flies off.

"What about Mike?!" Wonder Woman yells out.

"He's at the beach." Superman says to her and flies off fast.

"We'll get him, protect him." red Arrow says to them both.

"The league of assassins want him dead, they'll keep at it until he'd dead." Batman says to him.

"I know." Red Arrow says and walks off.

…**Luthor mansion **

Kon was in the basement room empty, wall covered in lead paint, no sound was heard, the lights where off, he was leaning against the wall in the corner sitting down eyes closed.

"I don't understand what you're doing." Lex says as he enters the dark room turning on the lights Kon flinches. "You're my heir."

"And you're cranky." Kon mumbles his head hurting.

"Cheshire told me what you did."

"So what, I let her go." Kon says to him not caring.

"That doesn't make it okay!" Lex yells at him.

Kon covers his ears. "Keep your voice down." He growls at him looking up at him, his eyes turning bright red, then calming down. "I have a headache." He says holding his head with his hands.

"You can't save people and protect villains, Kon, it doesn't work like that." Lex says to him.

Kon scoffs. "You sound like Kal."

"Well Kal is right." Lex says to him. "You made a choice when you stood by me. If you're questioning that choice, if you're not sure you want to be with me, you need to let me know."

"Of course I wanna be with you, I just don't understand why you have to be so rigid all the time." Kon says annoyed.

"Because I am Lex Luthor. Because you are my heir! Because there are expectations!" Lex yells at him.

Kon stands up glaring, eyes bright red again. "Do you think I care about anyone's expectations!?" he yells back angry, annoyed and upset.

"This is not a game, Kon-El." Lex says to him calmly. "You walked through a one way door. You try to turn around now they will destroy us."

"Who, my brothers?" Kon asks him still angry.

"The Light. If they think we're working both sides, they will turn on us. If they do that, if they unite against us, I promise we will pray for death."

Kon looks at him eyes turning back to normal calming down. "I'm sorry, I didn't..." he starts confused holding his head.

"I get it, Kon, I know what you're going through. It'll rip you apart if you let it."

"How do I not let it?" Kon asks him.

"You make a choice. And you stick to it, even though it's hard, even though it means giving up the people that you love." Lex says to him as he hugs him running a hand on his hair and the other one on his back, Kon sighs tired. "Let's get you to bed."

…**Mount Justice**

The Team was all gathered in the briefing room looking at each other waiting for them to talk. One of them to talk about what they were going to do about Conner.

"We can't lose him. Not to Luthor, it's not fair." Megan says to them.

"I've been thinking about it. Conner was different today." Dick says to them.

"Yeah, he was **nuts**." Roy says to him.

"Yes, but he cared, about us and about Mike. Something has changed, like the last time and I think now is our chance to get him back." Zatanna says to him.

"How?" Megan asks her.

"Well, I think we storm the mansion, Luthor is bound to have seriously precautions we get Conner to save us, before he kills us." Kaldur says to them.

"I'm sorry, you want us to walk in the lion's den? What if there's a bomb, we can't teleport out without Conner and Wally isn't fast enough to carry all of us, and he'll probably have the house on lock down, we'll be stuck." Dick says to him.

"What if Conner doesn't help?" Roy asks him.

"If he doesn't we die." Wally says to him.

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" Artemis asks him.

"Actually, yeah." Megan says to him understanding.

"The red Kryptonite is fading which is why the good in Conner is fighting to the surface, we saw that today. I don't think he's just gonna stand by and watch Luthor kill us." Kaldur tries to explain.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Dick asks him.

"Aren't you?" Kaldur asks him.

…**Luthor mansion **

"Kon-El, it is time for your medicine." Mercy says as he walks in his room with small glass.

Kon was sitting on the bed and looks at her standing up in front of her. "What if I promise never to save anyone with them ever again? Then can I see my brothers?" he asks her desperately ignoring the medicine.

"You'll feel better after this." Mercy says showing him the small glass.

Kon sighs rolling his eyes and looks over at notices the plant he poured the last of the medicine into is dying, he walks over to it. "Oh my god, its poison." He says looking at it.

"No." Mercy says to him quickly.

"You told me it was good for me." Kon says to her his eyes turning bright red.

"It is." Mercy says backing away. "It's red Kryptonite."

"**Don't lie to me**!" Kon uses the power of voice making a sonic type of scream sending Mercy flying backward, crashing into the door and down the other end of the hall. She gets up quickly pressing a button by her mechanical arm, a hyper-sonic and runs away.

"You bitch!" Kon yells at her covering his ears at the same time. "**Get back here**!" he yells out again using his voice the windows, glass vases, glass picture frames all of them breaking. He teleports in front of her in the entrance she gasps and he swings his arm hitting her sending her flying into a wall.

"KON-EL!" Lex yells out at him walking out of a door.

"What the hell have you done to me?!" Kon yells at him glaring.

"What are you talking about?" Lex asks him.

"Did you know about the medicine?" Kon asks him, clenching his fists, showing his teeth. "Did you know it was red-"

"Kryptonite."

"So you knew she was poisoning me." Kon asks him even angrier.

"Yes. It was my idea."

"You're trying to destroy me."

"I'm trying to help you. I gave you clarity when now you have confusion. I gave you conviction where now you have pain." Lex says walk up to him.

"By taking away my will."

"Think about it. Last night you were strong, angry but now look at you. Whining, it's a weakness unbefitting of a Luthor. You choose me, long before anybody gave you anything to drink. So if you want to pretend you're being poisoned."

Kon starts to calm down his eyes now normal. "So why even bother with the medicine? Why not just let me think for myself?"

"Because I know how you feel, to have good and evil fighting inside you, ripping your insides out. I wanted to save you that pain."

"You should've trusted me to stand by you all on my own."

"So show me I can. You know what's in the medicine now, you know how it works. Drink it. All on your own." Lex says to him, Mercy comes back with a new medicine glass, this time it was a lot bigger. "I don't have time for games, Kon-El. Just drink the medicine, or leave now."

"What is going on with you? What happened?"

"What happened is you had to go and play superhero with your brother."

"Dad! It's who I am!"

"And now we're in danger, serious danger. If you don't care about your life, or mine, what about your brothers?"

"Don't you threaten them." Kon says to him glaring.

"I'm not. But the Light will, do you think whoever takes over from me will let them live? You have no idea what the Light is capable of."

Kon sighs. "I don't know what to do." he says completely confused.

"You can't go back." Lex says to him as he takes the glass. "There is only one choice. Drink the medicine. You have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Please. For us. For our family." he says to him as, Kon looks at it, he hesitates and then drinks the tonic in one quick mouthful swallowing it down. Lex hugs him. "I love you, Kon. Just remember whatever happens next, we can handle it as long as we stay together."

"What do you mean, whatever happens next?" Kon asks hugging him back, the red Kryptonite not having affect yet.

"I had to take care of some things."

Kon pulls away from him. "What did you do to Mike?"

"It was your mess, I was just cleaning it up."

"Dad, they're gonna come after you, they're gonna come here!" Kon says desperately.

"Well, if they do-"

"No." Kon says to him starts to leave the room.

"Kon, if it comes down to them or us-"

"Oh, god." Kon says covering his mouth and he runs into the bathroom.

"Kon-El, wait!"

Kon goes inside the bathroom, puts his hand on his stomach using his telekinesis forcing himself to throw up the medicine in the toilet. He takes a breath and goes over to the sink, he then washes his face.

"Kon." Lex says as he knocks on the door. "Kon-El?" he knocks again.

"Luthor?" Aqualad says to him.

Luthor turns around and walks back to them. "Hello children."

"Mike's alive." Kid Flash says to him.

"You failed." Megan says to him.

"Kon! He tried to kill him! He tried to kill Mike **again**!" Zatanna yells out to him.

Kon was still in the bathroom his back leaning against the door overwhelmed he rubs his forehead sighs. He's breathing heavily again as he shakily stands up.

"Well I guess I underestimated you." Lex says as he walks over to the door.

"You do that a lot." Robin says to him.

"Kon! Mike is hurt! He's in the hospital!" Megan yells out.

"Kon-El belongs with me, he's not going anywhere." Lex says to them, Mercy comes over with her mechanical arm out ready to shoot. "Alpha, 61532." He says and they both walk out of the house, metal, lead bars slam down sealing the place down tight.

"Kon, damn it come out here and helps us!" Robin yells out.

Kon shows up teleporting in front of them, his eyes shining red, they flinch, tense up and take a step back. He turns around to the wall waves his arm breaking down the whole wall. "Let's go." He says to them as turns and extends his hand out.

Kid Flash takes it, Miss Martian takes his, Red Arrow takes hers, Artemis takes his, Robin takes hers, Zatanna takes his, Aqualad takes hers and they teleport out.

…**Mount Justice**

"For a minute there I thought you had taken off without us." Kid Flash says to him.

"You had us worried." Megan says to him.

"Conner it's going to be ok." Zatanna says to him.

Kon turns to look at them. "I save your life and you think I'm all goody-goody now? Fat chance, I just hated that place, just like I hate this one."

"Conner we're your brothers!" Robin yells at him.

Kon scoffs. "What did you think we'd all go out for pizza? You tried to gut me _bro_." he says to him.

"You tried to kill Bruce."

"I was on red kryptonite, what's your excuse?"

"He we're just trying to help." Zatanna says to him.

"Give my love to Mike." Kon says and teleports out.

"Well that was fun." Red Arrow says.

Kid, Megan and Zatanna glare at him.

"At least we tried." Artemis says as he grabs Wally's hand.

"Not hard enough apparently." Robin says.

"I'll go tell the League what happen." Aqualad says.

…**LexCorp**

"Make sure you look in space." Lex Luthor says as he walks into his office followed by five people with suits and Mercy.

"Yes sir, we are currently using all of our satellites to find him." a suit says to him.

"And we're trying to locate Superman. No luck their yet sir." Another suit says.

"Looking for me?" Kon says as he spins on the chair to face them. "I'm touched."

"Kon-El, I was getting worried." Luthor says to him. "You may leave." He says to the suits, they turn and leave. "You too Mercy." She turns and leaves as well.

"You tried to kill my friend." Kon says as he gets up. "Twice." He says as picks up a letter opener drags it across the desk surface.

"How about you take your medicine, I can call Dr. Westfield."

"You mean the one with the red kryptonite?" Kon asks him. "Nah." He says to him. "I was never sick was I?"

"Yes, you were."

"It's gone you know, from my system."

"Ok." Luthor says not sure where he was going with that.

"I wanted you to know, because what I'm about to do to you is 100 percent me."

"You know, you're a lot more like me than you care to admit." Luthor says to him.

"Well, nobody's perfect." Kon says smirking playing with the letter opener as he hops up on the desk sitting.

"Kon, you have great powers. I can teach you how to use them. I can teach you how to become the most powerful weapon who ever lived."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, Daddy." Kon says sarcastically.

"Oh, kiddo. This mortal you think you love? You can never be together."

"I know." Kon says to him as he jumps off the desk. "Did you ever love me, Daddy?"

"It wasn't easy, you know, making you, years and years of planning and failed experiments, mistake after mistake, I had almost given up hope, then you came around and survived. That's what you are, a survivor." Luthor says with a small smile. "Anyhow, love is a trick of the mind. It doesn't really exist. There's no such thing in nature. Love is something to play with instead of power. I want you to have power. I want you to be who you truly are."

"As long as I'm just like you." Kon say says as he points the letter opener at him.

"There's darkness in you. Don't you try and deny it."

"I don't." Kon shrugs. "Never have."

"Well, then claim it. Claim it and come with me, be with me. We can rule over a new world, **our** world. Just you and me, we can save it from itself." Luthor says to him smiling, Kon looks at him, then Luthor gets down on his knees, choking. "What are you doing?" he says unable to breathe.

"It is a new world. But it ain't all evil, and it ain't all good. But don't worry, Daddy. I'll save your world, just not with you in it."

"Kon-el, please. Don't do this, I do love you. I love you!" Luthor says struggling to breathe getting down on his side, turning slightly blue.

"You really shouldn't use words you don't understand."

"You still need me!" Luthor yells out.

"You've done enough, Daddy."

"no." Luthor barely gets out a whisper as his lips turn blue.

Suddenly a red and blue blur comes crashing in the window and heads straight for Kon slamming him against the wall. Kon looks down at a pain in his stomach bleeding, a blue kryptonite knife and looks up at the blur.

"Kal?" Kon says shocked.

"You had to be stopped."

"Nice job." Kon says as blood starts coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

…

**Hands up if you hate my psycho Kon-El?**

**Review!**


End file.
